An Everlasting Love
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: When the Dragonborn investigates Dimhollow Crypt, she finds something she never imagined she would find. What will happen? Later M. Eventual Dragonborn/Serana. Female Nord Dovahkiin.
1. Chapter 1: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Dovahkiin's Point of View:**_

I released two streams of flames from my palms, burning the vampire away to dust. I pushed the silver sconces around for quite a while, but then they burst with purple flames. The sarcophagus opened, and I approached cautiously, hand dropping to the hilt of my enchanted silver sword. A dark haired young woman stumbled out. She was definitely a Nord, like me. But she seemed to be a vampire.

"Unh…where is…who sent you here?"

"A man named Isran," I replied slowly and carefully.

"I…don't know who that is. Is he…like me?"

"Are you a…"

"Vampire, yes."

"Why were you locked away like this?"

"That's…complicated. And I'm not totally sure I can trust you. But if you want to know the whole story, help me get back to my family's home."

"Where do you need to go?"  
"My family used to live on an island to the west of Solitude. I would guess they still do. By the way…my name is Serana. Good to meet you."

 **I know that was a short chapter, but it's sort of just a preview of what's to come. And yes, the dialogue is directly from the game.**


	2. Chapter 2: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

At first I had been a little bit frightened of Allea, with her Dawnguard heavy armor and enchanted silver sword and the way she had slashed through the other inhabitants of the crypt. We had exited the crypt and been immediately beset upon by a blood dragon. The fight had been brief, Allea massacring the enormous creature with her sword and magic, as well as a Shout. The Shout had brought the dragon down from the sky long enough for Allea to overwhelm it with her powers, both her sword and magic. On the ground around a campfire were the fallen corpses of men in steel armor. My fellow Nord and traveling companion quickly searched the men's pockets, looking for what, I didn't know. After a moment, I saw her slipping Septims into her coin purse. She also held a roll of paper, which she unfurled.

"It's a contract. These are hired thugs. Apparently I stole from the Riverwood Trader. I did find a good bit of gold, though. Let's get moving. You said your family lives on an island near Solitude?"

I nodded.  
"Yes. But we'll need to go to Icewater Jetty, which is located northwest of Northwatch Keep."  
"Northwatch Keep? I'm wanted there. You see, I infiltrated the Keep to rescue a prisoner. I barely escaped with my life."  
"You didn't have a vampire with you the first time you went there. And besides, it's not like we're going to go hunting for everyone. We'll only kill the enemies blocking us from getting to Icewater Jetty."

She hopped on her horse, a beautiful black stallion.  
"Sorry, but I only have one horse. If you want you can ride with me."

I jumped on behind her.  
"Go, Shadowmere!"

Shadowmere jumped forward, and she spurred the stallion on.  
"So," Allea said, shifting to look back at me, "Tell me a little about yourself."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want to get to know you. I have no intention of harming you and I also have every intention of helping you with whatever you need help with. I want to be your friend, Serana, and friends should know things about each other."

"Alright. As you already know, I'm a vampire. My father is Lord Harkon, leader of the Volkihar clan, and my mother is Valerica, his estranged wife. As a child, I was close to my mother, but once my parents started fighting, I felt trapped between both."  
I paused, surprised at myself for telling this Dawnguard woman as much as I already had. But I continued.

"My mother supplied with negative opinions towards my father, and I began to believe them after a while. I never was very close with my father, however when we were turned, it became even worse, because my parents became drunk with power and the fighting got worse. They were always fighting," I said, "After a while I think my father began to see me only as a means to an end. He often said power takes precedence. Despite this, I still love him. I mean, he's my father. I feel…trapped by the conflict between my parents and I feel like a pawn they are using against each other. Deep down I wish that we were able to reconcile and become a family again, but I also know that it is not possible. What about you?"

"Well, I visited Elsweyr. On my back, I was forced to cross the border illegally, because a Thalmor assassin was following me, and I had to lose him. I was arrested, and ironically, in Helgen before the dragon attack, I saw Elenwen, the First Emissary of the Thalmor here in Skyrim. Some could say that it was a setup. The dragon was Alduin, who I killed in Sovngarde only a short while ago."

I was shocked.

"Alduin? The world eater?"

"Yes. Having obtained an Elder Scroll from the ancient Dwemer city of Blackreach, I read it, and was transported back in time to see three ancient Nord heroes fighting Alduin. They banished him, but he returned not very long ago. After reading the scroll, I learned a Shout, the one I used to fight that Blood Dragon. Anyway as soon as I returned to the Throat of the World from the past, Paarthurnax, the leader of the Greybeards, who also happens to be a dragon and I fought Alduin. Paarthurnax was Alduin's right hand dragon. But anyway, after we fought him, he fled. I had to trap Alduin's next right-hand dragon, the one who succeeded Paarthurnax. This dragon is named Odahviing. Would you like to see him?"

I nodded.

"OD AH VING!"

After a moment, a massive red dragon landed.

"Yes, Dragonborn?"

"This is Odahviing. My apologies, Odahviing. I do not need your assistance at this time; I just wanted to show you to my companion here."

"Dragonborn. I am not a common servant to be called on a whim. You would do well to remember this. Farewell, and next time, do not call me just to show me off."

Odahviing sprang into the air and flew away.

"He took me to a temple filled with Draugr and containing a Dragon Priest with a staff I needed to obtain to reach Sovngarde through the portal located in the temple. And now I can summon him to help me in combat, having killed Alduin. Paarthurnax now rules all the dragons, and I command Odahviing."  
"Wow. That's…amazing. I never thought that Alduin could be defeated. I thought he was a god."

"Some do call him Akatosh, the ruler of the divines. But, he is not, despite his claims that he is. He just says that to intimidate."

"I see."  
We had come to the end of the path. There was a massive waterfall which roared continuously. It was getting dark.

"Let's stop here. I know you're a vampire and can see in the dark, but I'm not and I can't. Plus I'm tired. I don't know about you."

I agreed. We dismounted.

"Oh wow. This is gorgeous. I'm glad you're here with me."

Allea looked at me funny, and then nodded.

"Me too."  
She turned away with a faint smile playing on her lips. I looked around, and saw a cave.

"Another cave. I've spent enough time underground, but if you want to go in, I'm right behind you."

"We'll check it out tomorrow."

 **More dialogue straight from the game. The second to last line and the one that goes 'Oh wow. This is gorgeous. I'm glad you're here with me' are straight from the game.**


	3. Chapter 3: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

Serana baffled me. She was a vampire, but she was not what I expected in a vampire, nor was she like any other vampire I had met. The only vampires I had met that were not immediately hostile to me, before I met her, were Hern and Hert at Half-Moon Mill near Falkreath. But that had promptly changed when Hern became a contract for the Dark Brotherhood, and I was forced to kill Hert to escape. And one could say she was…kind. She had surprised me when she told me so much about herself, and I had started to look at her as a friend. I also trusted her explicitly, which surprised me as well. After all, I was a Dawnguard, and she was a vampire. My hope was that I wasn't wrong in trusting her as much as I did, but I suspected she meant no harm to me, especially after the surprising amount of information she had given me about herself. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of a bow twanging. I dismounted, and drew my sword, summoning a ball of lightning in my other hand. I parried a steel dagger and drove my blade through the bandit's fur armor. The man burst into flames from the enchantment on my sword. Serana fired an ice spike through another bandit's skull. I released my lightning spell, killing the third bandit.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The bandit went flying, slamming into the rock wall with a crack. Wiping my blade clean on a section of unbloodied armor, I sheathed it. The spells in Serana's hands vanished and we remounted. Soon we as we rode through Whiterun Hold, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Figures teemed on the walls of Bleak Falls Barrow, where I had killed all the Draugr and bandits inside.

"Hold up. I know it's a detour, but I want to check that out," I said, pointing to the ancient Nordic tomb.


	4. Chapter 4: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248  
Rating T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

We climbed up to the Nordic ruin, Allea's hand on the hilt of her silver sword. I had spells in my hands, in case the inhabitants attacked. Arriving at the edge of the steps, Allea called out to the guards.  
"Hello there! What's going on here?"

One of the archers walked up to us. He was a Nord, with leather armor and a quiver of steel arrows.

"We're rebuilding Bleak Falls Barrow. Turning it into a city, which we intend to call Allea's Hope."

"You're naming it after me?"

"Yes. Who better to name a Nordic ruin after then the Dragonborn who slew Alduin?"

"Can we enter?"  
"Yes, of course. Actually, we were hoping you would come by this area sometime soon. You see, there is a door. It is blocking further progress into the ruins, and we need your help to open it. When you cleared it, you had a claw. A golden claw, with the combination for the lock on it, correct?"

"Yes."

"We need that to continue."  
"I may have left it in my house in Solitude..."

"I see. Well, if you have it in your possession, and you happen to be in the region, we would appreciate if you would bring it, so we can continue deeper. Until then, we can still work on the outer parts of the ruin."

"The door should have stayed open after I unlocked it."  
"Well, feel free to go and check it out. The door is sealed, I give you my word of honor."

 _"Yol Toor Shuul!"_

" _Joor Zah Frul!_ "

The dragon crashed to the ground, and I hurled a ice spike through its wing.

" _Yol Toor Shuul!_ "

The jet of flame swept across my back, burning me. I screamed in agony.

"Serana!"  
Allea growled, then leapt, spinning through the air. She landed in front of the dragon, her silver sword slicing out in front of her. The blade tore a deep gash into the dragon's left wing.  
" _Yol Toor Shuul!_ '

Allea summoned a powerful ward as the flames bubbled around her. The spell absorbed the flames, and she attacked again, driving her silver sword into the dragon's nostril.

" _Joor Zah Frul!_ "

I fired an ice spike that pierced the dragon's left eye as I stood up, grimacing from the pain of my armor rubbing against the burns on my back. A steel arrow pierced the dragon's other eye, and it roared. Allea sprang onto the top of the dragon's head, and stabbed her silver sword through the dragon's skull, flames springing up around it. She leapt from the dragon's head, sheathing her silver blade. she ran up to me.  
"Are you okay, Serana?"  
"Great, other than the massive burns on my back," I said sarcastically.

Allea ruffled around in her bag for something.

"By the nine! I'm out of healing potions! I know there's a spell for healing the target but I don't know it myself. Do any of you have healing potions?"

"No, sorry."

"Blast it. How bad is it?"

"I can make it until we reach a town. You. What's the nearest town in the direction of Solitude?"  
"The closest is Riverwood, just east of here."

"That's the back the way we came, Allea. No. I'll deal with it until we reach a different town that's along the way to Solitude. We need to get to the castle."

"No, Serana. Your wellbeing is more important than reaching the castle."

I could tell that my companion meant her words.  
"I wonder," Allea asked, "can I hold your hand? I got an idea!"

"Oh? Yes you can."

She took my hand.

"I wonder if maybe casting a healing spell on myself while I'm touching you would heal you as well."

She cast the spell, and I could feel the burns healing up.  
"It worked."

"Thank you. I wasn't sure it would, but I guess it did. Let's go. We'll come back for this place later."

We descended the mountainside to the road, and continued on our way.

"Why did you offer to go back? I mean, we should get to the castle as soon as we can?"  
"Because I really care about you. True, I haven't known you for long, but you're beautiful, and you are kind. You're also different than I had expected from a vampire. Plus, it wouldn't do anybody any good if you died before we could reach the castle, right?"

"I...Thank you, Allea."

She nodded.

"It's no problem, Serana."

"Alright. Give me your gold or I'll gut you a like a couple of fish."

"You fool."

The thief was wearing elven armor and a hood. He held an elven dagger on us. I readied an ice spike, and hurled it through the thief's armor, shaking my head. I took the dagger from his lifeless fingers, unbuckling his belt and putting his sheath on the opposite hip from my other dagger. A stream of lightning flew at Allea and she deflected it with a ward.  
"Thalmor. I hate those elves."

She drew her sword and lunged, her sword slashing out. The blade sliced across a robed wizard's stomach, wounding him. She stabbed the wizard in the chest, flames springing up around the mage. I drew my daggers, and lunged, slashing with both blades. My elven daggers sliced a soldier's throat. I kicked another soldier in the chest. I ducked under a sword, and the elf slammed his helmeted head into mine. I staggered as I felt blood running down my face. I dropped my daggers and readied a pair of ice spikes. The elf stabbed at me with his sword. My evasion prevented me from effectively launching the spikes. They flew past Allea's face and she called at me.  
"Why are you throwing spikes at me?"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to!"

I ducked under a sweeping cut from the elf's sword and launched a pair of spikes through the Altmer's cuirass. I felt a pain in my back. I spun, and saw another soldier. His blade was bloody, and I realized he had slashed me from behind.

"Serana! Take cover!"

"What?"

"Find cover!"  
I sprinted into the mouth of a cave and readied a pair of ice spikes, realizing I could blast from inside.  
" _Strun Ba Qo_!"

After she Shouted, the sky rumbled and suddenly it started raining. A lightning bolt slammed down on a Thalmor soldier, killing him instantly. Lightning bolts punched into the ground, slaughtering the patrol which had attacked us.

" _Lok Vah Koor!_ "

After a few seconds from Allea's second Shout, the storm ceased its attack, and I moved from cover.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Well, Serana, let's just say that if I hadn't had to go the ancient temple of Skuldalfn I wouldn't have been able to make it as powerful as it is. I learned the first word from that temple, before I went to Sovngarde."

"And the others?"

"I defeating the Dragon Priest Rahgot at Forelhost, and the other word came from High Gate Ruins, also guarded by a Dragon Priest, Vokun. Skuldalfn had a Dragon Priest as well, Nahkriin. But I learned the word before I had to face him."

"Why do you suppose they were all guarded by those Dragon Priests?"

"Well, I don't know why all of them happened to have priests, I do know Nahkriin was there because the priests serve Alduin and the portal was to Sovngarde, the only place where I could truly kill Alduin. I did think it was a funny coincidence, though."

"I want to pick something up while we're by Solitude."

"The Claw?"

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

When we arrived at Solitude I gasped. Even before entering I could tell the city was marvelous. Of course, it WAS the capital of Skyrim, so of course it was marvelous.

"From the castle, you used to be able to just see Solitude over the mountains. It's exactly what I expected."

"Like it?"

I nodded.

"It's marvelous, Allea. You live here?"  
"Yes. I live in Proudspire Manor, with my Housecarl, Jordis the Sword-Maiden. You'll meet her."  
We walked through the city, and Allea soon stopped. She turned and pushed open a door which looked like it should lead into a ruin. She went through, and I followed. We entered a large house.  
"Jordis!"

A blonde Nord in strange armor ran downstairs, her strange looking sword drawn. Her eyes flicked from Allea to me.  
"Who is this, my Thane?"  
She glared at me suspiciously.  
"This is my friend, Serana. Stand down."

The woman sheathed her sword.

"Let's have a proper introduction, shall we? Serana, this is Jordis the Sword-Maiden. My Housecarl here in Solitude. Jordis, this is Serana, a friend of mine. Serana, I'm going to get the Claw and something else."  
Allea walked away, leaving me alone with Jordis.

"My apologies," Jordis said, nodding at me.

"Can I ask you a question, Jordis?"  
"Yes?"  
"What armor is that?"

"Dragonplate. She forged it for me. It's made of dragon bones. The sword is made of dragon bone as well. She forged it too."

I felt a very fleeting pang of jealousy when Jordis informed me both were forged by Allea, but it passed so quickly I wasn't even sure I'd felt it. Jordis did seem to notice, and she spoke.

"Don't worry, Serana. I can tell you really care about her, and I can assure you, we're just good friends, and the armor was because she wants to protect her Housecarl and friend. There is nothing romantic between us. And as for the armor, as far as I know, she forges dragon plate armor for all her Housecarls."

"If there is, there's no reason for me to stop you two, Jordis. It's not like me and Allea are together or anything."

I felt a little better. But before I could say anything else to Jordis, Allea returned.  
"Jordis, do you want to come with us?"

"Two of us would just slow you down," Jordis answered, "I'll stay here."

Jordis winked at me. We walked outside.


	6. Chapter 6: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

After walking to Icewater Jetty, we rowed to the castle. The castle was a little more foreboding than I had expected, though I shouldn't have been surprised, considering a clan of powerful vampires resided inside. There were gargoyles lining the bridge to the gates. I swallowed nervously, my hand on the hilt of my sword in case we were attacked. We crossed the bridge, me in the lead as I attempted to look strong rather than weak for the vampires.  
"Halt!"  
The guard was an elderly Nord man, but as far as I could tell he wasn't a vampire. Serana caught up to me, and his eyes widened.

"Lady Serana's back! Open the gates!"

The gates opened, and we entered. We pushed open the main door and entered the castle. A vampire walked up to her, greeting her and looking surprised, but then another vampire cut him off.

"My long-lost daughter returns at last. I trust you have my Elder Scroll?"  
"After all these years, that's the first thing you ask me? Yes, I have the scroll."

From the conversation, I decided the man who had interrupted must be Harkon.

"Of course I'm delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud? Ah, if only your traitorous mother were here, I'd let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike. Now tell me, who is this stranger you have brought into our hall?"

"This is my savior, the one who freed me," Serana answered.

"For my daughter's safe return, you have my gratitude," the vampire said, turning to me, "Tell me, what is your name?"

"I am Allea. Who are you?"

"I am Harkon, Lord of this court. By now, my daughter will have told you what we are."

"You're vampires."

"Not just vampires. We are among the oldest and most powerful vampires in Skyrim. For centuries, we lived here, far from the cares of the world. All that ended when my wife betrayed me and stole away that which I valued most."

"What happens now?"  
"You have done me a great service, and now you must be rewarded. There is but one gift I can give that is equal in value to the Elder Scroll and my daughter. I offer you my blood. Take it, and you will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach, and you will never fear death again."

"And if I refuse your gift?"

"Then you will be prey, like all mortals. I will spare your life this once, but you will be banished from this hall. Perhaps you still need convincing? Behold the power! This is the power I offer! Now, make your choice!"  
He transformed, his skin turning green. Wings popped out of his back, and claws appeared on his fingers.

"I will accept your gift and become a vampire."

He lunged at me, and bit me on the neck. I passed out. When I woke, I was in a cathedral. There was an altar in front of me, with Harkon standing in front of it.

"Awake at last. Good. The power is growing within you, and now you must learn to wield it."

"I'm ready to learn about my new powers."

"With my guidance, you become a deadly instrument, striking terror in the hearts of mortals wherever you tread. Now, listen to my words and do as I instruct. The true power of the ancient blood is found in the form of the Vampire Lord. Assume the mantle of the Vampire Lord, and we will continue."

I concentrated, and felt the transformation surging through me. I was floating in the air.

"In this form, you can drain the life from your foes with your right hand. With your left hand, you can wield the power of blood magic to raise the dead. You can also call upon the powers of night to turn into a swarm of bats and reappear some distance away. Should you run out of magicka, you can descend to the ground as the beasts do. Do so now and we will continue."

I lowered myself to the ground, and Harkon spoke.

"Good. You are weaker while on the ground, because you cannot access the blood magic. However, the night powers are still yours to command, and your claws are still formidable weapons. Over time, your powers will grow and you will find new ways to use your gifts. There is much to learn, but if you master the powers of the Vampire Lord, few enemies will be able to stand against you. There is one last thing you should know. Slaying mortal men with your life drain grants you new night powers and blood magic. I keep a stable of thralls in the castle should you need to feed like the baser vampires to stave off the sun. That is all I have to teach you. If you wish to be reminded of these lessons, you need only ask. I have a task that will test your new powers, but first, do you have any questions?"

"I am ready to carry out this task."

"Good. Go and speak to Garan Marethi. Tell him it is time. He will understand."

"One question, Lord Harkon. Who is Garan Marethi?"

"He is a red-haired Dunmer. You will know him when you see him."

I transformed out of my vampire form, and went to find Marethi. Serana found me as I walked back through the castle.

"How do you feel, Allea?"

"Powerful. I feel more powerful than I ever have before."  
"Okay, what are we doing?"  
"Your father wants me to talk to Garan Marethi."

We found the Dunmer, and I approached.

"Are you Garan Marethi?"  
"Yes, I am."

"Harkon sent me. He said to tell you, it is time."

"He must be referring to the Bloodstone Chalice. It possesses the power to increase the potency of a vampire's powers. Follow me. I'll show you the Chalice."

As we followed Garan, we found two more vampires, Orthjolf, and Vingalmo.

"Excuse us. I need to fetch the Bloodstone Chalice."

"The Chalice? Why?"

"What're you up to, Garan?"

"Lord Harkon's orders, Orthjolf. Calm yourself. Our friend here has been ordered to fill the Chalice."

"Really?"  
"Indeed. She's off to Redwater Den."  
"Well, then...Best of luck to you."

Reaching the room, Garan gave us instructions.

"You will need to travel to Redwater Den, and fill the Chalice from the spring there. Then, you have to add the blood of a powerful vampire to it. I'll warn you, though. The den is inhabited by less reputable members of society."

"Where is the den?"

"It is located in the Rift."

"Thank you, Garan."

I sighed.  
"Let's get going."

We walked outside, and rowed back to the Jetty. We traveled to the Rift on foot, arriving at the den several days later.  
"Let's take out the guards. They might attack us later."  
I slid my Nightingale bow from my shoulder, and set an elven arrow to my string. I took aim at the one visible guard, and fired. He staggered back through the flimsy wood of the ruined house, and another guard stood up, looking for the shooter as I set another arrow to my string. I fired, striking the other lookout in the chest. We broke from the bushes, and I quietly sprinted across the earth to where the corpses were. I slid my arrows out of their bodies, not wanting to lose valuable elven arrows. I slid them back in my quiver, sliding my bow back over my shoulder. My hand dropped to the hilt of my sword, and I descended through the trapdoor on the ground. Serana dropped down beside me, and I drew my sword, stabbing the doorman in the chest, my blade easily piercing his hide armor. We opened the door, as I still clutched my blade. I walked up to the dealer, behind the gate. I picked the lock and stabbed her in the chest. I grabbed the bottles of skooma nearby, and placed them in my bag. We advanced through the den as I stabbed everyone, not wanting to take any chances. Then we descended into an area guarded by vampires.


	7. Chapter 7: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

"I'm going to transform. Watch my back!"  
I transformed to my Vampire Lord form, and hurled my drain life spell at a vampire. I summoned a gargoyle, and then switched spells, catching a death hound with vampiric grip, and hurled it away. Serana fired an ice spike that pierced a vampire's thrall's chest. She stabbed a death hound with her dagger. We fought through the ranks of vampires, Draugr, and the vampires' minions, killing everyone in our path. Reaching the end, I took the chalice from Serana and approached the spring. But before I could fill it, two voices broke in, arguing about who should get the credit for returning the chalice.

"It's really too bad, you know. The little accident you had here, completely unexpected...," a female voice said.

"Yeah," said a male, "too bad. Lord Harkon's new favorite, dead so soon after joining the family."

"We're just lucky I was here to return the Chalice to Vingalmo, so he could make sure Harkon gets it back."  
"Wait, what? That's not what we agreed. We take it back together."

"Idiot. You didn't really think I'd let you walk out of here either, did you? Vingalmo wants you both dead."

"Well that's just fine. Orthjolf told me to finish off anyone who got in the way."

Spotting us, they attacked. The female's steel war axe connected with my shoulder, slashing a tear out of my green flesh. I cast my drain life, striking her in the chest. The man unleashed two streams of flame at me, and I sidestepped, hurling a drain life spell at him, and knocking him back. I summoned a gargoyle, and the female attacked it, her steel war axe glancing off its armored chest. Serana's ice spike grazed the woman's vampire armor. My gargoyle smashed the woman in the chest, sending her flying. Serana fired an ice spike that pierced the woman's chest armor shallowly and knocked her back. I sprang, slamming the woman into the wall with an enormous crack. The woman's neck snapped, and I released her. She dropped to the ground. Serana fired an ice spike through the man's chest, knocking him back, and then followed up with a shot that pierced his throat. I snapped his neck. I transformed to human form and sheathed my silver sword. I dipped the chalice in the spring, and filled it. And then I dipped it in the blood of the Nord vampire man who had attacked us. Now that the fight was over, I recognized him as Stalf, and the Imperial woman as Salonia Caelia, both of whom I had seen in the castle.  
"Let's get out of here. I don't want to stay here anymore."

I looked around.  
"We just massacred this place."

"Yeah."

We headed out, and hired a carriage from Riften to take us to Solitude, then went to the Jetty and rowed to the castle.


	8. Chapter 8: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

When we arrived at the castle Garan approached us.

"Vingalmo and Orthjolf long for Harkon's throne, but they can't make overt moves against him, so they sent underlings to kill you and take the chalice. Be careful who you trust in this court. Some of us vampires can be tricky. Lord Harkon wishes to speak with you immediately."

After we found Harkon, Allea spoke.

"You wished to speak with me?"  
"Yes. I did," my father said, "when I told you I was grateful for my daughter's safe return, I told the truth. But I did not tell you everything."

"I suspected as much," my friend said.

"Good. Strong instincts and a cunning mind will serve you as well as blade, spell or claw."

He moved to the balcony.

"SCIONS OF THE NIGHT! HEAR MY WORDS! THE PROPHESIED TIME IS AT LAST UPON US. SOON WE WILL CLAIM DOMINION OVER THE SUN ITSELF, AND FORGE A NEW REALM OF ETERNAL DARKNESS. NOW THAT I HAVE RECLAIMED ONE OF MY ELDER SCROLLS, WE MUST FIND A MOTH PRIEST TO READ IT. I HAVE SPREAD FALSE RUMORS ABOUT THE DISCOVERY OF AN ELDER SCROLL IN SKYRIM TO LURE A MOTH PRIEST HERE. NOW IT IS TIME TO SEE IF THOSE EFFORTS HAVE BORNE FRUIT. GO FORTH, AND SEARCH THE LAND FOR RUMORS OF A MOTH PRIEST WITHIN OUR BORDERS. LOOK TO THE CITIES. SPEAK TO INNKEEPERS, CARRIAGE DRIVERS, ANYONE WHO WOULD MEET A TRAVELER. GO NOW, AND CARRY OUT THIS TASK. THIS IS MY COMMAND," Harkon spoke loudly.

I approached again, having stood next to Harkon.

"We should investigate the College of Winterhold. Wizards always know things people shouldn't know about."

"You know what, Serana? If anyone else said that, I would be offended. You see, I happen to be the Arch-Mage of the College."

"We should get going. We'll go to Solitude, talk to the innkeeper, and after taking a carriage to Winterhold, we'll interrogate the driver."

We went to the boat, and as we rowed Allea spoke.

"Serana, I need to tell you something. I can't promise you'll take it well, but I need to tell you, and I can promise you I won't force you into doing anything you don't want to, okay?"

"Yes, I know, and I trust you. I trust with my life."

"Here goes. I'm attracted to women, and I think I might have romantic feelings for you."

"Okay. I should tell you, I'm attracted to women, and I can't help but wonder sometimes if I have feelings for you. I felt jealous when Jordis told me you had forged a set of Dragonplate armor for her. I don't quite know why, but the only possible reason I can think of is me having feelings for you."

She leaned in, and gently kissed me on the mouth. After a moment she broke the kiss, blushing.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"No, Allea. It's fine. I loved it."

"I'm glad you liked it, because I would hate to ruin our friendship, even if it never turns into anything more. I ruined a friendship I had with a woman who I had feelings for because when I told her I was attracted to women, I kissed her, and she didn't like it, so she slapped me, and kicked me out of her house, and then she said she never wanted to see me again. I don't want to see something like that happen between us, Serana," Allea said.

"Don't worry about it. It won't happen. I didn't mind that you kissed me."


	9. Chapter 9: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

I grabbed the innkeeper by the neck.  
"I told you, I'm looking for a Moth Priest. What do you know?"

Serana looked around nervously, because what I was doing could be considered assault.  
"I swear to you, I don't know anything about any Moth Priests," Corpulus choked out.

"Let me try," Serana said.  
I lowered him.

"Good sir, I apologize for my companion's behavior. I believe you when you say you don't know about any Moth Priests. But I do believe you know where there is one."

"Excuse me?"  
"You may have seen him, and not known he was a Moth Priest. He would probably be an Imperial? Perhaps white robes?"

"Ah, yes, I do know who you are referring to. He said he was heading to Dragon Bridge, if that helps. Not sure why, though. Now get out, before I call the guards on you," the innkeeper said, rubbing his neck.

We walked outside.

"Sometimes, diplomacy works better than force."  
"I admit, in this case, your...tact worked better than my approach," I told her, "now, let's get to Dragon Bridge, shall we?"  
We traveled to Dragon Bridge.

"Let's talk to that kid over there. Sometimes, kids know things adults don't."

We headed to the kid.

"Hey, kid. Can I ask you a question," I said, kneeling in front of him.

"Sure. What?"

"Know anything about a Moth Priest?"  
"I don't know what a Moth Priest is, but I did see an old man in a robe not long ago. He was riding in a wagon with some Imperial guards. They didn't stop to visit, though. They rode through town heading south, and went across the big bridge. It was only just a little bit ago. I bet you can catch them if you hurry."

"Thank you, young man."

"Hey, ladies, what are you doing talking to my son?"

"Just asking him a question about a guy who passed through here not long ago. We're done now anyway."

The Redguard nodded.  
"Just...I don't like strangers talking to my children without me or my wife present."

"I understand. My apologies. We'll just be on our way now."

We headed south, and soon came upon a wrecked wagon. There was a single corpse. Searching it, I found a note, penned by a Malkus. The note read:

 ** _I have new orders for you. Prepare an ambush just south of Dragon Bridge. Take the Moth Priest to Forebear's Holdout for safekeeping until I can break his will_**

 ** _-Malkus_**

"Blast it. Do you have any idea where we can find Forebear's Holdout?"

"Yes, I do. Actually, it's southeast of Dragon Bridge."

"Where exactly?"  
"I don't know exactly..."

We wandered around the area until finding a cave.

"That's it. That's Forebear's Holdout."

"Let's go in, shall we?"


	10. Chapter 10: Serana's Point of View

An **Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

We fought through the Dawnguard soldiers, their wardogs, and their armored trolls. Allea traded her Dawnguard armor for a set of vampire armor found on the corpse of a vampire. We reached the end, where a single Dawnguard soldier waited. He had a Daedric sword sheathed at his hip, and was clad in a full set of standard Dawnguard armor complete with a shield.

"I know him," Allea said.

"Oh?"  
"Yes. His name is Vanik. I met him once, when he was headed out on a confidential mission. I guess this is where he was going. He's clever...Perhaps I could trick him."

"How?"  
Allea and I crouched as she explained.

"He doesn't know I'm a vampire. He won't be able to tell from a distance, and he has a sword, but not a bow. Maybe I can trick him, point you out, and then kill him from behind while he's focused on you."  
"Alright. I'll get his attention. Ready?"  
Allea nodded, and I threw an ice spike at the Dawnguard. I then sprinted to a new location. Allea sprinted up to him.  
"Vanik, there's a vampire right there," she said, pointing to my position.

The Dawnguard looked at her. His eyes widened as Allea stabbed him in the throat. She then sliced his head off with her silver blade. She sheathed her silver sword.

"That's a Daedric sword. Those are very rare, Serana."

She pulled off the man's belt, and handed it to me. She picked up his fallen sword and handed it to me. I slid it into the man's scabbard, then buckled the belt on.  
"Alright, we need to lower that containment field."

We scavenged, and then I found something on the corpse of an orc vampire.

"What about this? This might do something," I said, holding up the stone I had found.  
"Hmm. Let's try putting that on the altar up there."

I put it up, and the field lowered. The Moth Priest attacked. Allea smashed her elbow into the priest's face, then flipped him on his back, and when he got to his feet, Allea punched him again, knocking him down. He climbed to his feet, but didn't attack.

Allea cast one of her vampire powers on him, and then fed.

"Go to Castle Volkihar," Allea ordered her new thrall.

The priest walked away, and out of the cave.  
"Where can I get a set of that armor you have?"  
"I'll ask my father if he would provide you with some. If not, I'll have Hestla forge you a set."

"I know this isn't real romantic or anything, but will you court me?"

"Yes, I will," I said, "I love you, Allea."

After Allea asked me to court her, I decided I would forge the armor myself, and I had an idea for a few tweaks to make to the armor. We headed out of Forebear's Holdout, and set off for the castle.


	11. Chapter 11: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

The priest had been stricken blind while reading the Elder Scroll, but he was able to tell us that we needed two more Elder Scrolls, one of which was already in my possession, because I had used it to learn Dragonrend, the Shout which had helped to defeat Alduin. The other one I had no idea about.  
"What's on your mind, Serana?"

"I believe I know where to start looking for one of the missing scrolls. I believe my mother would know where one of them is, but unfortunately I have no idea where my mother is. The last time I saw her, she told me that she was going to go someplace safe...where my father would never find her. I can't imagine where that would be, but maybe...maybe she's hiding in the castle somewhere."  
"Serana, I don't know...Don't take this the wrong way, but why would she hide in the castle when that's where your father lives, and she was trying to hide from him?"  
"I don't know. It's just, I have a feeling."

"Alright, where do we go?"  
"We need to get into the Undercroft. There's a passage that leads into my mother's garden. Perhaps...perhaps going there will help us."

"How do we infiltrate the Undercroft?"  
"We actually have to go through a door near an unused dock. On the northwestern side of the island."

We found the unused dock, and fought past the skeletons guarding the door, and entered. Then we fought our way through the undercroft. We entered the courtyard, and Serana spoke.

"We've made it into the courtyard. Oh no...What happened to this place? Everything's been torn down...the whole place looks...well, dead. It's like we're the first to set foot here in centuries," Serana said quietly.

As she moved forward, she pointed.  
"This used to lead into the castle's great hall. It looks like my father had it sealed up. I used to walk through here after evening meals. It was beautiful, once. This was my mother's garden. It...do you know how beautiful something can be when it's tended by a master for hundreds of years? She would've hated to see it like this. Wait..."

She stepped forward.  
"Something's wrong with the moondial here. Some of the crests are missing and the dial is askew. I didn't even know the crests could be removed. Maybe my mother's trying to tell us something?"

I felt sympathy for my lover, not that I would tell her, since I didn't think she would appreciate my sympathy, so instead I asked a question that was helpful to what we were doing.  
"How many pieces are missing? And which ones?"  
"The half-moon crest, the crescent moon crest, and the full moon crest are missing. So, three."

Spotting something glinting in the pond, I moved closer. I pulled something out, and examined the object.  
"Found the half-moon crest."

"Good job."

I looked around again, and saw another shimmer. I examined it, and realized I had found the full moon crest. I looked up, and saw another glimmer on the balcony. I climbed up to the balcony, and found the crescent."  
"Got them."

I leapt down, and walked over to the moondial. I placed the crests back inside. The dial rotated, opening a tunnel. We entered into a decrepit room. Gargoyles popped out at us, and skeletons charged. Serana stabbed a gargoyle in the chest with her Daedric sword. I smashed a skeleton's skull with my silver sword. My foot lashed out, knocking a skeleton back. I sliced its head off. We fought through the ruins, and ended up in another room, which Serana said was her mom's study.

"Look at the place. This has to be it! I know she was deep into necromancy. I mean, she taught me everything I know. But I had no idea she had a setup like this. Look at all this. She must have spent years gathering components. And what's this thing? I'm not sure about this circle, but it's obviously...something. Let's take a look around. There most be something here that tells us where she's gone. My mother was meticulous about her research. If we can find her notes, there might be some hints in there."  
As I searched for the journal, I saw something on a table. It was a dragon bone.

"Hey, Serana?"

"Yes?"  
"How would your mother have gotten a dragon bone?"  
"I don't know, why?"  
"There's one here. Do you mind, or think she'd mind if I take it?"  
"I don't think she'd mind, and I sure don't mind."

I snatched the bone, and put it in my bag. Then I saw the book. I picked it up and opened it.

"Found it."

I thumbed through, and then found something.  
"According to this, she was making a portal to the Soul Cairn. Alright, we need finely ground bone meal, purified void salts, and soul gem shards. And her blood."

I gathered the ingredients and put them in the bowl.

"We have to use my blood, in place of Valerica's blood, since she's not here. If we had her blood, we wouldn't be needing to do this, right?"  
Serana cut herself, and bled into the bowl. The circles rotated, and formed a staircase into a purple glow. We walked through the portal, and I took a look around.

"This place is..."

"Horrible. Yes, I know. This is where people whose souls are trapped go when they die."

"Eugh. I'm never using Soul Trap on a person again. Only on creatures."

 **I'll write more after school today.**


	12. Chapter 12: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

We set off across the Soul Cairn, towards a massive ruin I suspected was where my mom was hiding. We fought past the blackened skeletons and other foes of the Soul Cairn, soon arriving.  
"Valerica!"  
My mom turned to face me and my lover.

"So how has it come to pass that a vampire hunter is in the company of my daughter? It pains me to think you'd travel with Serana under the guise of her protector in an effort to hunt me down."

After Valerica spoke, Allea looked very angry.

"This is no ruse. I want to keep her safe."

"Coming from one who hunts vampires for a trade, I find it hard to believe that your intentions are noble. Serana has sacrificed everything to prevent Harkon from completing the prophecy. I would have expected her to explain it to you."

"That's why I'm here for the Elder Scroll," my lover said, glaring at my mother.

I put a hand gently on Allea's shoulder.  
"Just don't let her snide comments get to you, Allea," I said quietly.

"You think I'd have the audacity to place my own daughter in that tomb for the protection of her Elder Scroll alone? The Elder Scrolls are merely a means to an end. The key to the Tyranny of the Sun is Serana herself."

"What do you mean?"

"When I fled Castle Volkihar, I fled with two Elder Scrolls. The scroll I presume you found with Serana speaks of Auriel and his arcane weapon, Auriel's Bow. The second scroll declares that 'The Blood of Coldharbour's Daughter will blind the eye of the Dragon'."

"How does Serana fit in?"  
"Like me, Serana was human once. We were devout followers of Lord Molag Bal. Tradition dictates that the females be offered to Molag Bal on his summoning day. Few survive the ordeal. Those who do emerge as a pure-blooded vampire. We call such confluences the 'Daughters of Coldharbour.'"

"The Tyranny of the Sun requires Serana's blood," Allea asked.

"Now you're beginning to see why I wanted to protect Serana, and why I've kept the other Elder Scroll as far from her as possible."

"Are you saying Harkon means to kill her?"  
Allea's face was a mask of horror, anger, and disgust when she asked.  
"If Harkon obtained Auriel's Bow and Serana's blood was used to taint the weapon, the Tyranny of the Sun would be complete. In his eyes, she'd be dying for the good of all vampires."

"I would never allow that happen," my lover said with anger in her tone.

"And how exactly do you plan on stopping him?"  
"I'll kill Harkon," Allea said, and the tone of her statement told me that no matter what anybody said she was going to try her hardest.

"If you believe that, you're a bigger fool than I originally expected. Don't you think I weighed that option before I enacted my plans?"

"And Serana's opinion in this?"  
"You care nothing for Serana or our plight. Whether or not you've become one of us to survive the Soul Cairn, you're still a vampire hunter at heart. You're here because we're abominations in your mind. Evil creatures that need to be destroyed."

"Serana believes in me. Why won't you?"

I stole a glance at Allea, and she looked furious at my mother.

"Serana?"


	13. Chapter 13: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

I ducked under the Keeper's Dragon bone battleaxe and stabbed it in the chest with my silver sword. It burned as the enchantment on my sword kicked in. Serana slashed at its arm with her Daedric sword, forcing it to drop its axe. I spun, slashing it across the chest. The massive Keeper roared as an ice spike struck it in the chest. I leapt, landing lightly on the Keeper's back. I stabbed my blade clean through the creature's armor, and it fell to the ground, crumbling into a pile of ash. I sheathed my sword and pulled the Dragon bone bow I had looted from the ashes of the other Keeper we had slain. I set one of my new Dragon bone arrows to the string, and nodded.  
"Let's go find the last Keeper," I said.

My lover nodded, and we set off. When we came to the third Keeper, I realized that archery might not work well.  
"I'll keep the shield busy, and you use your bow. Hey ugly!"

The Keeper looked at us, and Serana fired an ice spike. Its shield came up, and the spike struck it, glancing off. It charged her, mace held at the ready. I loosed an arrow that struck it in its neck, which, like the rest of its body, looked like black smoke. The Keeper roared, and Serana ducked under a sweeping cut from the mace, and slashed its leg. It roared in pain. I moved closer, firing another arrow into its chest, just above the edge of its dragon plate armor. Serana struck the Keeper in the head with her Daedric sword, and it roared as it crumbled to ash. I slung away my new bow, and grinned.

"Looks like that's all of them. Let's get back to your mother."


	14. Chapter 14: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

We headed back to where my mother was waiting. She was standing next to a door I'd noticed earlier.  
"This way to the Boneyard."

She entered, then I did, and Allea followed us. She looked around, and drew her bow. There was a roar. A large black dragon flew overhead.

"That would be Durnehviir."

" _Diil Qoth Zaam!"_

One of the blackened skeletons we had seen earlier appeared, as did a creature that was a floating version of the blackened skeletons, and a large creature that resembled a Draugr.

"Ignore them! Focus on the dragon!"  
I launched an ice spike that glanced off the dragon's scales.

" _Fo Krah Diin!_ "

" _Joor Zah Frul!_ "

The dragon landed, and Allea leapt at it, slashing out with her silver blade. Her blade sliced a gash in the undead dragon's wing. I ducked under a sword blow from the large Draugr-like creature. I stabbed it in the chest with my Daedric blade, and then pulled my weapon out and beheaded it. I slashed at the dragon with my sword, tearing a gash in its other wing.

"You are strong, Dovahkiin. I name you Qahnaarin. Summon me in Tamriel. Because my body has been in the Soul Cairn so long, I cannot truly leave without dying, but summoning me in Tamriel will increase my strength, so I can aid you in battle."

"Why do you call me Qahnaarin," my lover asked of Durnehviir.

"Even in the Soul Cairn, the defeat of the World Eater has reached my ears, Dovahkiin. You may not be Dovah, but the defeat of Alduin earns you the right of title."

As Allea and the dragon spoke, the creatures summoned by the dragon had vanished. After the dragon finished speaking, he took off and perched on a wall.

"Let's get of here. I'm getting tired of this place."  
We retrieved the Elder Scroll and exited the Soul Cairn. When we arrived back in my mother's study, my lover sighed.

"Finally we're back in Skyrim. I'm sorry, but I just got so tired of that place. And nothing personal, but your mother's attitude with me when we first met her, I..."

"I know. I'm sorry my mother talked to you like that. I just want you to know, I don't believe what she said. I trust you explicitly," I said.

We returned to Dexion.

"The other two Elder Scrolls have been retrieved."

"I can no longer read them. I've gone blind. But there is a way. If you complete the Ritual of the Ancestor Moth at Skyrim's Ancestor Glade, which is located south of Falkreath, you can read the scrolls. You need a Moth Priest's draw knife. Then, draw bark from a Canticle tree. After having the bark, walk around the cave and walk into the swarms of moths. They should follow you. Once you have 7 swarms following you, you can stand in the column of light in the center of the cave and safely read the Elder Scroll."

"Sounds complicated," I said.


	15. Chapter 15: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

As we journeyed first to Falkreath to run an errand that I'd been asked to do a while ago, I wanted to tell Serana something about myself that I hadn't yet.

"Do you want to know something you don't know about me?"

"Sure."

"I'm half-Altmer."  
Serana looked surprised.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. My dad was an Altmer, and my mom was a Nord, so my appearance is predominately Nord. But I do hate the Thalmor."

"Who are the Thalmor?"

"Thalmor is the common name for the Third Aldmeri Dominion. The combined force of Valenwood, the Summerset Isles, and Elsweyr. The majority are High Elves, the Altmer. I kill every Thalmor I see. They've actually sent assassins after me."

"What did you do to them, besides attacking them?"  
"Well, I assassinated their First Emissary in Skyrim at her party, I've stolen from them, and I've killed countless patrols."

"How long have you known?"  
"Well, I didn't know until my mom tracked me down when I was living in Markarth. At the time, I was trying to clean up some of the corruption in the city. I was ultimately unable to do much, but I still tried. But anyway, I was living in the inn, not having earned the right to buy Vlindrel Hall, my house there. I have since, but I'm not a big fan of Markarth, and I barely go there anymore...haven't been there since I bought Proudspire Manor, actually. She walked in, wearing a set of leather armor and a hood. I didn't recognize her behind the hood at first, but she simply walked in, asked the bartender, Kleppr, where my room was, came in, shut the door and said we needed to talk at the same time she lowered her hood. She told me that my father was a rogue Thalmor agent. That's why she had to travel in disguise. He was wanted for crimes against the Aldmeri Dominion, and she was known as the wife of an agent, so she was scared that they would come after her to find out where he was. Not that she knew. He hadn't been in contact with her. We left the inn, me leaving first and then she left. I slipped out of the gates and waited for her near the stables. But, as she walked up to me, she was shot by a trio of Thalmor archers. I slaughtered them, and that is why I hunt Thalmor."

"I had no idea. Do you know what happened to your dad?"  
"No idea, other than I got a letter from an unknown sender. Said something about there being someone in Falkreath I would want to meet with. Anyway, I was in Riften when I got the letter, and I immediately went to Falkreath and asked around. Well turns out, there HAD been a wandering mage in town. But he had left the day before I arrived. I asked around some more, and found out he was an Altmer. I suspected that was him. But...I haven't gotten anymore letters since that day."

We arrived in Falkreath, and I spoke to Siddgeir, handing him the bottle of Black-Briar Mead I'd been carrying around for him, but not ever getting to Falkreath to deliver.  
"Here you are. Here's your mead."

"Well it's about time."

He handed me several Septims, and I slipped them in my purse. We headed out to the cave.


	16. Chapter 16: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

We entered the cave, and walked through until we found the central room. There were trees all around, and there were also springs that reminded me of ones I'd seen in Eastmarch. We descended, and my lover looked around until she found something. She walked towards the large rock. She removed a knife, which I knew must be the draw knife Dexion had mentioned. She walked up to one of the trees, and used the knife to pull off a section of bark, and placed it in her bag, next to the knife. She walked into a swarm of moths, which began following her. I stood in the center of the beautiful cave, watching as Allea attracted swarm after swarm of moths. When she returned, she had a large amount of the moths following her.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when you were being followed by a swarm of moths," I said, chuckling.

She walked into the cloud of light, and I stood just outside the light, in case I wasn't supposed to be in the light. She pulled the Elder Scroll from her bag, and read it.

"The Bow seems to be in a location somewhere between Markarth and Solitude."

She put the scroll away, and we walked outside the cave, to be immediately attacked by Dawnguard. We killed them, and set off to retrieve Auriel's Bow.

"I confess, I'm more than a little nervous about this. I mean, this Bow...it's an artifact of an Altmer god. Surely it won't be just walking through some ruin or something and grabbing it...I'm quite certain this will be difficult," she told me.

"Well, it could be...or maybe this will be an easy mission and we just need to talk to someone to get the Bow," I said, trying to reassure her, though I agreed with her that it would probably be difficult.

When we arrived at the cave, I drew my Daedric sword, and my lover drew her Dragon bone bow. We entered, fighting past several frostbite spiders, and a couple of trolls. After dispatching the trolls, I spotted someone praying at a shrine. We approached warily. He rose, and turned to face us.

"I am Knight-Paladin Gelebor. Welcome to the Great Chantry of Auri-El."

"Is the cave a temple to Auriel?"

"Auriel, Auri-El, Alkosh, Akatosh...so many different names for the sovereign of the snow elves."

"Are you a Falmer?"

"I prefer snow elf. The name Falmer generally holds a negative meaning to most travelers. Those twisted creatures you call the Falmer, I call the Betrayed."

"Do you know why we are here?"

"Of course. You're here for Auriel's Bow. Why else would you be here? I can help you get it, but first I must have your assistance."

Allea looked surprised.

"How did you know?"

"For the thousands of years I've served as the Chantry's sentinel, there hasn't been a single visitor here for any other reason. They request Auriel's Bow, and I request their assistance. It's been repeated so many times, I can't imagine it any other way."

"Do we have a choice?"

"Absolutely. You could turn around and travel back from wherever you started empty-handed, or you could assist me," the snow elf snapped.  
"What sort of assistance do you need?"  
"I need you to kill Arch-Curate Vyrthur...my brother. The kinship between us is gone. I don't understand what he's become, but he's no longer the brother I once knew. It was the Betrayed...they did something to him, I just don't know why Auri-El would allow this to happen."

"What did they do? What did the Falm...Betrayed do?"

"They swept into the chantry without warning and began killing everyone without pause. I led a small group of Paladins, but we were no match for the Betrayed's sheer numbers. They slaughtered everyone and stormed into the Inner Sanctum where I believe they corrupted Vyrthur."

"Is he even still alive?"

"He's alive. I've seen him. But something's wrong. He never looks like he's in pain or under duress. He just...stands there and watches, as though waiting."

"Have you ever tried going to the Inner Sanctum?"  
"Leaving the wayshrines unguarded would be violating my sacred oath as a Knight-Paladin of Auriel. And an assault on the Betrayed guarding the Inner Sanctum would only end with my death."

"What are wayshrines?"  
"Yes, let me show you."

He walked over to a structure and cast a spell at the top part. It rose out of the ground.  
"This structure is known as a wayshrine. They were used for meditation and for transportation when the Chantry was a place of enlightenment. Prelates of these shrines were charged with teaching the mantras of Auri-El to our Initiates," Gelebor explained.

Now I was intrigued.

"What's that basin in the center signify?"  
"Once the Initiate completed his mantras, he'd dip a ceremonial ewer in the basin at the wayshrine's center and proceed to the next wayshrine."

"So these Initiates had to lug around a heavy pitcher of water. Marvelous. How long would they have to do that?"

As I learned more, I became convinced that me and Allea were going to have to do this task, and I couldn't say I was looking forward to it.

"Well, once the Initiate's enlightenment was complete, he'd bring the ewer to the Chantry's Inner Sanctum. Pouring the contents of the ewer into the sacred basin of the Sanctum would allow him to enter for an audience with the Arch-Curate himself."

Gelebor's words further bolstered my belief that we would be imitating the Initiates.

"All that just to end up dumping it out? Makes no sense to me."

"It's symbolic. I don't expect you to understand."

"So let's get this straight. We need to do all that nonsense to get into the temple, so we can kill your brother and claim Auriel's Bow?"  
"I know how it all sounds, but if there was another way I'd have done it long ago. The only way to get to my brother is by following in the Initiates' footsteps and traveling from wayshrine to wayshrine just as they did. The first lay at the end of Darkfall Passage, a cavern that represents the absence of enlightenment."

He turned back to Allea.  
"There are five in total, spread far apart across the Chantry."

"How large are the caves?"  
"Caves? Oh, no. The Chantry encompasses far more than a few caves, as you'll soon discover. But before I send you on your way, you'll need the Initiate's Ewer."  
Handing it to Allea, he spoke again.

"Once you've located a wayshrine, there will be a spectral Prelate tending to it. They will allow you to draw waters from the shrine as if you've been enlightened. This may be the last time we're able to converse. If you have any questions before you leave, I suggest you ask them. Otherwise, all I can do now is grant you my hopes for a safe journey."

I had one other question for Knight-Paladin Gelebor before we departed.  
"What about other snow elves?"  
"We were once a wealthy and prosperous society that occupied a portion of Skyrim. Unfortunately we were constantly at war with the Nords who claimed the land as their ancestral home. We had always maintained an uneasy alliance with the underground-dwelling dwarves, and when faced with extinction, we turned to them for help. Surprisingly, they agreed to protect us but demanded a terrible price...the blinding of our race. There were some splinter groups that resisted the agreement, and even some that sought alternate alliances. But when it was all said and done, those elves were either slaughtered, vanished or gave up and took the dwarves' bargain."

"What happened to them?"

"I've often asked myself that question. The blinding of my race was supposedly accomplished with a toxin. Certainly not enough to devolve them into the sad and twisted beings they've become. The Chantry is quite isolated, so it took some for word of the dwarves' offer to reach us here. By the time the compact had been completed, it was too late for us to even attempt to intervene."

"Is that why you kept your sight?"

"Correct. We only numbered perhaps a hundred at the time, so our presence remained a secret to the dwarves and the Nords. Ironically, our undoing came at the hands of our own people."  
"Are you referring to the Betrayed?"  
"Yes. They swarmed the Chantry in vast numbers until we were overrun. We never really stood a chance. I assume the Arch-Curate was corrupted by them when they found a way to breach the Inner Sanctum."

"What about the other snow elves?"

"Vyrthur and myself are the only two snow elves that remain."

"I see. Well, I suppose we should be off now. Are you ready, Allea?"  
"Yes."


	17. Chapter 17: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point**_ _ **of**_ _ **View**_

Me and Serana set off through the wayshrine, into Darkfall Passage. We followed the corridor. A single Chaurus and a Falmer ambushed us. I stabbed the Falmer in the chest with my silver sword and spun, narrowly avoiding a blast of poison from the Chaurus. Serana brought her Daedric sword down on the Chaurus's back, denting the creature's chitin. She pulled back as the Chaurus spat poison at her. She stabbed it in the mouth, wounding it, and I spun slashing at the softer chitin of the insect's leg. There was a crack as my silver blade sliced through the Chaurus's leg. I launched a fireball that blasted a massive gap in the Chaurus's armor. It squealed and died in a crackle of flames. We continued through the corridor, until we came upon a room with several Falmer and their Chaurus. We dispatched them and followed a second tunnel, as I narrowly avoided a claw trap. Serana sidestepped the pressure plate as well. I searched the chest, and found several gems and a small pile of Septims. We followed the winding path, as I tightly clutched the handle of my silver blade.

"I hate Falmer," I said to Serana as we stepped through an arch into a small camp filled with Falmer and their Chaurus pets, "I mean, I don't mind the snow elves, but the Falmer... I hate them."

"Me too."

I sidestepped a thrust from a Falmer's sword and snapped the hilt of my blade into the devolved elf's face. I grabbed the small creature by the throat and flipped it on its back, stabbing it in the chest as it slammed to the ground. I pulled my blade free and slashed a Falmer across the chest. Serana slashed the wounding Falmer's throat, killing it.

" _FUS RO DAH!"_

A pair of Falmer went flying away from me, and I leapt at them, my vampiric strength carrying over into my human form, and I slammed into one as it staggered to its feet. I drove my sword hilt deep in the pale creature's chest. I pulled my blade out and beheaded it with a quick backhand slash. I sheathed my blade, and drew my bow. I set a Dragon bone arrow to my string, and fired, piercing an armored Falmer's neck. Serana fired an ice spike that pierced a Chaurus's chitin armor and killed it instantly. My lover spun, ducking under a sweeping cut from a Falmer's blade, and fired a pair of spikes that pierced its chest. After we dispatched the remaining Falmer, we dropped down into a crevice that a waterfall dispersed into. There were two skeletons on the ground, and a path. Following the path up and around a bend, there was another skeleton and a treasure chest. I pulled a lockpick from my bag, and easily picked the lock, to find several gems and a Daedric dagger. I took the dagger and its sheath, and placed them on my belt.

"Nice find, Allea."

I put the pick back in my bag, and stood up.  
"Let's go, Serana."  
We followed the path again. I pulled the chain, opening a door, which we stepped through to find another Falmer camp.

" _KRII LUN AUS!"_

The purple energy wave of my fully charged Shout swept across the entire camp as they charged us, killing most of them in one blast. I snapped off a barrage of arrows that slew the others. I led Serana through a path behind a waterfall, and into another small Falmer camp. We dispatched the several Falmer in the camp easily. There was a walkway, and something told me we were supposed to go that way. We headed up, and found three Falmer. Two were the regular naked Falmer, and one was wearing a set of heavy armor. I crouched, because they hadn't seen us yet.

" _Zul Mey Gut!_ "

The Falmer charged at where I had shouted towards, and I fired two arrows in rapid succession, striking down the naked Falmer soldiers. I put down my bow and drew my sword. I charged at the armored Falmer. Its shield came up to deflect my slashes. I ducked under the Falmer's axe and stabbed at its stomach, only to have my sword clang harmlessly off its armor. Serana's ice spike sliced open its neck, wounding it. I finished it with a quick blow to the head from my sword. Searching the hut nearby, I found a locked chest. I picked the lock and found a pile of gems. I scooped them into my bag, and we continued through the cave. Following the walkway up through the waterfall, we found several traps, an alchemy lab, and some potions. I scooped the potions into my bag, and searched the chest, finding nothing of interest to me. Turning left, we narrowly avoided a triggered boulder trap, and found two chains. I sighed, and pulled the one on the left, hoping it was the correct one to pull. The door opened, revealing a black and white spotted Sabre Cat. It attacked, and I slew it with a sword thrust to the chest. We stepped through the door, into a giant cavern with many of the glowing mushrooms I'd seen in Blackreach when I retrieved the Elder Scroll. We followed the path down, past the waterfall and then up a stone path. We soon reached a wayshrine, where a ghostly snow elf was waiting for us. He cast a spell, and the wayshrine emerged from the ground. I filled the ewer and a portal opened. I stepped through confidently, Serana behind me. We walked through the tunnel and up a spiral path into an outdoor area. Serana gasped as she took in the scene.  
"This is the kind of thing I've been wanting to see. Makes everything else worth it."

I was just astounded by the beauty of the area.

"What is this place?"  
"I have no idea, but it's gorgeous."

We descended to the floor of the valley, and I looked around. We headed northwest down a decrepit path lined with arches. At the second arch, we turned right and headed through the trees, because my gut told me that's where we needed to go. Sure enough, there was a ghostly Prelate tending to a wayshrine. The snow elf ghost cast the spell, and the wayshrine emerged. I approached, dipping the Initiate's Ewer into the basin. We set off for the next shrine, heading up a hill that led to a ravine. Four large spiders waited. I fired a barrage of arrows that ripped through the spiders, then descended, harvesting their venom and yanking my quite valuable arrows from the corpses. We headed downhill, still following the path. Seeing a strange book and a skeleton, I approached. I picked up the book and stuffed it in my bag, deciding to read it later. Searching the nearby chest, I found some leather armor, but that was all. Following the riverbank, we came to the second wayshrine. The Prelate cast the spell which raised the wayshrine, and I filled the ewer. Following the river again, we walked up a steep path and found a frost giant holding something. I drew my bow, and readied an arrow. I took aim, and fired, striking the giant in the skull. It died in one hit from the impact of the arrow. It toppled to the ground, and I approached, collecting the item from its hand, and stuffed the item in my bag. Climbing another steep path, I could see the next wayshrine to the west, across the frozen river. I descended, and we ran lightly across the frozen river, and collected the water from the basin. Spotting a word wall in the distance, I pointed to the south.  
"There's a word wall. Just across that frozen lake."

We trekked towards the word wall, but as we were half-way across, two dragons burst from the water. They were both a crimson color.  
" _Gaan Lah Haas!"_

The dragon's Shout sucked at my health, and my magic, as well as my stamina.  
" _Joor Zah Frul!_ "

My Dragonrend connected with one of the two dragons as Serana fired off a barrage of ice spikes that struck the other dragon. I charged the trapped dragon, sword flashing. It ripped through the dragon's left wing, leaving an ugly gash. My Shout recharged, and I Shouted at the other dragon. Serana hacked at the other dragon with her Daedric sword, tearing a hole in its snout. I leapt, landing lightly on the dragon's head, and drove my silver blade clean through its skull. I felt the energy of the dragon's soul entering me, and I charged the other, this time getting out my bow. I snapped off an arrow that blinded the dragon in one eye, and it roared. I blinded it in the other eye, and then put away my bow and summoning a ghostly Daedric battleaxe. I leapt, smashing the axe down on the dragon's skull. My axe pierced its skull easily and killed it instantly. I dismissed the axe and drew my silver sword. I approached the word wall, picking up the potions of resist fire and learning the Shout. Fighting our way into a frozen ravine, we continued our mission. Traveling across the perilous ice walkway we continued our journey through the ravine. Eventually crossing a rope bridge and passing some ancient pillars we left the frozen ravine and entered a Falmer camp. Slaughtering the camp, we searched around and found one of the strange books and a chest. I searched the chest and found a Daedric sword, which I stuffed in my bag for myself. We dropped to the base of the ravine and headed through a tunnel, passing a boulder trap, and traveled to the final shrine. I filled the ewer, and we entered the Inner Sanctum.


	18. Chapter 18: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point**_ _ **of**_ _ **View**_

I smashed the frozen Falmers' skulls with my sword, just in case they were going to thaw and attack us. We followed a tunnel through the ruined temple, smashing frozen Falmer with our swords as we walked. We came to a glacial tunnel, and entered. We trekked through the tunnel, coming to a pit. We dropped down, and we were surrounded by frozen Falmer and Chaurus. Arch-Curate Vyrthur was sitting on a throne with several ice spikes in front of it. He spoke to Allea.

"Did you really expect to come here expecting to claim Auriel's Bow? You've done exactly as I predicted and brought your fetching companion to me. Which, I'm sorry to say, means your usefulness is at an end."

Several of the frozen Chaurus attacked. After we slew them Vyrthur spoke again.

"An impressive display, but a wasted effort. You delay nothing but your own deaths."

Then he pulled down some of the ceiling and shouted, "finish them."

Half of the frozen Falmer came to life, and attacked. I slew one with an ice spike through the heart, and we slaughtered the rest with our swords.

"This has gone on long enough!"

The elf sounded extremely angry as he summoned a large frost Atronach and the rest of the Falmer came to life.

"Your life will end here!"

"Child, my life ended long before you were born," Vyrthur shouted at me.

Allea incinerated the Atronach with a pair of fireballs to the chest, then she spun, slaying the remaining Falmer with fireballs as well. She then drew her sword and advanced.

"No...I won't let you ruin centuries of preparations..."

"Surrender and hand over the bow!"

"Death first!"

The elf wrecked the temple with a storm of magic. As I climbed to my feet, he ran outside.


	19. Chapter 19: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point**_ _ **of**_ _ **View**_

"Enough, Vyrthur. Give us the bow!"

"How dare you. I was the Arch-Curate of Auri-El, girl. I had the ears of a god!"

"Until the "Betrayed" corrupted you. Yes, yes. We've heard this sad story."

"Gelebor and his kind are easily manipulated fools. Look into my eyes, Serana. You tell me what I am."

"You're...you're a vampire? But Auriel should have protected you..."

"The moment I was infected by one of my own Initiates, Auri-El turned his back on me. I swore I'd have my revenge, no matter the cost."  
"You want to take revenge...on a god?"

"Auri-El himself may have been beyond my reach, but his influence on our world wasn't. All I needed was the blood of a vampire and his own weapon, Auriel's Bow."

"The blood of a vampire...Auriel's Bow...It...it was you? You created that prophecy?"

"A prophecy that lacked one single, final ingredient...the blood of a pure vampire. The blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour."

"You were waiting...all this time for someone with my blood to come along. Well too bad for you...I intend on keeping it. Let's see if your blood has any power to it!"

He attacked me, firing off a barrage of frost spells. He cast vampiric grip and threw Serana off the balcony.  
"Serana!"  
My rage bubbled up within me, and I felt my transformation occurring. I summoned a gargoyle, then lowered to the ground and lunged at Vyrthur, aiming so that when I struck him, I would be in a position to rip his throat out with my teeth. He sidestepped, and caught me by the wrist. He flipped me onto my back, slamming me heavily into the stone of the balcony. I grunted as I hit the ground, then flipped to my feet, kicking him away.

"Now, all I have to do is kill you, and your fetching companion's blood will be mine when I take it from her motionless body," Vyrthur taunted me, before I lunged again, a guttural growl emerging from my mouth.  
I focused my rage into my Thu'um, using it to direct my Shout.  
" _YOL TOOR SHUUL!_ "

The fireball grazed the vampire as he attempted to avoid it. He summoned a frost Atronach, and engulfed himself with a cloak of frost. I cast my drain life at the Atronach, draining away its essence and turning it to a pile of ice. He threw a spear of ice which I easily avoided, and then attempted to summon a second Atronach, only to find that he had run out of magic. He drew his enchanted elven dagger and lunged, slashing at me. I avoided the slashes, but then he switched to stabs, and one of his attacks pierced my stomach as I floated in the air. I barely felt the attack, but as he retracted his dagger from my stomach, I caught him by the wrist with one hand, and then ripped the blade from his hands with the other. I hurled it over the balcony onto the frozen lake. Now disarmed, Vyrthur growled and caught me with vampiric grip, knocking me aside. I summoned a gargoyle as I lowered myself to the ground again. I slashed at Vyrthur with my claws, slicing his cheek. The gargoyle rushed him, and scored a lucky hit to his throat, killing him in one powerful blow. I transformed back to my human form. A hand rested gently on my shoulder. I turned and saw Serana, blood oozing lightly from a wound on her head, but still very much alive or at least as much as was possible for a vampire.

"I thought I lost you, Serana," I choked out through tears of joy.

"Well, you didn't lose me."

She kissed me gently on the mouth, and I deepened the kiss. After a moment, I heard someone clear their throat and we broke the kiss. We turned and saw Knight-Paladin Gelebor looking at us.  
"So, the deed has been done. The restoration of this wayshrine means that Vyrthur must be dead and the Betrayed no longer have control over him."  
"The Betrayed weren't to blame."  
"What? What are you talking about?"

"He was a vampire. He controlled them."  
"A vampire? I see. That would explain much. Deep inside, it brings me joy that the Betrayed weren't to blame for what happened here."

"Why?"

"Because that means there's still hope that they might one day shed their hatred and learn to believe in Auri-El once again. It's been a long time since I've felt that way and it's been long overdue. My thanks, to both of you."

"You're welcome," I said.

"You risked everything to get Auri-El's Bow, and in turn, you've restored the Chantry. I can't think of a more deserving champion to carry it than you. If you wish to learn more about the bow, or obtain Sunhallowed Arrows for it, I'd be more than happy to help. You've but to ask," Gelebor said.

"Thank you, Knight-Paladin Gelebor," I said.

We traveled back to Castle Volkihar, and entered the cathedral, where Serana's father was waiting in his vampire form.

"So, you've returned. Is your...pet keeping you entertained?"  
"You know why we're here," Serana said.

"Of course I do. You disappoint me, Serana. You've taken everything I've provided for you and thrown it all away for this...half-breed vampire."

Rage bubbled up inside me, not just at Harkon's insulting me but also at the way he was speaking to Serana.  
"Provided for me? Are you insane? You've destroyed our family. You've killed other vampires. All over some prophecy that we barely understand. No more. I'm done with you. You will not touch her."

"So, I see this dragon has fangs. Your voice drips with the venom of your mother's influence. How alike you've become."

"No...Because unlike her, I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore."

"And you... It appears I have you to thank for turning my daughter against me. I knew it was only a matter of time before your ambition outgrew your loyalty."  
"Loyalty? You never intended to let me live."

"A small price to pay for the betterment of our kind."  
"I would never use Serana like that."

"The vampire is eternal, and with immortality comes the revelation that these bonds never endure...it's fleeting, momentary, at best."

"Enough of this," I shouted.

"Yes, quite. I've grown weary of speaking to you and my traitorous daughter. I'll give you a single chance to turn the bow over to me. There will not be a second."

I refused to answer him.  
"Little patience for talk? Good. Let's end this!"  
I drew Auriel's Bow as he attacked. I set an arrow to my string and fired, the arrow glancing off the wall behind Harkon as he evaded. He slashed at me with his claws, and I ducked. Serana slashed at him with her Daedric sword, but he evaded and summoned a pack of gargoyles and skeletons.

"I'll focus on Harkon. You take out the skeletons and gargoyles," I shouted, " _YOL TOOR SHUUL!_ "

The fireball narrowly missed Harkon, burning his arm as it passed. I aimed at the wall just ahead of him, and fired. The arrow grazed his back as he darted by, lighting him on fire for a split second. Serana smashed a skeleton's skull with her sword as I fired another arrow at Harkon. I snapped off an arrow that missed Harkon while incinerating a gargoyle in a huge blast of fire.

" _WULD NAH KEST._ "

My Thu'um carried me to where Harkon was standing as he unleashed a barrage of drain life bolts at me. I stabbed at him with my sword, tearing a deep gash out of his chest. He retreated to the altar, and a force field appeared. I loosed an arrow from Auriel's Bow, and the force field exploded from the power of the bow. Serana fired an ice spike at Harkon as she resurrected a gargoyle. The gargoyle charged Harkon, swinging an enormous stone hand at the vampire lord. He ducked, and swung his own claws at the gargoyle. I snapped off an arrow that pierced his chest, lighting him on fire and causing him to scream in pain. I snapped off several more arrows in rapid succession, all of them finding their mark in Harkon's chest. He roared in pain, and crashed to the ground, first exploding into a swarm of bats, then dissolving into ashes, his final words being, "No...Serana...your own father..."

I picked up his fallen sword and placed it in my bag. I looked at Serana warily, expecting to see anger on her face, but I only saw love and sadness. I moved closer to her, and gently put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Serana," I said quietly as Garan Marethi entered.

Serana was about to answer when Garan spoke.  
"Lord Harkon defeated. I never imagined I'd see the day. My congratulations on defeating Harkon. Clearly, you are the superior vampire. You are the new Master; we bow to your power. A power which, I note, includes Auriel's Bow. My lady, you have my deepest sympathies. I'm sure this was not easy for you."

"He was out of control, Garan. It had to be done. I'm not happy about this. He...he was still my father. But I suppose my father really died a long time ago. This was just the end of something else."  
"Of course my dear. All will be well now."

 **So, here it is. The end of the Dawnguard DLC main quests in the story, but I might go into the side quests. I do know I will chronicle the Dragonborn DLC, and that could be a decently long running arch too, and I've got some complete AU storylines in my head to consider.**


	20. Chapter 20: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point**_ _ **of**_ _ **View**_

Me and my lover walked calmly through the gates of Whiterun, for Allea had an errand to run, specifically she needed to pick up a circlet from Janessa, a Dunmer ranger in the Drunken Huntsman. We were greeted by two rude men in strange robes and masks.  
"You there! You're the one they call Dragonborn?"

"Yes, I am Dragonborn," Allea said.

"Your lies fall on deaf ears, Deceiver. The True Dragonborn comes...You are but his shadow. When Lord Miraak appears all shall bear witness. None shall stand to oppose him!"

They attacked with an onslaught of flames, driving us back. I drew my Daedric sword, and slashed at one of the men. The man stumbled backwards.  
"Guards! Help us!"

An arrow pierced the chest of one of the men, soon followed by several more identical shafts. The man crashed to the ground. I fired an ice spike into the survivor's chest, wounding him. I charged, slashing him across the throat with my sword. Allea searched the men's pockets, and pulled a note from one's pockets. She read it aloud.

"Board the vessel Northern Maiden docked at Raven Rock. Take it to Windhelm, then begin your search. Kill the False Dragonborn known as Allea before she reaches Solstheim. Return with word of your success, and Miraak shall be most pleased."

"Let's go to Windhelm. But first let's pick up the circlet, and drop it off at the College on the way," Allea said.

Allea stripped the men of their gear, and stuffed the gear in her bag. We walked into the store, and approached Janessa.

"I'm here about the circlet?"

"Ah yes."  
The Dunmer woman handed Allea the circlet, and we exited the store, heading for Windhelm. Stopping at Winterhold along the way, we went to Windhelm.

 **So, here it is. The beginning of the Dragonborn questline.**


	21. Chapter 21: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point**_ _ **of**_ _ **View**_

I stepped off the Northern Maiden onto the ashy shores of Solstheim. I looked around, and as I examined the Dunmer city of Raven Rock, I was approached by a Dunmer in robes.

"I don't recognize you, so I'll assume this is your first visit to Raven Rock, outlander. State your intentions."

"I'm looking for Miraak. Do you know him?"

"Miraak...I...I'm...I'm not sure that I do. Just remember, Raven Rock is sovereign territory of House Redoran. This is Morrowind, not Skyrim. While you're here you will be expected to abide by our laws."

"Do you know who Miraak is?"

"I...I'm unsure. I swear I know the name, but I cannot place it."

"Can you tell me anything about him?"  
"I don't think so. I'm not...The name has something to do with the Earth Stone, I think. But I'm not sure what."

"Thank for your time, sir," I said politely.

"No problem. Now get out of my face!"  
I asked around about the Earth Stone, then, knowing where it was, I trekked to it, where I saw, in addition to a bunch of people gathered around it working, I saw a Dunmer in the same robes as the man who had spoken to me when I got off the boat. I groaned, expecting it to be the same man, who I didn't particularly like. I approached, and found that he wasn't the same man. He turned my way and approached.

"You there...You don't quite seem to be in the same state as the others. Very interesting. May I ask what it is you're doing here?"  
"I'm looking for someone named Miraak."

"Miraak...Miraak...It sounds familiar but I can't quite place...Oh. Wait. I recall. But that makes very little sense. Miraak's been dead for thousands of years."  
I was starting to get a bad feeling about this whole endeavor, but I was glad I hadn't brought Serana, because I knew that this probably was a very dangerous mission and I might just have been in over my head.  
"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but it is fascinating, isn't it. Perhaps it has some relation to what's going on here. Quite unexpected. I'm afraid I can't give you any answers. But there are ruins of an ancient temple of Miraak's toward the center of the island. If I were you, I'd look there."

I liked this Dunmer more than the one on the docks. This one wasn't necessarily nice, but he was less rude, and he had been much more helpful.

"Thank you, sir."

As I journeyed across the plains of Solstheim to the temple, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I would turn in full circles, and look around me, only to see no one, but still not losing the feeling of being watched. The thought that who knows who, or what was watching me could evade my sight, even when I used all three words of Aura Whisper and my various detection spells was frightening.

 **So, who (or what) do you think is watching her, and how is this person (or entity) evading her spells and shouts?**


	22. Chapter 22: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View**_

Sighing, I climbed off Odahviing and onto the shores of Solstheim.

"Thank you, Odahviing. Can you do me a favor, and stay out of sight, but on the shores of Solstheim? I may need you to fly me again."

"Geh, fahdon. Naah fah fahdon do faal Dovahkiin. Yes, friend. Anything for a friend of the Dovahkiin," Odahviing growled, adding the last bit in common so I could understand what he was saying.

I nodded at Odahviing, then set off, groaning. Finding Allea on this island was going to be a lot harder than I'd imagined. I could understand why she'd left me behind, but the same reason she had left me behind was the same reason I had followed her. In the distance, I spotted a town. I traveled to it, and entered the small settlement, to be greeted by a Dunmer man with a bad attitude.  
"Two outlanders in a week! What is the meaning of these intrusions?"  
I decided I must be on the right track.  
"My name is Serana. I'm looking for my lover. She came through Raven Rock on a ship."  
A flash of something crossed his face at my words, but then it was gone. It looked like recognition, so I pulled some coins from my pocket.

"Ma'am, is your lover a Nord, like you?"  
"Yes."  
"I may have seen her. What's in it for me?"  
"I'll pay you good gold if you tell me how long ago she was here, unless she's still here, and where she was headed if she's left, as well as where she is if she's still in town."

"Alright. The other outlander, may have been your lover, came here. She asked me if I knew anything about a Miraak. I told her I didn't know anything and sent her to the Earth Stone, just west of here."

I handed him a few Septims, and walked away, heading west.


	23. Chapter 23: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View**_

"I do not wish to imagine the kinds of things that happened in this chamber. Who were these poor souls trapped in these cages? What tortures did they suffer at Miraak's hands? Was it in service to the dragons, or for his own purposes?"

Frea's tone spoke of disgust for the room, and I found myself agreeing, finding it more disgusting than the throne room of Castle Volkihar, which had human corpses laying around, unlike this room. But then again I was the lord of the castle, and also a vampire, so I supposed it made sense that the castle's throne room was less disgusting for me.

"There's a balcony up to the right. The stairs are knocked out, but I think you can find a way up."

"Follow me."

I headed south, then turned west, then north, around the pit in the center. Two Draugr broke from coffins, and attacked with their axes. I slew them with quick thrusts from my sword. There was a large diagonal beam. I sprang up onto it, Frea following me after a moment. Walking up it, we then jumped off, landing on the balcony Frea had seen. We headed down into the pit, and were attacked by a flock of cultists. We dispatched them, and continued on our way. Frea took the lead, and yet again I got the strange feeling that I was being watched, while the blonde Nord's back was turned. This watcher was starting to frighten me. She turned a handle, opening a gate. A pack of Draugr attacked us with their swords and axes and charged across a pressure plate, to get slapped down by a swinging spike gate. I snapped off a volley of arrows that killed the survivors. We stepped carefully around the plate and continued. Following a path to a set of double iron doors, I pushed them open, jumping over the pressure plate.

" _WULD NAH KEST!"_

My Thu'um carried me past the swinging axes, and I pulled the lever, stopping them. Frea ran through the deactivated trap.  
"Thank you. I hope that's the last of the traps."  
I looked around and saw what looked like ruined pieces of a dragon claw door on the ground. We came to another pair of doors, and I opened them, seeing a window with iron grating ahead. We entered. Following the path, I found a handle and pulled it, opening the gates. A bridge lowered, and we crossed it, finding two more Draugr and a cultist. I dispatched the Draugr with my sword, and then leapt at the cultist, delivering a flurry of slashes that sent the man scurrying backwards. I stabbed him in the chest, killing him. I opened the double doors that led into the next room.  
"I do not know what it is Miraak learned that gave him reason to turn on his masters. But his path seems to have been a cruel one. I wonder if we will find some answers to what happened so long ago," Frea said quietly.

Following the caged corridor, we dispatched six skeletons at the end. Turning left, we came to a pack of Draugr, easily dispatching them. Continuing along the path, we came to a broken corridor, and turned left. We came to a caved in section of floor, and Frea spoke.  
"Wonder if there's something down there."

We dropped down through the hole, turned right, and went up some stairs. Then the path turned right again. Following the corridor, we came to a room with two spell tomes, which I put in my bag. We exited the tunnel, and then headed on, until we came to and dispatched two cultists. The upper pathway against the east wall turned west, where a staircase led deeper into the ruin. We followed the path, and Frea spoke, her tone full of awe.  
"How much deeper can this be? I have been told that Miraak's power was great, but to have built so large a temple...It cannot be much farther now. I feel it in my bones."

The path led to a small room filled with sarcophagi and a word wall, along with a skeletal dragon hanging from the ceiling. I approached the word wall, learning the shout. The coffins broke open, and one particular Draugr caught my attention, and I realized it was larger than the normal.

" _YOL TOOR SHUUL!"_

My Shout blasted a hole in the large Draugr's chest, killing it instantly. I pulled a key from around its neck, as Frea slew the others. I unlocked the door, and we continued deeper, eventually entering a secret passage that led to a room with a strange statue.  
"I do not recognize this statuary. We passed a few of them earlier, but they are becoming more and more frequent as we get farther in. I do not like this place. It almost looks like these statues will come to life at any moment," Frea said. "I'll leave the honor of pulling that handle to you. I do not want to put my hand anywhere near the mouth of that statue."

I pulled it, quickly removing my hand in case it was a trap. We dropped through the door, eventually coming to a large statue of a crab-like creature. Pulling the nearby chain, I opened a passage. We followed it, entering a strange circular room.  
"This book...it seems wrong, somehow. Here, yet...not. It may be what we seek."

I carefully approached the book, expecting a trap, and I opened it. A tentacle appeared, wrapping itself around my chest trapping me. My vision blacked out, and when my vision cleared, I was on my knees.

"You are Dragonborn. I can feel it. And yet..."

The entity, who I decided must be Miraak paused.  
"So, you have slain Alduin...Well done. I could have slain him myself, back when I walked the earth, but I chose a different path. You have no idea of the true power a Dragonborn can wield! _MUL QAH DIIV!_ "  
He was engulfed in energy.

"This realm is beyond you. You have no power here. And it is only a matter of time before Solstheim is also mine. I already control the minds of its people. Soon they will finish building my temple, and I can return home. Send her back where she came from. She can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel," Miraak said, climbing onto a dragon's back.

The two creatures holding me began to cast magic at me, and my vision faded out. When I came to, I was back in the circular room.  
"We should head to the Skaal Village, and speak with my father, the village shaman."


	24. Chapter 24: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Drama  
A/N: After this chapter I'm going to start working on another femslash story about Allea, but instead of being paired with Serana, she will be paired with someone else. Read it to find out who!  
**

 _ **Serana'**_ _ **s Point of View**_

I crouched, my knees on the ashy ground of Solstheim as I waited outside the ruins I deduced must be the Temple of Miraak. After a while, just when I was going to give up and move along, I saw something. Two feminine figures exiting the temple. One, I could tell was Allea, even from a distance. But the other woman's armor drew my eye, because it glittered faintly in the sunlight, and I had never seen anything like it before. The other woman grabbed Allea's arms, and kissed her full on the mouth. My jaw dropped, and I reached for Auriel's Bow, which was still secured on my back. I saw Allea shove the other woman away, and I relaxed, slightly, realizing that Allea didn't want the other woman to kiss her. I stood up, and growled. I ran across the plains to where they stood, Allea shouting at the other woman.

"I have a lover, Frea. I don't want you," I heard Allea shout as I got closer.

"Hey! What in Oblivion is going on here?"  
Allea and the woman, who I figured must be named Frea turned to face me.

"Serana, I swear I would never cheat on you," Allea said.

"I believe you, Allea. I trust you. It's this woman I don't trust," I said, pointing at the blonde Nord.

"Get out of here Frea! I don't you want you here right now!"

"No. Allea, I love you."

"Well, I don't love you," Allea shouted at Frea.

I tackled Frea, punching her repeatedly with my gloved fist. I drew my dagger, and held it to Frea's throat.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't slash your throat right now, horker-brain!"  
"Because you and your little lover need my help if you want to bring down Miraak!"

I swore, knowing that she could possibly be right.  
"Fine," I groaned, "but I'm watching you. And if I get any idea you're plotting anything, you'll get a dagger between the ribs! Understood?"


	25. Chapter 25: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy  
**

 _ **Allea'**_ _ **s Point of View**_

"Serana, I'm sorry for Frea's actions. I don't like her that way. Before she kissed me I was starting to look upon her as a friend, but she ruined our budding friendship when she kissed me."  
"I know you don't like her that way. I'm not mad at you, Allea."  
I nodded, my flame-red hair shaking. Serana kissed me on the mouth. After a moment, she broke the kiss. We arrived at the village.

"Father! I have returned! There is yet hope!"

Frea! What news do you bring? Is there a way to free our people?"  
"No, but I have brought someone who has seen things...She has confirmed that Miraak is indeed behind the suffering of our people."  
"I feared it would be so."  
"But how is that possible? After all this time..."

"I fear there is too much we do not yet know."

"Please, tell Storn what has happened," Frea said.

"So, you have seen things, yes?"  
"I have seen Miraak."

"Really? How?"

"The black book in the Temple of Miraak."

"The legends speak of that place. Terrible battles fought at the temple. The dragons burning it to the ground in rage. They also speak of something worse than dragons buried within. Difficult to imagine, but if true...It means what I feared has come to pass. Miraak was never truly gone, and now has returned. If you could go to this place and see him...Are you like Miraak? Are you Dragonborn?"  
"I am indeed Dragonborn."

"Then perhaps you are connected to him. The old tales say that he, too, was Dragonborn."

"What does this connection mean?"  
"I am unsure. It may mean that you could save us, or it may mean that you could bring about our destruction. But our time here is running out. The few of us left free of control will not be able to protect ourselves much longer. You must go to Saering's Watch. Learn there the word that Miraak learned long ago, and use that knowledge on the Wind Stone. You may be able to break the hold on our people there, and free them from control. Put an end to this evil magic before it consumes us all."


	26. Chapter 26: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy  
**

 _ **Serana'**_ _ **s Point of View**_

" _Gol!_ "

Allea's Shout struck the Wind Stone, and something happened. The villagers snapped out of their trances, and began to wander aimlessly, muttering about how they had just woken up from a nightmare. But a creature appeared in the water that encircled the stone. I fired an ice spike that struck it in the chest, diverting the creature's attention from the villagers and Allea to me. Allea ran around it, crouching behind. She rose to her full height, slashing the creature in the back with her sword. The creature swiped at me with an enormous hand, and I ducked, slashing at its leg with my sword. An arrow pierced the creature's chest, and it didn't even seem to feel the impact.

" _YOL TOOR SHUUL!"_

The fireball swept across the black creature, destroying it instantly. Allea sheathed her blade, which was coated in black blood. I sheathed my own. We journeyed back to the village, and we reported to Storn.

"The air is different. We are safe, which means you have succeeded."

"Your people are free."

"So it is. You have proven yourself an ally to the Skaal, and so the Skaal shall be allies to you."

"What next?"

"If you have released the Wind Stone and broken the hold on my people, perhaps you can do the same for the rest of Solstheim. I doubt it will fully stop whatever Miraak is doing, but it may slow his progress."

"I need to stop Miraak."

"I cannot help with that. None here can. You will need the knowledge Miraak himself learned. You will need to learn more about this Black Book. Miraak had this? This does not look like something of the Dragon cult. It is a dark thing, unnatural. I would have nothing to do with it. But the Dark Elf wizard, Neloth...He came to us some time ago, asking about Black Books. I believe he knows a great deal about them. Perhaps too much. Seek him out to the south. Be cautious, Dragonborn. There is something else at work here.


	27. Chapter 27: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy  
**

 _ **Allea'**_ _ **s Point of View**_

"Where can I find this Black Book?"  
"You refer to the tomes of esoteric knowledge that old Hermaeus Mora has scattered throughout the world? What could you know of them?"

"I've dealt with Hermaeus Mora before. I've read the Oghma Infinium."

"Have you? The actual Oghma Infinium? That's...I've searched for it myself for many years without success...Well then, you should know better than anyone that Hermaeus Mora is not to be trifled with. But he is subtler than most of the other Daedric Princes, as you would expect of the prince of knowledge and fate. You seem to have escaped the fate of many who find themselves ensnared forever by the lure of his secrets...Or perhaps not," Neloth said.

"I have to know what Miraak knows if I want to stop him."

"Now that is a dangerous path indeed. Hermaeus Mora gives nothing away for free. You may end up like Miraak, of course. Two power-mad Dragonborn. It could be very interesting."

"Do you know where I can find another Black Book?"  
"Oh yes. They're not hard to locate once you know how to look for them. I have one here that I have been using to find more."

"You have a Black Book?"

"Yes. I haven't been idle while this fascinating madness engulfed Solstheim. But my book isn't what you're looking for. I'm quite sure it is unconnected with this Miraak. But I do know where to find a Black Book that can help you."

"So you know where to find this Black Book? The one connected with Miraak?"

"Yes I do. I haven't been able to get it, though. But maybe together we can unlock the secrets the Dwemer left behind."  
"The Dwemer? What have they got to do with this?"

"Forbidden knowledge was somewhat of a specialty of the dwarves, eh? You don't think they would just leave it alone do you? It seems the ancient Dwemer discovered this book and took it to study. I have found their 'reading room' in the ruins of Nchardak. The book is there, but it's sealed in a protective case I wasn't able to open. But perhaps the two of us together will be able to get the book. To Nchardak, then. Follow me."

Serana cleared her throat.  
"Three of us. Not two. I'm coming as well."

Our strange little company of two Nord vampires and a Dunmer scholar traveled to the ruins, and we examined them.  
"Hang on. I got to get something out of my bag," I said, my eyes narrowing as I examined the ruins.

I pulled out the corundum Dragon Priest mask Volsung and strapped it onto my face. I tossed an ebony helmet of waterbreathing to Serana, and a necklace of waterbreathing to Neloth, because the ruins looked like they would be at least partially underwater.

"Put these on," I ordered, "Just in case we find a section that's underwater."


	28. Chapter 28: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy  
**

 _ **Serana'**_ _ **s Point of View**_

Allea pulled the fearsome visage of Volsung from her face and slammed it into her bag. She turned, glaring at Neloth.  
"What was that? I thought that ruin was cleared! Serana nearly died!"  
A Dwarven centurion's ballista had struck me, and I had only survived because Allea had tackled me aside so that it was only a minor wound.

"I never said it was cleared. I only said that I had made it to the reading room and found the Black Book. You're the ones who assumed it was cleared," the Dunmer wizard said calmly.

"You little worm of a Dunmer. I should put a dagger between your ribs for almost getting her killed. But I won't, because we may yet need your aid. But I'm watching you closely," Allea said in a low, fierce tone, "give me my necklace back."  
"Fine. You can have it."  
Neloth ripped it from his neck and slammed it into Allea's palm. Allea pulled the Black Book from her bag, and I took her hand, informing her I wanted to come with her.  
"I don't know if it works that way, Serana. But if it does you are more than welcome to come with me."

She opened it, and we read it. We were transported to a strange place.


	29. Chapter 29: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy  
**

 _ **Allea's Point of View**_

I activated the scrye and we ran through into the next room, slaying the creatures. Reading the book on a pedestal teleported us to the next section. Eventually reaching the final section and opening the Black Book, Hermaeus Mora appeared to us a mass of black tentacles and eyeballs.  
"Well done, my champion. Your journey towards enlightenment has finally led you here, to my realm, as I knew it would."

Serana slipped her hand into mine, and I squeezed it tightly, somewhat afraid of the Daedric prince.

"What do you want of me, my lord?"  
"Your progress since obtaining my Oghma Infinium has been rapid. And now, I find you here, following in my servant Miraak's footsteps. You are Dragonborn, like Miraak before you. You also are Dragonborn. You also seek to learn how to bend the world to your will."  
"Yes, I came here to learn Miraak's secrets."  
"All that he knows he learned from me."

"Tell me what you want my lord, and I will bring it to you," I said, figuring it was safest to show respect for Hermaeus Mora.

"You please me champion. Your loyalty will be richly rewarded. The Skaal have withheld their secrets from me for many long years. The time has come for this knowledge to be added to my library."  
"I will do as you command, my lord."

"Yes, I know. Then Miraak's power will be yours as well. I know that you want to use your power as Dragonborn to bend the world to your will. Here is the knowledge you need, although you did not know you needed it. The second Word of Power. Use it to bend the will of mortals to your purpose. But this is not enough. Miraak knows the final Word of Power. Without that, you cannot hope to surpass him. Miraak served me well, and he was rewarded. I can grant you the same power that he wields, but all knowledge has its price. Send the Skaal shaman to me. He holds the secrets that will be mine."

Three glowing orbs emerged from the Black Book as the mass of tentacles and eyes vanished. Something told me they would give me powers. I selected one, and it spoke.  
"Select your power."  
"Flame. I wish to have the power that when my fire breath shout kills an enemy, a fire wyrm emerges from their corpse to aid me."

"Your power has been granted."

I opened the book again, Serana's hand on my arm, and we read it, so that we returned to Tamriel.  
"What happened? What did you see? Different people have very different experiences reading these books," Neloth said.  
"I talked to Hermaeus Mora."

"You're still acting surprisingly sane, too. What did he have to say? He must have wanted something from you."

"He wants the 'secrets of the Skaal' in exchange for teaching me the third word."

"Hmph. What secrets could they have worth keeping from old Mora? Sounds like a bargain to me. Hermaeus Mora learns some fascinating new ways to skin a horker, and you become the second most powerful Dragonborn that ever lived. Well that gives me a lot to think about. I need to get back to Tel Mithryn. I have some ideas about how to locate more of these Black Books."

Our conversation was interrupted by the roar of a dragon.

"Miraak has commanded your death. So shall it be!"

The dragon breathed a jet of frost, which I narrowly dodged. Serana slid Auriel's Bow from her shoulder, and took aim with a steel arrow. She fired, piercing the dragon's nostril.

" _JOOR VAH KOOR!"_

"No dovah would stoop to such vile tahrovin," the dragon growled as he crashed to the ground.

I leapt, conjuring up a Daedric battleaxe with a spell. I landed lightly on the dragon's skull, and I smashed the axe down through its skull, killing it instantly. I dispelled the axe. As I waited for the soul to rush into me, a ghostly Miraak appeared, and spoke.  
"Did you ever think of the pain? Of having your soul ripped out like that?"

The spectral image absorbed the soul for himself.  
"He can steal dragon souls? Of course he can. He's Dragonborn, but it didn't occur to me he could steal the souls of dragons I killed."

Traveling back to the village, I spoke with Storn.

"I spoke with Hermaeus Mora. He asked for the "secrets of the Skaal."  
"Hermaeus Mora. Old Herma-Mora himself. So he is the source of Miraak's power. Of course. We have many tales of Herma-Mora trying to trick us into giving up our secrets to him. And now he comes again for what we have long kept from him."  
"He said it's the only way he'll teach me the third word of Miraak's Shout."  
"So it falls to me to be the one to give up the secrets to our ancient enemy. I do not know if I have the strength to face him. The Tree Stone is still corrupted...The land is still out of balance. But with the other five restored...it may be enough. It will have to be."

"You mean you'll give him what he wants?"  
"Yes. The Skaal also tell of the day when we must finally give up our secrets. When Herma-Mora finally wins. As shaman, it is my duty to guard these secrets, but also to decide when it is necessary to give them up. I believe that time is now. If I am wrong, may my ancestors forgive me. Give me the book. I will read it and speak to old Herma-Mora myself. I will make sure he lives up to his end of the bargain."

"I hope you know what you're doing," I said, handing Storn the book.

"That is my hope as well. I am trusting you will make this sacrifice worthwhile," the old Skaal said.

"Father, you must not do this! That book is...wrong. Evil. Against everything you've taught me my whole life," Frea said pleadingly.

"I must, Frea. It is the only way to free Solstheim forever from Miraak's shadow. There comes a time when everything must change. Nothing that lives remains the same forever. Do not fear for me my daughter. This is the destiny that the All-Maker has laid out for me," Storn said.

"I stand beside you, Father. As always."

"I am ready for whatever their foul master of this book has in store for me."

Opening the book, Storn began to read. The book began to float and tentacles appeared from the page, stabbing Storn. Hermaeus Mora appeared.  
"At last, the Skaal yield up their secrets to me."

"You...liar...gah!...I won't...not...for you..."

"Do something!"

Frea's voice sounded desperate.  
"Dragonborn. You have delivered the gift I requested. In return, I keep my promise, as befits a prince of Oblivion: I give you the Word of Power you need to challenge Miraak. You will be either a worthy opponent, or his successor, as the tides of fate decree."  
"Nooo!"

"Father! What have you done! Go. My father sacrificed himself so that you could destroy Miraak and lift his master's curse from the land. Go, then. Kill Miraak. Do not fail."


	30. Chapter 30: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy  
**

 _ **Serana's Point of View**_

"Sahrotaar, are you so easily swayed? No. Not yet. We should greet our guest first. And so the first Dragonborn meets the Last Dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha. No doubt just as Hermaeus Mora intended. He is a fickle master, you know. But now I will be free of him. My time in Apocrypha is over. You are here in your full power, and thus subject to my full power. You will die. And with the power of your soul, I will return to Solstheim and be the master of my own fate once again," Miraak said emotionlessly through his mask, "Kruziikrel! Relonikiv! Now!"

I fired an arrow from Auriel's Bow, striking him in the mask. My arrow glanced off his mask.  
" _YOL TOOR SHUUL!_ "

A fireball traveled from Allea's mouth, narrowly missing Miraak as he sidestepped the blast.

" _MUL QAH DIIV!_ "

Miraak released a firebolt at Allea, and she threw a ward into place, knocking her back slightly as her spell absorbed the blast of Miraak's attack.  
 _"FUS RO DAH!"_

My brown-haired lover was thrown backwards, and she lay still. Rage bubbled up within me, and I prepared to shout my anger at Miraak. Instead of throwing out the insult I had in mind, I ended up releasing the Thu'um.

" _FO KRAH DIIN!"_

My Shout released a ball of ice that traveled towards Miraak.

" _FEIM ZII GRON!"_

He became a ghost, and the ball of ice just traveled through the space where he was standing. I glanced at Allea, and she was on her knees, staring at me, shock in her eyes. I fired an ice spike at Miraak as he faded back into existence. He summoned a ward that absorbed the spike, to no effect.

"I am done being Hermaeus Mora's pawn!"

" _MUL QAH DIIV!_ "

My lover's Shout engulfed her in a ghostly set of dragon armor.

"So you use my own Shout against me. You learn quickly," Miraak said.

I drew my sword, running up alongside Miraak while his attention was on Allea. I slashed at his chest, tearing a shallow gash in his robes, before he turned to face me.

" _FUS RO DAH!"_

His Shout sent me flying backwards. I climbed to my feet as Allea readied another Shout.

" _KRII LUN AUS!_ "

The wave of purple energy narrowly missed Miraak. Allea released a fireball that struck Miraak's chest and exploded, scorching him.

"Hermaeus Mora is laughing at us, you know."

Two fireballs struck him at the same time, exploding simultaneously.

"The Greybeards taught you well."

Allea cast invisibility and crept up behind Miraak. She drew her sword, and calmly tapped his shoulder, causing her invisibility to break.

"Ah, now we can finish this," Miraak said before Allea stabbed him in the chest, wounding him.

He gasped as her silver sword pierced his robes.

She ripped her blade out and pulled back before he could retaliate.  
"Kruziikrel, ziil los dii du!"

The dragon instantly died, and Miraak absorbed its soul, closing all of his wounds and restoring him to his original power before the fight began.

"You cheater," Allea shouted, then readied a pair of fireballs.  
She launched, but he saw them coming and Shouted.  
" _FEIM ZII GRON!_ "

The fireballs passed harmlessly through him to explode behind.

"Felling Alduin was a mighty deed, and I thank you. He would have proved troublesome to me. They wanted to use me to deal with Alduin-Hakon and the rest. I chose otherwise," Miraak said, " _FO KRAH DIIN!"_

The ball of ice flew towards Allea, but she dodged, and snapped off a pair of fireballs. They struck him, and exploded, scorching his robes and wounding him. She fired another pair, knocking him to the ground.

"Relonikiv, ziil los dii du!"

The dragon died, and Miraak healed from the consumption of its soul. I fired an arrow from Auriel's Bow. The steel tipped arrow pierced the shoulder of Miraak's robes, stunning him.

" _YOL TOOR SHUUL!"_

Miraak's fireball was aimed at me, and I threw myself to the ground, the fireball flying overhead. I snapped off another quick shot, piercing Miraak's left leg and causing him to drop to one knee. I fired another arrow, piercing Miraak's chest. He ripped the shafts out, and yelled again.

"Sahrotaar, ziil los dii du!"  
The dragon died, and yet again Miraak healed.

"Miraak's a cheater," I called to Allea, "I'll fire several arrows in rapid succession, you release a volley of fireballs right after my arrows hit."

"Understood."

She readied her fireballs, and I fired a barrage of steel arrows, each one finding its mark in Miraak's chest. Allea's fireballs slammed into him at the same time.

" _FEIM ZII GRON!_ "

Miraak become ethereal again.  
" _WULD NAH KEST!_ "

He attempted to escape, but then he began to float in the center. Hermaeus Mora's voice rang out.

"Did you think you could escape me, Miraak? You can hide nothing from me here."

A tentacle stabbed Miraak's chest, killing him.  
"No matter. I have found a new Dragonborn to serve me."

"May she be rewarded for her service as I am," Miraak said with his dying breath, then turned into a skeleton, still wrapped in his gear.

"Miraak harbored fantasies of rebellion against me. Learn from his example. Serve me faithfully, and you will continue to be richly rewarded."

The souls Miraak had absorbed flew into me from his skeleton. Allea pulled Miraak's gear from his skeleton, and stuffed it all in her bag, then walked up to me. She took my hand, then pulled the book from her bag and opened it. We read it, returning to Solstheim. Allea stashed the book back in her bag.

"Serana, during the battle with Miraak, you Shouted. How did you do that?"  
"I don't know...I saw you get knocked down. I thought you were unconscious, and I grew quite angry. I meant to shout an insult at Miraak, but instead, I ended up using Frost Breath. I don't know how I did, though."

She kissed me.  
"It doesn't matter how you did it, I was just wondering. But it is amazing that you were able to tap into the Thu'um without training."

"Perhaps somehow our bond was carrying some of your power over to me? Maybe I'm getting the powers of a Dragonborn. Or maybe it was something given to me by Hermaeus Mora to aid our battle."

 **So the Dragonborn Questline didn't take as many chapters to write as I predicted.**


	31. Chapter 31: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy  
**

 _ **Allea's Point of View**_

I groaned as I crouched in the wilderness near Falkreath, reading the note the courier had given me.

 **Nightingale-**

 **Your presence is required at the Shadow Stone as soon as possible, in full combat gear. Tell no one of your destination. Not even your loved ones. This mission is highly confidential, and dangerous for civilians to know about.**

 **K**

"Blast it, Karliah. What is it now," I muttered.

I jumped on Shadowmere and set off for the standing stone, stopping at Lakeview Manor to get my Nightingale armor and sword along the way. I already had my bow. When I reached the rendezvous, I slid off my horse, and growled out a question.  
"What do you want, Karliah?"  
"We have a problem, Allea. Come inside the hall, and I'll explain. Put on your gear when we get inside."  
The Dunmer's voice sounded stressed. We entered the Nightingale Hall, and I was surprised at what I saw. The hall, which had been restored after I returned the Skeleton Key to the Twilight Sepulcher, was in ruins again.  
"What happened?"

I pulled on my armor and buckled on my sword as Karliah spoke.

"We don't know, exactly. Someone attacked the hall. Wearing Nightingale armor and bearing Nightingale weapons. Also, the Ragged Flagon was attacked, as well. The forces that attacked the Flagon were wearing Summerset Shadows armor. Brynjolf was seriously wounded in the attack on the Flagon, and two of the new Nightingale recruits are dead. The third is severely injured as well. Vex is missing, as is Sapphire. There is evidence that Vex was taken in the fight, but we don't know about Sapphire. Thrynn, Cynric and Niruin are out tracking our attackers. They are to stay out of sight and find where, then Ettiene, who will be right behind them, will ride back to Riften and inform us of where they are. After that, the three of us, Etienne, myself, and you will meet up with Thrynn, Niruin and Cynric. Garthr, Ravyn Imyan and Rune will stay behind and guard the Flagon. Your friend Nazir, of the Dark Brotherhood will be guarding the hall, though he doesn't know about the Nightingales. I just requested he guard the Shadow Stone and kill anyone who comes who isn't me or you and wears this armor, and any Altmer wearing thieves guild armor, because there aren't any current members who are Altmer, and the Summerset Shadows are Altmer."

"Look, I don't mind aiding with major problems like this, Karliah, but minor things that you can handle without me, I'd like you to take care of it on your own. I have a lover now, and she might not appreciate me running off to help you every so often without explanation, Karliah."  
"I understand. From now on, if I think we can handle it without you, I won't contact you."

"Thank you."

We headed back to Riften, to meet up with Etienne, if he had returned. He had, and he was waiting next to the secret entrance to the Ragged Flagon.

"They've located the lair of our attackers. A cave called Boulderfall Cave. Just west of Shor's Stone."

 **I'm going to make a very short Serana chapter, then it'll be the raid on the cave.**


	32. Chapter 32: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy  
**

 _ **Serana's Point of View**_

I was worried. Allea had flown off on the back of Odahviing, telling me she was going on a simple task in Falkreath, and that all she was going to do was report to someone that she had destroyed his risen vampiric ancestor. But that was three days ago. There was also the fact that she had left wearing no armor, merely some fine blue clothes. She also hadn't taken a weapon, saying that if she ran into trouble she'd rely on her wits and her magic to get her out. I hoped everything was fine and she was merely doing more than she expected in the small city, but my gut told me something was wrong and that she was in danger.


	33. Chapter 33: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy  
**

 _ **Allea's Point of View**_

Karliah crouched beside me as I laid flat on a hill overlooking the entrance to Boulderfall Cave. Etienne and our other companions were behind the hill under us, on the same side we were. There were wooden structures and also tents around the cave. The place was crawling with men and women in what looked from a distance to be thieves guild armor. One particular figure caught my eye as he turned. As I expected, based on the Summerset Shadow armor that the forces were wearing, he was an Altmer. He looked right in our direction, and I could tell he saw me. But he didn't cry out a warning or an alarm that his companions were being watched.  
"Who's that?"

"I don't know. Never seen him before. But he does look familiar. He reminds me of you somehow and why didn't he alert the others? I know he saw us. He winked at us. I saw him clearly wink."

"Karliah, did you know I'm half Altmer?"  
"No."  
"Well, my dad was a rogue Thalmor agent. I don't know if he's alive or dead, but if he's alive, what if that's him? I need to talk to that one," I said, pointing at him.  
"Right. Here, I have some paralysis poison. Can you hit him from here?"  
"Yes, but I need a bow that won't cause any other damage other than from the arrow. My Nightingale bow does frost and shock damage as well."

"Mine doesn't. It's unenchanted so I can deliver less harmful poisons without as much damage to the target. If I wanted.."

"Can I borrow it long enough to shoot him?"  
"Sure."  
Karliah unslung her bow and handed it to me. I pulled a quiver full of harmless wooden arrows from my bag and poured the poison over the tip of one of my arrows.  
"Karliah, can you cause a distraction with my bow? Shoot some of the others when the alarm goes off so that I can capture him?"  
"Sure."  
I handed her my bow, and she took one of her Dwarven arrows from her quiver. She set it to her string as I took aim. I aimed at the Altmer who had winked, and fired, the shaft grazing his cheek. He crumpled to the ground, and the alarm went up.  
"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Karliah's arrow slammed home, piercing the chest of one of an Altmer woman, dropping her with my bow.

"Cover me! I'm going to see if I can snatch him out of there."

I handed her bow back, and I took mine, slinging it over my shoulder. I drew my sword, and slipped into the chaos of the attack from my four companions. I slashed an Altmer across the throat, and then sheathed my blade, pulling the paralyzed one from the battle and pinning him against the tree with my chest.  
"Got him," I called to Karliah.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Orinlo. My wife was a Nord. She was shot down by Thalmor archers. By the way, I know who you are. You are my daughter Allea, who I have not seen in years."  
"How'd you know? I'm wearing a mask."

"Don't you think I'd know my own daughter when I see her, even if she IS wearing a mask?"


	34. Chapter 34: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy  
**

 _ **Serana's Point of View**_

There was an enormous crash, followed by a familiar voice shouting as I sat deep in conversation with Jordis, who'd actually become a quite good friend, despite my original jealousy.  
"Jordis! Serana! I'm back. Can somebody help me out here?"

I stood up at the sound of Allea's voice and moved to the door. Jordis opened it, and Allea backed in, dragging an Altmer in light armor behind her.  
"What's going on, Allea?"

My lover deposited the man in a chair.

"He claims his name is Orinlo. He also claims he's my father. I don't know for sure if he is, but he was in a bandit clan, and I took him prisoner because I wanted to know why he had seen me and not alerted his companions. I mean, it's possible, considering he knew my name, claimed his wife was a Nord, and I'm not exactly well known as an Altmer-Nord hybrid. Only you," she said to me, "my various Housecarls, and Karliah. A Dunmer friend of mine. Oh, actually, I can tell you now. In addition to reporting to Dengeir, I went wandering. A courier found me and summoned me to Riften. The letter was from Karliah, who is sworn, like me to the Daedric prince Nocturnal. But anyway, the Nightingale Hall, the base of the Nightingales, the men and women sworn to Nocturnal's service, had been attacked by men and women in fake Nightingale armor. Also, the Ragged Flagon, headquarters of the thieves guild had been attacked as well, by a force dressed in thieves guild armor. This Altmer was part of the attack force, but he saw me and Karliah clearly and didn't report me, which makes me wonder. So, we took him prisoner and I brought him here," Allea said, glancing at the unconscious high elf.

"That doesn't strike me as an overly good idea, my Thane," Jordis said nervously, "what if they want him back?"  
"Then they'll have us to deal with," Allea said, slipping her hand into mine, "but anyway I have an idea on how to find out if he was telling the truth. Let's wake him."

I slapped him.  
"Wake up!"

He stirred.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Solitude. That's all I'll say," Allea said, " _GOL HAH DOV!_ "

Allea's Shout struck him.  
"Now. What is your name? Are you my father?"  
"I am Orinlo, master. And yes, I am your father."

"I'm surprised that worked. Thralls from Bend Will have to tell the truth when I ask them things while they're under the effects, you see."


	35. Chapter 35: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View**_

My ebony arrow pierced the bandit's fur armored chest, killing him instantly. He dropped to the ground, and an ice spike flew past me, burying itself deep in another bandit's hide armor.

" _YOL TOOR SHUUL!_ "

The fireball swept across the surviving bandits and killed them instantly. I climbed up a hill and sat, my feet hanging off the edge of the hill next to the roaring water. Serana followed me up.  
"What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something. Will you marry me?"  
"Allea, I love you, and I would love to marry you, but me and temples don't mix."  
I couldn't say it hurt, because it somewhat made sense. Serana had told me just what happened to make her a vampire, and I could understand her dislike and fear of temples.  
"We don't have to do it in a temple. Besides, Maramel in the temple of Mara in Riften wouldn't help us because we're vampires."

"Okay. I'll marry you as long as we don't go to a temple to get married."  
"That's fair."

She kissed me gently on the mouth, and I deepened the kiss. The next few weeks were a hubbub of activity for us as we prepared for our wedding, which we had set up to be in the cleaned up courtyard of Castle Volkihar. I had ordered that the vampires stayed hidden in the ruins which were being restored during the wedding, so that their severe facial distortions didn't scare the guests, and I had also arranged for all trace of vampiric activity to be temporarily removed from the castle, such as the blood and the human cattle on the tables. Fortunately, Serana and I had avoided the facial distortions associated with vampirism.


	36. Chapter 36: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View**_

To preside over our strange wedding, we had selected a priest of Mara by the name of Erandur who owed Allea a favor, and so would still do it even though we were both vampires. Allea's friend Ysolda, a red-haired Nord woman was there, as were all 8 of Allea's Housecarls. Also, Jarl Elisif the Fair was there with her court, including the vampire Sybille Stentor, a Breton. There were a number of other people present who were also friends of Allea's. I knew our company looked quite strange, but I was enjoying just being with all these dear friends of Allea's, even if I didn't know them before the wedding. Allea wasn't present, but somehow I expected a grand entrance, considering that Allea was the Dragonborn. True, it was still several hours before the actual wedding was supposed to occur, but I thought Allea was going to stay and chat with her friends beforehand. The time passed quickly as I spoke with Allea's many friends. Finally there was a roar, and a familiar crimson dragon flew overhead. A figure dropped from the large creature's back, clad in a red and white dress, and landed lightly beside me. Odahviing breathed several jets of flame into the sky, then flew off.  
"Nice entrance, Allea."  
Everyone else clapped at her.

"Thank you."  
"May I have your attention please," Erandur called.

The rest of the party turned to the man. Allea and I walked up to the table behind which the Dunmer stood.  
"It was Mara that first gave birth to all of creation and pledged to watch over us as her children. It is from her love of us that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learn that a life lived alone is no life at all. We gather here today, under Mara's loving gaze, to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. May they journey forth together in this life and the next, in prosperity and poverty, and in joy and in hardship. Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?"

"I do. Now and forever."  
Erandur turned to Allea and spoke again.

"Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?"  
"I do. Now and forever," Allea said.

"Under the authority of Mara, the Divine of Love, I declare this couple to be wed. I present to the two of you these matching rings, blessed by Mara's divine grace. May they protect each of you in your new life together."

"Congratulations for your wedding. I'm so happy for the both of you," Jarl Elisif said.

A number of voices murmured agreements throughout the crowd of people. My wife smiled at the crowd.  
"Thank you for coming, everyone. I just want to say that it means a lot to me that so many people were willing to come out here in the middle of nowhere to attend my wedding. I know, looking at the castle, it's not that beautiful of a place in general, but this garden is gorgeous, and the entirety of the castle grounds belong to Serana's family, and now me. I propose a toast, to the beautiful Serana."  
"To Serana!"


	37. Chapter 37: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)**

 **Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View**_

Odahviing's wings flapped heavily as me and Serana sat on his back, soaring in the air above Skyrim.  
"What do you think?"

My wife screamed out an answer.

"It's amazing!"

"It is, isn't it? That's one of the perks of knowing a Dragonborn!"

I used my vampiric sight to hone in on a structure I saw down below.  
"See that wall down there?"

"Yeah?"

"That's the border of Skyrim and Morrowind."  
"It is?"  
"Yes. Do you want to go to Morrowind?"  
"Do you?"  
"I don't know. I've never been there, and I've sometimes wanted to see it."

"Alright, then if you want to see it we can visit."

"I don't really want to go there right now. Maybe some other time," I said.  
I directed Odahviing to turn around. I spotted a strange structure in the distance, along the border.  
"Do you have any idea what that is?"  
"No idea," my wife said, shaking her head.

"Should we check it out?"  
"Sure. Let's do it."

We flew towards the structure.  
"The design of that building reminds me of something. Not quite sure what, though," I said, narrowing my eyes at the building.

Odahviing landed in front of it, and I slid off the dragon's back. My hand was on the hilt of my sword as we approached.  
"I think I know what this reminds me of."  
"What?"  
"It's hard to explain, and I doubt it is, but this structure reminds me of the Inner Sanctum. Snow elf architecture."

Serana nodded.  
"Yes, it does look like it was built by snow elves. And it looks remarkably well preserved considering there's only supposed to be one snow elf left in Tamriel and he's at the Inner Sanctum."  
A volley of arrows flew towards us. Odahviing roared and Shouted at the building.  
" _YOL TOOR SHUUL!_ "

"Odahviing! Stand down! We come in peace!"

Several tall, thin figures dropped from the walls of the place, bows drawn. They held their bows on me and Serana.  
"Kill the worm and take their weapons."

"We mean you no harm. Odahviing was just trying to protect us from your attack," I said, raising my arms in surrender.

Serana followed me lead and raised her arms as one of the elves pulled my weapon belt from my wrist.  
"Odahviing! Get away from here, don't fight these elves!"

Odahviing sprang into the air and flew away.  
"Why are you here?"

"We were flying near Morrowind, considering crossing the border and decided not to. We turned, and as we turned, I spotted this building, and it reminded me of something we had seen before, and we were curious just what it was we were looking at, so we flew closer to investigate. And you know the rest."

"I see. What was it that this building reminded you of?"  
"The Inner Sanctum, in the Chantry of Auri-El. Where we fought and killed a vampire snow elf and obtained Auriel's Bow."

"Give them back their weapons. Only those pure of heart would be able to reach the Inner Sanctum and obtain Auriel's Bow."

They handed us our weapons back. I pulled down the hood of my custom armor Serana had forged for me while I was away working for the Nightingales. It was similar to hers, but it had an added leather hood with the top part of the cloak being leather, and the cloak led into the hood. It also had clawed gauntlets and boots with talons.

"You can enter the sanctuary. If you have Auriel's Bow we trust you."


	38. Chapter 38: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)  
Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Drama, Suspense, Horror**

 **A/N: Thank you, XxZilla2beastxX for suggesting something like this. I chose to have Allea be the one to go evil because I had put her perspective in the last chapter and I wasn't sure how to write evil Allea from Allea's perspective, so here it is. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. And yes, I'm going to have several Serana chapters in a row, probably. Either that, or I'll do chapters from the perspective of one of their friends, probably Jordis or even Orinlo to replace the chapters from Allea's perspective until the whole evil Allea arch is finished.**

 _ **Serana's POV:**_

Allea lunged at me, her silver sword flashing. I sidestepped away from her attack, drawing my Daedric sword and catching her arm with my free hand.  
"Allea! What are you doing?"

She merely fixed me in her gaze, unblinking. Her eyes had gone pure black. She ripped her arm out of my grasp and slashed at me again. I parried with my Daedric blade, her silver sword clanging off my sword's ebony blade. My wife cast a blast of flame that grazed my chest, scorching me and sending a spike of agony through me.  
"Allea! Stop!"

Allea ignored me, stabbing at me with her blade.

"I don't want to hurt you, Allea, but I will if you force me to!"

She lunged again, and I only evaded the blow because I had twirled behind her. I slammed the pommel of my sword into the back of her head, grimacing as I did. She crumpled to the ground in a quiet thud and a rustle of armor.


	39. Chapter 39: Jordis's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)  
Rating: T (Later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Drama, Suspense, Horror**

 _ **Jordis's Point of View**_

Serana walked into Proudspire Manor, dragging Allea's still body behind her. I could see a small patch of blood in Allea's flame red hair, and my hand dropped to the hilt of my dragon bone sword.

"Serana? What happened? Why are you dragging Allea behind you? Why does she have blood on her head?"  
"I hit her with the pommel of my sword," the vampire said.  
"What? Why?"

"She tried to kill me. I knocked her out."

"I see. Why'd she try to kill you?"  
"I have no idea. Her eyes were jet black though...I know she would never purposely hurt me. I don't think she was under her own control," Serana said as she dropped Allea into a chair and tied her up.

"Maybe we should go to the College of Winterhold. Maybe they'll be able to help."

"Okay, but how do we get her there if she's trying to kill you?"

"How about this? You can keep her at bay, right?"  
"Yes."

"You stay here with her, and I go to the College, on behalf of you and Allea, and request aid?"  
"Alright, that'll work. You do that, thanks."

I set off for the College.


	40. Chapter 40: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)  
Rating: T (later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Drama, Suspense, Horror**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

"Serana," my wife said, "I know I tried to kill you. I'm so sorry. I was seeing through my eyes, but I couldn't...I couldn't control my actions. It was like someone else had control of my body."  
"It's okay, Allea. I'm not mad at you," I said gently, "I'm mostly concerned with your wellbeing."

"You should run, Serana," she said as a layer of gray appeared over her orange eyes, "run, I said!"  
Just as she finished talking, the gray darkened into full black, just as they had when she attacked me before. I retreated, but did not flee. She ripped free of the ropes holding her, and she climbed to her feet. She snarled, transforming to her vampire lord form.

"NOT GOOD!"  
A blast of emerald energy flew past me, striking Allea square in the chest. She fell to the ground, paralyzed, and her vampire form retracted. Jordis walked past me, sword drawn, followed by a man in mage robes, who I recognized as Tolfdir, a friend of Allea's and the man she had appointed as auxiliary arch-mage, meaning that while Allea was away doing other things, he ran the college in her stead.

"So, tell me more about the situation with Allea. What's going on? It sounded urgent, Housecarl."

"It is. So, as you may or may not know, Allea is now married to Serana here. They're both vampires. You saw Allea's vampire form, just now when you paralyzed her. Anyway, several days ago, out of the blue she just attacked Serana for no reason. Serana incapacitated her and brought her here. Her eyes went jet black when she attacked, if that helps you figure it out. We want to know what causes it and what can fix it."

"The only time I've ever heard of anything like this before was when I came across a vampire possessed by Molag Bal. Has she said anything while she's been attacking?"  
"No. She did snap out of it for a minute to say she was sorry for trying to kill me, and that she could see through her eyes, but couldn't control her actions. Then she said I should run, and gray covered her eyes before turning into full black and she attacked again."

"This is definitely Daedric possession. Sadly, I don't know what Daedra, and you are going to need all the help you can get."

Allea's chest moved, and she rose shakily to her feet. I tapped into my magic, preparing to send her back to the ground if she attacked, but her eyes were normal again.

"Allea, are you okay?"  
"Yes, yes I think so. The last time I had a fit, I could feel it, even when I wasn't fighting it off. I could sense whatever was causing it. I can't sense it anymore. Either it's gone, permanently, or only temporarily, I don't know, or it's figured out how to prevent me from sensing it."


	41. Chapter 41: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs included)  
Rating: T (later M)**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Drama, Suspense, Horror**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

I stabbed a vampire clean through the heart with my silver sword, causing it to burst into flames. It squealed in agony, and I turned.

"So, you've defeated my minions. But you will never defeat me, puny vampire!"

The shadowy blob that had spoken to us formed into a crimson monster with lots of arms. In two arms, it held a Daedric warhammer, in two more it held a battleaxe, also Daedric, and it also had a Daedric greatsword. It also held a pair of Daedric swords, a pair of Daedric war axes, a pair of Daedric daggers, a pair of maces, and a bow. It also had a pair of shields and two empty hands. The creature wore a full set of Daedric armor.

"Oh, not good. What is that thing?"

"It's a Daedra! Not just any Daedra though. A Titan," Tolfdir said, tapping into his magic to summon a jet of flame.

The flames swept around the enormous Daedra, not harming it at all. The Daedra slammed its hammer down into the ground where I was standing, as I sidestepped. I darted in, ducking under a pair of slashes from the Daedra's daggers. I stabbed it in the leg, my blade glancing off its boots. I slashed again, this time higher, and tore a gash in the Daedra's leg. The Daedra roared, slapping me away with one of its empty hands. I rolled to my feet and took my sword in both hands. Serana fired an ice spike that pierced the Titan's armor, slowing it down as frost spread from the projectile. The Daedra unleashed a jet of flame at me, and I narrowly avoided it, stepping to the side. The Titan's empty hands curled together and a new Daedra appeared. It was about half the size of the Titan, and held a pair of Daedric warhammers. It also wore Daedric armor, like the Titan. I lunged at the new Daedra, ducking under a sweeping cut from a hammer. I stabbed the Daedra in the leg. A dwarven arrow pierced the smaller Daedra's neck, and I glanced over to see Serana holding Auriel's Bow. She clicked a new arrow onto the string of the ancient bow and fired. The arrow pierced its eye, blinding it in one eye. A second shot slammed into the smaller Daedra's other eye. Tolfdir conjured a Daedric battleaxe and leapt, smashing it down on the smaller Daedra's head, slicing through its Daedric helmet and smashing its skull. The Daedra vanished, and Tolfdir dismissed the axe to unleash a double blast of ice at the Titan.

" _IIZ SLEN NUS_!"

The Titan was enveloped in ice when my Shout hit it. I circled behind it while it was frozen, and then as soon as it unfroze, I buried my silver sword in a gap between the sections of the Titan's armor. I climbed up onto it, pulling my blade free. I scaled the Daedra's armor, eventually reaching the top of the Daedra's head. I stabbed the Daedra in the eye, then flipped downwards, slashing the Daedra's other eye with my blade. As I dropped down to the ground, I narrowly avoiding a blow from the Daedra's warhammer. An enormous blast of power struck the Daedra, and it exploded.

"Are you okay, my champion?"

The voice belonged to Meridia, one of the few Daedra not to be called evil.  
"Yes, I'm fine!"


	42. Chapter 42: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248  
Rating: T  
Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

I beckoned, and the supply wagon wheeled into the lift that lead into Blackreach. Allea had already cleared out Alftand and Blackreach before I met her, and together we'd cleared out Mzinchaleft and Ralbthar. When we cleared out the ruins we'd disabled all the traps, so it was safe. We were rebuilding the ancient Dwemer ruin, and turning it, alongside the connected Dwemer ruins into a separate Hold that only existed in the underground sections of the Dwemer ruins, with Blackreach as the capital. I did think it was fairly ambitious of my wife to cook up the idea of renovating Blackreach and turning it into an active city, but it was an intriguing idea, and I could tell it was something that now mattered to Allea, so who was I to argue. After all, I loved her more than anything else, so she was worth all the effort. A convoy wheeled up. There was a small force of mounted soldiers, all of whom had swords sheathed at their hips and wore blue quilted armor with small metal plates underneath, which reminded me of something, but I couldn't place what, surrounding an armored wagon. The wagon had a blue banner with a bear head on it.

"Archers! Prepare yourselves!"  
The company of Bosmer archers that were allied with us rose from concealment on the snowy ridge, drawing back their dragon bone bows as they set steel arrows to their strings.

"Hold your fire," I ordered, "Identify yourselves."

The driver of the armored wagon climbed off, and walked up to me.

"I'm here on behalf of Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm. He sent us with these supplies to aid your endeavor."

The man saying he was from Ulfric Stormcloak reminded me. They were Stormcloak soldiers.

"Stand down," I called to the Bosmer archers, and they slid back into concealment, "As for the supplies, you can tell your Jarl that we appreciate the aid, and that we graciously accept the gift."

"Should we leave the wagon here, Lady Serana? The Jarl wants us to return as soon as the supplies have arrived."

"Leave the wagon here, and when we've offloaded it, we'll have someone take it back."

The Stormcloak company rode off, leaving the armored wagon behind.


	43. Chapter 43: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248  
Rating: T  
Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

"Take this message to Ulfric Stormcloak in Windhelm. No one but him is to open it."

I handed a messenger the scroll, and he ran out.

"Commander," I said turning to my military commander, a Dunmer woman by the name of Tedyne Andrelo, "Muster our army at the Silent City dragon orb. Send word to Mzinchaleft that we have need of Draugr Company. Also, close the Irkngthand entrance for the time being. Make it public that the Irkngthand entrance is closed, too, Commander Andrelo."

Irkngthand was less heavily garrisoned due to the fact that it was more destroyed than Ralbthar, Alftand, and Mzinchaleft, and represented a vulnerable spot in Blackreach's defenses. I was hoping that if the Thalmor, who I was planning on declaring war on, heard there was an entrance in Irkngthand and wanted to use it, would be deterred by the fact that it was sealed. Only Serana knew of my intention to declare war on the Thalmor at the moment, as I wished to catch the elves by surprise and I didn't know if there were spies in my court. Draugr Company was a small force of Nordic soldiers who used enchanted full ancient Nord gear, hence the name Draugr Company. Despite being small, they were one of the strongest forces at my command. They were garrisoned at Mzinchaleft rather than Blackreach, so it would take about three hours for them to arrive, given an hour for travel each way, and an hour or so to muster.

"J'zargo," I said, turning to the Khajiit mage, "send word to the College that we have need of Collete Marence and Faralda in Blackreach."

"J'zargo will depart immediately," the Khajiit said.

J'zargo was my ambassador to the College of Winterhold, because he himself was a member of the College. He turned and headed towards the Lift. I was intending to muster all our forces and allies before I declared war on the Thalmor, so that if retaliation was immediate, then our forces were prepared.

"El-Lee, muster the Navy at the Serpent Stone."  
My Argonian navy commander nodded, and walked away to make contact with my ship captains.

"Glathor, muster your entire company, have them gather at the dragon orb. Rithle," I said as the Bosmer man walked away, "muster the cavalry."

The Redguard nodded.  
"Sabrin."

My ambassador to the Empire, a Imperial woman by the name of Sabrin Macrin, turned.  
"Yes, Jarl Allea?"

"Send word to your Imperial superiors that while we're siding with the Stormcloaks for a war against the Thalmor, we are still neutral to them. I do not wish a war against the Empire, only the Thalmor. In fact, I would greatly appreciate it if the Imperials loaned us soldiers."

She nodded.

"Durash."

The Orc woman, who went by the name Durash Agum, turned to me.  
"Yes, My Jarl?"

"Muster the berserks. We'll need all the help we can get."

"Yes, My Jarl. I assume you wish them to gather at the dragon orb, My Jarl?"

"Yes, that is correct," I told the woman.

 _A Week Later..._

My army marched towards the Thalmor Embassy, Serana and I leading. When we arrived, I began shouting orders.  
"Archers, take positions to snipe the guards. But do not attack until I give the order. Collete, you stay in the rear line with the healers. Faralda, you are in charge of the battle mages. Ilfhild, get your Stormcloaks ready for battle. Boris, muster Draugr Company with the Stormcloaks. Durash, get the berserks in position. Sabrin, get the heavy assault troops ready."

My commanders hustled to obey my orders.


	44. Chapter 44: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248  
Rating: T  
Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

I stood next to Allea, wearing a set of enchanted Dwarven armor that shone and was encrusted with gems. My wife wore an identical set and had a jewel encrusted Dwarven greatsword in a scabbard over her shoulder. Buried in the ground in front of her was an enormous battleaxe which she had identified to me as Wuuthrad, the legendary battleaxe once used by the ancient Ysgramor. I held Auriel's Bow, and I had a quiver of Sunhallowed elven arrows over my shoulder. The quiver also contained a supply of standard Dwarven arrows. I had no intention of using the Sunhallowed arrows to shoot the sun because the resulting rays of light would injure or kill me and Allea and or allies. Allea raised her hand.

"Siege machines, take aim!"

The catapults and ballistae we had built for the siege took aim at the walls and gate of the Thalmor Embassy, our army massed in front.

"Archers! Ready your bows! Draw your weapons!"  
Our army drew their weapons, and the mages prepared their spells.

"Siege machines, fire! Archers, fire!"

Allea set her face into an emotionless mask of concentration, picking up the massive axe. I set a Dwarven arrow to my string and drew back. I fired a shot, my arrow joining the cloud of arrows flying towards the Embassy. I saw a Thalmor guard go down, an arrow protruding from his throat. I heard an alarm go up as the arrows went over the walls of the Embassy. A boulder slammed into the wall, smashing a hole. Several balls of flame flew through the gap, striking the mass of elves in the courtyard.

"CHARGE!"

I put away Auriel's Bow and drew my Daedric sword. Our entire force rushed the breach as elven troops poured out of the gap. There was a surprisingly large amount for the small compound. Allea screamed as she lead us into the fray. She swung Wuuthrad in a downwards arc that cleaved a Thalmor's head open. She half-turned, smashing the pommel of Wuuthrad into another elf's face. She beheaded the stunned elf with a quick blow from the battleaxe. A Stormcloak soldier swung his warhammer, striking a Thalmor's lightly armored chest, and knocking him backwards and to the ground. The Thalmor coughed up blood as he attempted to rise, grimacing as his dented armor pushed into his chest. The Stormcloak smashed the High Elf's skull with a follow up strike from his hammer, then went down, a Thalmor arrow buried in his blue armor. I swung my sword, severing an elf's weapon hand, which fell limp to the ground still clutching a moonstone mace, and then I wrapped my arm around the Thalmor's neck, yanked him back and drove my sword clean through the back of his cuirass. I ducked under a mace and slashed the Thalmor's legs out from under her with my sword. I followed up with a quick thrust that pierced her cuirass and killed her.

" _FUS RO DAH!_ "

A line of Thalmor went flying, knocked back by the sheer force of Allea's Shout. Boris, the leader of Draugr Company, swung his battleaxe and ripped through a Thalmor's chest. Faralda fired a blast of flame that incinerated several Thalmor. I glanced back at her, half expecting to see anger at having to kill her fellow Altmer, but I saw nothing but a mask of concentration and focus. I was glad to see she wasn't angry, because I didn't want to have to fight her. Allea swung Wuuthrad, burying the enormous black axe in a Thalmor soldier's breastplate. She ripped it out of the woman's chest, blood spraying from the wound. An arrow glanced off my Dwemer cuirass, and despite its bulk slowing me down, I was glad for it, because the arrow struck me where my usual armor was exposed, and it likely would have killed me if I was wearing my usual armor rather than the Dwarven armor Allea had given me. I made a note to myself to tell her that despite the fact that I preferred light armor and that heavy armor slowed me down, I greatly appreciated the Dwarven gear. An Imperial assault trooper swung his Imperial sword at a Thalmor, who merely deflected it with his leaf shaped shield.  
"You Imperial traitor! You dare defy the Thalmor?"

"Oh, shut up you stupid elf," Sabrin said as she came up behind him and slashed his throat with her Imperial sword.

She turned, deflecting an elven blade from her chest with a quick parry from her sword. A mace struck the back of her Imperial heavy armor, and she turned, stabbing the elf with the mace clean through the chest with her sword. She spun back to reengage the sword-wielding elf. She slammed her steel shield into the elf's face, stunning him. She followed up with a quick thrust to the throat. I ran towards where the elven archers were positioned, holding the Daedric artifact and Dwarven shield Spellbreaker in front of me. Arrows pinged off the front of Spellbreaker, and I reached the archers. I stabbed one through the heart with my sword, then slammed my shield into another elf's face. He pitched backwards over the wall of the Embassy, and I turned, slashing another elf's throat with my Daedric blade. A steel war axe flew past my head, splitting open a Thalmor mage's skull when it made impact with an almost sickening thwack. Rithle roared as she galloped towards a line of elven soldiers, twirling her scimitar. She and the other cavalry made contact, slicing through the soldiers with their scimitars as their horses crushed the elves under their hooves. They came around, preparing for a pass at the final cluster of Thalmor troops. They galloped through, striking again. The Thalmor fell before their blades, and we mustered the army outside the gates of the Embassy, setting up camp because the sun was going down.


	45. Chapter 45: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248  
Rating: T  
Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

I stood on a rock overlooking where the army at my command, which now bore the name the Skyrim Alliance, was busy loading onto our ships so that we could invade the Summerset Isles. As was usual now that we were at wore with the Thalmor, I had Wuuthrad buckled over my shoulder. I knew the journey would be long and hard, as the Summerset Isles were down on the other side of Tamriel. We were unable to travel through Hammerfell and High Rock to get there, so we had to sail all the way around the main continent to arrive at the Thalmor homeland.

"Jarl Allea of Blackreach!"

I turned to see a courier running towards me.

"Yes?"

"I have a message for you."

"From who?"  
"I don't know. Wouldn't give me his name. Said he was a friend of yours, paid me a pretty sum to get that into your hands, he did."

I took the message, and opened it, dismissing the courier. I read it.

 _ **Jarl Allea of Blackreach-**_

 _ **It would be greatly appreciated if you could come to Broken Fang Cave as soon as you get this message. I know something that you may be interested in hearing, but I cannot write it, as it has to do with the Thalmor, and they may very well intercept and read this message. Come there, and I will tell you more. I know you do not know me, but it involves fighting the Thalmor, and I know how much you love to do that, considering you declared war on the Thalmor.**_

 _ **A Friend**_

I nodded.

"Serana, I'd like to go to Broken Fang Cave. I'm interested in this."

"Okay, Allea. We'll go check it out. El-Lee, can you keep the army here and wait for us? Hopefully we'll be back soon so we can set sail."

"Yes, Lady Serana. I will have the army stay here," the Argonian said, then turned to the army, "Everyone off the ships! Make camp here!"

We set off for the cave, and when we arrived, we were greeted by a Nord in steel plate armor.  
"Come inside and I will tell you."  
We entered, and he spoke again.  
"We are the descendants of the original 500 Companions of Ysgramor. As a descendant of Ysgramor's second in command Jeek of the River and in the lack of a descendant of Ysgramor, I lead our crew of 5. We've heard rumors that a descendant of Ysgramor lives, and we've been tracking the descendant for quite a while, trying to identify and locate them. We've heard rumors that the descendant is here, in Skyrim, so, naturally, we went to the Companions, in Whiterun. We found out that a woman had recently replaced Kodlak White-Mane as Harbinger, ascending surprisingly quickly. We've identified you as the new Harbinger, and we have reason to believe that you are a descendant of Ysgramor himself."

"I see. Can I ask why you had to avoid the Thalmor knowing about this?"

"It is well known that after the sacking of Saarthal, Ysgramor and his 500 Companions slaughtered many elves. The Altmer leaders of the Thalmor are still angry for that event, even after these hundreds of years. As it is, if they found out about the existence of descendants of Ysgramor and his 500 Companions, they would be determined to kill us all."

I was now intrigued.  
"There is also a prophecy regarding the heir of Ysgramor. That the heir will save all of Tamriel by doing something no one thought possible. Also, there is a set of armor that only a true heir of Ysgramor can wear. Come with us to the Tomb of the 500, and we will try to verify the rumor. You already bear the axe of Ysgramor, which it is said only someone related to Ysgramor can bear. That is only a rumor, but we are confident that is the truth."

"Hmm, let's see about this armor before we set off for Summerset Isles. Maybe this armor will help during the war. Serana, should we go?"  
Serana nodded.  
"Yes."

"Right. Sir, we will accompany you to the tomb."

"Okay. My name is Soldin. These are the crew. Velfthe Half-Troll, Korsta The Quiet, Raddin the Stubborn, Rangel, and Hodling," he said, gesturing to each in turn.

"I'm Allea, and this is my wife Serana."

"It's nice to meet you."

Except for Soldin, they all wore Ancient Nord armor.

"Alright, people. Get yourselves ready. We're leaving for the tomb."

We set off for the tomb, and within two hours of hard riding, we arrived.

"I'm sorry, Serana. You'll have to stay here," Soldin said, his hand on the hilt of his steel sword, "only descendants of the 500 can enter."

"I understand," Serana said, "I'll wait here."

"I'll be back, Serana. I promise."

"I know."

She pressed her lips to mine, and after a moment we broke the kiss. I entered the tomb with the descendants. I was immediately assaulted by dust flowing into my nose. I sneezed, and Rangel cocked her head at me as she drew her axes.  
"You okay, Allea?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I do have a question, though. When I cleared out Ysgramor's tomb, I fought ghostly Companions. Who were they?"  
"They were the inner circle of the 500. The others are buried here."

"I see."

"Hi fen mah, sahlog sahvol fah Bron!"

Rangel swung her axes, burying them in the Draugr's chest. She ripped them free, and Soldin swung his sword, severing the Draugr's head. It fell lifelessly to the ground, the metal plates of its armor clanging against the floor. Korsta rolled, firing an arrow from his longbow. A Draugr fell, an iron arrow through its skull. He set a new arrow to his string and took aim, firing again.

"We're slaughtering our ancestors," Raddin said remorsefully.

"They're not our ancestors, Raddin. Not anymore at least. They're Draugr."

"Right. Hi hon tol, Quethgaaf. Hi los meyr do naan do mii, ful mu won't ofan hi naan aaz," Raddin said as he slammed his sword into a Draugr's stomach.

He pulled it free and came up, severing the undead Nord's head. I swung Wuuthrad, splitting open another Draugr's chest.  
"Nii ahraan ful volzah!"

The Draugr fell, and I used the shaft of Wuuthrad to deflect a war axe.

"Aav Dillon!"

I brought Wuuthrad around, severing the Draugr's head.

"Uunslad Krosis!"

I smashed Wuuthrad's hilt into the other Draugr's skull, stunning it. Velfthe sliced a Draugr in two with his ancient Nord greatsword. A Draugr's arrow glanced off Velfthe's cuirass. He turned, rushing the Draugr. He leapt, smashing his greatsword down through the Draugr. I ducked under a battleaxe and drove the front end of Wuuthrad into the Draugr's chest, knocking it back. I brought Wuuthrad up, slicing clean through the Draugr's body and cleaving it in two.

" _FO KRAH DIIN_!"

The blast of frost narrowly avoided me, and a thin layer of pale blue appeared on the wall behind me. I did a spinning slash that felled the Draugr.  
" _YOL TOOR SHUUL!_ "

My Shout of fire burned away a line of Draugr, and we continued deeper, fighting past Draugr. Finally, after about 2 hours, we reached the end of the tomb, where a single enormous Draugr was waiting. It was clearly male, and it held an enormous battleaxe. Behind it I could see a large human shaped stand on which rested the same armor I had seen on statues of Ysgramor.

"Zu'u los Jeek do faal Rath. Hi fent ni rahn. Nid do hi los bahlaan wah atiid Ysgramor's quah. Straag zek nu uv kos al!"

Jeek slammed his axe down into the floor to accentuate his statement.

"Zu'u los ni faas do hi, orin waan hi los dii meyr, Jeek do faal Rath. Nid do mii los," Soldin said, clutching his sword tighter, "Mu los ni leaving vothni tol quah!"  
"Wey hi fent dir!"

Jeek lunged, swinging his battleaxe overhead. I had fallen behind the others while we fought through the ruin, so Jeek didn't know I was there, despite the fact that I bore Wuuthrad. I stepped out in front, swinging at him.  
"Lingrahkiir do Ysgramor! Nid trun, Zu'u fent tul al hi, niidro kosaan gut ahk lingrah ruzun I've lost pruzah grah!"

He parried Wuuthrad with the shaft of his axe.

" _FUS RO DAH!_ "

Jeek's fully charged Shout slammed me square in the chest and I went flying backwards, smashing into one of the stone walls of the ruin. The fur insulation in my Dwarven armor absorbed most of the impact, but my back still flared with pain as I struck the wall. Soldin swung his sword at Jeek's skull, but the blade merely glanced off the Draugr's horned helmet. I rose, wincing.  
" _ZUN HAAL VIIK!_ "

The Draugr's Shout ripped Wuuthrad from my hand, and sent it flying. I snatched up a fallen greatsword and rushed Jeek as he shifted his attention to Velfthe, who was lunging at him. Velfthe swung his greatsword at Jeek, who parried with the shaft of his axe. I swung again, my strike slicing open Jeek's stomach. I spun behind Jeek as he turned back to me. I did a leaping slash as he turned around, but he didn't parry quite in time and I sliced him in two vertically. I dropped the greatsword and ran to where Wuuthrad lay and snatched it up. I slung the battleaxe away and ran to where the armor was. I picked it up, and it was surprisingly light for it's nature. It consisted of several metal plates, with a cloak that seemed to have links of chainmail in it. The others exited the room, so that I could change in peace. I removed my gauntlets, then pulled off my Dwarven cuirass. I stepped out of my boots, and as I stood completely nude, I put my Dwarven gear in my travel pack. I stepped into the boots of the ancient armor set, then pulled on the cuirass. I put the helmet on, then slid the gauntlets onto my hands. I picked up Wuuthrad from where I had set it when I changed, and I stood in the same pose I had seen the statues of Ysgramor in.

"Alright! You can come in now."

They entered.

"You certainly are a descendant of Ysgramor, if you could put on his armor."

"Well, thanks."

We walked outside, and Serana's eyes widened at the sight of the armor.

"What is that armor?"  
"It's Ysgramor's armor," I told her.

"She's a descendant of Ysgramor, Serana. She must be if she put on that armor."  
"Well, that's nice. So by marrying her, I've become related to Ysgramor, the ancient Atmoran?"

"Yes."

 **A/N: I know that was a long chapter, and I'm willing to bet that since this author's note will contain quite a bit of text, this chapter'll be over 2,000 words when it's done. And to everyone who's requested stories from me, that I haven't gotten going on yet, sorry. This has become my number 1 priority story. Of the 77 I've written, this is one of the 2 I like best, alongside A Friend's Care. As such I'm able to keep going quite a bit. I really like the idea that a Dragonborn could be related to Ysgramor, especially if they're a Nord. It's something that I wish could be explored in the game. Maybe there's a mod for it? I don't know. If any Skyrim modders are reading this, can you introduce something like this, if it's not already been done. Perhaps have it so that as long as they are a Nord, within 24 in game hours after achieving completion of the Companions questline and maybe level 20, have a courier with a message? Something similar to what I have? I also plan on having 5-10 chapters regarding the invasion of the Summerset Isles, and those will be next after this one. You know what else I just realized? This is the longest chapter I've ever published. Not only that, this is the longest Author's Note I've ever put.**

 **Ahsoka1248 out.**


	46. Chapter 46: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248  
Rating: T  
Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

Our army unloaded from the ships, onto the unguarded beach on the Summerset Isles coastline. Actually, it was guarded, but archers on our ships picked off the guards before they spotted us, so it was unguarded. A lone Thalmor mage walked up to us, her hands in the air.  
"Archers!"

Our archers trained their bows on the lone mage.

"Hold your fire," I shouted, not wanting to kill the mage before we found out why she was there.

"Don't shoot! I'm not here to fight you. I'm here because I want to join you."  
"Why do you want to join us?"

"I'm discontented with my role in the Thalmor. They also stripped my rank of Justiciar and tried to kill me when they discovered two of my secrets, that I'm not pure Altmer, as I am half Breton as well, and I am also attracted to females. May I join your ranks?"  
"Hold on. I must discuss it with my wife," I told her, "What is your name?"  
"My name is Estird Mabrelle."

"I will be back. SOLDIERS! If any of you harms a hair on this Altmer's head without it being self defense, you will be stripped of your rank in the Skyrim Alliance and punished appropriately. Is that understood?"  
"Yes, Lady Serana."  
"Estird, you are under my protection for the time being. If anyone here tries to harm you, I will deal with it personally."  
"Thank you, madam...?"

"Serana. My name is Serana."

I went to find Allea.

"Allea?"

"Yes, Serana?"  
"There's an Altmer out there. Well, actually, an Altmer-Breton hybrid. She's a former Justiciar, or so she says. She claims she was stripped of her rank and that the Thalmor tried to kill her when they discovered she was part Breton and that she's attracted to females. She wishes to join our ranks."

"Do you believe her, Serana?"

"Yes. I do. And even if I didn't completely believe her, there IS the fact that having even a former Thalmor Justiciar on our side could be advantageous to the war. We don't know how high ranking a Justiciar she was, Allea. She may know something useful."

"Alright. Let me see her. I am seriously considering allowing her in, though."

Allea and I walked out to where Estird was standing, surrounded by Stormcloaks who were taunting her.  
"Stop taunting her," I shouted.

The soldiers stopped as soon as I ordered them to. My wife looked Estird up and down as she stood in front of her.

"What's your name?"  
"Estird Mabrelle, my lady."

"Please, call me Allea. Hmm. I see you are a mage. What is your specialty?"  
"My major skills are destruction, illusion, conjuration and restoration. I am not bad with a blade, either. I was trained to use a sword, so that if or when I ran out of magicka, I could still fight."  
"You're in. Welcome to the Skyrim Alliance, Estird Mabrelle. You do need to know, you will be watched carefully at least for the first while. I am generally cautious and I am not quite certain your motives, but you've earned a spot in the Alliance. If you try anything you will regret it," Allea said, almost threateningly.  
"Lady Allea, I have no intention of wronging you, or your people. If any of your soldiers get physical with me, I will protect myself however."  
"As long as it is proven self defense, I have no problem with you harming them," Allea said, "And they may attack you physically. You ARE a former Justiciar, and we are at war with the Thalmor, so you may have to defend yourself. Let it be known, however that they are forbidden from harming you."

"Thank you. Where may I sleep?"

"Faralda!"

Faralda hurried to Allea's side.  
"Yes?"  
"Show our new mage friend where she can sleep, Faralda."  
"Yes, Archmage. I will. Come with me...What's your name?"  
"My name is Estird Mabrelle," Estird said for the 3rd time.

"Estird. Right this way."

"Soldiers! I'm not sure if Serana said anything or not, but as of now, Estird Mabrelle is under my protection. Harm her, and you will have me to deal with," Allea shouted into the army.

"Yes, My Jarl," they said together.


	47. Chapter 47: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T  
Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

"Allea! Get back," Serana called as I slashed a Thalmor soldier's throat with Wuuthrad.

She was crouched not far from me, holding Auriel's Bow. She set a Sunhallowed elven arrow to her string and took aim as I pulled back from the Thalmor line. She loosed, and the resulting blast of energy ripped open the line of soldiers.

" _FUS RO DAH!_ "

The soldiers went flying. A steel crossbow bolt buried itself in a Thalmor mage's robes. I glanced to where the shot had come from. The sniper reloaded, putting another steel bolt into the crossbow. The sniper was a woman who I recognized as our newest recruit, Estird Mabrelle. I nodded at her, as she took aim again. She fired a second time, and this time her shot struck an armored soldier in the helm, smashing his skull and killing him instantly.

"Allea! Look out!"  
I raised a quick ward, absorbing a blast of flame from a mage, then lunged, sweeping his legs out from under him with a blow from Wuuthrad, and beheading him with the axe. I spun, deflecting a sword off my axe's shaft, and sliced open the Thalmor soldier's throat. Serana fired a dwarven arrow that pierced another Thalmor soldier's throat. The Thalmor soldier gurgled as he fell to the ground. She retreated, running back to Shadowmere and snatching a blood-cursed elven arrow from the quiver hanging on the horse's saddlebag. She set it to her string and fired at the sun. She slung Auriel's Bow away and quickly transformed to her vampire lord form. I transformed as well, my gear melting into my form. I snarled, picking up a Thalmor soldier with my vampiric grip spell. I hurled him away, and he crashed into a cliff, snapping his neck on impact. An elven arrow slammed into my muscled green chest, causing a sharp pain to spike through me. I ripped it free, using my vampiric speed to close with the archer, who was crouched a few feet away from me. I caught him by the throat, lifted him, and sank my teeth into him as I let go of him. I sucked his blood out, and hurled his lifeless form at another archer. I closed with the other archer, picking her up by the helmet. I snapped her into the ground repeatedly. She cried out in pain at the first three blows, but then fell limp, still, and silent at the 4th. I discarded her still form as a Thalmor soldier sliced my chest open with his war axe. An Orc berserk lunged at a mage, delivering a spinning strike from both of his war axes. A Stormcloak soldier slashed out with his greatsword, ripping a Thalmor's throat open. He spun, parrying an elven greatsword. A Draugr company soldier with a warhammer smashed a Thalmor's skull. I cast a missile of vampiric draining energy that slew two archers.

"FALL BACK," a Thalmor commander shouted, gesturing.

Faralda conjured up a flame Atronach, which burned away a Thalmor's frost Atronach. She cast an enormous blast of flame that struck down the mage. Estird shot another Thalmor mage in the chest. I shifted back to my human form, swinging Wuuthrad. The ancient axe caved in a Thalmor's breastplate, crushing his ribs. I brought my axe down again, smashing his helm and skull. Blood sprayed from where Wuuthrad struck. Serana batted a Thalmor soldier away, his neck snapping on impact with the ground a few dozen feet away. Serana growled, spinning and slashing open a mage's chest with her claws. She picked up another wizard with her clawed hands, her fingers digging into the woman's throat. She sank her teeth into the elf's throat and ripped the woman open before hurling the woman's body away. The Thalmor soldiers retreated and I grinned sinisterly, slinging Wuuthrad away. I climbed onto a rock and growled as I scanned the battlefield. All in all we'd done pretty well. Only about two dozen of our rag-tag army had fallen, and we'd killed thousands of Thalmor, so I was happy with the results.


	48. Chapter 48: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T  
Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

I stood next to Allea on a hilltop overlooking the Altmer city of Alinor, which was the capitol of the Summerset Isles. Our campaign to destroy the Thalmor on Summerset Isles had come to this. The last surviving Dominion forces were all grouped in the city, and due to the massive size of the city and the huge number of Thalmor we'd probably have to fight, we'd bolstered our ranks with mercenaries we'd never worked with before, more borrowed Stormcloak troops and some Imperials, as well as several other vampires from my father's court, which after we killed him, Allea and I had taken up ruling, with my mother ruling when we were absent. The Companions, the warriors guild from Whiterun, were there too. Allea grinned, her care-free attitude making me only slightly less concerned. I was pretty concerned this wouldn't go well, because we WERE about to attack the capitol of the Summerset Isles.

"Alright, Serana. Now all we're waiting on is the vanguard of our army," my wife said, drawing her black bow, "and we'll attack."  
I drew Auriel's Bow, setting an arrow to its string. We dropped to our knees, still holding our bows in preparation to attack. The plan was that once our troops arrived, Allea and I would start shooting from above, then once the fighting began and our troops charged, we'd transform to our vampire forms and fly down to join them. Allea turned to face the way we'd come, watching for our troops.  
"They're here," she whispered as she turned back to the walls.

I drew back silently, taking aim at a lone elf who was patrolling the walls. I fired, my iron shaft piercing his throat. He fell from the wall, pitching forward and landing on the plains on this side of the wall. Allea fired, her ebony arrow slamming into another guard's chest. He fell backwards, clutching at the shaft. As his lifeless form hit the ground, I could hear an alarm go up. Allea shifted to her vampire form, leaping from the rock. She flapped her wings to descend, then as she touched the ground, shifted back. I followed her, repeating the process as well. She drew Wuuthrad and I drew my Daedric sword. A boulder flew towards the city. It struck, smashing a hole in the wall. Thalmor troops poured out of the gap, swords drawn. A Dwarven crossbow bolt penetrated one man's chest, dropping him. I slashed out with my Daedric blade, and a Thalmor's shield intercepted the slash. I stepped backwards as the Thalmor stabbed at my stomach. I side stepped, slicing his hand off with a quick blow from my sword. I wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him to the ground. As we fell backwards, I flipped my blade and drove it clean through his armor. My pull snapped his neck too. I pulled my weapon free of his chest, and turned to engage, readying an ice spike. I hurled it, and a Thalmor soldier went down, the blast of magic having caught him in the throat. Aela swung her glass mace, caving in a Thalmor's skull. The Thalmor went down, blood oozing from the wound. Aela brought her shield up just in time to absorb a blast of flame. Her shield glowed with enchantment as it absorbed the flames. She rushed the Thalmor mage, swinging her shield. It connected with the wizard's jaw, smashing it. Allea swung Wuuthrad, caving in a Thalmor's chest. She slung away the axe, shifting to vampire form. She snarled as an arrow pierced her chest. Ripping the shaft out, she floated over to the archer, and kicked her in the face. Allea dropped to the ground, slashing at the elf with her claws. One blow severed an artery, and blood sprayed from the wound. Allea finished the job with a quick smash of the elf's head against a wall. Elven bows hummed quietly, firing arrows into our army's ranks. A company of Stormcloaks went down, elven arrows protruding from varying portions of their bodies. One particular soldier had a dozen arrows sticking out of him. He was a low ranking officer, so the archers had focused on him in order to help destabilize our forces. I stabbed a Thalmor mage through the chest, and an arrow whizzed by my face. I turned and sprang at the archer, slashing his throat with my blade. I spun, deflecting an elven dagger from my throat. It would have killed me if it struck. I returned the attack, swinging my sword in a downward chopping motion that severed his legs. He fell to the ground and I smashed the hilt of my blade into his skull, killing him instantly. A Draugr company soldier with a greatsword attacked a Thalmor, swinging his weapon overhead. His attack severed the Thalmor's head. He spun, parrying a Thalmor's sword. He turned his blade, bringing it across in a cleaving blow that chopped through the elf's legs. He brought his blade up and smashed it down on the elf's skull, killing the soldier instantly. An arrow struck him in the arm. He felt the burn of elven poison as he ripped the arrow free. Blood sprayed from the wound where he removed the moonstone arrow. He fell as another arrow found its mark in his throat. He clutched at the shaft as he died in a gurgle. An elven archer fired at a Stormcloak who had her back turned to the archers as she traded blows with a Thalmor swordsman. The arrow slammed into her back, piercing her light armor and killing her instantly. The soldier turned and lunged at an Imperial assault trooper, swinging his sword. The assault trooper was caught by surprise and was unable to parry in time, so the elf's blade tore open her throat.

"This is turning into a massacre," Allea growled through her teeth with a barely visible grimace.

She slashed open a Thalmor mage's throat with her claws, blood spraying from where the blow struck. Aela shifted to her wolf form, pouncing and tackling a Thalmor soldier. Her teeth descended to his neck, and blood sprayed as she ripped his throat open. She rose, letting out a loud growl as she scanned for another target. She found one and sprang. The elf stabbed at her as she flew towards him, but the blow was deflected by the fact that she sliced open his hand as he attacked. The blow missed completely and he dropped his blade, clutching at his injured wrist for barely a split second before Aela's attack ripped him to pieces. An arrow struck the werewolf in the chest, knocking her back. She ripped it free, growling. Farkas swung his sword overhead, chopping through a Thalmor's chest. An arrow glanced off his steel armor, and he turned to the archer. He lunged, bringing his sword down on the archer's bow. The steel blade smashed through the elven bow, and then Farkas followed up with a quick blow that sliced through the elf's armor and into his chest. Blood sprayed from the wound as the elf fell backwards. An elven sword glanced off his back plate and he turned to swing his sword at the elf. The elf's head was severed by the blow, and he fell back. I caught an elven soldier by the throat and stabbed my Daedric sword through his armor and into his chest. I discarded his lifeless form, turning to face a charging elf. He swung his sword at me, connecting with my Dwarven breastplate. I countered with a quick slash that tore open his throat. Athis swung his steel sword at a Thalmor, who caught the blow on his shield and stabbed at him. Athis side stepped, and came around the elf's back. He wrapped his arm around the elf's chest and sliced his throat with his sword. The Altmer fell, and the Dunmer turned to meet an onrushing Thalmor's sword on his own. The Thalmor stabbed at him with a dagger, but the Dunmer side stepped, catching the man's wrist. Athis twisted the man's wrist and he dropped the dagger. Athis released him, and snatched the blade, driving it into the Altmer's chest. The Altmer staggered back as Athis pulled the dagger free. Athis sliced the man's throat to finish the job. Allea shifted to her human form, and Shouted as the Thalmor soldiers retreated.

" _OD-AH-VIING!_ "

The Dragon appeared overhead, breathing a jet of flame that hit the retreating elves and set them ablaze. The elves screamed as they died.

"Do not attack civilians, anyone! Only military forces! Odahviing, destroy military buildings in the city," Allea ordered, reinforcing her words with the Thu'um so it was heard.

The dragon roared and flew into the city. Flames began to appear throughout the city and elven refugees fled from the city. About 15 minutes later, Allea shouted to Odahviing.  
"Odahviing! Burn the entire city, but make sure it's empty first!"  
The dragon roared and flew overhead, breathing jet of flame after jet of flame into the city. Allea climbed up to the hill above the city, as did I. I sheathed my bloody sword.

"THIS WAS AN UTTER SUCCESS," Allea shouted into the army, "I KNOW WE TOOK CASUALTIES, AND FOR THAT, I'M SORRY. BUT WE COMPLETELY DESTROYED THE THALMOR HERE IN THE SUMMERSET ISLES. THERE ARE STILL THALMOR STRONGHOLDS IN TAMRIEL, BUT WE'LL MOP THOSE UP SOON. FOR NOW, HOWEVER, WE CELEBRATE THE DEFEAT OF THE THALMOR!"

 **So, I won't be including the destruction of the other strongholds, but the next chapter will be set several months after this, when they have destroyed the strongholds. The next chapter will either begin a new story line or revive an old one...Not sure which yet.**

 **CatandKaraForever out**


	49. Chapter 49: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

I sat on my throne in Blackreach, my head turned to face Serana.

"Allea," my wife said, "are you open to the idea of having children together?"  
Before I could answer, a male voice broke in.  
"Lady Allea, Lady Serana. Forgive me for the interruption," the man began, and I turned.  
He was wearing leather armor with an iron sword hanging on his right hip.

"I bring ill tidings from Whiterun. Daedra have lain siege to Whiterun, and Jarl Balgruuf The Greater calls for aid."

"Mobilize all land born forces," Allea ordered, "Group them just outside Riverwood. We'll meet up with them later."

"Yes, My Jarl."

"Serana. We will continue this conversation on the road to Riverwood," I told my fellow vampire.

"Ok, my love," she said.

 _ **Two Hours Later...**_

I turned on Odahviing's back, fixing Serana in my gaze.

"Serana, I love you so much, and I would be honored to have children with you, but considering the life we live, I don't know if we'd be fit parents."

"We can retire from the life of adventure, Allea. We can live peacefully in Blackreach."

"I guess we can, yes, but..."

By now we were over Riverwood, and I landed Odahviing on the ground in the center of the town.

"Lady Allea! Lady Serana! Thank goodness you're here. A Dremora has been terrorizing the town, and your army hasn't arrived yet," a single guard said, running towards us with his sword drawn.

I slipped off the dragon's back, drawing my elven saber of banishment.

"Let's go," I said as Serana summoned a pair of ice spells.

The Dremora warrior, a red skinned beast with a warhammer, emerged from the Riverwood Trader. It rushed us, and I sidestepped as it swung its hammer at me.

"I honor my lord by destroying you," the Dremora shouted as I slashed at its heavily armored stomach with my blade.

"You fool. I am a vampire, and the champion of Molag Bal," I said as my sword clanged off its armor.  
"No one escapes!"

I brought my blade up, slicing through the Dremora's left hand. It dropped its hammer, and I followed up by slicing its other hand off. I grabbed it by the horns of its armor, lifting it with my vampiric strength. I severed its head with a quick slash from my elven sword. The Dremora vanished as the enchantment kicked in. I slid my sword into its scabbard, and a familiar Dunmer in leather armor ran out of the inn, her iron sword stained with crimson blood.

"My Thane," she called out.  
"Irileth! Are you unharmed? What has happened? I thought you'd be defending Whiterun?"

"The Jarl called for all of his advisors and officials to leave the city. He stayed behind, insisting he would go down with his city. Blasted foolish move in my eyes, but he's a bloody good man."  
"Stubborn man," I muttered under my breath before raising my voice, "What forces do we have left?"

"The Companions are camped at the Western Watchtower, as are a half dozen Whiterun guardsmen. Aside from the standard three guard garrison here, the ones at the Tower are the only remaining. Our guardsmen got slaughtered on the way out," the Dunmer said, "We have Imperial reinforcements coming from Solitude, but they won't arrive for days yet."

I heard hoofbeats, and sure enough the forward riders of our host had arrived. I looked up, and saw smoke in the distance, probably coming from Whiterun.

"This is the advance force of my army, the others will be here shortly," I said.


	50. Chapter 50: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

I crouched with Auriel's Bow drawn and a dwarven arrow set to my string. The sun was down, and my vampiric night vision easily penetrated the dark. Daedric warriors patrolled the edge of the war-camp established around Whiterun. Smoke rose idly from the walls, and I could see flames as well. Allea crouched beside me, her dwarven crossbow loaded and ready.

"Ok, here's the plan," she said, but then her voice was drowned out by an enormous crash.

The Daedric warriors drew their weapons and rushed towards the gates.  
"On the other hand, let's just charge! To arms! To arms! Charge!"

She fired a dwarven bolt that punched through one Dremora mage's robes and killed the monster instantly. I fired a dwarven shaft that dropped another, and a company of Daedra turned to face us. Stormcloak archers opened fire, their bows twanging as they unleashed a cloud of arrows. Several Dremora went down under the hail of arrows, and Allea gathered up the Thu'um for a Shout.  
" _FUS RO DAH_!"

One of the Daedra went flying backwards, smashing heavily into a stone wall. The creature laid still, deathly still. I shifted into my vampire lord form, and Allea shifted to hers. I fired a blast of health-draining magic at one of the charging Daedra. I transformed into a swarm of bats, closing half the distance between me and the Daedra in one stride. I transformed into a swarm of bats once more, closing the rest of the distance. I grabbed one Dremora by the neck, ripping his head off with a strong yank from a massive green hand. A Daedra's sword sliced open my stomach, and I kicked the warrior away, cursing lightly. A Daedric arrow punched into my bare chest, and I yanked the ebony shaft out, growling. I grinned sinisterly, leaping the entire distance between me and the archer. I slashed the archer's throat with my claws, and turned, batting aside a Daedra's sword. I ripped the Dremora's blade free of its hand and ripped the monster's still beating heart out of its armored chest. Allea summoned a gargoyle, and her summons slew a Dremora with a quick punch that crushed the Daedra's windpipe. A Stormcloak smashed a Daedra's skull with a quick blow from her warhammer. A Daedra came up behind her, stabbing its sword clean through her blue quilted armor and killing her instantly. It pulled its blade free, deflecting another Stormcloak's axe off its massive shield. Athis leapt from the walls, bringing his blade down through the Daedra's throat and killing it instantly. The Dunmer rolled to his feet when the Daedra vanished and he fell heavily to the ground. He hurled his dagger into a Daedra mage's chest, killing it. He spun, parrying a sword off his own blade. Odahviing breathed a jet of fire that incinerated three Dremora warriors, landing to the ground and snapping another Daedra in two with his powerful jaws. A Daedra's arrow glanced off the dragon's scales with a chinking sound. The dragon slew the Dremora with a blast of flame. Allea sank her teeth into a Dremora's neck, lifting the crimson and black skinned creature by the throat. She drained it, and threw its lifeless corpse away. An iron arrow sank into her back, and she turned, snarling. An archer in fur armor slid a new shaft onto his bowstring.  
"You've got to be kidding me," she growled, barely legible through the facial distortions of her vampire form, "bandits!"

She transformed into a swarm of bats twice, closing the distance between her and the lightly armored bandit archer. She clawed the man's throat, discarding his corpse. A bandit stabbed his steel sword through her stomach. She ripped it out, and picked him up by the edge of his steel armor. She sank her teeth into his throat, draining him and killing him before throwing his body aside. I closed the distance between my wife and I, ripping the iron shaft out of her back. She turned, firing a blast of vampiric drain magic at a Daedra. The Daedra fell, and she turned. Her gargoyle went down, a Daedric greatsword protruding from its gray chest as it fell. A blond woman in heavy gray armor with a shield in one hand and a long, slightly curved blade in the other rushed one of the Daedric mages, her shield coming up just in time to absorb a blast of flame. Allea turned, and I saw a half-smile on her distorted lips as she recognized the woman.

"Delphine," she called out through her green mouth, "good to see you again."  
Delphine nodded, and she stabbed her sword through the mage's chest, killing it instantly. A Daedra's arrow glanced off the Breton's gray breastplate, and she turned to face the creature. Before she could reach it, however, I fired a blast of vampiric magic that killed it. Odahviing growled a chain of Dovahzul to Delphine.

"Zu'u los aan dovah ahrk hi los aan Tuz. Orin voth daar ko hahdrim, zu'u los zin wah kriif voth hi, ***** " he growled.

"Zu'u mindoraan pah, Odahviing. Hi los dovah, nuz hi lost ofaal dii ov ****** ," Delphine returned.

Before Odahviing could respond, an arrow glanced off his chest, reminding him of the battle at hand. Odahviing breathed a jet of flame that burned away several bandits who were aiming their bows at him. A line of mounted bandits rushed him, and he sliced through them with his claws and teeth.

A sword buried itself in his wing and he turned to the swordsman, snapping the man up as a snack.

" _Yol Toor Shuul,_ _"_ He Shouted, a fireball consuming a dozen bandits.

"Hi lost nid zin joor mey ******* ," he growled as he slashed through several more with his claws, "hi lost nid zin deyra ********."

He smashed a Daedra with his tail, and one of the others responded to his insult, somehow understanding his words.

"You will fall to me, dragon," he growled, "you should not insult the honor of someone who is just as honorable as you, if not more. You betrayed your kin, traitorous dragon."

"Zu'u drey gruth naan, deyra ********* ," he responded as he slew the Daedra with a slash from his claws.

The Daedra and bandit forces retreated, and a few were cut down as they fought past the guards and Allea's army.

 ** _*'I am a dragon and you are a blade. Even with this in mind, I am honored to fight with you'_**

 ** _**'I understand completely, Odahviing. You are Dovah, but you have earned my trust'_**

 ** _***'You have no honor, mortal fools'_**

 ** _****'You have no honor, Daedra'_**

 ** _*****'I did not betray anyone, Daedra'_**


	51. Chapter 51: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

I turned to Serana as we sat in the wreckage of the Daedric camp.

"I need to tell you something. And please, just hear me out before you react."

"Ok," Serana said, evidently nervous, "What's up?"

"Once upon a time, I thought vampires were...abominations. That's why I killed my previous lover when she turned. Well, that and she attacked me. She had a rare strain of vampirism called Elsweyr Vampirism, and I barely got cured. Anyway, I used to think vampires were monsters. Then I met you, and I realized not all of them are. There are some, true, but there are always going to be some monsters in a race, it's just a fact of life," I said.

"You used to think of my race as monsters?"  
"Yes. Now that I know you," I said with a smile, "I'm ashamed of myself for thinking it. In your heart, you are actually one of the most normal people I have ever known. You may not be physically normal, but in here," here I paused and patted her chest, "you are."

She smiled then leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you, Allea."  
"I love you too, Serana."

I heard a bow twang, and an alarm went up. I turned, whipping my elven sword free of its scabbard.

"The Daedra are back! To arms! To arms! _Wuld Nah Kest!_ "

I sped towards the gate, leaping through the air and kicking a Daedra back into the Oblivion gate. I slashed another Dremora's legs out from under it, following up with a quick stab to the throat. Blood sprayed from the wound, and a Daedra with an arrow protruding from its chest stabbed its dagger into my stomach. I cried out in pain as the blade sliced through my armor. I gasped and stumbled back as the Dremora ripped the barbed dagger free with a sinister smile on its lips. A dwarven arrow whistled over my head and buried itself in the Daedra's throat, killing it instantly. Serana dashed to my side, and gave me a potion, forcing it down my throat. I felt the wound heal, and she winked.

"I'll fix your armor later," she said, turning and firing a quick arrow through a Dremora mage's chest.

The Dremora staggered back, and she dashed up to it, slicing its throat with another arrow. She set the arrow to her bow's string and fired, dropping a charging bandit. A Daedric arrow buried itself in a guard's chest.  
"We have to keep the Dremora away from the gates," I shouted, taking charge of the defending forces since Irileth was nowhere to be seen, "Shield wall there! in front of the drawbridge. Guards, raise the drawbridge! Flood the hole with fire!"

Farengar, who was standing on the wall with a staff, cast a wall of flames into the hole the drawbridge had been covering. A fireball blew a hole in Whiterun's walls, and the archers behind the barricades opened fire, their arrows finding their marks and dropping Dremora. A ball of ice flew from the roof of the guard barracks, striking down a Dremora. A single Daedra made it past the rest of the fighting, cutting down the guards at the barricades, and breaching the city. Jarl Balgruuf stood on the hilled path that ran down to the gates from the Drunken Huntsman, his sword drawn. The Dremora rushed him, and he swung his blade at the creature's neck. The Dremora deflected the blow, and Irileth leapt from the roof of the store, driving her blade through the Dremora's neck. The Dremora fell, clanking heavily to the ground. Irileth rolled to her feet, looking at the Jarl.  
"Are you hurt, My Jarl?"  
"No, I'm fine. Good job, Irileth."

"Everyone fall back to the walls," I ordered the forces at my command, "we must hold the gates!"

The entire defending force heeded my command, and surged inside.

"Farengar," the Jarl called, "can you put a magic wall spell on the gates so the Daedra can't get in? That Dremora destroyed the barricades."

"No, My Jarl, I do not know that spell! I think I have the tome in Dragonsreach, but I don't know how to cast it."

"Go get the tome, learn the spell. We can hold the gates, just don't take too long," Balgruuf ordered, and the mage nodded.

"Yes, My Jarl."

He climbed down, sprinting to Dragonsreach. The Whiterun guards continued to pour arrows into the surging Daedric ranks, driving them back. Unfortunately as we slaughtered the Daedra, more and more swarmed out of the Oblivion Gate.  
"We have to close that gate," I shouted, tapping into the Thu'um to make my words louder.  
"Yes, My Thane," Lydia said, "we must, or the Daedra will keep swarming until they overwhelm us."  
"I'm going into Oblivion to close it. Who is coming with me?"  
"I will," Serana said, "anyone else?"

"I will," Lydia said.

"I have to stay here and protect the Jarl, or I WOULD come," Irileth said.

"I'll come," Aela said.

"So will I," Ria said.

"You there, and you," Balgruuf said, "you go with them."

The guards nodded.

"Everyone else draw the Daedra off them!"


	52. Chapter 52: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

My companions and I came out of the gate in a wide open fiery field. I drew Auriel's Bow, setting a dwarven arrow to my string.

"Stick together," Allea said, "if we get separated we'll all die."

"Right," I answered, "let's move."

A small tusked creature rushed us, slashing at my stomach with its claws. Allea slashed it with her elven sword, killing it instantly.

"That would be a scamp," she muttered.

Another creature scuttled towards us. Its lower half appeared to be that of a giant spider, and from its waist up was the torso of a woman. I fired my dwarven arrow, piercing its chest and killing it. A different creature rushed us. It resembled a Dremora, but didn't quite look right.  
"Look out, that's a Xivilai," Allea shouted as she sidestepped away from a stab from the Daedra's greatsword, which it held in one hand.

The Daedra summoned a lizard-thing.

"Clannfear!"

I fired an arrow at the Clannfear, striking it in the chest and causing it to squeal loudly in pain. I snapped off several arrows in rapid succession, dropping the Xivilai. A bipedal lizard with massive jaws rushed us, and Lydia pumped it full of steel arrows. I recognized the beast as a Daedroth as it fell under Lydia's bombardment. We fought our way to the Sigillum Sanguis, where Allea grabbed the sigil stone that was keeping the gate open. As soon as Allea stuffed the stone into her bag, the tower caught fire around us, and a few seconds later we appeared back where the gate had been. The gate was gone, and so were all the Daedra who had come through, indicating we had won.

"From what I know of the Oblivion Crisis, now that we've closed this gate, it won't reopen. Now we just have to track down any more that open and shut them down as well."

I nodded.  
"Sounds good, but we don't know if any more have opened."

"If the Daedra attacked Whiterun, I wouldn't be surprised if they've attacked the other hold capitols," Lydia said.

"True. There is that," I said.


	53. Chapter 53: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

"You have got to be kidding me," I swore as I stood looking up at the ceiling of the burning tower next to Serana, Lydia, Aela, and Ria.

We were inside of an Oblivion gate which had opened just outside Windhelm. I had stolen the sigil stone, and the tower was coming down around us, but we weren't being teleported out.

"Mu los ful dilon ***** ," I shouted, accidentally letting out a string of Dovahzul as I swore.

"We're fine, babe."

"No, Serana, we're in serious trouble here."

"Gee, you think? We're freaking trapped in bloody Oblivion," Ria chimed in.

"Listen to me," the calm-headed Aela said, "there's got to be a way out of here. Even if we can't just teleport out, there's got to be some secret exit or something."

"There better be," Ria said, "or we're screwed."

"I might be able to help," a female voice called out.

My head snapped around to look at the speaker. She was obviously a Dremora, but she was unarmed and had her hands up in a placating manner.

"Who are you? You're a Dremora, I should just kill you," I said, taking up a combat-ready stance with my sword drawn.

"I'm here to help you. My name is...well, my name is something you would not be able to pronounce. But I am extremely displeased with the Daedra, and I want nothing more than to take revenge on Mehrunes Dagon, who led the attacks on Tamriel."

"What did Mehrunes Dagon do to you?"  
"First, you need to know a little more about me. I was not always a Dremora. Once I was a young Ayleid girl named Elanwe. I had a lover. A female lover named Iniel. She was an Ayleid just like me. Mehrunes Dagon took a shine to me and my magical talents. He took control of my mind, and murdered my lover so I would be angry and bitter. I swore then I would take my vengeance on him. I have not had a chance, but now that I see you people I see my opportunity. If you help me avenge Iniel, I will help you find a way out of Oblivion. I want out of here as well, but I didn't want to hurt anyone, which if I came out through a gate I would have to. Your talents can help me, I think."

"Ok, what do you want from us? And if you try to trick us, I will kill you," I threatened.

"Ok," Elanwe said, "I will consider that. But I give you my word I am not trying to trick you. Anyway, Dagon himself has a lover, a human lover. He keeps her in his realm the Deadlands in a castle. As far as I know, he actually cares about her. To the best of my knowledge, she is the only person he cares about and he goes out of his way to protect her sometimes. It's probably a really bad idea, but I have a plan. I need help to do it, though."

"Ok, what's your plan?"

"Infiltrate the Deadlands, break into the castle, and hold her prisoner until he himself shows up to save her. Then, we murder her in front of him. If I'm right and he cares about her, this will make him suffer the way I suffer. And vengeance will be served. And I'm not sure how we'll escape, but I'm sure we can think of something," the Dremora said.

"This is obviously a trap," Serana said, "I mean, think about it. She's asking us to help her break INTO a Daedric realm, and murder a Daedra's lover. We'd have to be stupid to help her."

"Look, I don't know if this is a trap or not, Serana, but either way, we have to try to help her. I actually don't think she's lying to us," I said, "Fine. We'll help you, but you have to help us afterwards. Deal?"

"Deal."

Elanwe extended her hand, and I shook.

"Thank you. Might I have the honor of knowing your names?"

"My name is Allea, this is Serana, and Lydia, and Aela and Ria," I said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"I have a way into the castle, but I just needed someone to help me fight past the other Dremora. I've been hiding from Dagon because he knows I'm a traitor to him. He wants to kill me," Elanwe explained, "if I showed myself I would be slaughtered. I've taken enough of a risk just by revealing myself to you."

"Let's go," I said, clenching my elven sword tightly.

Elanwe summoned a portal, and I jumped in, coming out of it rolling. When we exited the portal, about twenty Dremora were standing around it, weapons ready. I winced at the sight of so many Dremora as I tapped into the Thu'um.

" _KRII LUN AUS!_ "

The wave of purple energy swept through several of the Dremora, and I lunged at one, slashing its leg out from under it. I smashed its skull with my sword, and turned, deflecting another Dremora's dagger away from my ribs with my sword. I snapped my fist into the Dremora's face, cracking its nose. Ria slashed its throat and turned, burying her sword in another's chest. Aela swung her glass mace, splitting a Dremora's skull with it. I summoned an ice spike and hurled it through a Dremora's chest, and Elanwe leapt, narrowly avoiding a battleaxe. She somersaulted, her crimson armor not slowing her down. She came down behind one of the other Dremora and stabbed it through the back with a sword of transparent blue energy which she had summoned in mid air. She spun, parrying a greatsword off the spectral blade. Ria's shield came up just in time to block a Daedra's sword. She slashed its legs out from under it, stabbing it through the throat afterwards.

" _FO KRAH DIIN!_ "

My blast of ice encapsulated a Dremora, and I slashed its head off. Ignoring the fact that I should not Shout again so quickly, I tapped into the Thu'um almost immediately, preparing another Shout, which I unleashed as three Dremora came at me simultaneously.  
" _IIZ SLEN NUS!_ "

The three Dremora turned to ice, and I smashed all three with quick blows from my sword. I parried another sword, following up with a thrust that drove my blade through the Dremora's armor and into its muscled chest. The eleven remaining Daedra backed away slightly, assessing our weaknesses. Auriel's Bow sang five times, each shot dropping a single Dremora. One of the six survivors swung its hammer at Ria, smashing her shield and knocking her to the ground. She fell onto a fallen Dremora, gasping as her shoulder drove itself through one of the spikes of the creature's armor. She pulled herself off, wincing as the ebony spike slid out. She dropped her hammer, clutching at her wound. Serana fired several ice spikes that dropped the remaining Dremora in a jangle of heavy armor.

"The castle is in that direction, I've done some scouting around it."

She pointed to our west with the bloody tip of her spectral blade.  
"Let's go, I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be," I said truthfully.

We fought past Dremora by the dozens and arrived at the castle, where we slipped inside quietly through a secret entrance Elanwe showed us.

"Do you know where this lover of Dagon's is?"

"Not precisely, I'm afraid, somewhere in this building, that's all I know. He moves her around quite a bit for her protection, so it might be difficult to find her."

"Are you sure she's here?"  
"Yes, I'm sure. Unless he knows our plans, which considering this is his realm, it's possible, but it's too important that we do this for us NOT to try."

"Ok. Let's move."

Serana crouched, summoning an ice spike in either hand. She hurled them, and two Dremora guards went down, shafts of ice protruding from their throats. I cast a spell to make them fall quietly. Serana set a dwarven arrow to the string of Auriel's Bow, keeping the ancient weapon ready. Elanwe slew a Dremora mage with a quick thrust of her spectral sword. Serana fired her arrow, dropping another Dremora mage in a quiet rustle of robes and a light thump.  
"Nice shot, babe," I told Serana, patting her shoulder.

"Thanks," she returned.  
"Can you keep the fluffy stuff to a minimum," Elanwe hissed, "we're here on a mission."

"Ok, ok," I said, thinking to myself that the Dremora was just jealous because she didn't have that with anyone anymore.

Serana slid Auriel's Bow away, drawing her elven dagger. She scuttled up to another Dremora mage, wrapping her arm around the woman's neck. She sliced the Dremora's throat open and let it fall lifelessly to the ground. Serana rolled, and hurled her dagger into the back of an armored Dremora's head. It fell to the ground with a loud clank, and Serana winced.

"Not good," she muttered, "I hope no one but us heard that."

When three Dremora archers walked into the hallway, I Shouted.

" _ZUL MEY GUT!_ "

My voice was distorted away from the original Dovahzul shout and came out 'Hey Melon nose!' One of the Daedra turned, getting an arrow in the face from Serana in exchange for his stupidity. The other Daedra turned, one receiving a dagger through the eye and the other getting a sword through the stomach.

" _LAAS YAH NIR!"_

Soon we found the woman, a young Bosmer girl, probably in her teens. Elanwe leapt the distance between her and the girl, snarling in the girl's face. The woman shrank back, obviously terrified of the Dremora.

"Do you come from Mehrunes? Why are you threatening me?"

"I do not come from Dagon, elfling. I came here to do this," Elanwe growled, picking the Bosmer up by the throat and turning.

"Mehrunes Dagon. Show yourself, you coward. I am here. The day of reckoning has come for you, Daedric scum," she shouted.

"Elanwe. She's just a girl. Let her be," I said, "she's a victim too. Mehrunes Dagon probably bent her to his will. Probably made her his concubine, he probably doesn't even care."

"What do you know of him?"

"Well, I know that he is one of the two most evil Daedric princes of all, and he doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"Bal's minion is right," a deep male voice said as he appeared amidst them, "I do not care. Kill her if you wish it. I came here because you broke into my home, killed my brave Dremora, and are threatening me."

"Oh, but I'm NOT threatening you, I'm threatening her. Your lover."  
"There is something familiar about you, rebellious Dremora. Who are you?"

"It is I. Elanwe. The Ayleid whose lover you slew in cold blood and mutated against her will to become one of your Dremora thugs," Elanwe said calmly, "and I am here to make you suffer the way I do every day."

"You are a fool, Ayleid. You should not have come here."

The Bosmer kicked Elanwe in the stomach, and the Ayleid dropped her. The Bosmer summoned a bow, and aimed it at Mehrunes Dagon.

"I have had enough of your evil antics, foolish Daedra. You bent me to your will, made me your slave, and I hate you. I will help them. You no longer control me, Daedra scum."

"Then you will all die, fools," Dagon said, smirking sinisterly.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _ ***'we are so dead'**_

 _ **A/N: Elanwe and Iniel the Ayleid lovers are not the same Elanwe and Iniel you encounter in Elder Scrolls Online, I just liked their names.**_


	54. Chapter 54: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

Dagon summoned about two dozen Dremora mages and a single Daedroth. I fired off six arrows in rapid succession before the Daedroth closed with me. Each one of my arrows found its mark in a Dremora's chest, felling them. The Daedroth batted my bow away, and I fired three ice spikes through its chest. It fell, and Allea shifted into her vampiric form. She summoned a gargoyle. She grabbed a Daedra by the throat, ripping its head off and throwing its lifeless corpse at Dagon, who just grinned ear to ear.

"You are a minion of Bal? Ah, he has wronged me and now in killing you I will partially settle my score with him," Dagon hissed.

"I am no minion of Bal," Allea said as the Bosmer teen fired several dark blue arrows that dropped Dremora mages.

Allea slashed open a Dremora's chest, and turned and slaughtered the rest in rapid succession. She tackled Dagon, slashing at his exposed throat. He threw her off with a blast of energy, and she slammed into the wall, laying still. Blood oozed from her skull, and I felt rage bubbling up inside of me. I tapped into the Thu'um, having learned a few Shouts from Allea and knowing how to use them.

" _YOL TOOR SHUUL!_ "

A fireball flew from my mouth, striking Dagon in the chest. He was unfazed.

"I am a Daedric prince, you foolish vampire. You think fire alone is going to stop me?"

"Not really," I said, "but it was worth a try."

"I fought against you and won once, Mehrunes Dagon, I am not afraid to fight you again," the Bosmer cried out, "not anymore."

She grinned sinisterly, letting a strange amulet become visible on her neck.  
"The Amulet of Kings," Allea said as she rose to her full height, "she's the Hero of Kvatch!"

The Bosmer glanced back at my wife, and smiled.

"I was once, Nord. I no longer go by that name. Now, I am just Cirwen," she said, snatching up a fallen Daedra's greatsword.  
She lunged, sweeping the sword towards Dagon's exposed legs. He pushed her away with a blast of energy. Her attack was just a diversion from the hail of arrows that I unleashed on him. He retreated under my attack, taking a few arrows in the back in the process. He growled, and then spoke.  
"You will rue the day you freed the Hero and attacked me. Heed my words, mortal fools," he said, "now be gone!"

We were teleported back out of Oblivion.


	55. Chapter 55: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

"I thought you had become Sheogorath," I told Cirwen.

She grinned at me.  
"I did. And I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"My personality got split in two. The more insane part of me split off and became Sheogorath. What didn't split off and become a Daedra is what you see before me."

"How did you end up Dagon's slave?"

"Twenty years after I bested him and ended the Oblivion Crisis, a follower of his kidnapped me and completed a ritual that bound me to him. He took control of me and brought me to Oblivion, where he made me his slave through magic. I knew what he was doing but I couldn't stop him. I was still weakened from fighting him before, so he was able to overpower me. A few months ago I managed to escape his control, but I didn't know a way to escape Oblivion, so I just stayed and pretended to be under his control," Cirwen explained.

A woman in light armor ran up to Cirwen.

"Lady Cirwen of the Knights of The Nine," she called out, "good to see you."

"Who are you? How do you know me?"

"I am Madam Pelena Siallo of the New Knights of The Nine. We need your help, Lady Cirwen."  
"It has been 2 hundred years, Madam Pelena. My affiliations with the Knights...I am not certain they're still valid."  
"Why do you need her help?"

"Oh. Dragonborn. Lady Serana. I did not see you there."

When Pelena's eyes landed on Elanwe, she drew her blade.

"You're a Daedra," she said, "I will destroy you."

"No. She's a friend. Trust my word."

"Ok, Dovahkiin, I guess I can trust you."

"What has happened, Madam Pelena? Though I may not be able to help you. I'm not even sure if I still possess the Relics," Cirwen said.

"I'm not certain why, but followers of Mehrunes Dagon have destroyed half of the New Knights. We require your aid to survive and best Dagon," Madam Pelena explained, "may I take word back to my fellow New Knights that you are going to help us?"  
"Yes, yes, I will help. I just need to collect my old belongings from my tomb."

"Thank you, Lady Cirwen."


	56. Chapter 56: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

"What does Mehrunes Dagon have to do with the Knights of The Nine? Why is he seeking to destroy them?"

"Don't ask me," Cirwen said, "I don't know. Maybe because of me escaping, but there is no way he could have done that fast enough. No, my best guess is that he's seeking to destroy any potential threats to his controlling the world."

"That makes sense, actually."

Cirwen's hand rested on the hilt of her sword, which was the enchanted, ruby hilted Sword of the Crusader, which she had obtained from her tomb.

"We need to muster everyone we can to our cause. If Mehrunes Dagon is trying to take over the world we need as much help as we can get," I said, "Hopefully the non-evil Daedra are putting up a fight against Dagon as well."

I heard metal whisking along metal, and then footsteps. I turned, and a Dunmer man ran out of nowhere, a pair of blades in his hands. The blades reminded me of something, but I had no time to consider what they reminded me of as he ran straight at Allea. He swept one blade towards her throat and drove the other towards the top of her chest. She brought her blade across just in time to deflect the blade that was aimed at her throat, but the other sword sliced open her chest. She cried out in pain, clutching at her stomach. I fired an ice spike at the Dunmer, but he threw a dagger at me, forcing me to dodge, and my ice spike went off course, striking into a tree behind us. Cirwen lunged at the dark elf, sweeping the Sword of the Crusader towards the man's crimson-robed chest. He parried, twisting her sword away from her. She dropped it, snapping her head into his. He staggered back and she flicked her wrist, a dagger sliding out of her armored sleeve. She drove it forward into his stomach while he was recovering from her head-butting him. He gasped and she twisted the blade. She ripped it out, slicing his throat with it. He fell backwards, and Allea spoke.

"We need to get to Blackreach," she said, "I can muster an army quickly, but we need to get down to Blackreach."  
"Blackreach? You mean Fal Zhardum Din? The old Dwemer ruin?"

Allea nodded and I explained.

"A while back Allea and I cleared it out and we're renovating it, we've already made it an active city, we're still working on it but we live there and there's a decent sized company of soldiers there. Because of the connection to a couple of Dwemer ruins we've also cleared and rebuilt, it doesn't take long to muster our army, since I can send messengers to the other ruin and have an entire army in Blackreach by the end of a day from when I got back."

"We used Blackreach as a base when we went after the Thalmor, we fought against them and won, even taking the battle to them on the Summerset Isles," Allea added, "let's move out."


	57. Chapter 57: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

Cirwen sucked in a breath as she followed us down the stairs into Blackreach.  
"This place is magnificent," she said, "How did you even come up with the gold to do this?"

"Let's just say I've done a lot of honest work in my life," I said, "and I only spent gold on necessities, I always expected there was going to be something where I'd need a lot of gold, so every spare Septim I had went into a chest in my house in Solitude, I eventually needed three spare chests to store the rest of the gold."

"How much did it take to do this?"

"About 30,000 Septims, didn't hurt that Blackreach wasn't all that damaged to begin with," I added, "Alftand was worse off than Blackreach, that part actually took a separate 200,000 Septims, and that's just to renovate those two. We also had to work with Ralbthar, which took actually only about 5,000, the bandits kept it in pretty good shape, and Mzinchaleft, the third ruin that directly leads to Blackreach, took about the same as Blackreach did. Just in the physical renovations of all 4 cost about 265,000, and then we had to pay 200,000 just to hire Draugr Company, our small but powerful mercenary company of Nords. We also had to pay about 50,000 total to a few different factions to get ambassadors to travel between here and them. The only ambassador I DIDN'T need to pay to recruit is J'zargo, since I'm Archmage I just had to ask him."

"Geez," Cirwen said, "you're telling me it cost 317,000 to do all this?"

"Yeah, and that's why we're still working, we ran out of funds to continue the work, so we're still in the process of building a fort around the entrance to Alftand and renovating the exterior of the Alftand ruins as well," Serana said.  
"Yeah I saw that partially completed fort on the way in," Cirwen said, "looks like it's really coming along well though."

"That's a bonus about having orcish friends, they're strong and they're hard workers. They're also quite good as blacksmiths, which means that everything they forge is quite sturdy and reliable."

"Orcs? I didn't see any orcs on the way in though."

"When we realized what was happening, through use of a scroll, contacted J'zargo, our resident mage and told him to send them all back to their respective Strongholds. Hopefully they're back by now and hopefully Dagon doesn't send warriors after the Strongholds," I mused.

"He probably will, the Strongholds are quite defensible, and they're strategically placed," Serana pointed out.

"Enough of this," I said, "we need to get to the Palace and muster the army."

"How far is the Palace?"

"It's right by the Tower of Mzark, it's unfortunately all the way on the other side of Blackreach."

Cirwen frowned, "Do we have time to cross this place? It's in two Holds, correct?"

"Yeah, we don't have time, at least not if we just walk it," Serana said.

"But we have an automated transport system that will take us across in no time," I added, "Yedrimm!"

A minute later I heard the clanking that told me that our reprogrammed dwarven centurion Yedrimm was on the way over.

"Yes, Jarl Allea," he asked in his guttural voice.

"Bring the steam-carriage around," I ordered, and he went running off.

"You repurposed a Dwemer automaton?"

"Yes, he's one of the few that were intact enough to be rebuilt and actually used. There's only a dozen of these, and he's the master of them, he was quite difficult to take down, I lost a traveling companion attempting to kill him. I came in here the first time with a mage named Marcurio, he was quite powerful at times, but Yedrimm here came out of nowhere, batted me out of the way with a glancing blow from his hammer-arm and then drove a spike through Marcurio's iron armor. I was devastated, I was quite fond of Marcurio, though I'd hired him only a couple of months before, right after I found out I was the Dragonborn, he'd become one of my closest friends, and I think, I think I loved him, like a brother. Anyway, while I was fighting him, I Shouted too many times, I think I used all three words of Unrelenting Force five times, I used all of my stamina potions trying not to pass out during the fight. I managed to bring him down, but I passed out immediately afterwards, only reason I woke up is because for whatever reason, I can't even remember now, Jordis just happened to come down into Blackreach and woke me. There was a Falmer chieftain lying dead, Jordis killed him apparently, she told me she struck him down just as he brought his blade down on my chest. I have a scar, a nasty scar from where his blade actually pierced my chest before she dropped him."

"What was she doing there? I mean, you're lucky that she did show up, but why was she there?"

"I don't know, she told me, but I forgot. All I know is that I owe her my life," I said, "that was a...humbling experience, I'd thought myself capable of taking on any threat, and then I crossed paths with Yedrimm. Heck, I'd destroyed Alduin without him even landing any attacks on or near me. That may have had something to do with Gormlaith Felldir and Hakon, but I like, liked, to think that I was the most capable warrior in Skyrim."

I was cut off by the rumbling sound of the Dwemer train began ringing in my ears.

"It's coming," I called, "be ready, it's quite the sight when you're not used to it."

The train screeched to a stop in front of us. The front had a carved dragon's head, which I myself had carved with magic, and the eyes on the carving glowed red when it was running. The door slid open with a ringing sound which made Cirwen cover her ears and grimace. I was used to the sound, having heard it a few hundred times before. But the Hero of Kvatch, who had never heard it before was caught by surprise and so it affected her.

"Sorry," I offered, "I'm so used to that sound that I didn't even think about it to warn you."

The elf nodded.

"Next time warn me when something like that is coming, ok?"

"We need to move," I said, "get on the train and let's go."

We climbed into the train, and I grabbed one of the overhead rails.

"You'll want to grab a rail, this thing really gets going," I warned, not wanting Cirwen to be caught by surprise this time.

She quickly grabbed one, clenching it tight enough that her hand turned white from gripping the bronze-ish metal. The trail began moving, slowly at first but then bursting into its full speed, which was greater than even what I could do when sprinting as fast as I possibly could and using all three words of Whirlwind Sprint, making it quite possibly the fastest thing in all of Skyrim.

"You weren't kidding," Cirwen shouted over the sound of the train speeding along the tracks.

In what seemed like a split second but in reality was probably more like 5 minutes, the train slid to a stop and the door ground open.

"Well we're here," I said as I hopped down from the enormous hunk of Dwemer metal, "that building over there is the Palace, you can't miss it."

Two more of the repurposed centurions were standing guard next to the palace gates, and one of the spiders, though this one was heavily modified to have increased range and accuracy with its electric blasts, scuttled back and forth along a ledge near the top of the building. There was an old Dwemer crossbow mounted on the top of the building, and a single Stormcloak soldier sat in an old stone chair, aiming it back and forth through the massive canyon.

"Open the gates," I called, and the well-oiled gates slid open with a hiss of steam.

"How much did it cost just to make this building?"

"This building alone was responsible for nearly half the cost of rebuilding Blackreach," I answered, "look closely at the centurions' chestplates."

Cirwen looked at the guard on the left.  
"Is that a ruby?"  
"Yes, the rubies are enchanted with the souls of Dwemer, we found an old ruin that had a bunch of Dwemer ghosts so we bent them to our will and trapped their souls in those rubies, that's the real reason there are so few of the centurions that we've repurposed, there were only a dozen of the Dwemer spirits in that particular ruin, and we haven't encountered any since. I've got a workshop filled with centurions we've rebuilt, the only thing lacking to get them up and running again is the souls. The few citizens we have here are a bit uneasy about having these centurions just pacing around, they've heard the tales of what happens to unprepared adventurers who went into Dwemer ruins. Therefore, we only use them in this section of Blackreach, around the palace. Except for Yedrimm, he's accepted, for whatever reason, I don't know why everyone accepts him and not the others, maybe it's just because he's the first of his kind, and I admit I never told any of the citizens what happened with Marcurio."

"Blackreach is broken into districts," Serana said, "this is the Advisor District, home to the high ranking officials and citizens of Blackreach, then there's the Military District. You may have seen the glowing bulb hanging overhead on the way by? That's the center of the Military District, we use the walled in area under the dragon bulb, which is what we call the glowing bulb because Allea summoned a dragon by shouting at it, to gather our armies when we need to gather inside Blackreach."

"I'll tell you more about the districts on the way out," I said, "for now we need to get inside and start preparing for this war."

We entered the Palace, and I started shouting orders.  
"Everyone listen up," I shouted, putting my arms in the air, "we have another war to fight, muster all military forces, Vulthuryol will be in charge of defending Blackreach if the Daedra assault it, I have no doubt that he can handle it. Vulthuryol! You are in charge of defending Blackreach if it is attacked in my absence."

"I will defend the folk with my life, Dovahkiin, I am sworn to your service and so I will do as you bid," the enormous dragon responded.

"Thank you, my Dovah friend, I appreciate this," I said, stroking his head softly.


	58. Chapter 58: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

"Weapons out," Allea called, "Weapons out!"

I heard the distinctive ringing of weapons being drawn as the army prepared for combat. Standing next to my wife I prepared to summon ice spikes.

"Archers take your positions," I called.

Our archers broke from the main bulk of the army, taking positions on the hills next to the main bulk. They whisked arrows out of their quivers and set them to their strings. The Daedric army began charging.

"Archers open fire," Allea shouted, and the arrows went whistling through the air.

Arrows pelted the advancing Daedra, a few of them going down with arrows in their throats and faces, arrows just clanging off armor in some cases and the rest of the arrows just thudded into the ground. The armies met, a Stormcloak bringing his hammer down on a Dremora's skull. Even with the helm on, the blow smashed in the Daedra's skull. It fell, and the Stormcloak turned, using the shaft of his hammer to parry a Daedra's sword. He swung his hammer, connecting with the Daedra's side. The Daedra staggered but did not fall, at least not until Allea lunged, shifting into her vampire form and ripping its head off. She snarled, picking up one Dremora mage with her vampiric grip spell and hurling him away from her. He crashed into the ground at a strange angle, his neck snapping on impact. A Stormcloak on a horse ran down another mage, driving a steel sword clean through the Dremora's back. I fired an ice spike through a Dremora's chest, and it fell, clutching at the shaft of cold. Aela brought her shield up, deflecting a warhammer off it and lunging forward, her blade coming up and smashing into the Daedra's chin. The Daedra grunted and fell as the weapon pierced its skull. She ripped it out, hurling her shield into one Daedra's face. She lunged again, taking her blade in both hands. She brought it across, severing the crimson creature's head. A Daedric archer fired an arrow that pierced Allea's chest, causing her to grunt. She ripped the shaft out and transformed into a swarm of bats twice to close with the archer. She picked him up by the throat and drained him off all his blood. She turned, firing a blast of vampiric drain energy at a Daedra. The Daedra fell with a groan and a clanking of his heavy armor, and she turned, lowering herself to the ground. She picked up a Daedra mage by the throat, punching her other hand clean through its chest and ripping out its heart. She hurled the creature's lifeless form at several more Dremora, the mage knocking them over. I shifted to my vampire form just as a Daedra brought its greatsword across in a sweeping blow. It sliced open my chest and I grunted in pain before summoning a gargoyle and casting a blast of vampiric magic at the Daedra. It fell and my wounds healed. One of Rithle's Redguard cavalry soldiers went crashing to the ground, a Daedric arrow buried in the man's horse's leg. The man rolled to his feet, taking his scimitar in both hands. He lunged at a Daedra's back, striking out with his scimitar. His blade smashed the Daedra's legs, and he brought the blade down on the Daedra's neck. Crimson blood splattered from the wound as he turned. The archer that had felled his horse brought him down with another well placed arrow that struck him just between the joints of his leather armor. He fell to the ground, dropping his scimitar. Another of the Redguard cavalry rode down the archer, slicing his head off with her scimitar. An arrow glanced off Rithle's cuirass and she turned. She cantered straight at the archer, her horse's hooves crushing in the crimson skinned creature's chest. I fired a blast of energy at a Daedra, the beast bringing its shield up to block, but as it was a spell rather than a physical attack it did the Daedra no good, I felt the Daedra's life force flowing into me and I grinned sinisterly. I picked up another Daedra by the throat with my vampiric grip spell and hurled him away. He crashed into a tree, his neck snapping on impact. A war horn rang and the Daedra turned, beginning to flee. Odahviing flew overhead, breathing an enormous jet of flame that swept through the retreating Daedric ranks. Hundreds of the monsters fell, but the army was still enormous and most managed to escape the Skyrim Alliance forces as they rushed for the Gate. Odahviing circled back and landed, folding his wings.

"Odahviing! Cut the Daedra off from the Oblivion Gate, block the entrance to it, if you can!"

The dragon sprang into the air, and attacked the fleeing Daedra.

"Archers! Fire on those Daedra!"

Arrows pelted the Daedra's backs. Some luckily placed shots dropped Daedra, but mostly the shots just struck armor or the ground. Odahviing swept a jet of flame along the ground in front of the gate, blocking the entrance with a wall of flame. He turned, catching a Daedra warrior in his teeth. He lifted the beast off the ground, and hurled it to the side, swallowing half of its torso at the same time.  
" _YOL TOOR SHUUL!_ "

The fireball struck the advancing Daedra, burning several to ash and preventing the others from seeing their attackers.

"All forces charge!"

The remaining Alliance forces swept towards the disoriented Daedra, trapping the monsters between the deadly crimson dragon and the main bulk of the army. Allea grinned ear to ear, the smile kind of disturbing with her vampirism-caused facial distortions.

"We have them now," she hissed at me as she shifted into a swarm of bats to close with the Daedric forces.

Landing square in the middle of the Daedra, she became a deadly tornado, her claws slashing out around her as she moved, a deadly blur of green. I leapt beside her, picking up and hurling the final Daedra. She shifted back to her human form, a faint smile on her lips. I followed her lead, and she looked at me.

"Looks like we've destroyed them here," she said, "now we just have to close that Gate, hopefully it won't be as much of a challenge as that one near Windhelm was."  
She increased the volume of her voice, tapping into the Thu'um to do so.

"Rithle! I'm taking a dozen of your men into the Gate with me," she called, "Lydia, Iona, Jordis, you're with me, Ria, Aela, Athis! We're going in there and we're closing this gate."

The riders approached, their horses whinnying as they rode up.

"Riders! V formation, flank Serana and I. Everyone else get behind us," Allea ordered.

The riders moved into formation.

"Forward," Allea shouted, and our group surged into the gate.


	59. Chapter 59: Allea's Point Of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 **Allea's Point of View:**

"Sister!"

I turned as the familiar voice of my half-sister rang in my ears. She was completely Altmer, but we had been as close as if we were full sisters before she'd left Skyrim to go adventuring in Valenwood.

"Valinil," I greeted her, "It's good to see you!"

She smiled.  
"That it is. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Thought about visiting you in Valenwood but realized I wouldn't have any idea where to start looking for you. What brings you to Whiterun?"

"I knew you had a home here, and I wanted to catch up with you. Figured if you had a house here this would be a good place to start looking. What have you been up to?"

"Long story," I said, "I don't really have time to tell it right now I was about to hit the road."

"Where to?"  
"Blackreach," I said.

"You mean the old Dwemer ruin Blackreach?"

I nodded.

"That I do," I said, "Come with me. We can catch up, and there's someone you should meet."

"Alright I'll ride back with you."

* * *

"So you're telling me," Valinil said as we both dismounted our horses, "In the two years that I've been away you've killed Alduin the worldeater, defeated the first Dragonborn, become a vampire, married another vampire, and become the Jarl of a Hold that only exists underground?"

I nodded. The lift carried us down to the city.  
"Fair warning," I said, "The transport system is loud. The last new person I brought down here was the hero of Kvatch, and I had forgotten about how loud it was. She was caught off guard and it hurt her."

"Thanks for the warning," she said, "I appreciate it."

I nodded again. When we arrived at the palace, Serana was standing outside watching.

"Valinil, this is the woman I wanted you to meet. Valinil, meet Serana, my wife. Serana, meet my half-sister, Valinil."

"It's nice to meet you," my wife said politely.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Allea told me a lot about you on the ride here," my half-sister said.

"It's been a long ride from Whiterun," I said, "I am sorry but I need to sleep."

Serana nodded.

"I'll hang out with your sister," she said.

"Actually I should sleep too."

* * *

 _I heard footsteps behind me and turned, a Dunmer woman standing behind me. She was wearing simple mage robes, but she emanated power._

 _"Dovahkiin. Or should I address you by your...mortal name?"_

 _"Who are you?"_  
 _"I am the goddess Azura, Mother of The Rose, Queen of the Night Sky."_  
 _"And I am Meridia," A second voice spoke from behind me, also emanating power._

 _"What do you want with me?"_

 _"You face a threat greater than any you have faced before, Dovahkiin," Meridia said, "You are only aware of the threat from Mehrunes Dagon. There are other Daedric princes who are on his side but have not yet began working against the mortals in obvious manners. Like Azura, I am...benevolent and will aid you in your quest. The motives of some of the other Daedra, however, are unknown. Due to your close association with her Nightingales, I will warn you that neither Azura or I can discern Nocturnal's true allegiances in this conflict. You would be wise to avoid her, at least until we can discern if she is a threat."_

 _"Are all the Daedra besides you and Azura hostile or unknown?"_

 _"No," Azura said, "Hermaeus Mora has agreed to aid us, and so has Peryite though only because Dagon and his allies taking over Nirn would be chaotic and he is the prince of order."_

 _"Who do you know to be fighting for Dagon?"_

 _"Thus far we know that Molag Bal is working with Dagon, and so are Boethiah and Namira. None of the other Daedra have revealed their motives though. Without proof I personally believe that Clavicus, Sanguine and Vaermina at the least are on his side as well. I have no proof but I also believe that Mephala is."_

 _"Thank you, Lady Azura," I said respectfully._

 _"There is more, Dovahkiin. Though we cannot yet physically manifest on Tamriel because of something that Dagon did, we can share our strength with you and bolster your abilities. Now go, Dovahkiin, use our strength along with your own, to stop this great threat!"_

 _Both Daedric lords vanished and I sat upright._  
"You ok, Allea?"

"Yeah I'm fine."  
"You were talking in your sleep, something about the Daedra. What happened?"  
"Azura and Meridia appeared to me," I said carefully, "A vision, of sorts. We are in more danger than I realized. It's not just Dagon that we're fighting, we're at war with several of the Daedra.""

"Which ones?"

"Dagon, Bal, probably also Boethia and Namira at the least, possibly Clavicus, Sanguine, Vaermina and Mephala as well, according to Azura."  
"What about the other Daedric princes?"

"Well, Azura told me that Hermaeus is among the ones who see Dagon for what he is, a threat to all. He has decided to aid us, as has Peryite. The allegiances of the other Daedra remain unknown."

Serana nodded.  
"We'll need all the help we can get then," she remarked, "And we need a place to gather all our forces."

"Maybe the Rift? We can possibly establish a camp around Fort Dawnguard?"

"Hmm. It is easily defensible, the Dawnguard may help us, with a threat like Daedric invasion to fight. We should ride there, find out if Isran will support us."

"Let's go.


	60. Chapter 60: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 ** _Serana's Point of View:_**

"Isran," my wife greeted from next to me, "I know you are not...fond of me and I understand completely."

"I should kill you and that undead freak," he snarled, "And you betrayed the Dawnguard. You leave before I kill you."

"We're not here to fight you," she said placatingly, "We're here to request your aid."

"AID? With what you monster? You are an undead freak you should be killed right NOW."

"Daedra," I snapped, "Skyrim, by Oblivion, TAMRIEL is in grave danger. Daedric princes are leading an assault on Skyrim, no doubt in order to use it as a staging ground for an assault on the rest of Tamriel. Do you really want to be responsible for not aiding us to stop them from taking Tamriel?"

"I suppose that in the face of a threat like Daedra, I must put aside my quarrel with vampires for the time being," Isran said, "I don't like this. I don't like you, I don't trust you, but what do you need?"

"A base, to make our attack plans from," Allea said, "And to house refugees from attacks throughout Skyrim. Resources, for the refugees that are living here, and your aid in the fight."

"For the sake of Skyrim, and Tamriel, the Dawnguard stand with you, just know that I don't like or trust you, and I will have my eye on you. Understood?"

Allea nodded.

"Thank you, Isran. I know this is hard for you."

"You have no idea," he growled, "Undead freak."

"Please, I don't blame you for not liking or trusting us," I said, "But please don't speak to us like that."

"I'll speak to you any way I please," he hissed, "But you're right I shouldn't talk to you like that. I apologize."

"Come on, we should get back to Blackreach, start organizing our movements."

I nodded.

"ODAHVIING!"

There was a roar and the dragon descended from the sky, landing heavily on the ground. I climbed up onto his back, Allea sitting in front of me.

* * *

"Isran has agreed to help us," I informed Cirwen, "We're moving our forces up to Fort Dawnguard, in the Rift. We will be using the fort as a staging ground while we fight."

"Good," she nodded, "Were you able to get him to agree to fight the Daedra with us?"

"Yes," Allea said.

"My apologies to interrupt," a voice came from behind me and I turned, to see a Dunmer woman standing behind us, "May I have a word with Allea? In private?"

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am a friend of hers," the Dunmer said, "It's not your business."

"It's alright, Karliah. Anything you want to say can be said in front of her."

I realized who the Dunmer was now. A couple of days before the Daedra invasion Allea had told me about a secret organization called the Nightingales.

"Oh, this is Nightingale business?"

"Nightingales? You told her?"

"She's my wife, Karliah. I trust her."

"Fine."  
"What's going on?"

"Nocturnal has decreed you a traitor, and ordered the Nightingales to kill you on sight. Brynjolf and I are attempting to put a stop to it, but the others...the others are loyal to her. They mean to do so. I've heard them making bets on who finds you first," Karliah said, "I'm sorry. I tried to intervene, Brynjolf and I BOTH did. Nocturnal stopped us, hurt us. Said that it's just because you were our friend and she admired our loyalty to you so she wouldn't punish us for the first time and wouldn't make us participate in killing you. But that if we intervened again she would."

"What of the Guild?"  
"The Guild know nothing," Karliah said, "And Bryn and I are trying to figure out a plan to stop the Nightingales from coming after you."  
"Thanks for the headsup," Allea said, "Good luck with stopping them."  
"Farewell, Allea. I do hope that everything turns out ok."

Karliah turned and walked away.

"So I'd say that Nocturnal may be working with Dagon."

"Quite possibly," I agreed, "This is bad. I was going to suggest that with the Nightingales' skill they could be invaluable with the fight against the Daedra, but if they're hostile to you because of Nocturnal then that's out."  
"I could consult the Dark Brotherhood," Allea said, "And the Companions. The Dark Brotherhood are not backing a Daedra, so they may support me. We don't know about Hircine, but the Companions are mighty warriors."

"And perhaps the College of Winterhold?"

"Good idea."

* * *

Allea slid off of Arvak, extending a hand to help her half-sister down.

"What in the name of Talos happened here?"

Every building in Winterhold was either burnt to the ground, or burning, despite the cold wet air. I could see the lifeless bodies of the small guard garrison. There was a wall of ice in front of the ramp up to the College, and the young Breton girl who had replaced Mirabelle was standing just outside of it.

"Grala! What happened here?"

"Daedra, ma'am. They attacked early this morning," she said, "Killed the guards, burned the city. We were able to drive them off, in part due to the elven mercenaries who arrived during the attack. The mercenaries caught them by surprise, killed about half of the attacking Daedra. We pressed back down towards the Daedra when they were surprised and weak, we killed them all."

"May we enter the College?"

"Yes. The mercenaries are still here, their healer is tending to the injured townsfolk."

"Good," I said, "I would like to meet whoever saved the day."

The young woman lowered the ice barrier long enough for us to walk partway up the ramp and then raised it again. When we got to the top Valinil sucked in a breath when she saw who was standing there.

"Mom? What in the name of Stendarr are you doing here?"

The leader of the mercenaries smiled widely.  
"Daughter! It is good to see you again," she said, reaching out for Valinil.

Valinil embraced her, grinning.

"Allea, this is my mother, Valora. Valora, this is my half-sister Allea. The Dovahkiin of legend."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance," Valora said, "Orinlo and Valinil have both told me a lot about you, good to finally meet you."

"Good things, I hope?"  
"Nothing but. And who is this Nord?"

"I'm Serana," I said politely.

Valora stared at me.

"You're a vampire," she observed, "How did a vampire come to be in the company of my daughter?"

"So you notice that I'm a vampire, but not that Allea, who is your what, step-daughter, is as well?"

"I...You're vampires. I see."

"But to answer your question, I'm Allea's...wife."

"There is much I don't know about her, I guess. I had no idea she was interested in women, or that she was a vampire. Knights of The Leaf! Assemble!"

The mercenaries moved into a box formation, hands resting on the hilts of their blades.

"These are my troops, the Knights of The Leaf. They are loyal and capable warriors who I have served with for many years I trust them with my life. They are at your service, as am I."

"Thank you," I said, "How did you come to be here?"

"When I was working on a job in Hammerfell, I heard of the conflicts with the Daedra, and I knew that I had to come provide aid. When I arrived here, in Skyrim, I kept arriving at the battle sights right after they occurred. This morning I wasn't prepared to fight, this is actually only half of my forces. I came to get supplies from Winterhold, bringing the Knights with me just in case. I barely arrived in time, the guards were already dead and the Daedra were going after the townsfolk. We caught the Daedra off guard and struck them down like they were nothing but common bandits."

"Thank you for helping them," I said.

My voice trailed off as a sharp pain exploded in my back.

"What in the name of Talos…"

I reached back, ripping the shaft out of me. It was Daedric.

"They're back!"

"Knights! To arms! To arms!"

There was a screech from above and I glanced up. A massive black creature descended from above, a dremora archer on the back. The Daedra released an arrow, which I easily sidestepped. I returned fire with an ice spike which caught the flying creature in the stomach. It squealed and lost its balance, falling to the ground. The Daedra rolled to its feet, drawing its sword. It lunged at me and I sidestepped, slashing my Daedric sword towards its stomach. My blade clanged off its armor, and I brought it up to smash the creature's skull. A Daedra in mage robes launched itself at Valinil, slashing a dagger towards her throat. She headbutted it, reaching up and wrapping her hands around its horns. She twisted sharply, causing it to snarl in pain. Valora smashed her mace into its skull, killing it instantly. One of the Knights parried a blow from his foe's mace, smashing his shield into the Daedra's face. He followed up on the attack by slicing the stunned spawn of Oblivion across the throat with his sword. He brought his shield down, deflecting a sword thrust that was aimed for the joint of his cuirass and his leg armor. He decapitated it with a single heavy blow. He turned, narrowly avoiding a blow that was aimed for his knee. He sliced the Daedra's throat with a single clean stroke, spinning and deflecting an arrow. He lunged, closing with the archer and stabbing him through the stomach. The Dremora soldiers retreated but a massive globe of ice swept across them, freezing them. They shattered.

"Nice work, Grala," Allea said, "I must make an announcement, gather everyone here at the bridge to the College."

Grala nodded and started beckoning everyone over as Allea climbed up onto the narrow square at one end of the bridge.

"Can everyone hear me?"

The entirety of the crowd nodded.

"Good. The Dremora have destroyed your homes, the town, even, but they haven't broken you. Us. We have the advantage of knowing the area, and even powerful mages. You with me?"

The crowd roared as one.

"We have a large, easily defensible fort in the Rift stocked with a powerful group of warriors who have agreed to help us. The mages of Winterhold can remain sealed up in the College for the time being, and they can erect a large portal to escape if or when the Daedra breach the College. Townspeople, we are going to Fort Dawnguard, you should be safe there. The Daedra should have no way of knowing to it and even if they do it's easy to defend and the warriors protecting it are strong and capable. I would accompany you, but Serana and I have some other business to attend to elsewhere. My half-sister," I said, pointing to Valinil, "Will accompany you there as will the Knights. You are in good hands."

"Come on people. Get any remaining possessions you need and let's hit the road."

 **Ok hi guys, Cat here with a little note, I honestly can't believe that first off this is the SIXTIETH chapter of An Everlasting Love. I always thought that it'd be like 20-30 chapters at most. Not 60. I also just wanted to say thank you to the (the number is accurate as I'm writing this but may have changed when you're reading it) 31 people that favorited this story and 35 that followed it. And this is the longest story I've ever written, before this chapter it hit 45,354 words and 59 chapters. I've never had a story which has been actively updated for as long as this story. At this point I'm honestly considering ending THIS story with the intention of doing a sequel. What I'm considering doing is finding a good spot to END An Everlasting Love, perhaps 100 chapters in or so and then a little bit later putting out a sequel story which would begin several months after the end of An Everlasting Love with some new developments in the story of Serana and Allea. The only problem with that is that I don't have a good ending for this story that leaves room for continuation. So what I might do is get to where I don't have any more ideas and THEN stop writing for it. And then whenever i get more ideas publish the sequel. The other thing I wanted to discuss was that I'm considering using my YouTube channel Cat AndKaraForever to promote my stuff, like if I'm doing another long project like this one, if I know it's going to be long I might publish like a trailer or something for it. I don't have much experience with filmography so it might be terrible haha but I'm probably going to try. I guess that's all I had to say . Sorry for the long author note I just wanted to say a few things. And once again, thank you to my fans for supporting me! Have a good night!**

 **Cat**


	61. Chapter 61: Allea's Point of View

_**An Everlasting Love**_

 _ **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**_

 _ **Author: CatandKaraForever**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**_

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

"High King Ulfric," I said, lowering myself to my knees in front of him, "I must speak with you."

"Allea," he said politely, "How many times have I told you you don't need to call me High King? You are my friend and ally, you're the reason I'm sitting on this throne. And you're a Jarl."

"Fair enough," I said, rising, "As much as I wish it was this is not a social call my friend."

"I was hoping it would be," Ulfric said, "But as soon as I observed the way you entered I could tell you were here on a mission. What brings you here?"

"I need more soldiers," I said, "I'm turning 3 properties of mine into military outposts that will function as part of my realm, but neutral in terms of the other Holds. I need soldiers to protect the properties in question."  
"You have your troops, my friend. Where do they need to go?"  
"There is a property located in the forests in Falkreath, specifically overlooking Lake Ilinalta from the south, a property located just north of Loreius farm near Whiterun, and a property located in Hjaalmarch, in the northern area, specifically on the banks of the Karth and Hjaal rivers."  
"How many men?"

"I was thinking 10 men per property," I said.

"It will be done. Are there any distinct features on your properties so my men can tell they've found the right place? And do you require I send officers?"

"There are, Lakeview Manor, the one in Falkreath, has a tower which peaks just above the treeline at spots, Heljarchen Hall, which is the one north of the farm, has a grain mill, and Windstad, in Hjaalmarch you shouldn't have any trouble spotting. Actually you shouldn't have any issues spotting either location, and my Housecarls will be waiting for you near them to get your people oriented."

"I will dispatch men immediately, my friend."

"Thank you, Ulfric. I owe you for this."

"No," he said, "It is my honor to help you."

* * *

"Milady, I bear word from the New Knights of the Nine."  
"What is it, Courier?"

"They're holed up in their stronghold Lakasha, under siege by Daedra and they need help."

"Numbers?"

"I have no clearance for tactics, my Jarl, however Madam Pelenia dispatched me with a letter describing the situation."

He handed over a scroll and I took it, opening it.

"Two hundred Daedric soldiers. Surrounding the stronghold. Hmm maybe if we drop in from the air? Perhaps off the back of a dragon?"  
"Sounds good," Serana said, "We can land within the fort and muster the Knights or we could land among the Daedra."  
"I think we'd be better off attacking the Daedra directly and then the Knights can attack from the fort, catch them between two powerful forces."


	62. Chapter 62: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

I sprang from the back of the blood dragon I was riding, snarling as I sped through the air. I landed on my feet, firing a barrage of ice spikes into the Daedric ranks. I shifted to my vampire lord form, as did Allea when she landed beside me. I picked a Daedric warrior up with my vampiric grip spell, hurling him away. He crashed into another Daedra, impaling himself on the other Daedra's horned armor. An arrow punched into my chest and I roared, ripping the ebony shaft out of myself and hurling a bolt of vampiric drain magic which sucked the health out of the archer who had hit me and healed my wound. Allea picked up a Daedric mage by the throat with one clawed hand and slashed his stomach open with her other. She discarded his lifeless corpse, turning and transforming into a swarm of bats to dash forward at an archer who was aiming at me. She delivered a quick slash which ripped open his throat, turning as a Daedric warrior brought his axe down and burying it in her chest. She roared in pain, falling to her knees and returning to human form. I looked at her concernedly, shifting back to my human form too. I ran to her side and she was foaming at the mouth.

"Poison!"

My voice was drowned out by the sound of a warhorn and then hoofbeats. A column of heavily armored cavalry slammed into the Daedric ranks, slicing through about half of the Daedra in a matter of seconds. I whipped my Daedric blade from its scabbard, standing protectively over my wife.

"Help me! She's been poisoned!"

I cut down a Daedra as he lunged at me. One of the riders galloped over to me and slid off his horse.

"She's dead," he said.

"No, she's a vampire," I said, "We both are. She's been poisoned."

"What matter of poison affects a vampire? No matter, get her inside, we'll keep the other Daedra off you and our alchemist will come find you."

"Thanks," I said, picking her up gently and hauling her into the fort.

I propped her against the stone wall and sat down.

"It's going to be ok," I promised her, "The Knights have an alchemist who's gonna take care of you. You're going to be fine."

"Serana, I'm sorry," she said, her eyes changing color from the vampiric red to a pitch black, "Run. I can feel something...Taking control of me. Go!"

"Allea, I'm not leaving."

"You should have ran when she told you," a new voice came from Allea's mouth, "Now you will die, undead freak!"

Allea whipped her blade free of its scabbard and lunged at me, swinging it overhead. I pulled out my Daedric sword again, deflecting a blow which was aimed for my throat.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The blast of force caught me by surprise and I went flying backwards, crashing into a wall. My back flared with pain and I couldn't move. I let out a scream as Allea advanced on me. A steel arrow buried itself in her knee and she fell, that knee going limp. Another arrow caught her in the other knee and she fell flat on her face. The Knights came sprinting at her, weapons drawn.

"No! Don't hurt her," I shouted, "Something's controlling her, it's not her!"

One of the Knights was already bringing his blade down in a powerful strike which though he was able to change the course at the last second he was unable to stop. The Knight's sword pierced her shoulder and she cried out in pain. He pulled his weapon free as she rolled over slowly. Her eyes were back in their normal vampire red but they were glassy. She groaned and fell still.  
"I need a potion," I called, and one of the Knights tossed one to me.

I drank it hurriedly and then I could feel my broken back healing. I rose shakily to my feet, blinking as I stared at Allea. I ran to her side, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Allea! Wake up," I said frantically, "Someone help her!"

Her eyes flickered, and she looked at me.

"What happened? I..Why are you crying?"

"I thought I lost you babe," I said, "You...weren't yourself. One of the Daedra poisoned you and you attacked me. It wasn't you. I know that. But you almost killed me."

"By Talos I'm so sorry," she said, "What did I do?"

"You broke my back, and then you almost stabbed me. One of the Knights shot you in the ankles to stop you and then another one stabbed you, but you're going to be fine," I explained, "Let me get you a potion."

I pulled out a potion and handed it to Allea, who drank it super quickly and then sighed.

"I think...I think we both know I can't be trusted anymore. This is the second time this has happened where something or someone has controlled me and attacked you."

"No, Allea. It's ok. I still trust you with my life," I said, "It doesn't matter to me that you've attacked me twice. It's not you. We'll figure out how it keeps happening and we'll stop it, OK?"

I reached out and hugged her.

"I love you so so much I'm just glad you're ok," I said, kissing her softly.

"Lady Allea, Lady Serana, it's good to see you two again," I heard Madam Pelena say, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have news which might interest you."

"Alright go ahead."

"Just before we were attacked," she began, "A courier arrived from Fort Dawnguard. One of the mages from Winterhold stumbled upon a book which stated a rare form of iron found only in one mine in all of Tamriel. It's highly toxic to Daedra and beings from Oblivion in general."

"Where can we find this material?"

"Fortunately, it's here in Skyrim, it's within an Orc stronghold built into the Throat of the World," she continued, "But the Orcs, I must warn you, are more seclusive than most. They attack outsiders on sight and they are well-known for being among the most capable Orc tribe in Skyrim."

* * *

Allea slid off of Odahviing, helping me down as well. My hand went down to the hilt of my Daedric blade, but I did not draw it.

"We come in peace," Allea called to the gates, "We need your help."

"Leave," a deep male voice boomed, "Or be shot."

"We need iron from your mines for weapons for our army."

"The material is ours, and ours alone. Leave, outsider. Or you will be killed."  
"One way or another we're getting that iron," I growled, "Do not make us fight you."

"To arms," the Orc called, "To arms!"

The gates opened and a group of Orcs rushed us. I drew my blade, and Allea drew hers.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The Orcs evaded the Shout, before surging back into one line. They closed with us and I took a swing at one, who brought his shield up to deflect the blow. I snapped my head into his skull, stunning him. I followed up my headbutt with a clean stroke which tore open his throat. Allea jogged away from the tide of Orcs and up a small hill before taking a running jump off. She knocked an Orc down, stabbing him through the throat with her blade. She turned, slashing open another one's legs. She followed up by decapitating him with a heavy blow.

"YOL TOOR SHUUL," I Shouted, my fireball catching three Orcs at once.

The Orc chief lunged at me, bringing his hammer down in a heavy blow which caught me on the wrist. I felt my bones snap and let out a cry of pain as my wrist broke. I dropped my blade, clutching at my injury, and he followed up with a heavy swipe that caught me on the chest. I staggered backwards, my chest exploding with pain.  
"Serana! You Oblivion-spawn," Allea shouted as she lunged at the orc chief, swiping her blade towards him.

Her blade glanced off his cuirass, shattering on impact with the heavy orichalcum plate. He smashed the butt of his hammer into her face, her nose snapping on impact. One of the Orc warriors lunged at me, and I kicked him away, whipping my elven dagger free and hurling it with my good hand. It buried itself in the Orc's throat and I used my good hand to drag myself towards the fallen Orc, grimacing as my injured chest rubbed against the dirt. I ripped my dagger free, gripping it tightly with my good hand. I hurled it at the Orc chief and it caught him in the back of the neck, which was the weakest point in his helmet. My vampiric strength and the fact that the neck was the weakest part allowed my dagger to penetrate his head. He fell, dead and the other Orcs retreated, regrouping into a line. Only 5 remained, but in our injured conditions I wasn't sure we could take them down. I saw blood spray as an arrow caught me square in the chest. Another arrow struck me as Allea reacted. I staggered backwards again.

"WULD NAH KEST!"

Allea closed with the archer and smashed her head into his face. She pulled free the sword he was wearing and stabbed him through the throat with it.

"You would be wise to stand down," she advised the Orcs.

"You invaded our home, killed our kin and you want to steal ore that is rightfully ours. We will not give up without a fight."

"You fools," Allea hissed, shifting to her vampire lord form and slashing one's throat.

She summoned a gargoyle which went on the attack. The gargoyle delivered a backhand blow which snapped one Orc's neck. Allea cast her vampiric grip spell and sent one flying over the wall of the fence and into the distant horizon. The last remaining Orc went down when she struck him with a blast from her vampiric drain spell. She shifted back to human form, running to me. She grimaced when she saw my injuries.

"This is going to hurt," she said with a sad expression, "But I have to get these arrows out of you."

I nodded.

"Do it," I told her.

She grimaced and took one of the shafts in both hands. She pulled quickly, blood spraying from the wound. I bit my lip not to cry out in pain and she faltered at my expression.

"I can't...I can't do this," she said.

"Allea. Calm down. It's ok. You have to do this," I assured her, grabbing her hand with my non-injured one.

She shook her head.

"I can't...I'm hurting you. I can't hurt you."

"Alle, listen to me. You have to get these arrows out of me. It hurts me more to have them stuck in me than for you to pull them out."

She wiped her brow.

"Alle? That's cute. But no. Serana, I can't do this."

"I'd do it myself but I can't. By Talos, someone has to get these arrows out of me."

"Ok," she said reluctantly, "I'll do it."  
"Besides, it's only one."

She nodded, taking the other one in her grasp. She yanked and this time I couldn't help but cry out in pain. She took my good hand and cast a healing spell on us. I could feel my wounds healing and I rose to my feet.

"Those Orcs were stronger than I expected," she remarked, "That was...actually challenging."


	63. Chapter 63: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

I drew my Daughlur iron blade, twirling it overhead from my seat ontop of Arvak. Serana, on another horse beside me, nodded as she slid her Daughlur iron mace from its sling over her shoulder.

"Weapons free!"

Every Oblivion gate in Skyrim had either been closed at our hands or had closed on its own except for this one, and we were up against the largest Daedric force we'd seen yet. We guessed this camp was the main base for the Daedric armies so we'd assembled every allied warrior we had.

"Charge!"

Our host surged forward, Serana and I leading. Our forces met with an enormous clang and I cut down a Daedra with a single clean blow from my sword. An explosion filled the sky with smoke from somewhere behind the main bulk of the Daedric army, indicating our Dawnguard crossbowmen were starting their attack. Arvak bucked me off and vanished, leaving me to fight on foot. I decapitated a Dremora swordsman as he lunged at Serana, turning and deflecting a mace off my sword. Serana's horse went down, many Daedric arrows stuck in it. I lost sight of her beneath the tide and grew frantic, slashing my way through the Daedric warriors until I got to her. A Daedra knocked my sword away from me but then got stabbed with a massive spear before he could cut me down. I scurried forward and grabbed my blade, driving it into a Daedra's throat.

" _FUS RO DAH_!"

My Shout blasted away dozens of Daedra as it hit the tight mass of enemies. One of the New Knights of the Nine went down, a Daedric arrow buried in his faceplate. The archer who had shot him down fell, a steel crossbow bolt having crushed in his helmet. The sun faded a bit and I looked up to see elven arrows descending rapidly. They pattered into the Daedra ranks, obliterating hundreds of mages but just bouncing off armored helmets and chestplates. Serana crushed a Daedra's skull with a heavy blow from her mace.

" _MUL QAH DIIV_!"

I felt a massive surge of power as I took on my dragon aspect. I sprinted full on at a Daedra, delivering a backhand sweeping blow from my sword which severed his head. I turned, parrying a Daedric battleaxe off the iron blade and in the process shattering the axe. I smashed my head into the warrior's skull, stunning him before I smashed the pommel of my blade into his skull and killed him.

" _SU GRAH DUN_ ," I heard Serana Shout as I turned to face her.

She became a whirlwind of death, her Daughlur blade moving so fast it was invisible as she cut down Daedra after Daedra before the effects of her Thu'um ran out. Out of nowhere a Daedric mage came flying past me and I dodged, looking at the direction he'd come from. A large werewolf was charging through slicing apart hundreds of Daedra.

" _DUR NEH VIIR_ ," I Shouted, ignoring the delay I usually had to take on using my Thu'um.

The undead dragon materialized, tearing apart hundreds of Daedra before springing into the sky. I felt the rushed Shout sap at my extra pool of strength.

" _FO KRAH DIIN_ ," Serana Shouted, her blast of ice freezing dozens of Daedra, whom she promptly smashed with blows from her mace.

" _DIIL QOTH ZAAM_ ," Durnehviir Shouted, summoning a trio of undead warriors who promptly attacked the Daedra.

One of Durnehviir's Wrathmen cut down a Daedric mage with a single blow from its battleaxe. It turned, decapitating a lunging warrior. The undead warrior went down, a Daedric arrow buried in its eye. An ice spike caught the archer in the throat, killing it instantly. A firebolt exploded just behind me, shrapnel from a Daedra's armor slicing open my back.

"This one apologizes for the shrapnel," I heard a Khajiit say, "J'zargo was not intending to injure the archmage."

The mage cut down a Daedric warrior with a blow from his spectral Daedric sword. He cast a ward spell just in time to deflect a Daedra mage's flames. Serana smashed the Dremora mage's skull with her mace, ducking a warhammer which went over her head. She jabbed her mace into the warrior's stomach, the single spike on the end of the mace scratching the ebony armor. She jabbed the spike into its throat, smoke curling around where the spike penetrated. She yanked the spike free and smashed its head with the butt of the mace. I heard a loud warhorn boom over the din of battle and I shouted, bolstering my words with the Thu'um.

"REGROUP FALL BACK AND REGROUP," I ordered.

Our forces drew back from the Daedra. I heard hoofbeats and a column of heavily armed riders slammed into the Daedra from behind. The combination of the new arrivals on their horses and our original forces drove the Daedra back and we slaughtered most of them. They retreated, forming into a new line. The newcomers rode towards us, forming a line which blocked the Daedra from our vision. The lead rider took off their helm, revealing themself to be a muscular but slender and lithe young Nord woman. She had long blonde hair which came to about halfway down her back, a crossed sword design on her forehead and a blue disc painted around each of her eyes. In one hand she held a long, slightly curved blade of a silvery material which glittered in the sunlight, and in the other she held a small brownish black shield which appeared to be made of a leathery material. She nodded at me before riding back to the front of the riders. Something about the way she carried herself was familiar but I couldn't place why.

"Riders! Dismount," she ordered as she climbed off her horse, "We'll fight on foot!"

Her riders obeyed and their horses withdrew.

"Charge!"

Her riders charged and slammed heavily into the Daedric ranks. The blonde Nord cut down a Dremora with her sword before turning and stunning another one with a blow from her shield.

" _MUL QAH DIIV_ ," she Shouted, taking on the aspect of a dragon.

She cut down the final Daedra with three quick blows from her sword. She looked around.

"Oh. Apparently that was the last one…"

She sheathed her blade and walked over to us.

"Hello."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kiraak," she said, "Daughter of Miraak, and the second Dragonborn. What do I call you?"

"My name is Allea," I said carefully, "Dragonborn of the 4th Era."

"You're the one who killed my father," Kiraak said.

My hand drifted down to the hilt of my sword in case she attacked me.

"Yes," I said carefully, ,"I'm sorry for your loss."

She laughed.

"By Oblivion it's not something you need to apologize for. I wanted to kill him myself. I didn't think myself strong enough to take him down."

"I see," I said, taking my hand off my sword, "What brings you here?"

"It's a...complicated story, long and we don't have time. We must close that gate."

"Agreed," Serana said, "But I should introduce myself. My name is Serana."

"It's nice to meet you," Kiraak said, extending her hand to each of us in turn, "These are my Riders of Dragonholm."

"Dragonholm? What's that?"

"I'll explain later," she assured us, "It too is a long story."


	64. Chapter 64: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

"Call me Kira," Kiraak said, "I've never been fond of the name Kiraak but I believe in honesty, that's why I introduced myself by that."

"Alright."

"Anyway, my father, or I'm just gonna kill him Miraak, he never was my father. Not really. Well, he was probably Tamriel's worst dad. He never spent any time with me, he assigned a company of dragon cultists to 'protect' me, but they just took advantage of me. They forced themselves upon me, beat me, I only got enough food to survive by I was nearly always starving and dehydrated. He had his people force me to train so that I could fight for them. I hated that man with all my heart. There was one particular cultist who I did like. He treated me like his own daughter, and when he could he smuggled me food, water and well...toys. I looked at Jalu like he was my own father. But then Miraak found out about what Jalu did for me. I watched as he murdered him. Then, he had me frozen in time and locked away in an old crypt in Elsweyr."

"I'm sorry."

"When he was locked away in Apocrypha it broke the spell and I'd been working as a mercenary in Elsweyr. I never had any reason to leave Elsweyr and I'd always been fond of Khajiit so I hung around. Eventually I decided to establish an order of warriors, and then I needed a stronghold. So, I built Dragonholm and built the Riders of Dragonholm. When news finally reached Dragonholm I decided to come to Skyrim and help fight the Daedra, so here I am."

"And what of your knowledge of Shouts?"  
"That was part of the training I was forced to take. I had to be capable with the Thu'um along with all forms of physical weapon," Kira said, "I was trained more with Shouts at first, and in fact I know every Shout in all of Tamriel, every word."

"Thank you for your help with the Daedra."

She opened her mouth to respond but then a firebolt struck the center of the camp. I looked up and a giant crimson eye was hovering above the camp.  
"Look out!"

I drew my new sword, rising hurriedly.

"What is that thing?"

An ebony arrow buried itself in my chest and I staggered backwards.  
"We're under attack!"

"To arms," Allea shouted, "To arms!"

"What's going on?"

"THIS IS THE ATTACK THAT WILL DESTROY YOUR DEFENSE ONCE AND FOR ALL," the giant crimson eye said as a trio of black armored figures charged at us.

One of the figures rushed Allea, swinging her blade overhead. She parried the Nightingale's blow, slashing at the other woman's stomach. The other woman danced back, but then an arrow caught her in the throat. I looked towards where the arrow had come from to see that Karliah, the Dunmer woman I'd only met once, was crouching on a hilltop with a bow.

"Thieves Guild," I heard the Dunmer shout, "Attack!"

A black armored figure with red hair came gliding down from the hilltop, a pair of wings mounted on his back. He landed on the ground next to us, shedding the wings. He lunged at one of the Nightingales, decapitating him with a quick blow from his dwarven sword.

"Karliah said you might need some help lass," he said, "So here we are."  
"Brynjolf! Good to see you buddy," Allea said.

Several more figures, these in brown, came gliding down as well. A Nordic thief dove behind the treamining Nightingale attacker, wrapping his arm around her throat and stabbing her through the back with his sword. He ripped his blade free, and laughed.  
" _MUL QAH DIIV_ ," Kira Shouted, charging towards the column of Daedra as they swarmed into the camp.

She brought her sword across in a heavy blow which decapitated one. She took her blade in a two handed grip and turned, slashing one's legs out from under him. She brought it down and smashed the Daedra's head in.

" _FUS RO DAH_ ," Allea Shouted, sending several Daedra flying backwards.

" _YOL TOOR SHUUL_ ," I Shouted, sending a fireball through the Daedric ranks.

A Daedra struck down a confused Stormcloak as he pulled his blade free of its scabbard. Brynjolf lunged, bringing his blade across in a blow which sliced open a Dremora mage's robed stomach. He finished the Daedra off with a blow which smashed its head. Allea summoned a spectral flaming wolf, which dove into the ranks of Daedra and exploded, killing several. Karliah came rolling down the hill, charging at a Nightingale. She slapped his blade away and slashed him across the chest. She delivered a spinning kick which knocked another one several feet back before lunging and grabbing him by the throat. She stabbed her blade clean through his stomach before yanking it out and snatching his fallen blade so she had one in each hand. A dragon roared from above and a huge column of fire struck the Daedra ranks. The dragon descended, straight into the Daedra ranks before returning to the sky with Daedra between its claws. The enormous dragon dropped the Daedra back into the ranks of their kin, killing several on impact. An ebony arrow whizzed past my face, catching a Daedra in the throat. It gurgled and fell still, clutching at the wound. Karliah fired an arrow point blank range into a Daedra's face and it fell. The other Daedra who was rushing her brought his broadsword down but she brought her bow back up to deflect it. There was a thud and she brought the bow down in a strike which caught him in the legs. She whipped an ebony arrow and stabbed him through the eye with it. She then pulled the arrow out and fired it at a Daedric mage. The mage threw up a ward spell which disintegrated the ebony shaft. She slung her bow away, snatching up her stolen sword again and hurling it at a Daedric swordsman. The sheer force behind the throw wedged it into his armor and he fell. She finished him with a powerful sweeping blow from her own sword. She turned, slashing a Dremora's wrist. He dropped his mace, and brought his shield up to deflect her follow-up. She brought her blade in a sweeping undercut which slashed his legs. He fell to his knees, dropping the shield and supporting himself by the shield hand. She stabbed him through the throat and cast a blast of lightning which burnt another Daedric warrior alive.

" _FUS RO DAH_ ," Allea Shouted, sending three Nightingale attackers flying backwards.

She darted towards them before they could recover, stabbing each of them through the chest as they struggled to get up.

" _IIZ SLEN NUS_ ," I Shouted, sending a wave of frost that encapsulated several dozen Daedra at once.

" _WULD NAH KEST_ ," Allea Shouted, closing with the frozen Daedra.

She smashed them to bits with her sword, turning and firing a bolt of fire magic which exploded and sent one of the Dremora warriors flying backwards, a narrow hole in his chest. She conjured a ward spell as an ice spike flew right towards her chest. The spike bounced off the spell and she grinned, hurling a blast of lightning which killed the Dremora mage. She slashed open a Dremora's throat with her blade. I stabbed one through the eye, ripping my blade free with a spray of blood.

" _FUS RO DAH_ ," Kira Shouted, lunging forward as the Daedra went flying backwards.

She closed with the stunned enemy, crouching and driving her blade through its throat. Valinil ducked under a Dremora's broadsword and stabbed her dagger through its throat, ripping the weapon free and turning to face the mage which was rushing her. She sidestepped past the flames it tried to throw at her, lunging forward and stabbing her dagger through its unarmored stomach. She hurled her other blade, catching a Dremora warrior in the eye. She yanked her dagger free and ran to the fallen warrior. She pulled that dagger free and then fell as a Daedric arrow pierced her shoulder. She cried out in pain, dropping both daggers and clutching at the arrow.  
"Valinil!"

" _YOL TOOR SHUUL_ ," Allea Shouted, killing the Daedra she was fighting and running to her sister's side.

She yanked the arrow free, handing the elf a potion. Valinil drank it quickly, retrieving her daggers and climbing to her feet. Kira decapitated a Dremora with a swift blow from her sword. I fired a spike which penetrated a Daedra's eye before reanimating one of the fallen Dremora. My summoned Dremora groaned as it picked up its sword and charged towards a Nightingale. The undead Dremora delivered a blow that knocked the legs out from under one of its kin before bringing its blade across and decapitating the creature.

" _SU GRAH DUN_ ," Kira said, and she became a deadly blur.

She brought her blade down in a heavy blow which smashed a Daedra's skull and picked up its mace as it fell. She brought the stolen mace across, sending a Dremora's head snapping backwards away from her. Its neck cracked as its head turned. She smashed another Daedra's skull with a heavy blow, turning and slashing a Dremora's throat with her sword. A warrior charged her, and she took a swing with her sword. He brought his shield up to deflect the blow, and she dodged past him. She wrapped him on the wrist with her mace, and he dropped the shield. She slashed his throat with her sword.

" _FUS RO DAH_ ," Allea Shouted, sending the remaining attackers flying backwards.

Approximately half rose but the others stayed deathly still. Allea ran to them, launching into a powerful attack. She slashed one's throat with her blade, turning and attacking the others. One smashed her sword down upon Allea's, knocking my wife's sword to the ground. The Dremora growled, launching three or four powerful strokes which sent Allea scuttling backwards.

" _FUS_ ," Allea Shouted, cut off from using the full Shout by having to dodge an attack at the same time.

The Daedra staggered backwards and my wife summoned a powerful blast of flame that sent it staggering even further. Its armor absorbed the main energy and heat of the attack. It brought its sword down, causing her to roll sideways. It still struck her, slashing her shoulder open. She cried out in pain, grimacing. She rose to her feet, flicking her hand as she tried to summon a healing spell.

"Oblivion-spawn," she said, "Can't access magic."

"Here have a potion," I said, pulling one and tossing it to her.

Unfortunately, a Dremora moved between us as it flew, causing the bottle to shatter against the creature's heavy armor. That Dremora got an ice spike between its eyes for intercepting the potion. I launched myself at the final Dremora, the one who had injured Allea, just as it brought its sword down. The blow would have split my wife clean in two, except that she dodged. It still hit her again, slicing her shoulder off. She cried out in agony as blood sprayed from her wound. I decapitated the Daedra, sheathing my blade and moving to Allea's side.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm not gonna make it. I love you."  
"You're going to be ok. I'm gonna cauterize this wound with magic, it's gonna hurt...a lot. But you'll be ok if we stop the bleeding."

"It's no use," she said, "I'm gone."

"No," I said, summoning a ball of flame into my hand and preparing to cauterize, "I'm gonna do this."

I cast a quick blast of flame which scorched the wound black. She cried out in agony and I grimaced, feeling terrible about hurting her. But I also knew that she would have died if I didn't, which made me feel a little better.

"It hurts...So bad," Allea hissed, "But...Thank you."

"Well you would have died if I didn't do it. I'm not gonna let that happen," I joked.

"You mortal fools stopped our armies. Now..face the best of the best. Daedric champions from each of us."

"Dagon," I shouted, tapping into the Thu'um, "You will regret this. All of you will."

"No, mortal. You may be a vampire, and the Dragonborn may be the champion of Molag Bal, but you will not stand in our way. We will control Tamriel. NOW DIE," Dagon boomed, "Die at the hands of our champions!"

I drew my sword.  
"Allea, stay behind me, you can't fight in your condition," I hissed.

I heard the sound of things being conjured and I saw the champions materializing. The first one to appear was a vampire lord, already transformed, followed by a four armed Dremora with a two handed warhammer and a two handed battleaxe, both of Daedric design. A small built Dremora with a pair of daggers also appeared. A heavily armored Dremora mage appeared, lightning in one hand and a fireball in the other. The next champion to appear was a woman in mage robes, a staff in one hand and a dagger in the other. Her staff appeared to be the Skull of Corruption, so I decided she was the champion of Vaermina. Mephala's champion appeared, an ebony armored man with a slender but long and slightly curved sword in both hands. The last two to appear were Boethia's champion, in ebony armor with a dark cloud rising off of it, and Namira's, a man in a chef suit and a fork and a knife for weapons. I clenched my blade tight.  
" _MUL QAH DIIV_ ," Kira Shouted, summoning the aspect of a dragon, "What's the plan Serana?'

"No plan," I said, "Just kill them, use whatever you need to."

I heard more creatures being summoned and glanced behind me. Several dozen of the Seekers like we'd faced in Apocrypha appeared, as well as several Lurkers, which indicated Hermaeus had come to help.

"I stand with you," a deep voice said, "I see Dagon for the threat he is."

Besides the Seekers, the newcomers were a dozen men and women in elven armor carrying replicas of the sword Dawnbreaker, a dozen Dunmer warriors in ebony armor, with a variety of one handed and two handed weapons of all types, a few dozen men and women in mismatched armor with random iron and steel weapons.

"So do I," I heard Azura say.

"As well as I," Meridia said.

"And I," Peryite said.

"Now go! Take a gift...Strength, from us to help you fight!"

I felt a rush of strength flow into me. The champions attacked us and for some reason our army split down the middle to let them by. I guessed our troops were intimidated by the Daedra but I wasn't sure. I shifted into my vampire form, casting a blast of vampiric drain magic at the champions. They scattered aside though, preventing it from hitting anyone. The champion of Mephala reached me, slashing out with his blade. I danced back and it nicked me, tearing a massive gash out of my chest. I could feel the enchantment on the blade sucking the strength out of me but as I was bolstered from the Daedric princes' intervention it didn't faze me. One of Meridia's warriors slashed out at the vampire lord's chest, and it caught aflame. The vampire picked me up by the throat and hurled me away. I crashed into the ground a few feet away, rolling to my feet. I heard a snarl and the biggest werewolf I'd ever seen came out of nowhere, launching an attack at the vampire. It slashed open the vampire's green chest, blood spraying from the wound. It sank its teeth into the vampire's chest, and the creature squealed in pain, kicking the werewolf off of it. It climbed to its feet, firing a blast of vampiric drain magic that struck the werewolf head on. The wounds closed, and it snarled as it launched itself at the werewolf. The werewolf snarled, sinking its teeth into the vampire's arm. It ripped its arm off, and the vampire retreated, summoning a gargoyle which rushed the werewolf.

" _IIZ SLEN NUS_ ," I Shouted, freezing the stone creature where it was.  
Kira smashed it with a blow from her mace, launching herself at the vampire. She smashed her mace into the vampire's skull, stabbing it through the stomach with her sword. She retreated, casting a ball of flame which engulfed the vampire. She kept up a bombardment of flames that wore him down to his death and it fell, vanishing. The champion with the daggers attacked me, slashing a deep gash into my armor and a shallow cut in my flesh. He jabbed his other dagger into my shoulder and I cried out in pain.

" _FUS RO DAH_ ," I Shouted, sending the man flying backwards.

The dagger he was still holding fell to the ground in front of me, and I yanked out the one which was lodged in me. I cast a healing spell, pressing forward at the stunned champion. I drove my blade towards his lightly armored chest. He scurried backwards, avoiding my attack. He rolled to his feet, then vanished. He appeared again, tackling me to the ground and pinning me. He smashed his head into my face, and wrapped his hand around my throat and began to choke me. His legs were in such a position that I couldn't kick him off of me so I was stuck unless I got help. I flicked my eyes over to my allies, the soldiers were just keeping their distance from the champions and Kira was busy battling against the 4 armed Dremora champion. An arrow struck him in the back of the head and he fell limp on top of me. I kicked him off of me and climbed to my feet, picking up my fallen sword. I turned just in time to block a sword blow from Boethia's champion.

" _YOL TOOR SHUUL_ ," I Shouted, sending a fireball at the champion.

He staggered backwards as the fireball engulfed him. I followed up with a quick backhand slash which severed his ebony armored head. A blast of lightning struck me and I cried out in pain as I was shocked. The mage followed up the lightning attack with a single fireball which struck me in the chest. I cried out in pain again as a fireball engulfed me. I rushed towards the mage, taking a quick slash at his throat. He sidestepped so my blade bounced off the shoulderplate of his armor. He blasted me backwards with a powerful blast of lightning and I crashed to the ground. I felt my arm snap as it was bent into a weird angle. I dropped my sword and snapped it back into place, casting a healing spell. I picked up my sword and hurled up a ward spell just as he threw another lightning bolt at me. A crossbow bolt caught him in the throat and he went down. Vaermina's champion fired a blast of frost from her staff as she rushed me. I sidestepped past her dagger thrust, slashing at her arm. She pulled her arm back, my blade tearing a gash out of her robes. Namira's champion attacked me at the same time, slashing at me with his blade. I sidestepped it, slashing at his stomach. He dodged, but then I felt a sharp pain in my back. Vaermina's warrior was nowhere to be seen.

" _FUS RO DAH_ ," I Shouted, sending the chef champion flying backwards.

I turned to see the Vaermina champion behind me, her dagger bloody. I beheaded her with a quick blow, rushing the chef. He rolled to his feet, charging at me. He drove his dagger into my chest and I cried out, ripping it free. I snarled, driving my sword through his throat.

"That's the best you could do?'

A snarl reminded me of the 4 armed Dremora, who by now had Kira on the retreat. I launched myself at it, releasing a blast of flame which exploded against its armored leg. It took a swing with its hammer, and I evaded, lunging again. I drove my sword into a joint in its ankle armor. It cried out and the wound began to burn from the toxicity of the iron. I ripped my weapon free and leapt, flipping through the air and taking up a ready position. Kira slashed at the Dremora's leg, her blade tinging off its armor. She followed up by delivering a powerful blow that knocked its left arm away, which left her an opening to dart it and score a slash to the weaker mail joints. Her blade cut through the mailed joints of the Dremora's arm, thudding heavily into the crimson flesh. It growled and batted her away, leaving her sword buried in it. The Dremora plucked it out and tossed it to the ground. It knocked me away too, and while I was stunned I watched it slaughter the Daedra's summoned allies, leaving Kira and I to fight on our own with Allea wounded. A blast of white energy descended from the sky, striking the Dremora. Its weapons disintegrated and another blast turned it to dust.


	65. Chapter 65: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

Still feeling my arm despite the injury, I leaned over to push over the door with it, to no success. I just stumbled forward, smacking face-first into the metal door.  
"You ok?"  
I nodded.

"Just tried to open the door with my missing arm," I commented, "I'm ok."  
"Don't worry," Serana said, "You said Colette knows limb regrowth didn't you?"

"Yeah she does."

"Colette," I called out, "Can I have a word with you?"

She turned, walking over to us.

"What's the...Oh."

She stared at my injury.  
"I take it you're here for limb regrowth?"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry," she said kindly, "I can't help you. I don't have the skill or power to regrow an entire arm."

"Oh. I'm sorry to bother you then."

"I'm sorry," she said again, "But I know someone who might be able to help."

"Who?"

"My teacher, Jalre, in Cyrodiil. He's the most powerful restoration mage I've ever met, and he's an expert on limb regrowth."

"Thank you," I said, "Do you know where in Cyrodiil we can find him?"

"He had a mansion just outside of the Imperial City when I was studying under him," Colette said, "I don't know if he still lives there, but it's a good place to start looking. Do you have a map of Cyrodiil?"

I shook my head.

"I do," Serana chimed in, "Here you go."

Colette pulled a quill out of her knapsack and put a dot on Serana's map.

"That dot indicates where he was when I was studying."

"Thank you," Serana said, "Kira? You coming with us to Cyrodiil?"  
"Yeah, why not? It's been awhile since I've been there, it'll be interesting to see how it's changed."

* * *

Serana rapped heavily on the door.

"Anyone home?"

The door opened and a young girl stood there.  
"Is there a mage here by the name of Jalre?"

"No," she said, "There hasn't been in my life."

"Jass," another woman called, "What are you doing talking to strangers?"

"They're looking for someone," the girl called, "Someone by the name of Jalre?"

"Come away from there," the other woman called, "I'll handle this."

Jass stepped back and the older woman appeared in the doorway.

"I've been living here for 20 years," the woman said, "My daughter is only 6. I never told her what happened, the history of the place."

"What happened?"

"The mage you were looking for. He did live here. He went missing," the mother said, "The guards had an idea of where to look, but they never found anyone brave enough to go rescue him. They sent some patrols in, but they were killed."

"So he's dead?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know where they were looking?"

"Yes," the woman said, "Some old camp, I believe taken over by vampires."

"Thank you for your time."

She nodded.

"Now please, leave. Someone came and threatened me shortly after they stopped looking, said they would find me and kill me if I gave any info about the camp. I don't want any trouble."

"Would it be a problem if she stays here for a while?"

"What? No, go. I don't know you at all."

"Why do you want me to stay here?"

"It's too dangerous for you to go to a vampire camp in your condition," Serana said, "I'm gonna go to the camp, track down Jalre and bring him back here. You're staying out of the way."

"I'll go with her," Kira said, "she'll be safe."


	66. Chapter 66: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

I flicked my eyes across the vampire camp, counting the undead beings.

"Kira," I said, "You take the left side, I'll take the right side. We'll charge on a count of three. Keep an eye out for anyone who looks like Jalre."

"Understood," she said, whipping her blade free out of its scabbard.

"1. 2. 3. Attack!"

I whipped my blade free and charged.

" _WULD NAH KEST_ ," I Shouted, materializing inside of the camp.

Having caught the vampires by surprise I cut down three before they could react. Kira came sprinting up to me from the other side, slashing through vampires.

" _FUS RO DAH_ ," she Shouted, sending a few dozen of the vampires flying backwards.

She ran to the stunned vampires and quickly stabbed and slashed them down.

"STOP," a deep male voice called, "Stop! There's no need for violence!"  
The vampires stopped attacking.

"Master Jalre, these warriors burst into this camp and attacked."

"That may be," Jalre said, "But I got a letter from my old student Colette. She informed me to expect two vampires, one with one arm missing, and a Nord warrior."

"Why didn't you alert us?"

"No matter," Jalre said, "Just stand down and let them in."

The vampires dismissed their magic, and we sheathed our weapons.

"You're in charge of the vampire camp here?"

"I haven't always been but I am," he said, "Now. Colette tells me you need limb regrowth? An entire arm?"

"Yes."  
"Where is the patient?"

"We heard we might be facing vampires," I said, "And in her...condition I didn't think it was a good idea for her to be here if we had to fight vampires."  
"I will not leave the camp," Jalre said, "Bring her to me here and I will provide my services."

* * *

"Regrowth magic is finicky," Jalre warned, "Though I am certain that I will be able to grow your arm back, it most likely will not be exactly the same. Usually regrown limbs are stronger than the original limb, and they always have some sort of mark on them."

"Just do it," Allea said, "Get it over with."

Jalre clamped one hand over the sapphire on the table and one on where Allea's shoulder would be if she had an arm on that side. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and pursed his lips, concentrating. A golden glow, akin to normal healing spells, engulfed both him and my wife. The scorched ring of flesh where her arm had been began to stretch and expand downwards into a sleek and muscular arm. Within a minute the limb was fully grown, a large black symbol curving over the top. The symbol glowed for a moment and then a matching symbol, though smaller than the first, appeared on her remaining original arm as the arm contorted to be as large as the magically regrown arm instead of mismatched. Jalre released her arm, examining his handiwork.  
"How does that feel?"

"It feels...natural. Like it's the one I've always had."  
"Good," the mage said, "Now go. I can keep these vampires off of you, but they might get a little twitchy, even if two of you are other vampires."

"Thank you," we all said and we left.

* * *

"Thank Talos for Colette eh? I mean, she may not have done the healing, but we wouldn't have known about Jalre if it weren't for her."

"True," I agreed, "So remember what we were talking about before the Daedric invasion?"

"No," she admitted, "So much happened that I forgot what we were talking about."

"I was asking if you wanted to have kids," I said.

"I actually remembered that right while you were saying it."  
I laughed.

"Do you remember what you were saying on the way to Riverwood?"

"No."  
"You were saying with the adventuring lifestyle we live it might not be good and I pointed out we could live in Blackreach."

"Ok. Here's the thing. I love the idea of having kids. It's just...Adventuring has been the only thing I've done in my life, before I met you. It's been such an integral part of me...of my life that I don't know if I can just let go of that."

"I get that," I said, "And I mean Blackreach is pretty safe. We could theoretically leave them at home while we go out on adventures, I wouldn't want to make a habit of it, but if something came up and we really had to go or wanted to go or whatever.."

"Fair enough. What age did you have in mind? How many?"

"Well I was half thinking one teenager and one younger but I also kinda want twins. I don't know," I admitted.

"I personally think twins. Actually I know a couple nice twin girls who live in the Markarth Orphanage. Not the best place for an orphanage," Allea said, "But the people in the orphanage are left alone pretty much."

* * *

"Jarl Allea of Blackreach," one of the city guards said, "The Jarl has requested your presence in his court as soon as possible."

She groaned.

"Thank you for telling me," she said, "I guess we'll go see him before we go to the orphanage."

The guard nodded and we walked away.

"By Talos I hate the Jarl here there's just something I don't trust about him. I can't put my finger on it."

We walked into the court and Allea stood defiantly in front of the Jarl.

"What do you want, Thongvar?"

"It's good to see you again, Allea," he said with a suggestive smirk and she glared at him.

"Thongvar. This isn't a social call. If you have need of my services you'd best tell me."

"As you wish," he said, "The Forsworn are growing much too bold."

"Bold?"

"Yes. Murdering people in the streets, kidnapping citizens of The Reach, the like. There are rumors that Madanach has a successor who is much more aggressive than he was. We believe we've located the location where if this ruler exists, resides. We need someone to infiltrate the stronghold and determine their plans," Thongvar said, "We also need the infiltrator to be a Stormcloak."  
"Why a Stormcloak?"

"There is known to be a Stormcloak tactician amongst the highest ranking Forsworn. This tactician is our best hope for gaining plans, and he may talk to a fellow Stormcloak."

"We'll do it," Allea said, "But not for you, Silver-Blood. For the Reach."

"We'll? It'll have to be you, and only you. Two non Reachmen newcomers would be much too conspicuous."

"I must discuss it with my wife," she said, and Thongvar nodded.

"Do you really wanna do this?"

"Not particularly," she said, "But someone has to, and I've always felt a duty to help the people of Skyrim in anyway possible. I'm sorry that you can't come with me."

"It's fine," I said, "Just...take care of yourself. Don't take any unnecessary risks. Alright?"

She nodded.

"Ok fine," she said, turning back to the Jarl, "But there'd better be a reward for me afterwards."

"There will be plenty of gold in it for you, my dear. Perhaps something else," he said with a suggestive smile.

"Thongvar," she said in a warning tone, "I'm not interested. Don't be a creep."

"Get out of my sight," he hissed, "Yngvar!"

"Yes, my Jarl?"

"Show the Dragonborn where she can find the camp."

He nodded.  
"Follow me, Jarl Allea."

She nodded and he lead us to a map. He crouched over it, tapping a spot.

"The Forsworn king is suspected to be found in this old citadel. It'll be heavily guarded, but perhaps if you wear Forsworn armor you can infiltrate the citadel without being attacked."

"Do you have a set of the armor?"

Yngvar nodded, pulling some out of a chest and handing it to Allea. She took it, tucking it under her arm.


	67. Chapter 67: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

I flicked my gaze over the Forsworn citadel, my grip tightening around the hilt of my Forsworn sword.

"You can do this," I told myself, "It's just Forsworn. And even if your cover is blown you can just kill everyone."

I walked up to the doors of the citadel.

"Stop there, Nord!"

I looked up to see that from the upper towers Forsworn were aiming their bows at me.

"I come in peace," I called, "I come from the Stormcloaks, to join the cause."

"Why?"

"I've heard there is a Stormcloak commander here," I said carefully, "I thought that since I've always thought the same way as the Forsworn and another Stormcloak has already joined that I would as well."

"Stand down," a female voice called, "King Makaru will likely approve of more joining our cause."

The Forsworn took the arrows off their strings and slung their bows over their shoulders. The woman who had taken charge looked at me and winked.

"Open the gates," she called.

The large doors to the citadel boomed open and I entered nervously.

"New blood eh?"

I nodded.

"You must speak to the recruitment advisor, Zembla. You!"

The Forsworn warrior pointed to the female one who had had the gates opened.

"Escort the new blood to Zembla."  
She nodded.

"Come on," she said, "This way!"

Once we were out of site of the gate guards, she took me aside.

"Listen, I'm not who you think I am," she said quietly, "I'm not a Forsworn. I'm here to assassinate Makaru and destroy the Forsworn."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I recognized you. Your name is Allea. You are the Dragonborn of the 4th Era. I knew that if you were here it wasn't because you wanted to join the Forsworn."

"What do I call you?"

"My name is Kara," she said, "What's your mission?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because we both know that you're not here to join the Forsworn. And I'm on your side."

"Look, Kara," I said, "I'm not just gonna tell you why I'm here right off the bat. You don't seem to be lying, but for all I know you ARE a Forsworn."

"Fair enough," Kara said.

* * *

"Who have you brought before me?"

"A new recruit," Kara said, "A Stormcloak, or so she says."

"Show her the bunk-rooms," he said, "Then in the morning show her around the citadel."  
"Yes sir."


	68. Chapter 68: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

I cut down a bandit chief with a single heavy blow from my Daughlur iron blade, turning and firing an ice spike which dropped the last of his underlings. The bandit's bow fell to the ground and I turned, a satisfied smirk.

"Help me! You! Nord," I heard a female voice call out.

I turned to the source of the shout, to see a young girl, I figured she'd be about sixteen, sitting in a cell. She had long red hair, which came to about her elbows, and piercing blue eyes. I slowly and peacefully moved to the cell.

"You ok?"  
"Get me out of here," she said, "These bandits...They've done things to me, I can't be here anymore."

I nodded, smashing open the cell door.

"You hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Not really, where are my parents?"

I swallowed. On the way in I'd seen a redhaired male corpse, which I thought was that of a Nord, still holding hands with a blonde Nord woman. Something told me the corpses belonged to her parents.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I think...I think they're gone."  
The look of remembrance on her face confirmed it.

"Oh. Yes. I saw. I saw everything. I guess I blocked it out, I forgot."

I reached out and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," I said gently, "I'm Serana."

"Melodia," she said, her eyes shimmering.

I narrowed my eyes, there was something off about the shimmering. I decided it was probably just because she was crying.

"Come on," I said carefully, "I'm gonna get you out of here."

I extended my arm, helping her up.

* * *

I heard Melodia scream and I turned, just as a bear fell still, engulfed in a wave of glowing blue energy. The bear exploded, spraying me with gore. Melodia's arms were hanging at her side and she just blinked, her eyes glowing the same brilliant blue as the energy wave which had struck the bear.

"What in Talos's name just happened," she said, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but...How'd you do that?"

"I don't know," she said, "Sorry about the gore."


	69. Chapter 69: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

Kara drew her bowstring back, aiming at the guard.

"3...2... 1. Attack!"

She fired her arrow, the other Forsworn bowmen rising from their positions and dropping the other guards. I leapt at the guards, cutting one down with a single blow from my Forsworn sword. One of the other Forsworn soldiers slashed down the last guard, and then Kara and I attacked, slaughtering the others with a brutal and relentless attack.

"Driver! Don't tell anyone about us turning on them," I shouted, "Go to Markarth, get the Jarl alone and tell him only. We're on special assignment."

He nodded, riding off.

* * *

"What happened? Report, newbie."

"We were ambushed," I said, "Kara and I are the only survivors. The driver got away while we were fighting the guards which attacked us."

"Disappointing," Zembla said, "Hopefully you'll do better on the next mission. Fort Snowhawk is besieged by Imperial legionnaires. Kara, this is the first time you've failed in a mission. Therefore, it's...excusable this time. The mission to Snowhawk is your redemption. If you fail at Snowhawk, you will be punished. You are to take an attack force to Snowhawk and destroy the Imperials assaulting it."  
"Understood."

"And you, new blood. You're going to be her second in command at Snowhawk. One of our Stormcloak operatives has informed me you were invaluable as a tactician in the Civil War. You may not be the most capable warrior, as evidenced by your failure, but you may be a good tactician. This will be a test."

I nodded.

* * *

"We can't let Snowhawk fall. We have to play this as pure Forsworn. My contact should have forwarded my alert to the Imperials that our attack is a sham," Kara said, "Let's move."

She drew her axes, and we charged. I leapt from the hill, knocking an Imperial to the ground. I drove my swords clean through his chest, ripping them out in a spray of blood. I kicked another Imperial warrior to the ground with a powerful strike to his knee. I beheaded him with a heavy backhand slash. Kara split an Imperial's skull with a single blow from her axe, hurling the other one at another legionnaire. The soldier went down, and she snatched up a fallen shield. She brought it up in time to block an arrow which was aimed for her throat. She hurled the iron shield at the archer, smashing his throat in. She darted over and grabbed her fallen axe, slashing the legs out from under one soldier. I darted in, finishing the wounded soldier with a heavy blow from my sword. I turned, parrying an Imperial soldier's blade off my borrowed Forsworn one. I darted in, stabbing my other blade through his armored stomach. One of the other Forsworn we were with went down, an arrow through her throat. I darted at the archer who had killed her, beheading him with a heavy stroke. Kara smashed her axe into one Imperial's wrist, chopping his arm off. He dropped his sword, bringing his shield up to deflect her follow-up strike. I came up behind him, wrapping my arm around his neck and pulling him down. I drove my blade through his chest, ripping it free in a spray of blood. A Forsworn mage summoned an ice storm which cut down several dozen Imperial soldiers. The remaining attackers retreated and I heard a warhorn.

"For Makaru! For Makaru!"

* * *

"We've heard word that the new blood was invaluable in fighting off the Imperials. Good. Good. Either way, Snowhawk is still under our control. New blood. I have a final test for you," Zambla said, "You, alone, will go to Fort Sungard. There's a rogue Forsworn there, the others will be hostile to you, as they are loyal not to us, but to the rogue commander. You will go there, and eliminate the renegades. Kara will shadow you, but she won't fight."

I nodded.


	70. Chapter 70: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 ** _Serana's Point of View:_**

I sat upright. I was no longer in the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, the surroundings were more Dwemer.

"What…"

"Apologies for abducting you," an echoey voice said, "But we had to get you alone up here."

"What do you want? Who are you?"

"I am a Dwemer," the man said, "One of the last. Since the Battle of the Red Mountain, we've been living here, on Masser, reforming our strength and waiting for the time to be right."

"Alright," I said carefully, "What do you want with me?"

"The time..the time has come for us to return. The signs of an ancient prophecy have been appearing."  
"What prophecy?"

"You met a Siren, did you not?"

"You must be referring to Melodia. Well yes. I mean, I didn't know there was such a thing as Sirens, but she must be, she screamed and it made a bear explode."

"With the return of the Sirens, so comes the return of an ancient threat, capable of consuming the entire universe. This threat is to be combatted by an unlikely group of heroes. A Nordic thief, a Khajiit blademaster, an Imperial adventurer, a Nordic dragonslayer, a Nord mage, and a Siren."

"So...you must mean that Melodia's the Siren from the prophecy, along with Allea as the dragonslayer and me the mage. What about the thief, blademaster and adventurer?"

"Well. The prophecy was..quite mysterious about them. We do know their names. The thief goes by Arissa, the Khajiit by Inigo, and the adventurer by Vilja."

"Where can they be found?"

"You'll have to investigate that. We have not heard of the Khajiit, Imperial and thief making their appearances. Now go. Go find the dragonslayer and the others," the Dwemer said, "Good luck with your quest."

I blacked out. When I came to, I was back in the Sleeping Giant Inn.  
"Ok. I'll ask around here, maybe the innkeeper will know something."

I left my room, moving to the bar.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need some Honningbrew mead and some information."

"What kind of information?"

"I'm looking for three people. A Nordic thief by the name of Arissa, a Khajiit warrior by the name of Inigo, and an Imperial warrior named Vilja. Do you know where I can find any of them?"

"Well...I don't know by name, but I did hear that the guards in Falkreath were having issues catching a Nord girl, a thief. I don't know if it's your...Arissa, but try asking about down there. As for Inigo and Vilja, sorry. I haven't heard anything about Khajiit passing through, aside from the caravans."

"Is it possible that Inigo is with the caravans?"

"Not with the caravan that passed through lately, unless he's joined since they got through."

I nodded as I downed my mead.

"Thanks, Orgnar. I'm gonna hit the road now, any work that needs to be taken care of that's near Falkreath? Something I can do along the journey?"

"No. Sorry, Serana."

"It's fine," I assured him, "Thanks for the info."

He nodded.

* * *

"Sir," I said, calling to the guard, "I'm looking for a thief."

"A thief? Try Riften," he said sarcastically, "There's the thieves guild."

"I'm not looking for a random thief. I'm looking for a specific one. A Nord girl. I hear you've been looking for a thief around town?"

"Aye," the guard said, "We caught her though, just this morning."

"Do you know her name?"

"She won't speak to the guards," he said, "But do you have a description of your target?"

"No, just that she's a Nord girl, by the name of Arissa."

"May I speak to her?"

"Uh I guess, what about?"

I thought quickly.

"She stole something from me," I lied, "I need her to take me to where she left it."

"She's in the dungeon," he said, "But if you're taking her with you, be careful. She's a clever one."

"Thank you for your time," I said, turning my back on him.

I walked back to the barracks, heading down to the dungeon. I scanned the cells, then I saw her. She had brown hair which hung to her shoulders, and she was wearing a type of thieves guild armor. I approached her, my hand resting on my blade in case she attacked me.

"Are you...Arissa?"

"Who's asking?"

"Serana," I said carefully, "Are you Arissa?"

"I don't know a Serana."

"If you're Arissa, I need your help."

"With what?"

"I don't know very much," I admitted, "But there's a...prophecy that involves her."

"A prophecy? I don't buy it."

"Look, I'll get you out of here, if you'll agree to help me."

"Fine," she said, "As you probably know, I am in fact Arissa."

"I figured," I said, "How much is your bounty?"

"Why don't you ask the guard? I don't know it."

I turned, rolling my eyes.

"Guard!"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"How much is her bounty?"

"1 thousand Septims," the guard said, "She's quite the accomplished thief."

I groaned.

"Fine. I'll pay her bounty," I said, pulling out a coin purse which I knew to have a thousand gold.

The guard took my coin and moved to the gate, unlocking it.

"Today's your lucky day, thief. This nice lady has decided to pay your bounty. I'd advise you clean yourself up," the guard warned her, "You won't be getting out this easy if we catch you again. Do you understand?"

"You won't catch me again," Arissa said, but something in her tone told me that didn't mean she wasn't giving up thieving but rather would just be more careful.

"Let's go," I growled, "Don't cause a scene."

She chuckled and we left.

"So...tell me about this prophecy?"

"I'm not going to say it over and over. There's a couple more people who are part of this. I'll explain it to all 3 of you at once."

Arissa nodded.

"So..where are we headed?"

"We need to find a Khajiit by the name of Inigo, and an Imperial named Vilja. I don't suppose you know where to find either of them?"

"No idea," she admitted, "But I hear there's a woman in Riften who makes it her business to track down Khajiit. She's...obsessed with them."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Maybe if we speak to her, she'll know where to find this...Inigo?"

"Why, thank you Arissa," I said, "Don't even think about robbing me, understood?"

"You'll never know if I do," she said with a sly smile, "But...I suppose I can CONSIDER not robbing you blind."

* * *

"So," I said, turning to Arissa, "Do you know where this woman is?"

"No," she said, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," I assured her, "We'll just ask around in the Bee and Barb."

I entered the tavern, my thief companion right behind me. I looked around.

"Keerava! I'm looking for someone," I said, sliding onto a bar stool, "A woman who's obsessed with Khajiit."

"You're looking for a Khajiit, then?"

"Yes," I said, "By the name of Inigo."

"Vilja," Keerava called, "This Nord is asking about your friend. You should come on over here."

I heard footsteps and turned. An Imperial woman with long blonde hair stood there. She was wearing leather armor, and a steel sword hung at her hip.  
"What?"

"She's asking about Inigo."

"What business do you have with Inigo?"

"It's complicated. It actually involves you too. And my companion. Where is he?"

"He got himself locked in the dungeon," she said, "Massacred a Stormcloak patrol."

"Why would he attack them?"

"He didn't. They attacked him...I don't know why. The guards...all they saw was him cutting down the last one. Because he's a Khajiit and they didn't see the whole thing, they assumed he murdered them."

"And why aren't you locked up too then?"

"I didn't fight. I tried to break up the fight," Vilja said, "Neither him nor the Stormcloaks would stand down. But because I didn't pull my blade or anything I was left free."

"Ah. Well, we need him."

"If you have the gold to pay his bounty," she said, "But I doubt it. There were 10 Stormcloaks, meaning a thousand gold each, and then an assault bounty of 400, 40 per each Stormcloak."

I did the mental math.  
"Ten thousand four hundred. Wow. I DO have the gold," I said, "Luckily."

The 3 of us left the tavern and went to Mistveil Keep, descending into the dungeon.

"Guard. I want to pay a bounty," I said, addressing one of the patrolling soldiers as I pulled out a coin purse.

"Which bounty?"

"Inigo," I said, "The Khajiit."

"He's not getting out anytime soon," the guard said "He's nothing but trouble. Murdered an entire Stormcloak patrol in cold blood, for no good reason."

"Enough," Vilja said, "She has the gold to pay his bounty, and I saw the whole thing. They attacked him first. He was defending himself."

"Imperial, if you don't stop trying to protect your friend, I may just throw you in a cell with him. Even if I WANTED to let him loose, I'd be going against the Jarl's orders. He is to be executed at dawn tomorrow. Now. Get out."

"Come on guys," I said, "Let's go."

We left, and went to the canals under the city.

"We have to save him," I said, "He's part of the prophecy."

"We could pull a jailbreak," Arissa proposed, "If the guards won't let him free."  
"We could," Vilja said, "But we should talk to the Jarl first, maybe we can talk her into letting him free."

"Jarl Lawgiver is a devout Stormcloak supporter," I said, "I doubt I would get her to let him free. Maybe if Allea was here, she's a high ranking Stormcloak, and a Jarl herself."

"Allea?"

"My wife," I said, "The Dovahkiin."

"You're MARRIED to the Dragonborn?"

Arissa raised her eyebrows.

"Yes," I said, "But can we get back to the matter at hand?"

Arissa nodded.

"We can try," Vilja said, "I'd like to get him out with no bloodshed or crime."

"I'll speak to her," I said, "Alone."  
"Why alone?"

"Well let's see. Vilja accompanied Inigo to Riften, and Arissa is a thief. It may not go too well if you're present. Laila knows me as the wife of Allea Stormblade, so it's possible that if I go alone I'll be able to talk her down."

Arissa nodded.

"Fair."

"Vilja. Do me a favor and keep an eye on Arissa."

Vilja nodded.

"Will do. Good luck," she said.

"Thanks."


	71. Chapter 71: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

I crouched on the plains in front of Sungard. I slid my Forsworn longbow down from over my shoulder, sliding an arrow out of my quiver. I set it to my string, and took aim at one of the patrolling Forsworn. I fired, and he fell backwards off the wall.

"Look out," I heard someone call, "There's an archer!"

I rolled behind a bush, preparing another shot. I fired, dropping another archer.

"I see her," a Forsworn shouted, "There! In the bush."

I rolled out of my cover and sprinted towards the wall, slinging my bow over my shoulder. I drew my Forsworn swords and dove into the fort. I deflected a sword off mine, twisting and knocking the weapon away. I stabbed my other blade through the man's chest, turning and decapitating a shaman as she attacked me with a crude iron dagger. I lunged at a Briarheart, stabbing both blades through his stomach. I turned, slashing open another Briarheart's stomach with one blade and stabbing him in the heart with the other.

"Traitor!"

"I'm no traitor," I lied.

I wrapped my arm around a Forsworn's neck and then pulled him down, stabbing him through the back with my sword. Blood sprayed from the wound, and I let him fall. I looked around. I'd already dispatched the entirety of the guards on the outside, or at least I couldn't see any more living Forsworn. I pushed open the door and entered the fort. I lunged at one of the sitting Forsworn, knocking him to the ground and stabbing him through the throat. I launched myself at the other Forsworn as she rose. I slashed her legs out from under her and then smashed her skull with the pommel of my sword.

" _YOL TOOR SHUUL_ ," I Shouted, sending forth a fireball which engulfed several Forsworn at once.

After I Shouted I realized it was probably a mistake because it was possible one of the rogues would escape, but since I'd already released it there was nothing I could do but slaughter them all. A Briarheart came out of nowhere, spinning blades in a circulating pattern which made it impossible to come even close to landing a blow. I circled him, probing at his defense with occasional slashes and thrusts from my swords. I caught one of his blades between my own and tugged with all my strength, ripping it out of his hands. He dropped it, taking his other blade in both hands. He delivered a powerful stroke which knocked one of my swords away from me, then hooked his on mine and twisted, knocking it away. He slashed open my stomach and I cried out in pain.

" _FUS_ ," I Shouted, staggering him backwards.

I launched myself at him, snatching up my fallen blades on the way. I stabbed him through the throat, and then headed down the tunnel behind him.


	72. Chapter 72: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

"Jarl Law-Giver, may I have a moment of your time?"  
"Of course, Serana Stormblade."

"I was hoping I could get a prisoner released," I said.

"If you have the gold, of course. Why do you come to me about this?"

"I already tried going to the guards. The prisoner I wish to release is one you have scheduled for execution."

"You must mean the Khajiit. I am sorry, friend. But no. He slaughtered an entire Stormcloak patrol in cold blood," Laila said.

"I take it the guards reported that they witnessed him killing them?"  
"Yes."

"Did they witness the start of the incident?"

"No," the Jarl said, "Why?"

"I've spoken to his traveling companion, Vilja. She says that they attacked him and he was merely defending himself."

"I find that hard to believe," Laila said.

"That may be," I said, "But I'm willing to pay his bounty, and owe you a favor if you'll let him go."

"Serana Stormblade," she said, "I wish I could help you, but I can't just let him go."

"Even if I pay the entire bounty and owe you a favor? I'll accept responsibility if he murders someone else."

"I guess...You have a deal. The next bounty he picks up will be on your head as well as his. But I will have him released."

"Thank you," I said.

"But tell me this. Why do you want to release him?"

"It's a complicated story," I said, "No time to explain it."

Laila nodded.

"Guard! The Khajiit in the dungeons is to be released immediately. Give him his belongings as well."

* * *

"I am ready," I heard Inigo say, "Let's hit the road."  
I turned to look at him, getting my first good look. He had blue fur, with a black mane. His ears had golden rings hanging off of them, and he had pink scars across his nose and under his right eye. His armor was black and red, like that of the Dark Brotherhood, but with the design of the Thieves Guild armor. He had a pair of long, slightly curved ebony swords in scabbards on his hips. They had the length and curve of the Nordic swords I'd seen on Solstheim, but the black shimmer of ebony. On his back he wore a brown fur backpack, from which a lantern hung. Underneath the backpack he had a quiver full of elven arrows, and a longbow which looked thicker than most longbows and had strange characters written on it.

"Inigo, this is Arissa, and you already know Vilja. Arissa, meet Inigo. Inigo, I'm Serana."  
"A pleasure to make your acquaintances. So...why did you get me out of the dungeon?"

"Yeah, I wanna know why we're here too," Arissa agreed, Vilja nodding her agreement too.

"There is an ancient prophecy," I said, "A Nord thief, a Nord dragonslayer, a Khajiit warrior, an Imperial adventurer, a Nord mage, and a Siren band together to fight an ancient evil which is capable of consuming the entire universe."

"And I take it this is our band?"

I nodded.

"Arissa, you're the thief. Inigo, you're the Khajiit warrior. Vilja, the adventurer. I'm the mage. The Siren, Melodia, isn't here, but she'll join us soon I hope."  
"And what of the dragonslayer?"

"She's...indisposed on another mission."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't..I don't know. I heard the prophecy from the Dwemer, and they told me once the band was gathered they'd contact me again. So now we just wait."

"What do we do for now?"

"Get to know each other, I guess. So, where you guys from?"

"Oakshore," Arissa said, "A little village near Helgen."

I nodded in gratitude, sizing her up. She was wearing the Thieves Guild armor she'd had when we first met, and she had a pair of elven daggers hanging at her hips. They glimmered with an enchantment, but I couldn't tell what it was. A brown fur backpack rested on her back, a lantern hanging off of it. She had a quiver of steel arrows and a hunting bow.

"A small village called Entenheim, in Elsweyr," Inigo said.

"Solstheim," Vilja said, and I scanned her.

She was wearing the same set of leather armor as when we met, and she still had a steel sword hanging at her hip. She had a backpack with a bedroll, but no bow and no lantern. Her backpack also had various other camping gear on it.

"I was born and raised in a castle off the coast of Solitude," I said, "I don't know about our absent Siren companion, and I'll let Allea speak for herself, when she gets here."

My new companions nodded.

"Pardon me, my friends," a male voice said, and I turned to face him.

He was a courier, an iron sword bouncing at his hips.

"I have a letter for a..Serana?"

"That's me," I said, "Thanks."

He nodded and I took the letter. I opened it.

 _Bring the Siren Melodia to Fort Pazarath in the Pale. Some of her kin can be found there, and we can train her to use her gifts appropriately. Find Narla in the Winking Skeever in Solitude, she'll mark on your map where it can be found. I can't risk divulging its location over letter._

"We're going to Solitude," I said.

"I'll have to wait somewhere near," Arissa said, "I kind of have a small bounty there."

"You meet us in Riverwood," I told her, "Stay with Melodia, in the Sleeping Giant Inn."

The thief nodded and set off.

"Inigo, you and Vilja come with me. We'll meet up with Arissa when we get to Riverwood. We gotta meet up with Melodia anyway, so we'll just get Arissa when we get there."

* * *

I pushed open the door of the Winking Skeever, scanning the inn for anyone who could be Narla.

"Do you see anyone out of place?"

"You mean besides us?"

I chuckled.

"Inigo shush. But yeah besides us."

"There," Vilja said, "She looks...strange. Her outfit in particular."

I followed Vilja's gaze to see a woman in what appeared to be a shimmering white chainmail dress. Her hair was brilliant blue and it shimmered in the light of the inn. Her skin was pale and there was a mild glow.

"That must be her," I said.

As I watched, she stood up, and walked towards the bar. There was something somehow mesmerizing about the way she moved and I had to fight not to stare at her.

Stop that, I thought to myself, You're married. Don't check her out.

I swallowed nervously, thinking of Allea.

"Don't. Don't stare," I said to myself, "She's manipulating your mind."

"You ok?"

I glanced at Vilja.

"She's messing with my head," I told Vilja, "Be careful."

The Imperial nodded.

"Are you Narla?"

She turned to face me, her eyes flashing a brilliant green.

"That depends," she said in a silky voice, one which I guessed was supposed to be seductive, "Why do you want to know?"

"I was told to find you," I said, trying not to stare at her actually kind of beautiful form.

"Ooh interesting. But who sent you?"

"I'm...Not sure. I got a letter," I said, "I need to know where to find Fort Pazarath."

"For...what reason? Work or...Pleasure? I can show you pleasure, if you're interested."

"Stop," I said, "I'm not interested. No. Stop trying to hit on me or so help me Talos I will…"

"You'll what? Kill me? You could try, but you'd fail."

"Look. Where can I find Fort Pazarth? It's important."

"I'll mark it on your map," Narla said in a normal tone, as I handed it over.

She put a dot on my map and I snatched it away from her.

"Come on let's go."

 **Author Note: I keep forgetting but I need to say thanks to Chesko and Nikkita for the mod Arissa The Wandering Rogue (the inspiration for Arissa in this story, she's the same physical design as Arissa in the mod but it's a different character), Smartbluecat for INIGO (Inspiration for Inigo, same physical design but not the same character, like Arissa) and Emma Amgepo Lycanthrops for Vilja in Skyrim (like Arissa and Inigo, same appearance and name different character), as well as Enter.77 for 'Maids 2: Deception' for the name Fort Pazarath. I figured I should give credit to the authors for the inspiration. Those mods are all available on the Nexus and I highly recommend them. Cat out**


	73. Chapter 73: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

"Makaru wishes to speak with you both," Zembla said, "I'm not sure what about, but it's important."

"Where can he be found?"

"He's at the top of the Black Tower," she said, "I'll walk you to him."

I nodded gratefully, glancing at Kara.

"Your mission," I mouthed silently, "Are we killing him?"

"No," she mouthed, "Not yet."

I nodded.

* * *

"What do they call you, new blood?"

"Kasia," I said with a second's thought.

"An odd name for a Nord," Makaru observed, "Sounds more Imperial. But well let's get started. Do you know why you're here?"

"No," I said.

"Word is that the two of you are the most capable warriors in our ranks, despite the disaster you made of the caravan mission. Fortunately for you, my contact in Markarth has informed me that twenty guards attacked you all at once, which means that you're lucky to be alive. I won't hold the failure against you. I have a mission for the two of you. I've received word of a powerful enchanted sword located in an ancient crypt not far from here. If I were to wield it it'd strongly discourage more dissent."

"I suppose you want us to get it," Kara said.

"That is correct," Makaru said, "You're the only two I believe have the skill and strength to retrieve it. We believe you would be better off fighting alone, however if you have any allies in mind from amongst us you can bring two."

"We'll go alone."

* * *

I narrowed my eyes, scanning the area around the crypt. Two Draugr patrolled along the roof and three stood in front of the door. I crouched, unslinging my bow. I set an arrow to my string and took aim. I fired, dropping one of the patrolling guards. It fell to the ground, and the other Draugr drew their weapons. Kara dropped the other guard on the roof, and we lowered our bows. We drew our close range weapons and charged at the remaining Draugr. I beheaded one of the undead creatures with one sword, and then turned to the left, smashing that one's skull with the pommel of my sword. Kara smashed both of her axes into the remaining Draugr's chestplate. I decapitated it as she yanked her weapons free.

"Let's go," I said, kicking the iron door open.

A skeleton swung its greatsword at me, and I ducked under it. I smashed my blade into its side, and it crumbled in a pile of inanimate bones. Another skeleton rushed me, swinging a war axe at my head. I knocked the axe away, stabbing at its ribs. It brought its shield down to deflect the attack. I twisted, knocking the shield away. I brought my sword down and smashed its skull. I took the lead, gripping my swords tightly.

"Do we know where we're going?"

"No, but if we just explore the entire crypt we'll find it at some point," I said.

Kara nodded.

"Fair."

I headed down the tunnel, Kara behind me until it opened into a wide room. I couldn't see any Draugr, but I saw coffins. Each one of them opened to reveal a Draugr in ebony armor and carrying ebony weapons. One of them rushed at me, swinging its battleaxe towards my bare chest. I brought one of my swords up but the Draugr's attack was more powerful than I expected, and when the axe connected with my sword my blade shattered.

"Oblivion take you, you undead monster," I hissed as I slashed open its wrist.

The Draugr dropped the battleaxe, and I stabbed it through the throat.

"Kara! Grab the axe," I called, "We need an upgrade."

She nodded, and dropped her war axes, diving to the ebony battleaxe. I scanned our attackers, locating a Draugr with a pair of ebony swords. I hurled my Forsworn blade through its throat and dashed towards it. I picked up the fallen ebony blades, launching myself at another Draugr. I slashed one blade towards the Draugr, and it brought its shield up. My ebony weapon glanced off the shield and I slapped its sword away. As the undead warrior tried to bring its shield and sword back up I slashed its throat with both blades. Kara smashed her new axe down on a Draugr's head, turning to deflect a greatsword off the shaft of the weapon. She slashed the Draugr to his knees, beheading it with a heavy stroke from the axe. Another Draugr, this one armed with an ebony scythe, lunged at me, slashing at my chest. I danced backwards, but the very edge clipped me, tearing my chest open. Kara came out of nowhere, cutting it in two with her axe. I downed a healing potion and then went on the attack.

" _YOL TOOR SHUUL_ ," I Shouted, sending a fireball flying at a group of Draugr.

Half the group went down at once, the other four splitting into two lines of two.

"Kara! You take the left flank, I'll take the right flank," I called to my fellow spy, "If I take mine first I'll back you up."

She nodded, lunging into action. She hooked her axe on a Draugr's greatsword and yanked. The Draugr dropped the axe and she beheaded it with a heavy stroke. I slashed out at a Draugr's stomach, but it just brought its sword down and deflected it. I stabbed my other blade through the undead warrior's neck. It dropped its sword, clutching at the wound. I followed up by smashing its skull with my sword. The other Draugr I was fighting went down quicker, my blade slashing across its neck. I turned just as Kara's remaining foe went on the attack.

" _FUS RO DAH_ ," the Draugr Shouted, sending Kara flying backwards.

I lunged at it, wrapping my arm around its neck. I yanked it to the ground and stabbed it through the chest. I ran to Kara's side. I sheathed one of my swords, helping her to her feet.

"You ok?"

She nodded.

"I'll be fine, do you have a potion?"

I handed her a healing potion and we moved on.

* * *

I scanned the wide room. There was a ruined Word Wall and in front of it a massive coffin. I approached warily, sword at the ready. As I approached, the top of the coffin exploded open. The largest Draugr I'd ever seen popped out, holding a massive greatsword. It was an ornate ancient Nordic blade, with gems embedded in the hilt. It had crimson lines glowing in the blade. Something told me it was the weapon we were looking for, but either way we'd have to kill the Draugr. The Draugr appeared to be about half as tall as a giant, with the width of one. It swung its sword overhead, and a powerful blast of energy cut through the air. It struck me and I went flying backwards, smashing into the wall. Kara dropped her axe, pulling out her bow as I climbed to my feet. I picked up my fallen ebony blades, but then sheathed them. I summoned an enormous ball of flame in each hand, preparing to cast.  
"Keep away from it," I said, "That sword is dangerous."

She nodded, taking a quick shot at the enormous Draugr. Her arrow punched through its knee. I unleashed my spells, the fireball exploding against the undead creature's armored chest. It staggered slightly but the flames didn't catch.

" _FUS RO DAH_ ," I Shouted, staggering the Draugr again.

I unleashed another blast of flame, this time the Draugr caught alight. It fell to its knees, and Kara took the chance to score a heavy blow. She picked up her axe and leapt at the Draugr, bringing it down in a smashing blow to the head. The Draugr batted her away and she fell still. While it was distracted, I leapt forward, stabbing it through the eye sockets with my ebony blade. I ripped the weapons out and slashed at it over and over. It fell still, and I jumped off of it. I sheathed my blades, snatching up the enormous sword. I felt energy rush into me and my vision went black.


	74. Chapter 74: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

"So this is the Siren stronghold?"

"Must be," Arissa said, glancing at the map, "Judging by the map this is it."

All I could see in front of us was tall stone walls with women pacing along it.

"Hello there," a woman called, "That must be the Siren?"

"Aye," Melodia said, "Are you the ones who are going to train me?"

"You had better come in. Open the gates!"

The massive iron doors swung open and we entered.

"Hold it there. The cat and the thief are not allowed to enter."

"Let's not make a scene. Arissa, Inigo, wait here."

"I'll stay here and keep Inigo company," Vilja said.

Our companions leaned against the wall as we followed one of the Sirens inside the fort.

"The battlemaster wishes to speak to Melodia, and our commander wishes to speak to you, Serana Stormblade."

"Alright," I said, "Take me to her."

"Right this way."

* * *

"Commander," the Siren guard said, "I've brought the vampire, as you requested."

"Good," the commander said, in a rich voice, "Now leave us."

"Yes, milady."

The guard turned and walked away.

"You've brought my daughter to me, as I requested. Good."  
"I thought Melodia's parents were dead, in that fort."

"I am the mother of all Sirens," the commander said, "All Sirens are related, if not by birth."

"I see," I said, as confused as ever.  
"I am Danaria," she said, "I imagine you must have questions, but I'm not here to answer questions, for which I apologize."

"It's alright," I said.

"I have an assignment for you," she said, "There is a group of..assassins who want nothing more than to wipe the Sirens off the face of Nirn. That is why we've been in hiding for so long. Once upon a time we were a great, renowned order of sisters in battle. We would go around Nirn hunting down dangerous foes and bringing them down, for honor. But then the assassins appeared. We've been hiding since then. We only appear when we need to. For Melodia to appear like this..It means that the universe faces a new threat."

"That it does," I confirmed, "There is a prophecy."

"Tell me more."

"When the Sirens reappear, an enemy capable of devouring the entire universe will make its return. And with it, a great Khajiit warrior, destined to destroy the being with the help of a Nord thief, a Nord mage, a Nord dragonslayer, a Siren, and an Imperial adventurer."

Danaria nodded.

"And I take it that Melodia is the Siren of the prophecy."  
"Yes. My traveling companions who are waiting outside are the others, except for the dragonslayer, my wife."

"And why is she not here?"

"She's busy with another problem," I said, "She doesn't even know of this situation as of yet."

"I see. Well, anyway the Sirens need your help," she said, "We've located the main stronghold of the assassins. They're...well suited for dispatching Sirens, but not nearly as well suited against more traditional enemies."

"So you want me to hunt them down and deal with this assassin stronghold?"

Danaria nodded.

"We can't rely completely on our sisters to deal with it, because of how powerful the assassins are against Sirens. But we CAN provide some aid, in that we can send several warriors to accompany you, if you so wish. I realize that between you, Melodia, the Khajiit, the thief and the Imperial you may have enough strength, but we would be happy to provide aid."

"Melodia's not coming," I said, "She needs to be trained. But I'd be happy to accept other help."

"I'll send 5 Sirens with you," Danaria decided, "Try to keep them alive, but...at the risk of sounding cruel, eliminating the assassins is more important."

"So you're ok with them dying if that's what it takes to stop the assassins?"

"Yes, because in the long run, if the assassins are gone there will be less danger to other Sirens," she explained, "And the Sirens are powerful enough that with your assistance they should be able to survive. Galal!"

The Siren guard poked her head in.  
"Yes, milady?"

"Fetch Kala, Sasha, Aala, Kali and Sakari, have them bring their best equipment."

The woman nodded.

"Will do."

A few minutes later the Sirens filed in, forming a line. Danaria nodded.

"Kala."

The leftmost Siren nodded. She had orange hair and glowing blue eyes, with dark skin which had orange lines across it in places. She wore an ornate black and red set of leather armor which had flowery patterns on it in places. A large silvery hilted katana with black wrapping rested on her shoulder.

"Sasha."

The Siren on Kala's right nodded. She had dark skin, the same glowing blue eyes as the other Sirens, and her armor was skin tight black, with red and orange stripes. She had two small katanas crossed over her shoulder.

"Aala."

Aala had blue skin, making her the oddest of the Sirens. Her eyes glowed orange. Her armor was what appeared to be a white chainmail dress and skirt. Her legs were covered by long boots. She had two katanas hanging at her hips, both shorter than the ones Sasha had. She also had a longbow slung over her shoulder with a quiver of elven arrows.

"Kali."

The fourth Siren had pale skin, brown hair, glowing yellow eyes and a black version of elven armor. She had one long but thin katana hanging at her hip and a backpack with many potions hanging off of it.

"Sakari."

The last Siren had yellow hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a set of yellow and silver steel plate armor with two katanas crossed on her shoulders.

"The five of you are accompanying Serana to Fort Nightgate. The mission is to destroy the assassins."

* * *

"Let's plan our attack," I said, "Things should go better if we're organized."

Arissa nodded.

"Aala. You an archer perchance?"

She nodded.

"That I am."

"Ok. You find a vantage point to start picking off the guards on the walls," I directed, "Arissa. You find a vantage point opposite Aala. and do the same. Kali. What are you best at?"

"I'm a mage," she said.

"You blow open the doors on my signal," I told her, "You and everyone else who I haven't already given orders to, you're with me, we'll go into the bushes. Arissa, Aala, the signal to start shooting is when the doors blow open."

They nodded.

"Take your positions. Sasha, Sakari, Inigo, Vilja, Kali, Kala, follow me."

I lead them into the bushes near the entrance to the fort.

"Kali," I whispered, "Blow the gates open on 1."

She nodded.

"3," I said, "2...1."

She quickly fired a silent fireball which stuck the doors and exploded, blasting a hole in them. I watched as the guards pacing on the walls started dropping.

"Charge!"

We drew our weapons and rushed towards the gate. I unleashed a barrage of ice spikes into the fort, but the assassins just threw up ward spells and kept rushing us. Sakari leapt at one of the assassins, sweeping one of her katanas down towards the assassin's leg. The woman deflected the blow, and stabbed at the Siren. Sakari followed up with another attack which caught the assassin in the side. The assassin fell, crying out in pain. An assassin knocked me to the ground, pressing his blade against the throat.

"Fool. You fight with the Sirens, you die."

I snapped my head into his skull, grabbing his wrist. I tugged at his blade, yanking it from his grasp. I flipped it and stabbed upwards through his throat. I threw him off of me, leaving his dagger stuck in his throat. I yanked my sword free of its scabbard, firing an ice spike through one assassin's back. He fell still, and I lunged at another assassin. I brought my weapon in an overhead chop at an assassin's neck. The assassin slapped my blade away, driving her dagger towards my stomach. I sidestepped away from the thrust, and then Inigo's sword sprouted through his chest. Inigo's other blade pierced the man's throat. Both blades shrank back, and Inigo leapt at several more assassins at once. Vilja parried an assassin's saber, slashing at the woman's stomach. She pushed the assassin's blade away from her, scoring a heavy stroke which sliced off his hand. He dropped his sword and she slashed his head off. Kali unleashed a blast of flame that consumed several assassins.

" _FUS_ ," I Shouted, staggering several assassins.

I lunged at them, knocking one to the ground and stabbing my iron blade through her throat. There was a wet gurgle and a sickening tearing sound as I ripped my weapon free. One of them hooked the crossguard of his blade and twisted his weapon, knocking mine away from me. He knocked me to the ground, lowering his sword towards my throat. I felt it pricking against my bare neck. I grunted as I struggled to keep his blade away from me. Suddenly the back of his head exploded as an arrow struck him. He fell still, on top of me. I rolled him off of me, retrieving my sword. I glanced where the arrow had come from, to see Arissa lowering her bow. I nodded my gratitude and I could see her mouth the words 'No problem'. Sasha delivered a flurry of strokes that drove an assassin back, but he was skilled enough with his blade to keep her from landing a blow. He twisted, coming around behind her. He brought his blade back, but before he could stab her Kala's katana came across, severing his head. Sasha turned and nodded at her fellow Siren. Vilja fell, an ebony arrow buried in her shoulder. She cried out in pain, clutching at the wound. Inigo leapt at the archer, growling and slashing open his stomach with his ebony blade. The Khajiit spun, kicking an assassin away and to the ground. The assassin rolled to his feet, lunging at Inigo. He attacked, sweeping his blade towards Inigo's stomach. Inigo parried, stabbing his sword through the man's throat. Vilja knocked an assassin to the ground, stabbing him through the chest. She climbed to her feet, ripping her blade free. I looked around. I couldn't see any more assassins outside, and I called to Arissa.

"We clear?"

From her high ground on the wall of the fort, she nodded.

"I don't see anyone," she called back.

She ran down the stairs, putting her bow away and drawing her daggers. Aala jumped off the wall and came running over too.

"Let's go," I said, "Everyone watch your backs. The assassins will have an advantage in there, they know the layout. We don't."

I pushed open the door, taking the lead.

"We're under attack," one of the assassins called, leaping from his chair and drawing his sword.

He took a swing at me, and I deflected his sword, twisting mine and knocking his weapon aside. I snapped the pommel of my blade into his throat. There was a sickening crunch and I finished him with a stab through the chest. Vilja parried a sword, knocking her enemy's blade away. She snapped the pommel of her sword into his face and cut his throat with a rapid strike from her sword. Inigo knocked an assassin to the ground, stabbing him through the chest, and then he slashed the knees out from underneath another. He finished the wounded assassin with a quick stab to the throat. Arissa headbutted the one she was fighting, stabbing her daggers through his throat while he was stunned. Kala brought her blades down and across, cutting the legs out from an assassin. She beheaded him with a heavy strike. Kala gasped in pain as a long steel sword pierced her stomach. I fired an ice spike, killing the assassin who had wounded her.  
"You ok?"

The wound started to smoke. I winced as I saw it blackening.

"The...assassins use a certain form of steel in their weapons," She gasped, "Extremely toxic...to Sirens."

I handed her a healing potion, hoping it'd work. She downed it, and the wound healed. Vilja wrapped her arm around an assassin's neck and pulled the woman down, flipping her sword and driving it downwards through his chest. He gasped in pain and she snapped his neck. I slapped aside an assassin's dagger, driving my sword through his throat. I turned, parrying a sword. The assassin stabbed me in the stomach with a dagger, and I clutched at the wound, dropping my blade. He knocked me to the ground, pressing his blade against my throat. I felt the sting of a poison in the wound, and it sapped at my strength. The poisoned blade nicked my neck and I grimaced. I headbutted him, and he staggered back, blood dripping from his nose. He dropped his dagger and I picked it up, driving it through his crotch. He cried out in pain and I grabbed his head, twisting sharply.

"Anyone...have an antidote for poison?"

Kali threw a bottle to me and I caught it, uncapping it and drinking it quickly.  
"Thanks!"

I snatched up my fallen sword, launching myself back into action. I knocked an assassin to the ground, stabbing him through the back. I ripped my blade free, and dove towards a mage. He engulfed me with a frostbite spell and I found myself sluggish.

" _YOL_ ," I Shouted, striking him square in the chest.

The fireball engulfed him and he went down. An ice spike pierced my shoulder and I cried out in pain, turning to face the mage who had hit me. Inigo's sword sprouted from his chest as I ripped the ice spike free. I cast a healing spell which engulfed me in a warm glow, and nodded gratefully at Inigo. He turned, delivering a flurry of strokes from both blades which sent one of the assassins skittering back. The assassin was impressively skilled with a blade, able to keep the Khajiit's blades at bay but not land any blows of his own. Vilja came up behind the man, stabbing her sword through his back. She ripped her blade free, turning and deflecting an assassin's mace off the flat of her sword. She slashed at the assassin, only to have him bring his light shield up to deflect the stroke. The Imperial summoned a spectral Daedric sword into her free hand. She swung her steel sword in a heavy stroke which the man blocked with his shield. She brought her sword up, stabbing it through his arm, which caused him to drop his mace. She slashed at him with her bound sword, causing him to attempt to block. The spectral blade merely sliced through it, cutting the shield in two. She stabbed her steel blade through his stomach and he fell, clutching at it as she ripped it free. I scanned the room, to see there were no more assassins.

" _LAAS YAH NIR_ ," I Shouted, before looking around.

Aside from my companions, no one was highlighted by the Thu'um.  
"Apparently that's everyone," I said, "Let's get out of this place."

We went outside and I began to speak.  
"There may be more assassins out there who want to kill the Sirens," I said loudly, "But they will think twice after this defeat. We've delivered a crippling blow here today. They won't forget this."

"There is one more thing we must do," Sakari said, "And that is destroy the fort."

"How?"

"Leave it to the Sirens."

They walked away from the central building, forming a line.

"Get behind us," Sakari said, "You don't want to be in the way of this."

My non-Siren companions followed me to the side and away from the warriors. They all screamed at once, their energy blasts combining into a larger one which struck the building. When the energy blast struck the building, the stone structure crumbled into dust. The ground shook.

"What in the name of Talos?"

"Sirens can combine their energy blasts into one larger one by forming a line and blasting together, like we just did. If the energy blasts of multiple Sirens fill the same space, they will merge into one more powerful blast. The more Sirens who participate the more powerful it will become."

I nodded in understanding.

"Now let's get rid of these other buildings. The walls don't matter, but we have to destroy all the buildings or the fort will still be useable."

They turned and repeated the process, crumbling each and every building in the fort.

* * *

"Sakari! Mission report," Danaria said, "What happened at Nightgate?"

"The assassins are dead," the Siren warrior said, "The fort is destroyed."  
"Good. Any casualties?"

"Negative," Sakari reported, "Kala was wounded, but the vampire healed her."

"Did anyone escape?"

"As far as we know, no," Kala said.

"Good work," Danaria said, "I need a word with her, alone."  
The Sirens nodded and exited the room.

"What do you know of this prophecy?"

"Very little," I admitted, "Why?"

"We've located someone who may be of assistance to you. A Breton scholar, just arrived in Skyrim from a trip to Morrowind. He's rumored to be an expert on this prophecy."

"Where can he be found?"

"According to our...contact in Eastmarch, he's at the Candlehearth Hall, but there is an assassin after him. You should go, with haste. Take Melodia with you, apparently she wishes to accompany you on your next mission, and this one should be safe enough for her to accompany you, considering your company."

I nodded.

* * *

I entered Candlehearth hall, just in time to see a crimson robed woman plunge a dagger through the back of an old man. I quickly fired an ice spike at her and she took off running, leaving my spike buried in the wall. I ran to the man's side, rolling him over. He was a robed Breton, and I guessed he was the scholar.

"Arissa, Vilja, Inigo, get the assassin!"

The scholar began to have a seizure, foaming at the mouth.  
"Poison! Melodia hold him still, I'll get him a potion!"

The Siren crouched, pinning the Breton to the ground. I uncorked a cure poison potion and poured it down his throat. He stopped convulsing and foaming, and I uncorked a healing potion, pouring it down his throat too. He gagged on the potions but otherwise seemed to be alright.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded as he sat up quickly.  
"What happened?"

"An assassin," I said, glancing at the way my companions had gone, "She tried to kill you."

"Why would anyone try to kill me?"

"I...Perhaps it's best we speak in private. Do you have a room here?"

He nodded.

"Follow me," he said, leading us upstairs.

"I hear you're an expert on prophecies?"

"Not prophecies in general. A specific one."

"You mean the one involving the Sirens, a Khajiit, an adventurer, a dragonslayer, a thief and a mage?"

"Aye yes. Why?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that the girl standing beside me is the Siren from that prophecy? And that I am the mage?"

"Yes. I would. The Divines have given me visions of the group involved in the prophecy. I recognized you as the mage as soon as I saw you, and her as the Siren. I take it the others are tracking down the assassin who wounded me?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, what did you need?"

"Information," I said, "What do you know of the being we have to kill?"

"It's called the Khazad. Otherwise known as the Devourer."

"What is it?"

"It's unknown the origin of the monstrosity," the Breton told us, "But it's older than even Alduin."

"Can we kill it?"

"Yes," he said, "But only with a certain weapon, wielded only by a certain individual."

"What weapon? What individual?"

"The Khajiit must wield the Black Saber," he said, "An ancient sword, found in a Nordic crypt."

"Where is this crypt?"

"It's located underneath the main city of Falkreath, to the best of my knowledge," he said, "I believe the entrance is located in the roadside ruins."

"Thank you," I said, "I'd suggest finding someone to stay with you, whoever sent the assassin may send more."

He nodded.  
"I'll hire some local mercenaries," he said, "Don't worry about me though."

* * *

I climbed off of Shadowmere's back, scanning the town of Falkreath. I approached a guard.

"Pardon me, sir but can I ask you something?"

"What is it, traveler?"  
"My companions and I," I begin, gesturing to them, "Are looking for a Nordic ruin we heard was underneath Falkreath. We were wondering if you'd perchance know where in town the entrance could be."  
"Madam, are you telling me there's a Nordic ruin underneath the town? I find that hard to believe."

"I don't expect you to believe us," I said, "But...If there WERE to be a ruin, where would you theorize it to be?"

"There's an old house, abandoned as I recall. It's...The Jarl has some personal connection to it, he declares it to be off-limits and dangerous. He won't let anyone investigate it, despite the weird noises that comes from below. If I had to hazard a guess I'd say that's where you should look."

"Thank you," I said, "Where in town is it?"

"It's on the eastern border," he told me, "But I wouldn't recommend going down there without the Jarl's permission. And he won't give it to you."

"We'll see about that," I said, "Thanks for your time."


	75. Chapter 75: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

"Allea...Ok?...Hello?"

Kara was gently shaking me as I came to. I saw only her blurry form as my eyes fluttered open. My head felt like it was splitting in two, and the sun was too bright, only making my headache worse.

"Wha… What happened?"

There was concern in Kara's eyes as she shook her head.  
"I don't..You touched the sword and then you..glowed and then you passed out. I fought off the draugr and got you out."

I sat up quickly, my head flaring with pain. I let out a gasp and she spoke calmly.

"Not so fast," she said gently, "You took quite a fall."  
"A fall?"

"As you passed out the floor opened up, you fell about 20 feet."

"No wonder my head's so bad," I gasped, clutching at it, "We should get back to the fort, bring the sword to Makaru."

 _You would be wise to do that_ , a voice said in my head, _Before my power overwhelms you and you lose your mind._

My vision went black and I staggered.

"Allea! You okay?"

My vision returned and I nodded.

"Yeah."  
"What happened?"  
"I think..I think the sword talked to me."  
"That doesn't make sense," she said, "Swords are inanimate objects. They don't talk."

"I know," I snapped, "But it did. Come on. Let's get back to Markarth."

She nodded and we set off.

* * *

"You have the sword?"

I nodded, unslinging the scabbard from over my shoulder and handed it over.

"Thank you, Kasia. Good work."

I nodded.

"I have a new mission for you," he said, "One of our highest ranking commanders has been captured and is currently being held by the Markarth guards. You are the only one of our operatives we believe can infiltrate the city and rescue him. There will be an attack at sunrise tomorrow to draw the guards away from the dungeons. You should be in the city and preferably in Understone before the battle begins. Once the attack has begun the guards, while they will be focused on the others, there's a chance you will be mistaken for a Forsworn operative. Kara. Escort her to the armory, get her armed with some..non Forsworn gear. She'll need it to gain entry to the city."

* * *

I strode up to the gates of Markarth, hands hanging limp at my side. I was wearing a full suit of elven armor, with an elven sword hanging at my hip. A guard's hand dropped to the hilt of his sword.

"Thalmor! Stop. You scum will not gain entry to Markarth."

"I'm not a Thalmor," I called, raising my hands placatingly over my head, "let me take off my helm..You know me."

The archers trained their bows on me and the guard slid his sword free.  
"No sudden moves," he warned, "These archers are among the best in Markarth, they'll drop you if you try anything."

I nodded, my hands moving slowly up to my elven helmet. I took it off, tucking it under my arm.

"Oh, pardon me. Allea Stormblade, you are welcome in the city. I apologize for believing you were Thalmor."

"It's okay," I said, "Just..stay quiet about this..I'm on special assignment from the Jarl."  
He nodded and I entered the city. I headed up to the keep.

"I don't have much time," I told Thongvar, "I need to be in the dungeons at sunrise, but I have a message from Kara."  
"Kara?"

"The other operative you planted within the Forsworn."

"Oh right. The assassin I dispatched to deal with Makaru. What do you have to report?"

I launched into her message.

"She believes the Forsworn are becoming...suspicious of her. The others..have apparently been giving her funny looks as if they don't trust her. She believes it's best if she breaks contact..For the time being."

He nodded, opening his mouth to speak.

"My Jarl," a man panted, coming running up with his sword drawn, "Forsworn have been spotted outside the city."

"Are they attacking?"

"No, sir."  
"How many?"

"Approximately two dozen," the guard reported, "They're assembling near the farms."

"Bring all forces down to crush them," Thongvar ordered, "Now."

"My Jarl, wait."

"Hold, commander," he said, "What?"

"I'm here on an assignment from Makaru. The Forsworn attack party..It's a diversion."

"A diversion? From what?"

"I've been sent to retrieve the commander you have imprisoned."

He raised an eyebrow.  
"Right, and the attack is so you won't be harassed by guards on the way out. Commander, bring only half the forces out of the city, keep the others near the main gates."

The commander nodded, calling out his orders.  
"As for you, Thane Allea, there's a secret exit to Markarth, located here. In Understone keep. In fact, it's directly behind me. You get the prisoner out, I'll be in my quarters. The release to the passage is a stone button on the back of my chair. Press that the passage will open. I have new orders for you as well."

"Yes?"

"The passage comes out into a bear cave. The bears are trained, however easy to replace. Attack them. They'll turn hostile. Let them kill him. You kill them, and then leave. Tell Makaru that he fell fighting a bear."

"Understood, sir. I'll be going now," I said, "I'm gonna get him out."

He nodded.

"Faleen. You accompany me to my quarters."

I ran to the dungeons, picking the lock on the gate to the commander's cell.

"Come! With me," I said, drawing my sword so as to look believable, "I'm getting you out of here."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kasia," I informed him, "Makaru sent me."

He nodded.

"Let's get out of here," he growled and we took off running.


	76. Chapter 76: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

I fired an ice spike through a draugr's knee, knocking it down. I stabbed my blade through its throat, and then smashed the hilt into its skull as a finishing move. Arissa cut down one of the undead warriors with a clean stroke from her dagger, turning and throwing her other through one's throat. She dove towards the falling undead, ripping her dagger free. Vilja launched into an attack, bringing her sword down in a powerful blow that knocked a draugr's sword out of its hand. She buried her fingernails in its rotten throat, stabbing her sword clean through its throat. Inigo slapped a draugr's war axe away with a quick strike to the blade from one of his two, and then followed up the attack with a quick slash which severed the draugr's neck. I picked up a draugr by the neck, snapping its neck and throwing the now-dispatched draugr to the ground. It fell ungracefully, and I went on the attack, shifting into my vampire lord form. I conjured a gargoyle with a blast of magic from my left hand as I shifted into a swarm of bats. I picked up a draugr by the throat, hurling it away from me. It smacked into the wall with an enormous thud, leaving a dent in the stone. My gargoyle brought its enormous clawed hand around in a powerful strike which ripped open a draugr's ebony chestplate. The gargoyle finished the draugr with a heavy strike which smashed the undead monster's skull. The gargoyle picked up the ancient Nordic warrior's battleaxe in both clawed hands, leaping into battle. The stone creature brought the axe around in a powerful slashing blow which cut one draugr in two. I laughed through my facial distortions, firing a blast of vampiric drain magic that sucked the undeath out of one of our draugr foes. I felt a wave of energy sweep over me and I crumpled to the ground, shifting back into my human form and lying still, unable to move. Vilja ran to my side, cutting down several restless draugr on her way by. Another draugr, this one carrying an ebony greatsword in both hands and by the helm, apparently a deathlord.

" _FUS RO DAH_ ," it Shouted, sending Vilja flying away from me.

The Imperial warrior crashed into the stone wall, falling still.

"Vilja!"

Inigo ran to his fallen friend's side, sheathing one of his two blades. He crouched, feeling for her pulse. I clambered to my feet, dodging backwards away from the deathlord.

" _FUS RO DAH_ ," the undead warrior Shouted again.

This time the attack was aimed for me, and I was thrown backwards into the wall. My back exploded with pain as I struck, but I just grimaced and stood up shakily. Inigo stood protectively over Vilja's unconscious form, cutting down any draugr that came within his reach. The deathlord swung its greatsword in a blow that would have chopped me in two if I hadn't sidestepped away from it. I grabbed it by the wrist, twisting. Its bony arm snapped, and I ripped it off. I pinned the draugr to the ground, sinking my clawed fingers into its throat. I bashed its head against the ancient stones until it crumbled and fell still. I retrieved my fallen sword, and turned. Arissa was backed into a corner, her daggers flashing as she fought several more deathlords at once. The thief ducked under an axe, stabbing one through the knee. She kicked it in the face, stabbing it through the skull and then turned, pressing her attack against the other two. One of them knocked her dagger out of her hand and then slashed at her hand. She easily evaded the slash, dropping her other dagger in the process. I lunged at the combatants, my sword flashing overhead. My brutal attack took the draugr by surprise, and I cut down one with a heavy stroke from my sword. I kicked the other one away, pinning it into the wall and stabbing it through the throat as Arissa retrieved her daggers.

"You alright?"

She nodded.

"Stupid deathlords," she snarled.

I looked around, the chamber we were in was now empty. I ran over to Inigo, sword in hand.

"She alright?"  
"Yeah," Vilja said slowly, "What happened?"

"Deathlord," I informed her, "Shouted you against the wall."

She grimaced.

"It hurts," she hissed, "Let's keep moving and get out of this place."  
I nodded, scanning the room.

"There," I said, pointing with my sword, "There's a tunnel."

I kept a tight grip on my daughlur iron blade as I stalked into the tunnel. A skeleton popped out of the coffin next to me and I smashed it with a single efficient strike. The tunnel opened into one of the gated bridges things that were so common in Nordic ruins. I heard draugr moving about below and peaked out. I could see the back of a huge throne, with dozens of draugr, all of whom deathlords by my assessment, pacing near it.

"Stay low," I warned my friends, "And quiet. All those draugr have bows, and they're deathlords. If we're spotted up here we're dead."

I crouched, silently walking across the bridge. I rolled into the next tunnel, reaching up and pulling down the draugr that was standing with its back to us. I stabbed it through the back, letting it fall silently. I sprinted down the tunnel and into a wide open room about the size of Falkreath. It was a similar cave to the ones in Ustengrav, only to a larger extent.

"Keep your eyes sharp," I said, "A place this huge, it's easy to get ambushed."

An ebony arrow thudded into my shoulder and I staggered backwards. I could feel a poison rushing through my veins, and my arms grew cold and sluggish.

"Serana!"

I fell to my knees, dropping my blade.  
"Arissa! You stay with her," Inigo directed, "Vilja, you come with me we're gonna find that archer!"

The thief nodded as the Khajiit and his Imperial friend went running off.

"This is gonna hurt," Arissa warned me as she crouched and took the arrow in both hands and ripped it out.

I couldn't help but cry out in pain as the shaft left me.  
"Now to deal with that poison," she hissed, "What does it feel like?"

She pulled her backpack off, ruffling through it.

"Cold, sluggish...weak..I can't move," I said, falling backwards as my limbs locked up.

Inigo and Vilja came running back over, their blades wet with blood.

"We didn't find the archer," Inigo reported, "But there's bandits about."  
"Bandits? Down here with the draugr?"

Vilja nodded.  
"Aye, dozens of them. And..some mages too," she added, "Coming down here might have been a bad idea."

"Maybe," Arissa agreed, "Help me here!"

"Kill the heroes," I heard a man shout, and Inigo and Vilja stood between me and the way they'd come.

A line of bandits was rushing at us, swords ready. Inigo lunged, closing with the bandits. He brought one sword across in a quick strike which a bandit easily parried. The slash was a diversion, however. Inigo lashed out, slashing the bandit's head off. A fireball struck him square in the chest and he staggered back, his chest smoking.

"Inigo!"

Vilja tossed him a healing potion, which he quickly drank. The Imperial cut down a bandit and ran towards the mage. She jumped up, sheathing her sword. She caught herself on the lip of the wall and pulled herself up, grabbing the mage by the robes. She yanked him off the edge and he fell. She dropped down on top of him, pressing her knee into his throat. She stabbed him through the chest and turned, rushing towards the bandits. She kicked a bandit in the chest, knocking him to the ground. She stabbed her blade through his neck, killing him instantly. A draugr lurched towards me, and I retreated. The undead creature had bones of what appeared to be ebony, and a dangerous looking ebony glove on each hand. The gloves had three blades coming out of the knuckles, per each hand.

" _FUS_ ," it Shouted, knocking me to the ground and advancing on me.

I reached for my fallen daughlur blade, but before I could bring it up, the draugr was on top of me, driving its bladed glove towards my throat. I kicked my enemy off of me, but it recovered quickly, slashing open my chest with its ebony glove. I cried out in pain, falling backwards. Inigo darted between me and my foe, slashing out with one of his two blades. His sword clanged off the draugr's bones, and Inigo staggered.  
"What manner of magic is this? Bones of ebony?"

Inigo pressed his assault, unleashing a flurry of strikes at the ebony draugr's joints, probably assuming that the joints would be weaker ebony. Each and every of the dozens of strikes he landed just glanced off with a loud clang. He hissed through his teeth as his attacks failed. The draugr just smiled sinisterly and launched into its own attack. The undead warrior slashed at Inigo's face with its sword-gloves, and Inigo sidestepped, circling around the draugr. I climbed to my feet, casting a quick healing spell as I did. I picked up my sword, tapping into my magic and conjuring a fireball. I threw the fireball at the draugr, but its skin just glowed red and absorbed the blast.  
" _FUS RO_ ," the draugr Shouted, knocking Inigo to the ground.

I moved between my Khajiit friend and the large draugr, slashing at its throat. My blade just clanged off its neck.

" _YOL TOOR_ SHUUL," I Shouted, sending a fireball forward that killed the draugr instantly.

I saw three more of the draugr lurching towards us and narrowed my eyes. I knew that with the difficulty we'd had with the first one that three at a time might well do us in. A wave of blue energy struck the draugr, causing them to explode. I looked over to the source of the wave, to see Melodia standing there.

"Thought you could use some help," the Siren said, her grip tightening on the handle of the sword she was holding in one hand.

I stared at her, she was wearing a suit of armor of a design I'd never seen before, ivory in color with flowery lines in it. Her sword was long, and slightly curved, similar to a blades sword. She had a shield hanging on one arm. It was ebony in color, with glowing blue lines through it in spots. The design, other than the colors, was the same as a typical blades shield.

"How'd you know where to find us?"

"Danaria, she had a...vision. One of the other sirens at Pazarath gave me a spell, so I could travel to Falkreath rapidly, and then I walked."

"I see. May I ask something?"  
"Sure."  
"Where'd you get that shield?"

"Lillith gave it to me," Melodia said, "It's a family heirloom of hers, but her family disowned her because of her...Because she's a good person. She doesn't want anything to do with them, so she gave me her shield."  
"What does it do?"

"It..um we don't have time for this," she said, "We need to find this sword and get out of here."

I nodded.  
"There, I see it!"  
I pointed. The sword was floating in a glowing field of crimson energy, rotating slowly.

"Inigo," I said, "You're the one who's supposed to use this blade to defeat the Khazad. You should take it."

The Khajiit nodded, sheathing his normal blades. He reached out, grasping the blade tight in both hands. His eyes flashed silver for a moment.

"Are you alright, Inigo?"

He nodded, but then the ground rumbled and he lost his balance. A dark fog spread through the room and when it faded away an enormous draugr stood on the other side of it. Its head almost scraped the ceiling it was so tall.

"That has got to be the largest draugr I have ever seen in my life," I said, reading my ice spikes.

I fired a spike which bounced off of the draugr's chest.

I darted forward, slashing at its legs. My blade bounced off with a loud clang and I staggered back. Inigo leapt forward, delivering a powerful two handed stroke which tore a deep gash out of the draugr's waist. Black blood sprayed from the wound and he leapt back into the assault, knocking its legs out from under it.

" _FUS RO_ ," I Shouted, knocking it all the way to the ground.

Inigo leapt onto its chest, stabbing it through the throat with the enchanted blade. The undead creature disintegrated, and another loud rumble filled the room. A rock fell from the ceiling to land next to me.

"We have to get out of here," I shouted, "The ceiling's coming down!"

I looked back the way we had come, a rock was blocking the passage.

"No going back the way we came, the passage is blocked!"

"Where do we go?"

Inigo nodded, "That way! There's a passage! We don't know where it goes but if it gets us out of here!"

I took off running, my companions in pursuit. Once we were all inside the passage a rock fell, blocking the exit.

I shoved open a trapdoor, quickly climbing up a ladder. I pulled Inigo up, as the rest of the group reached the top. An arrow caught me in the shoulder and I cried out in pain. I ripped the shaft free, drawing my sword and darting towards the archer. I slashed open his stomach, picking up his sword and hurling it at a charging swordsman. The sword pierced his chest and he fell.

" _YOL TOOR_ SHUUL _,_ " I Shouted, incinerating several charging bandits.

Inigo smashed his sword down in a heavy blow which cut through a brigand's steel shield. He brought his sword across, decapitating the armored man. Melodia brought her shield up in time to parry a mace, whispering a phrase. The shield became incorporeal, trapping the mace. She stabbed her sword through the man's throat, before ripping it free. She whispered another phrase, pulling her shield free.


	77. Chapter 77: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

"New blood," Zembla said, "Makaru wishes to speak with you alone. Please, discard your sword, I will hold it for the time being."

I unbuckled the belt, handing the weapon over to the woman.

"Very well," she said, "You may enter."

I pushed open the door and he turned to face me.

"You have handled yourself incredibly well as a warrior and commander. As it turns out," he said, "There's an open position of command within our ranks."

I cocked my head.  
"What?"

"How would you like to answer directly to me and me alone? You would have the rank to give orders to any other member of the Forsworn and no one but me would have the authority to give you commands."  
"Alright," I said, "What's the catch?"  
"The catch is that you must stay here in the fortress unless I give you a mission outside," he said.  
"Alright."  
"Kasia of Skyrim," he said, "I hereby name you Blade of the Forsworn!"

He drew his sword, tapping my shoulders with it before sheathing it.

* * *

"Forsworn! Attention," Makaru shouted, "Today we fight! We fight a great battle beyond any we've ever fought before!"

The gathered Forsworn cheered.

"We march on Markarth at sunset and assault at dawn," he said, "The Blade of the Forsworn will lead the assault! All and I mean all, Forsworn warriors from across the Reach have gathered on the road, and we have the machines to breach the walls of the city!"

There was another cheer.

"Marching at night will give us the element of surprise," he said, "Our attack will catch them off guard and we will take the city!"

* * *

"What's the plan?"

"There's a passage in the mountains above the town," Zembla said, "Our archers will move through that tonight. Just before dawn we'll bring our forces up to a position hidden from the city but visible to the archers above. At dawn, the archers will open fire, eliminating the guards on the walls and initiating chaos. In the chaos the siege machines will hit the walls, the vanguard of our armies behind them."  
"And what of me?"

"You'll be between the siege machines and the vanguards," Zembla said, "You and your guard Kara."

* * *

I slid my sword out of its scabbard carefully and silently as we waited. I looked up to see arrows blotting out the sun. They rained into the city, and an alarm went up.

"Charge!"

The other Forsworn followed me as I charged after the siege machines. One of the ballistae fired a heavy bolt, punching open the gates of the city. A second ballistae knocked it the rest of the way open and they spread away from us as we surged forth. Guards came running out of the city with their swords drawn. Our two armies met, and I cut down a guard with a heavy stroke from my blade. I grabbed another by the arm, flipping him to the ground and stabbing my blade through his throat. Kara decapitated one of the guards with her axe, spinning the other around to smash one's skull with the butt of another. An arrow buried itself in one of the guard's throats. I stabbed a guard through the chest, reaching into my magic and unleashing a devastating blast of lightning that swept through the guards we were fighting and killing them all. I dashed towards the gate, leaping up the stairs and zig zagging to avoid being picked off if there were more Markarth archers on the walls now.

"Head for the palace," I shouted, "Leave the civilians alive unless they fight back, we're only here for the Jarl and the other nobles!"

Kara whispered to me, "What's your plan?"

I whispered back quickly, "What do you mean? We can't pull any tricks here we're gonna help the Jarl escaped when we launched our assault since we can't exactly turn on them there's too many for us to fight."  
Kara grimaced as she nodded with agreement. We made our way to the palace, fighting off any guards that attacked.

"Here we split up," I said, "You and you."

I pointed at a pair of briarhearts.

"The two of you will accompany Kara and me into the keep. The rest of you stay here, make sure we're not disturbed."

The Forsworn warriors nodded. I pushed open the door gripping my blade tight. A pair of guards rushed towards us and I launched into an attack. I delivered a powerful downwards strike which one guard parried with his shield. I kicked him in the knee as I pulled my sword free of his shield. He went down, and I knocked him unconscious with the flat of my blade. I slashed open the other guard's chest, not fatally but severely. A blast of lightning caught one of the briarhearts in the chest and he groaned in pain. Another blast, this one fire, exploded against him, blowing a hole in his chest. He went down, and I turned, decapitating the other with a surprise backhand slash.

"So...that was your plan? Take a couple inside and kill them away from the others?"

"I didn't have a plan," I responded, "Saw that briarheart go down, had an idea and executed it."

She nodded.

"We should get the Jarl out of here," she said, "And report to the others he escaped."

"Yes," I said, heading up towards his throne, "We should."

"Halt there, swine," Yngvar shouted, blocking the stairs, "You will not reach the Jarl on my watch."

I looked up at her, "It's good to see you too, Yngvar."

"Stand down," Thongvar said, "They're friends."

"Friends? They're Forsworn!"

"Just stand down," Thongvar hissed, "What's going on, Thane? How goes the assault?"

"It goes well. The guards have failed, the entirety of the Forsworn forces in the Reach are gathered outside the main entrance to the Keep. I brought two briarhearts in, killed them both. Well at least I killed one. The other was killed by Calcelmo."

"Why are you in here?"

"We're getting you out of here," I said, "Go through the secret passage and find refuge somewhere. Take Yngvar with you, for protection."

"What of the city? Markarth needs its Jarl, especially under an invasion by Forsworn!"

"Makaru wanted us to kill you," Kara said, "We were going to claim you escaped. Now go!"

"Fine," he said, "But as soon as I have soldiers in my command again I'm coming back to take the city!"

"No. You won't. You'll die if you do. GO!"

He opened the passage and dashed off, Yngvar with him.


	78. Chapter 78: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

"We need to determine WHERE the Khazad will appear," I said, "If we're not there to fight it then we can't stop it."

"Right. How would we go about that?"

"I'd say trust the Dwemer, but…They've been pretty unhelpful I haven't heard from them lately."  
"What about that Breton man? He seemed to know a fair amount about it," Arissa said, "The scholar?"

"Yeah good point," I said, "I don't suppose you know where he is at the moment?"

"No but maybe Danaria does," Melodia suggested, "I mean, she's the one that located him for us in the first place."

I nodded.

"We will travel to Pazarath again," I declared.

* * *

Pazarath was under siege by a large clan of bandits. I saw a flash of blue skin underneath chainmail and heard the twang of a bow, and an arrow pierced one bandit's chest. Melodia whipped out her blade, leaping towards the bandits. She smashed one in the face with her shield, driving her sword through the woman's chest. She turned, deflecting a steel mace off of the shield. She slashed the man's arm in two, causing him to drop the mace. She stabbed him through the throat. Arissa drove one of her daggers through a bandit's eye, slashing open another's throat. Aala fired again, this time with a flaming arrow which lit several dozen bandits on fire at the same time. The bandits sheathed their weapons and fled.

"Thank you for the assistance," Kala called from the wall as the gate opened, "What brings you here?"

I didn't answer right away, instead walking inside the stronghold.

"We need to speak with Danaria," I told her, "Where is she?"

"I beg your pardon," Sasha said, "She has requested that no one disturb her at this time."

"What is she doing?"

"The private ways of the Sirens are a closely guarded secret," Another voice said, this one belonging to a Siren with long blonde hair and piercing yellow eyes and dark skin, "She should be out within a few hours. Make yourselves comfortable, but stay out of the Crystal Tower. I'll have her send for you when she's available."

I nodded.  
"Thank you, madam," I said.

My legs went weak and my vision darkened. I lost my balance and fell.

T _he crimson hooded mage turned, revealing his face. He was a Dunmer, with glowing red eyes. His skin was darker than that of most Dunmer, an ebony hue. He was addressing a crowd of other hooded mages of all races. They were within an old wood and stone fortress, with a red glow filling the room._

 _"It is coming," he boomed, "Our lord and savior the Khazad, will cleanse this world of its sin and injustice and we will take our rightful place as rulers in reward for our assistance!"_

 _"Yes sire," the audience responded, "How soon will our lord arrive on this world?"_

 _"Soon," he said, "When the moon rises slick and red with the blood of our foes. Until then, we must strike down those unbelievers who resist us!"_

 _The crowd cheered._

 _"Now feast, True Believers, feast and rest. Come morning light we will make our plans to strike the unbelievers."_

 _He turned, and as he did so the vision changed, so that I was seeing through his eyes. On the wall to which his back had been turned there was a banner. It was of a spider, of ebony coloring and with a long thick spear-tail._

 _"The Khazad will cleanse this world," he said again._

"Serana? You alright?"

I nodded.

"I..had a vision. I think I saw the Khazad," I said, "Regardless, the Khazad isn't our only enemy."

"Well yeah I mean the bandits and all that haunt Skyrim."

"No, not just them," I corrected Arissa, "There's a cult. They worship the Khazad. They think it's their lord and savior. That it will 'cleanse this world of its sin and injustice'. They call those opposed to it unbelievers."

"I apologize for the interruption," Sasha said, "Danaria has called for you in her quarters."

I nodded.

"Right. When we're finished here I'll explain the vision in more detail," I said.

We made our way to Danaria's quarters.

"I hope this day finds you well," the Siren said.

"We need to find the scholar," I told her, "We need to identify where the Khazad will appear."

"He's left Skyrim, I'm afraid," she responded, "I don't know where he went. Perhaps...He left some tomes of his behind, here in Pazarath, said they were for your eyes only. Your group I mean. Perhaps they will contain useful information?"

"Where are they?"

Danaria pushed a button on her desk, and a moment later Sasha appeared in the doorway.

"Bring us the books that the scholar left to our allies here," Danaria ordered.

The woman nodded and walked away.

"While we're waiting for her to return," I said, having made the decision to elaborate on my vision at the same time as telling her, "I should tell you something that just happened."  
"Yes?"

"When we were waiting for you to call for us," I began, "I had a vision."

"A vision? Of what?"

"If my vision is to be believed, there is a cult, they call themselves the True Believers. They worship the Khazad, they believe it's their lord and savior. They're convinced that when it appears it will cleanse this world of its sin and injustice, leaving them to rule over the new society. They plan to strike out against us so that we have no chance of stopping the Khazad."

"Who's in command?"

"Not sure," I admitted, "Seems to be a Dunmer though, he was giving a speech in my vision and sounded like he was a commander. I don't know however."

Danaria nodded.

"Where is their base?"

"I don't know," I said, "I only saw one room. I think I saw the Khazad too."

"What? It's arrived?"

I shook my head.

"No, on a banner in the stronghold," I clarified, "For a moment I was seeing through the elf's eyes, and he looked right at that poster. It seemed like he felt that it was the embodiment of the Khazad, that it was their lord and savior's current presence on Nirn."

"What is it?"

"It looked like...a spider, but with a I guess you could say a spear on its tail."

"Spiders don't have tails," Danaria said flatly.

"It was a spider, but with a spear tail thing on it. I'm telling you it was a freaky spider thing."

Danaria nodded.

"I see," she said, half sounding like she didn't believe me.

"My lady," I heard Sasha say, "I've brought the books, as per your request."

"Very good," Danaria said, "Set them on the table and leave us."

Sasha nodded, setting the stack of tomes on the table. She turned and walked away. Danaria flipped open the top book and gasped.

"What?"

"This book, it's in the Siren tongue," she said, "I don't get it, why would...Our tongue's disappeared with us, or so I thought. We never taught it to anyone outside the Siren race…"

"Are there male Sirens?"

"Yes and no," she said, "There's a race exactly like Sirens in their abilities and the like, but..they're not called Sirens. They're Ashen. I mean they're supposed to be extinct, but it's essentially the same species."

"Could the scholar be one of these...Ashen?"

"I...I don't know," she admitted, "I haven't met the man myself. It's plausible and I guess if he knew the tongue then he must be? I mean we've always taught Ashen the tongue when we encounter them, though the encounters are quite quite rare."

"What does the book say?"

"The Khazad is an energy based being with no corporeal form. However," she read, "When it manifests to destroy a universe it generally takes the form of a gigantic scorpion. The Khazad manifests on whatever planet holds the core of that universe, and the tail of that scorpion is used to drill to the core. It then devours the core, which absorbs the energy of the entire universe."

"A scorpion? That's not what I saw."

"It said generally," Danaria pointed out, "And besides. This next passage. The Khazad sometimes also will materialize as a giant spider with ebony flesh. This spider still contains the stinger like the scorpion so that it can reach the universe's core. There's a picture."

She picked up the book, turning it so we could see. There were two pictures on the same page, one of a giant ebony scorpion, and one which showed the same picture I saw in my vision.

"That's the spider I saw in my vision, on the banner."

"We can train for the battle," Arissa said, "We know the two forms it's usually taken. Conjuration magic we can produce spectral versions of it to fight."

"We could," I admitted, "Except that our specter wouldn't have the Khazad's abilities. And it wouldn't have its fighting style. It wouldn't help."

"I'm sorry, I'm just reaching for things to do to help us defeat it whenever it shows up," Arissa said, "It's alright," I told her, "What else does this book say? Anything about where it will manifest?"

"No, just…"

"What is it?"

"Where the stars touch the earth the destroyer shall rise," she mused.

 _There was a deep rumble and the mountaintop started shaking. A black fog formed around us, and I wrapped my hand around the hilt of my sword._

 _"Get ready," I hissed, "It's coming."_

 _A spidery leg protruded from the fog, followed by the other 7. A tail curled up as the fog cleared, revealing the Khazad's torso._

 _"It's here," I said, "To arms!"_

"I had another vision," I said, "Fighting the Khazad."

"What did you see?"

"We will fight it on a mountaintop," I said, "Not sure which."

"Is it Monahven?"

"Monahven?"

"The Throat of the World," Danaria clarified, "Sorry, I've always called it by its original name."  
"It's okay," I told her, "And no. It's not the Throat."

"What other mountain could it be? Monahven is the tallest mountain in Tamriel."  
"We were taking it as if it were referring to what mountain touches the stars, like with height," I explained, "Who's to say that's what it means? It could be a mountain with a piece of star perhaps? Or something else uncommon of that nature. What else?"

Danaria flipped through the tome, her fingers skimming. She let out a gasp, tapping the page a few times.  
"That's it," she said, "Mount Janwyn, it's not far from Skyrim, just off the northernmost coast judging by this inset map."

"What about it?"

"There's an old legend," the Siren woman said, "A race of sentient and telepathic energy beings which lived above us. Some of our stars were rumored to be sentient beings. We called them the starlings. We didn't know for a fact that they existed, until about 4,000 years ago."

"What happened then?"

"One of them...fought the others. There was a war. One, it called itself Janwyn, fled from the conflict, trying to survive. The others killed each other, but Janwyn lived..down here. On an island. The Sunborn Isle, the Sirens called it. This being, it later died, resulting in an energy explosion. The results of the explosion were..peculiar. When it exploded..It produced a mountain. We called it Mount Janwyn, after its creator. There were..shards of Janwyn, of the star, that we were going to use to manufacture weapons and the like, we made a stronghold around the base of the mountain. But..we were raided by things from the sea."

"What kind of things?"  
"We called them Aarps," Danaria explained, "And by we I mean my ancestors, the ancestors of the ones that are living now, I wasn't part of this. They were like your...Falmer in physical build, but with the faces of orcs, they used bone weapons. Not that dangerous individually, but they fought in hordes. The Sirens in that stronghold were outnumbered, and the Aarps overwhelmed them. They had to flee."

"I see," I said, "We need to get to Janwyn, and as quick as possible, prepare ourselves to fight the Khazad."

Inigo nodded.


	79. Chapter 79: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

I turned as I heard a bow twang. An arrow pierced the throat of one of the Forsworn soldiers behind me and he crumpled, clutching at the wound.

"What was that?"

"Charge!"

A group of leather armored women came rushing at us, each holding one or two long swords.

"Take the commander first," the leader said, "The vampire!"

One of the attacking women slashed out at me as I whipped my sword free. My parry was too slow, and the tip sliced into my stomach. I let out a low cry of pain and I reached into my magic, releasing a blast of icy wind which sent the woman flying backwards and crashing into the earth. She rolled to her feet, picking up her sword and rushed at me again. This time when she brought her sword down in a heavy stroke I managed to deflect it off my own blade. I summoned a quick healing spell as I launched into a counterattack. One of the other women decapitated an archer with a powerful backhand sweep. I swept the legs out from under my opponent, bringing my sword up to drive it through her chest. She kicked me away from her as she recovered, but she was unable to deflect my sword as it darted towards her chest. She retreated backwards, but the speed with which I struck meant that the blade still went into her chest. She let out a gasp of pain and staggered backwards, dropping her sword.

"FREYA," I heard another woman shout, "You monster! I swear to Oblivion if you killed her…"

"Frea?"

I took another glance at the wounded woman. She wasn't the Frea I'd met in Solstheim. My momentary distraction allowed the woman who had shouted at me to lunge forward. Her blade came up and across in a sweeping stroke which jarred my arm to deflect off my own blade. I pulled my blade back quick, delivering a quick slash which tore a deep gash out of the woman's arm. An arrow slammed into my shoulder, and I let out a cry of pain. I yanked the arrow out, then quickly cast a healing spell to close the wound. The archer turned, shooting down a Forsworn archer with a shot that was so quick that if I'd attempted it I would have missed. I fired a blast of vampiric magic at one of the exotic women, but she quickly cast a ward spell which absorbed the entirety of my blast. The last of the Forsworn soldiers with me went down, an arrow buried deep in his chest. The women advanced on me, forming a circle.

"Now now, ladies, is this really necessary?"

I smirked, knowing that if I moved quickly and utilized the Thu'um I could subdue if not eliminate the women. But before I could make my move I felt a heavy blow to the back of my head and then my vision went black.


	80. Chapter 80: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

"We should get into the stronghold," I said, "Search it for anything that might help us with the Khazad, then make our way to the top of the mountain. And we should leave a message for Allea, so she knows where to go when she gets here."

We stood on the beach of the Sunborn Isle, looking at the ancient Siren stronghold. Sasha and the other Sirens we'd fought with before had accompanied us so as to help us within the fort. The design was relatively simple, but I could tell from the layout of what I could see we'd have to go through the fortress to get onto the path up to the mountain anyway. The path was a long curved one that appeared to go all the way around the mountain, but from the pattern it appeared it ended inside the fortress. The fortress itself was simple, four huge walls of a blueish green stone with towers on each corner. There were small gaps in some of the walls, and moss ran along most of the wall. The gates appeared to be oak, but they were rotten.

"Well it looks like we won't have many issues getting in."

"Actually," Sasha chimed in, "There's a moat."

"No there's not," I said.

"Actually there is."

She picked up a heavy rock and threw it about halfway between where we were and the gates. There was a loud clang and the sand started sliding apart, revealing a deep breach.

Arissa let out a gasp.

"That's some...impressive technology," she said, "A moat that only activates when something hits a trigger?"

"That's...my family's invention. This stronghold was built when the Sirens started branching out into separate families and not existing as one enormous one. My very earliest ancestors outside of the super-family as it were, were the ones who built that."

"So how do we cross?"

"There's a release, within the walls of the stronghold itself. Press that and the moat will retract."  
"But how do we get over to press it?"

"I can use the Thu'um," I said, "Shout my way over and press it."

"Can you make it that fair?"

I nodded, turning to face it. I walked up to the very edge.

" _WUULD NAH KEST_ ," I called, and flew over to the other side.

I entered the stronghold, scanning the wall for the release. I pressed it, and my companions came running across the sealed moat.

"Are there any more traps?"

Sasha shook her head, "If there are they should be deactivated from decay and the like."

I heard a hiss and a creature rushed at us.  
"Aarps! Look out!"

The aarp swung its bone sword at me and I deflected the blow. I pulled back, stabbing the beast through the stomach. Arissa's dagger flew past my face, slashing open my cheek.

"What in Oblivion was that for?"  
"Turn around," the thief called to me and I did so.

There was an aarp, with a dagger protruding from his throat.

"Sorry," she said, "Saw him sneaking up behind you, first thing I could think of to do was kill him."

"It's fine," I said as I yanked the knife free and tossed it hilt first at the thief.

Arissa caught it, flipping it into combat position. She slashed an aarp's throat, ducking under a warhammer. She drove one dagger through its stomach, smashing her foot into its knee. It crumpled, and she finished the creature with a heavy blow which smashed its skull. Melodia brought her shield up, whispering the command word to trap the mace which was rushing at her. The shield went incorporeal, but then her second phrase turned it solid again, trapping the weapon. She decapitated the aarp, before muttering the phrase to release the mace. It clattered to the ground as she turned. She smashed her shield into an aarp's face, stunning it. She drove her sword deep into the goblin-like creature's throat. Inigo cut an aarp in two, turning and lashing out with a heavy kick which sent another aarp staggering back. He cut down the monster with a quick blow to the head. Sasha drove one katana through an aarp's chest, slashing another one's chest open. The one she'd slashed gave a sharp cry of pain as it crumpled. Two rushed at me at the same time, launching their attacks at the same time. One held two swords, the other held one. I deflected a blow from the one which only had one, but then sidestepped away from a thrust with one sword from the other. In the process of evading the thrust I stepped into another, and it slid into my side with a sickening tearing sound. I gasped, pulling the blade free. My knee came up into the creature's face, stunning it. I picked it up by the throat, driving my blade through its throat. I glanced around, not seeing anymore.

"We're clear," I said, "For now. Keep your eyes sharp though, there might be more about."


	81. Chapter 81: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

I tugged at my chains, wincing as they clanged loudly off the stone walls of the dungeon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the guard warned, "Freya...doesn't take too kindly to escape attempts. You don't want her to hear you jangling chains like that."

"Who are you people?"  
"We're Sirens," the guard said, "The superior race."

"Sirens? Those are just a myth," I said, confused, "What are you, insane?"

The woman chuckled and then turned to me. She screamed, a wave of weak energy striking me and slamming me backwards against the wall.

"Could a myth do THAT?"

"Xana! That's enough," I heard Freya say from the doorway before she entered, "That was pointless. You know I wanted to interrogate her myself...If she's already broken before I start on her she'll be less useful. Leave us."

Xana nodded, turning and heading out the door. Freya stood in front of me.

"Not so high and mighty are you now, Dovahkiin? Not that I blame you, it's no surprise that even the great Dovahkiin could not outfight the Sirens."

I spat on her face and she wiped it off.

"You shouldn't have done that," she hissed, smashing my head into the stone wall.

A sharp spike of pain went through my head and I glared at her.

"What do you want?"

"The Sirens will rule this world," Freya said, "You have two options, vampire."

I narrowed my eyes.  
"You're insane," I growled, "There's no way your people can take over the entirety of Nirn."

"You will either stay out of our way, or you will die. It is your decision."  
Xana burst in again.

"Milady! I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're under attack!"

"Who?"

"Mercenaries," she said, "Ebony armored mercenaries."

"Stay here," Freya said, "Make sure Dovahkiin doesn't escape."

Xana nodded as Freya dashed out the door. I wiggled my fingers faintly, preparing to freeze the irons that held me to the wall so that I could shatter them. I couldn't feel my magic however.  
"Ah, trying to work a spell are you?"

"No," I lied, "Not at all."

"Liar. Well it won't work. Cassandra's magics mean that no one can reach into magic in this chamber aside from her," Xana said.

" _GOL HAH DOV_ ," I Shouted, sending the blast of controlling Thu'um into Xana.

The Siren froze, standing still as a statue.

"What is your command, mistress?"

"Free me of these irons," I ordered the woman.

Xana drew her sword, cutting the chains and letting me fall to the ground. She severed the links between my hands, allowing me to slip the cuffs off.

"Very good," I praised her, "Now. Open the door."

"I cannot do that, mistress."  
"Why not?"

"I do not have the key for this cell."

"So use your Siren scream and blast it open," I ordered her.

She did so.

"Give me your sword."

She handed it over.

"Where is my equipment?"

"Follow me," she said, heading into the hallway.

We walked past the empty cells to a doorway at the end. She pushed open the door. She pointed at a chest.

"Your belongings are in there."

"Thank you. Turn your back so that you don't see me change."

She turned around, and I quickly changed into my armor. I heard the door open again, and Xana darted forward, headbutting me and ripping her sword out of my hands.

"You fool," Freya said, "Did you really think your escape attempt would be successful?"

"Why? I used my bend will on her she should be…"

"Sirens are immune to your Thu'um based mind tricks," Freya said, "Xana here tricked you. You fell for it. Now drop the sword, and don't even think about using your Thu'um to escape."

I wonder if they're immune to physical Thu'um effects as well...worth a try.

" _FUS RO DAH_ ," I Shouted, sending the entire cluster of Sirens flying.

Freya rolled to her feet as I dashed out down the hall. I turned a corner, walking right into a trio of Siren warriors. I kicked the legs out from one as I stabbed another through the throat. My next action was to shove another into the wall. Her head bounced off the stone, blood splattering. I turned, firing a quick ice spike through the throat of the one I had kicked. Freya muttered something under her breath, appearing directly in front of me in a cloud of black smoke which quickly dissipated. She slashed out at me, and I deflected her sword off the flat of my blade. I twisted my arm around, snapping the pommel of my sword into her nose. It cracked under the blow and she staggered backwards. I grabbed her by the arm, hurling her away from me as I kept running. An arrow flew past my shoulder, tearing a shallow gash out of it.

"Stop firing you fool," Freya shouted at the archer, "You nearly shot me!"

I rounded another corner, coming to a large wooden door. I whispered a quick prayer to Talos that the door lead outside and not into another group of Sirens before I dashed through. I slid to a stop as I exited, as the door lead to a rickety old bridge. There was a gap of several feet between where I was standing and where the bridge picked up. I turned, peaking my head back inside the stronghold. There was no other way out visible. Freya's blade chopped past my face and I knew I had to move. I leapt onto the bridge, running across rapidly. It crumbled under my weight, but I was able to cross safely.

"Shoot her," Freya ordered, "Kill that vampire!"

I dashed off, out of range of the archer.


	82. Chapter 82: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

I woke to a sharp cry of pain from Vilja. An arrow protruded from her shoulder, and she was clutching at it.

"To arms! To arms! The aarps are back!"

An aarp rushed at me before I could bend down and pick up my sword, so I fired a quick ice spike through its throat before picking up the sword. A dark cloud surrounded me, sapping at my strength and I dropped my sword. An aarp came running out of the cloud, a hammer in each hand, and attacked. I ducked under a hammer blow, but the other one caught me square in the shoulder. I felt my bones crunch as the weapon connected. I let out a gasp of pain, dropping my sword as it was gripped in my wounded hand.

" _FUS_ ," I Shouted, staggering the aarp.

I picked my sword up with my intact shoulder, pressing a counterattack. My wounded arm was my dominant, which made my counterattack weaker. I couldn't land a blow, but I kept the creature at bay until Arissa's dagger thudded into its throat. I quickly cast a healing spell, feeling my bones knit back together.

"Thanks, Arissa!"  
The thief girl nodded as she darted over and pulled her dagger free of the aarp's throat. Vilja brought her buckler up to catch an axe, but the axe split through the buckler, ruining it. She dropped it, taking her sword in both hands. She chopped the legs out from under the aarp she was fighting, stabbing it through the shoulder. She yanked her blade free in a spray of black blood, killing the aarp by quickly bashing its skull in with the pommel of her sword. An arrow flew past my shoulder, and I heard a wet thud as it buried itself in something. I turned to see an aarp fall to the ground with an arrow buried in its chest. Aala fired again, this time catching an aarp in the knee. It fell, and I finished it with a quick strike which decapitated it. Kali darted forward, swinging her sword. It tore a deep gash out of an aarp's chest, and it let out a sharp cry of pain. I felt an ice spike punch into my stomach and I let out a gasp of pain.  
"Serana!"

I dropped my sword, attempting to get a solid grasp on the spike to pull it out. I pulled it free, blood splattering on the grass. I quickly cast another healing spell, closing the wounds as I grimaced in pain. I looked for the source of the attack, to see a pair of crimson robed mages moving up the beach. They summoned tall figures clad in ebony and daedric armor.

"Look out! Believers incoming!"

I cast a ward spell which absorbed an ice spike as it flew towards me.  
"Kill the disbelievers," one of the Believers said, "Focus on the vampire, she's important!"

One of the Dremora rushed at me, bringing its shield up when I fired an ice spike at it. The shield deflected the ice spike, and it made it to me unharmed. It brought its mace around in a heavy strike which came in faster than I expected. It moved fast enough I was unable to deflect it, and it tore a gash out of my cheek.

" _KRII LUN AUS_!"

My Shout caused purple lines to appear over the Daedra. I knew that my use of the Thu'um would weaken its armor and sap at its strength while we were fighting. Melodia darted in, decapitating my foe with a rapid slash from her sword. She smashed her shield into another Dremora's face, stunning it. She stabbed it through the eye and then ripped her blade free. I felt a sharp pain in my back and then stomach and looked down. An aarp's bone sword had gone all the way through my back and out my chest, with the hilt pressing against the flesh of my back. I started coughing up blood and my knees went weak.

"Help..me…"

I fell, and would have fallen all the way on my stomach if I hadn't quickly put my hands down to protect myself. An arrow flew over my head, burying itself in the throat of the aarp who had wounded me, but as it did I blacked out.


	83. Chapter 83: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

I woke with a start, feeling like I couldn't breath. I took several deep breaths, but it didn't seem to help.

 _A strange Falmer-like creature with orc tusks came up behind Serana. I watched in shock and horror as the creature pulled back its sword and drove it deep into her back. The blade punched through her back, the hilt poking into her as the tip of the sword stuck out the other end._

 _"Serana!"_

 _My wife fell to her knees, clutching at the blade buried in her. She began coughing up blood, and then started to fall forward. She stopped herself, pressing her hands deep into the dirt to keep upright._

I let out a blood-curdling scream at the thought that Serana might be dying.

"Let me out of here," I shouted, using my Thu'um to bolster the volume, "My wife might be dying, I have to get to her."

"Even if I DID let you out," Freya called, "You wouldn't be able to get to her fast enough. I'm sorry, but you've lost her. Come to think of it, how did you know she might be dying?"

"I...had a vision of her, potentially mortally injured, a sword all the way through her chest and almost unconscious."

"Well that is truly unfortunate," Freya said, "For you at least. Perhaps it'll be the breaking point I need to get you to join me."

I spat on her face and she punched me. One of the walls exploded and a strange creature came charging through. It was a Dunmer from the waist up, but an enormous spider from the waist down. It held two long, curved swords. It launched itself at Freya, delivering a flurry of rapid strikes which sent the Siren skittering back. She stepped to the side, slashing at its exposed stomach. It brought one sword down to parry, but brought the other up, preparing to stab her. She reached into a pouch and hurled a packet of dust at it and it flailed wildly, letting out a painful to the ears screech. One of its flailing swings cut my chains and I fell to the ground. I sprinted out of the cell and out of the fort while Freya battled the spider creature.

* * *

I crumpled into a ball inside my room, sobbing softly. Kara entered.  
"Hey," she said, "What's wrong?"

"So you..remember that I'm not who I claim to be?"  
"Yeah, you're the Dovahkiin, right? And the one who lead that war against the Thalmor?"

"Yeah...Well I'm..married. We've talked about having kids together...She...She's so amazing and so different from the rest of our kind.."

"What do you mean 'our kind'?"

"Her and I...we're vampires," I told her.

"Ah. So what's the matter? You sound like you're so happy together why are you crying?"

"I..I think she might be dead, Kara."

"What? Why? Where is she?"

"I don't know where she is," I said through clenched teeth, "I had a vision. She was on an island, with a group of people I've never seen before. 6 or 7 of the Sirens, you know, the same race as the people who abducted me?"

She nodded.

"A Khajiit, a thief girl, a Nordic adventurer as well," I said.

"Did they turn on her?"

I shook my head.

"No," I said, "This strange creature..You know the Falmer?"

"Yeah?"

"Well this thing looked like an ebony skinned Falmer with orc tusks. Serana, and the others...They were fighting against a pack of these things, and..There were more. There was also a couple mages and a few Dremora. While Serana was fighting one of the Dremora.."

My voice cracked as I continued.

"One of the Falmer/orc things stabbed her. Drove the sword all the way through her, so the hilt was stabbing into her back and the tip was protruding from her chest...She fell. She was coughing up blood. She started to fall the rest of the way but she caught herself...My vision faded then. I don't know if she's alive or not but...That seemed so much like she was dying. And before the vision...I felt like I couldn't breathe."

"I...Kasia..I'm sorry, I..Is there anything I can do to help?"

I shook my head.

"I should tell you though..My name's not Kasia. It's Allea. I know you know I'm the Dovahkiin but you seemed to think my name was Kasia so.."

She nodded, then leaned in to hug me tight.

"If you need to talk, I'm here for you...I hope she's okay."

"So do I," I said, "But that seemed fairly bad…"

"Sorry to interrupt," Zembla said from the doorway, "I obviously picked a bad time, but Makaru wishes to speak with you."


	84. Chapter 84: Vilja's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Vilja's Point of View:**_

"Come on," I muttered, "Come on!"

Serana's wound was obviously one which would be mortal if I didn't act quick, but I was fairly capable as a healer myself and I felt that I could heal her. I'd cast the most powerful healing spell I knew on her, but it didn't seem to be working. I swallowed nervously, glancing at the others.  
"What?"

"I don't think this is working guys. Got any healing potions? Maybe the combination of my healing spells and some potions will work.."

"Here," Kali said, tossing me a giant bottle, "This bottle contains the most powerful healing potion known. It should help."

I took the bottle, opening the vampire's mouth and pouring it down her throat. I waited a moment, and saw nothing. I wiped sweat from my brow.

"I...I think she's gone. We failed."

"I hope we can stop the Khazad without her."

"I..We have bigger worries than that. When Allea comes, if she finds out we got her killed? She might well slaughter us. If we get slaughtered...there will be no one to stop it."

"Oblivion...You're right," Arissa said, "Kali, know anything that might help us?"

"I..The stars. Janwyn. Maybe...Come on, we need to move. I have an idea."

"I know where we can find the path up to the mountaintop."  
"Wait! We should make something to carry her up to the top.."

* * *

"Aarps! Look out!"

Arissa lost her footing as a rock struck her in the ankle. She dropped her end of the stretcher, and Aala darted forward, catching it before it could start falling down the mountain. Those of us who weren't holding the stretcher drew our weapons and prepared to battle the aarps, who were coming from both directions. Aala, Kali, Sakari and Melodia were carrying the stretcher, leaving me, Arissa, Inigo, Sasha and Kala to protect them.

"Inigo, you're with me, we'll cover the rear," I said, taking charge, "Arissa, you and Sasha watch the front. Kala, you...There's a very very steep path over to my left, climbable but difficult. Watch that path, make sure no aarps try to climb it."

They took their positions. Inigo darted in, cutting the legs out from under one aarp and stabbing it through the shoulder at the same time. He ripped his weapons free, kicking another in the chest. It went tumbling down the mountain, and tried to scrabble to its feet. Instead it rolled off the path and fell straight to its death down the mountain. I brought my blade across in a heavy blow which tore a deep ugly gash out of one aarp's chest. I grabbed an aarp by the arm, pulling it closer to me and stabbing it through the stomach. I shoved the dying creature off the mountainside, taking a morbid pleasure in hearing it scream. I heard Arissa gasp in pain and then the clattering of blades falling. I glanced back, she was on her knees with blood running down her face. She was clutching at a deep gash that ran just below her eye. Sasha stood protectively over her, her swords flashing in a pattern that was too fast to see as she cut down aarps that were rushing at the wounded thief.

"Clear back here," I said a moment after the aarps stopped coming and stayed inactive for a moment, "Ahead?"

"Clear!"

"We gotta keep moving," Kali said, "We have to get up to the mountaintop as soon as we can. I know a way we MIGHT be able to save our vampire friend..but I don't know if it'll work."

* * *

"Kali, we need answers. What are you thinking?"

"The stars, back when the stronghold was built, not only were they believed to be useable to make unbreakable weapons which could kill anything if they were used properly," she said, "We also thought they'd function to...grant wishes. The star shard must..bond with a Siren or other being of significant power in their soul, and then the person who was bonded with the star could essentially rewrite reality, at a cost."  
"Cost?"

"If they did this more than once every few years they'd go insane with the power...They'd lose control. Or..worst case scenario the power would overload within them and they'd explode. We found out about this part of things and shut down the project. But I believe that the fragments will still contain this power. Perhaps...Perhaps one of our company could bond with a fragment and use this to bring our vampire friend back from the dead."  
"Is it safe?"

"Well if it doesn't work...Nothing SHOULD happen at all related to it, If it does it just means that person can't do anything with one of these shards for 2-3 years after."

"What do these fragments look like?"

"They're..Glowing blue crystals, they're like soul gems, but they're clearer. Soul gems are murky, but these crystals are perfectly transparent, unless someone is bonded with them. Then they get the coloration of a soul gem. Find one. And quick."

I nodded, getting down on my knees and scrabbling around in the dirt. I dug my fingers into the dirt, thinking I'd caught a glimpse of a crystal. I had. I dug it out, holding it up in the light. I brushed the dirt off, before calling to Kali.

"I found one," I yelled.

The Siren ran over, plucking it out of my hand.

"No. This one won't do."  
"What?"

"It's a shard alright, and it's empty..But it's damaged. It's not as powerful as it should be. We need one at its full power if we're going to do this. I don't..I don't know if this one will work or not...But I'd rather have one that will have enough power in it."

I nodded.

"Look for ones that aren't damaged," she directed, before starting to dig herself.

A moment later I found another, but this one..this one was different. It was physically intact but when I held it up to the light it glowed red.

"What does this mean? It's glowing red."

"There's something inside of it..Something hostile. Destroy that, throw it off the mountain. Something. Get it away from us."

I hurled it with all my strength, but as it flew it cracked open, in an explosion of red light. A creature appeared on the mountaintop in a bubble of light. It was a tall grey creature with a blade of bone for one hand and what appeared to be a club of bloody meat for the other. Its face was screaming, and it had a massive bloody tumor on the left side.

"What in Oblivion is that thing?"

"I don't know," Arissa called back.

It roared as it charged at me. It swung its blade arm at me and I ducked under, darting forward and stabbing my sword into its leg. There was a wet tearing sound as my blade pierced it. I ripped the blade free, oily black blood coating it. Arissa darted forward, delivering a rapid flurry of dagger strikes which tore into its legs. Aala fired an arrow into the monster's head, causing it to roar in pain and fury. Sasha leapt into the air, knocking the creature to the ground and driving both of her swords deep into its chest. I jumped up onto it as it was pinned under the weight of the Siren, slashing its throat with my sword. It crumbled into ash. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a glowing blue crystal. I quickly dug it up, and examined it. It was in perfect condition.

"Kali! Is this it?"

The Siren took it, "Yes. This will do."

"How does one..bond with it?"

"I..don't know."

* * *

Serana rose to her feet, but there was something off about her. Her eyes slid open, and she cocked her head. Her eyes were shiny black, all the way through.

"You fools," she spoke, but her voice was..different.

Her voice was deeper than usual, and more menacing.

"You can't bring HER back. Serana? She's gone. She was gone as soon as that vermin creature's poisoned blade pierced her heart. Your foolish attempt to save her simply brought me back. Now...I will destroy you all."

She drew her blade and rushed straight at me. She swung at me, and I brought my sword up in time to deflect the blow. She circled around me, sending several test strikes before she pushed her attack again. She swept my legs out from under me, bringing her blade up to stab me through the chest.


	85. Chapter 85: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

I deflected the spider creature's sword off mine, but it jarred my arm in the process. I gasped at the vibration and reached into my magic. I unleashed a blast of life draining vampiric magic at the strange creature, but it just seemed to strengthen it. Its next attacks were faster, three blows ringing off my sword within a matter of seconds. Kara hurled her axe into the creature's chest, blood spraying from the wound. I darted in, slashing its throat with a rapid blow from my sword. An arrow caught one in the throat and it went down.

"What are these things?"

"I have no clue," I responded.

A large spidery arm wrapped itself around my chest and lifted me off the ground. Kara threw her other axe, severing the leg. I fell heavily to the ground, retrieving my sword. She grabbed her axes, delivering a flurry of rapid strikes that sent one of the spiders skittering backwards. One of her strikes grazed the monster's chest but didn't significantly wound it. Arrows blotted out the sun as they rained down on the spiders from the roof of the stronghold. A spider drove its leg straight through a soldier's chest, killing the man instantly. Another spider decapitated one with a heavy strike from its sword. I sidestepped away from an ice spike, throwing a blast of flame at the mage who had summoned it. He threw up a ward spell, but it was just a distraction so I could dash forward and pick him up by the throat. I hurled him away from me with all of my vampiric strength, sending him smashing into the wall of the Forsworn fortress. There was a sickening snap as he struck it, and he fell still. My knees went weak and I fell. My vision changed.

 _Serana lunged at me, swinging her Daughlur blade at me. I parried, but she grabbed me by the throat and pulled her sword back._  
 _"Vilja! NO YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER," I heard a deep male voice call from behind me._

 _A Khajiit came charging past Serana and I, blades twirling in a circle. He slashed at her, and she released me to deflect his blow off of her sword. The Khajiit lashed out with a heavy kick that sent my wife staggering backwards, and he pinned her to the ground, putting his blade to her neck and bringing the other up. He looked like he was gonna stab her to death, and I let out a scream...Or I tried to. No sound came out however._

My vision faded away and I was pinned by one of the spider creatures. Kara smashed its skull with a heavy blow from her axe.

"What in Oblivion happened to you? You stopped fighting, just fell to your knees and stopped."

"Not here," I mouthed, "Tell you later."

She nodded, lunging at a spider creature. She snapped the pommel of her axe into its face, stunning it. She smashed her axe down into its skull, killing it. The spider things retreated, scuttling off down the road.

"Kasia! Kara! Follow them, find their base, kill them all!"

"Understood."  
We took off running, following them.

* * *

I crouched on the ridge above the mine entrance. I gripped my Forsworn bow tight in one hand, an ebony arrow set to the string. There were two crimson hooded women standing outside, ebony swords hanging at their hips.

"I'm gonna guess they're responsible for creating these monstrosities," I whispered, "Can you take out the guard on the left?"

She nodded, setting an arrow to her string.

"We take aim, I'll count down from 5. At 0 we fire," I said, drawing back my bow and taking aim.

She did the same and I did my countdown. We fired, dropping the guards.

"Nice shot," I praised, it looked like it had gone straight through the woman's heart.

My own shot hit my target in the throat. We scurried down. I pushed open the door, ducking behind a barrel for cover. I peaked over the top, and saw one of the spider creatures. I crawled swiftly to it, stabbing it through the back of the head. A rock came down out of the ceiling, slamming into my head. I blacked out.


	86. Chapter 86: Vilja's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Vilja's Point of View:**_

Serana lunged at me, swinging her sword overhead. I parried, but as I did she picked me up by the throat, pulling her sword back like she was about to stab me.

"Vilja! NO YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER," Inigo shouted from behind as he came running at us.

His swords were spinning in a circle, and he slashed at her. She dropped me, and I fell heavily to the ground. She parried his attack, and he kicked her in the chest, causing her to fall backwards. He pinned her to the ground, pressing one blade into her neck. He pulled his other blade up like he was about to stab her. Arissa pulled her off of him.  
"Inigo! Relax! Don't hurt her! Serana might still be in there," she said.

I looked over at her, rubbing my throat. She started to lunge at me, but then froze. The blackness in her eyes faded out, and she looked at us.

"What happened? I feel weird. My stomach hurts."

"You..were killed..by an aarp. We came up here to try to use the stars to bring you back. It worked, but..Not at first. Initially..you weren't you," Inigo said, "You were a demon or something, almost killed Vilja...You snapped out of it."

"I..I'm sorry."

"It's..alright. It wasn't you."

"Kill the disbelievers! Make sure they can't resist the Khazad!"

"True Believers! Move!"

A blast of lightning caught Serana in the chest, and she gasped in pain, but otherwise shrugged off the magic.

" _WUULD NAH KEST_ ," she Shouted, closing rapidly with the mage.

She picked him up by the throat, stabbing her sword clean through his chest. She threw his lifeless body into his comrades, launching herself after him. She slashed one's throat with a rapid strike, stabbing another through the chest. The remaining member of that cluster unleashed a blast of icy wind that sent her flying backwards. She crashed into the gravelly earth with a scraping noise. She rolled to her feet, unleashing a blast of vampiric magic that drained the life out of the ice mage.

"No matter if our magic cannot overwhelm you, our driders will," one of the mages shouted.

"Driders?"

Our answer was scuttling noises. A half-spider half-Dunmer warrior pulled itself over the edge of the mountain, holding two long swords. It lunged at me, sweeping one blade towards my head and stabbing the other towards my chest. I dodged under the sweeping blow, while sidestepping away from the thrust. I slashed at its exposed stomach, but it snapped one blade down to deflect my sword. Arissa leapt at a drider, both daggers flashing. Her blades tore shallow gashes out of her foe's spidery torso, oily blood oozing from the wounds. It swung its battleaxe at her, and she ducked, darting in and burying both daggers deep in its ebony flesh. Melodia decapitated the drider with a quick backhand sweep from her sword, lunging at another. The drider Serana was fighting knocked her blade away from her, scuttling in and pinning her to the ground before she could press a counterattack. She cast a powerful blast of wind magic that sent the drider flying off the mountain and to its death. She snatched up her blade, rolling to her feet and launching an attack at a Dremora. The Dremora brought its shield up, deflecting her sword off of the ebony slab. She headbutted it, pulling her blade back and driving it up through the thing's throat. She pulled her blade free, reaching into the Thu'um.

" _FUS_ ," the vampire Shouted, sending a blast of energy which sent a Dremora flying off the mountain.

Inigo decapitated a Believer, stabbing a drider through the chest at the same time. He kicked a drider's knee, knocking it to the ground. He stabbed it through the throat, turning and engaging a Believer. This Believer had a pair of short ebony swords, and moved fast enough to keep Inigo at bay. The Believer ducked under Inigo's swinging blades, darting in. Her blade slashed into his armor, leaving a shallow gash in his furry stomach. She followed up on the slash with a rapid thrust which he sidestepped, cutting her arm off with a heavy stroke from one of his swords. She dropped her other sword, clutching at the bleeding stump as she let out a sharp cry of pain. Melodia drove her sword through the woman's back before ripping it free and turning to face a drider. The remaining Believers and driders fled down the path, and I looked over the side. There were dozens of ships, each with the Khazad painted on their sails.

"By Oblivion," I mouthed, "Look down there! Look at all those Believer ships!"

I looked farther down, to see hundreds of Believers and driders gathered at the stronghold.  
"We need to build a barricade here," I said, "Cut off some of the Believers as they approach."

Serana joined me in looking over the edge, then nodded in agreement.

"If they come up this path...Our only hope is to cut some of them off so they're not swarming at the same time."

"We don't have resources up here to build a barricade," Arissa said, "I mean we can trip them up with the dead bodies, but we don't have many..and even then? They'll figure out what we're doing practically immediately and it won't do us much good."

"I could plant runes," Serana suggested, "I'm not overly familiar with rune magic, but it's the best I've got."

"And we could use the dead bodies to knock them down the path once they get past the runes," Arissa responded, "Aala can pick them off with her bow as they make their way up the path."

"What about Allea?"

"Oh..Um. That's a problem. She could get hit by our traps as she's making her way up to join us. Aala, do you know what she looks like?"

The Siren archer shook her head.  
"She's got flame red hair," Serana told her, "If you see a redhead, don't shoot her. If it's not her I'll take her down myself."

Aala nodded. Serana's hands started to glow orange as she turned back towards the twisting path which lead up. She raised them, and with them a wall of snow which blocked our view of the path below it. One hand still orange, she began summoning runes with the other. A moment later she dispelled the barrier, leaving only the runes behind. We dragged the corpses of the driders and Believers to where they could easily be rolled down the path towards anyone coming up, and Aala knelt, driving her arrows into the snow next to her so she could pull them quickly when the inevitable Believer attack began again.


	87. Chapter 87: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

"You will join us," the robed mage said, "You will join us, of your own free will or not. Regardless, you will not stand in the way of our lord and savior the Khazad."

"The..Khazad?"

"Yes. This world is full of sin and corruption," the Dunmer said, his back turned to me, "He will come. He will cleanse this world and it will be reborn anew, and we..The True Believers, will rule the new society. Those who stand with it will be spared, but those who stand against it...No. They will die."  
"By Oblivion," I said, "You're insane!"

"Insane? No...I am..Enlightened."  
"These..abominations of yours. They're freaks. They should not exist," I told him, "You corrupt the world by creating these creatures."  
The Dunmer turned around, staring at me. The expression in his eyes was pure lust as he scanned my body. His hand sparked with electricity, which he fired into me. I screamed in agony as my skin began to blacken where he shocked me, and then he stopped.

"No. The driders are our instruments, vampire. Ours and our lord's. We serve the Khazad, the driders serve us..We..The Believers..We're instruments too. Join us vampire. Be saved. Become a Believer and our lord will spare you when He spreads His light through this world and kills the sinners and disbelievers."

"Bah. I'll never join a cult...Especially not an insane one like yours," I snarled, "Let me go."

He drew his dagger, running it softly along my thigh. For the first time I realized I'd been stripped completely nude, which made sense considering the look of unbridled lust and desire I'd seen on his face a moment before.

"You..You would make for a fine drider," he surmised, "You are strong, and I know who you truly are. You claimed to be one of those...Forsworn? But you're truly a Dovahkiin, with the soul of a dragon. If you were to...lose your will perhaps? We could turn you into one..You'd be the commander of our drider ranks, the strongest.."

"You're delusional if you think you can break my mind."

"Your pretty little wife is holed up on a mountaintop," he said with a smirk, "Hundreds of our members are as we speak moving in on her. By nightfall she'll be dead, smote down by our mages and driders."

"You're wrong," I snarled, "She's already gone. Slain by a monstrosity on some beach."

"No," he said, "She's alive."

He snapped his fingers, a blue glow filling the room. Out of the glow a group of figures rose. One was Serana, the others I did not recognize, aside from the Khajiit who'd been in my vision before, though I did not know his name. A mound of dead bodies blocked the only visible path down from the top of the mountain, and the entire group looked on edge. One of the women I didn't recognize was crouched by the blocked path, arrows buried in the snow next to her as she held her bow.

"I swear to Oblivion if you hurt her…"

The Dunmer chuckled.

"What? You'll kill me? As if you'll ever escape these chains. And yes...I know how powerful of a vampire you truly are...If these were regular irons...You'd be able to bust free."

"Regular?"

I concentrated, attempting to call forth my vampiric form. My head started feeling like it was going to split, and I stopped.

"These chains...They're silver, and they're blessed by a priest. Your vampiric strength will not avail you."

The glowing blue illusion of the group on the mountain faded away.

"We will overwhelm that pathetic little group your weakling of a wife leads, and any vestiges of resistance against our lord and savior will be wiped away. We'll wipe them out with your assistance."  
"I'll never aid you, you insane cultist!"

"Very well," he said, snapping his fingers, "Methilla, I call you to my side."

There was a poof of black smoke and a creature appeared out of it. It's skin appeared slimy and blueish gray, and it had tentacles extending from its face. It had long, slender arms which were covered by the black sleeves of its robes. Its eyes were jet black. The creature turned smoothly to face the Dunmer man. They stared at each other for a moment, and then it turned back to me, floating closer.

 _You refuse to join the Believers do you?_

Its voice sounded gurgly and strange as it filled my head.

 _You realize that this is a stupid move on your part. My...abilities mean that you won't be able to resist joining them. I will break your will and turn you to us._

It grabbed me, pinning me into the wall as its tentacles stretched. Two pierced my nose and I could feel its consciousness pressing into me.

 _Do not resist,_ it warned me, _this process will only be more painful for you if you do._

I gasped in pain, gathering all my mental strength to attempt to push it out of my head. I had no training in magics of the mind, but I knew that I had to get the tentacled creature out of my head.

 _You mortal fool_ , Methila hissed in my head, _That attack was only...a probe. Not a true attack. I would have been subtle. Slow. Gentle. Not anymore._

I felt a massive spike of pain go through my skull and my vision went black.

 _Very good. This will make things easy._


	88. Chapter 88: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

"Here they come," I said, glancing over at Aala.

She pulled an arrow free of the snow, shaking it off quickly before setting it to her string. She pulled the bow back, taking careful aim as the Believers rushed up the mountain path. She fired, her arrow catching one in the throat. The man stumbled backwards, crashing into several other of the cultists and knocking some of them off the mountain. I fired an ice spike which dropped one, gripping my blade tight. I saw a blast of lightning from down the path, but no bolt came our way, indicating that one of the Believers had stepped on one of the shock runes I'd planted. One of the fire runes I planted blew as well, and I crouched, preparing to roll the bodies.

"Aala! Tell me when all the runes have detonated," I ordered, "I'll start rolling bodies down when they're gone."

She nodded as she fired another arrow through a drider's throat, and it fell, knocking several of its kin part way down the mountain. An arrow buried itself in my shoulder, and I dropped my sword. I grabbed the arrow and yanked it out of my arm before retrieving my blade.

"The runes are gone," Aala said, and I nodded.

I pushed a drider body down, and it began to roll, gathering momentum as it fell.

"Look out! They're rolling bodies to knock us down the mountain," I heard a Believer shout.

I reached into my magic again, firing an ice spike that buried itself deep in a drider's chest. It fell, its sword striking a Believer in the chest. I rolled another body down, but then a blast of wind magic knocked me down.

"Move! Faster! Before they start rolling the bodies again!"

A drider scuttled up the mountain path, climbing swiftly over the mound of bodies as I climbed back to my feet. I lost my footing as I retreated from the spidery creature. Vilja darted in, trading sword blows with the abomination. She ducked under a blow, slashing one leg out from under it. She leapt at it, knocking it to the ground and driving her blade through its throat. She pulled the blade free, pushing its body down at the other driders who were coming up the path. One of them jumped over the falling body, but Aala shot it down with a quick arrow to the throat. The one she had shot knocked over the ones who had jumped over it. A blast of flame swept across the bodies we'd prepared to roll, turning them to ash.  
"Go! Before they muster up some other trap," a Believer shouted, and I peaked over.

There was a strange rumbling sound, and a tidal wave of snow rose from the path, accelerating as it came up the path.

"Look out! Tsunami of snow coming our way!"

I mustered a huge wave of flame, striking the wave of snow as I tried to melt it away. I melted about have of it off before it reached us, and it ended up splattering harmlessly at our feet due to my magic. The Believer's Dremora warriors had sprinted up just behind the snow, using it as cover to charge up to us, and Kali decapitated one with a quick stroke from her slender sword. Sakari kicked one down the mountain, and it crashed into several of the Dunmer mages below. The Dremora facing me brought its sword down in a powerful smashing blow that smashed my raised sword downwards. My sword did not shatter, which surprised me, but I dropped it.

" _FUS_ ," I Shouted, causing the Daedra to stagger backwards.

I darted forward while it was stunned, picking it up by the throat and hurling it with all my vampiric strength off the mountain. Arissa ducked under a warhammer, coming back up to slash the Daedra's throat. She took a diving roll down the path, lashing out with her feet and knocking down a Dremora mage. She pinned the mage to the ground, stabbing it through the throat. When she rose to her feet she hurled one of her daggers, piercing a Believer's throat. One of the Dremora vanished without being struck down, indicating that the Believer the thief had slain had summoned the Dremora. Inigo brought both blades down in a blow that would have slain the drider he was fighting, if it hadn't brought its sword across just in time. The swords clanged heavily together, Inigo staggering as they did. I launched myself at the drider, chopping the legs out from under it and stabbing it through the throat as it fell.

"Thanks!"

Three plumes of black smoke appeared, and out of them came three leather armored figures. Each held two swords. I started circling them, trading blows. I couldn't keep up, and I felt numerous strikes connecting and sapping at my strength.

" _FEIM ZII GRON_ ," I Shouted, enhancing the speed of my strikes.

My Thu'um bolstered strikes overwhelmed two of the three assassins. Vilja's sword erupted from the chest of the other, and he fell.

"Look out they're teleporting now!"

A rock ploughed into the snowy earth of the mountain top, and I lost my footing as the ground vibrated under its impact. Cutting down a Believer who had appeared in a plume of smoke in front of me, I ran to the edge of the mountain and peered over. There were catapults on the boats, and they were firing rocks up at us. The mages and their drider minions fled down the path, leaving only the catapults firing upon us. Between impacts I started talking.

"I know what they're doing," I said, "They're trying to tire us out, slowly and surely. They think launching many weaker attacks will wear us down and we'll be more vulnerable to a stronger assault later on."

"It's working, a bit," Arissa confessed, "I'm getting a little tired."

"Which of us are tired?"

Arissa, Vilja and Melodia raised their hands.

"There's enough of us who aren't to keep the Believers and their minions off you if you want to sleep."

"Thank you," Arissa said, "But I'm okay for the moment."

"Me too," Vilja said.

"Same," Melodia said.

"Don't let tiredness get in the way of your fighting. These driders and Dremora especially, they're dangerous beasts. The Believers are tough too, but it's the Daedra and driders we have to be mostly concerned about."

"Understood," Arissa said.

The others nodded.

"I'll replace the runes," I said, "With the bodies gone, we need the runes to keep the Believers from swarming us with their numbers."

"I can try to pick some of the Believers from up here," Aala offered, "I'm quite the shot, I think I can hit some from down there."

"No," I said, "You don't know that you can make the shot. Don't risk wasting the arrows. We're alone up here. We need to save our non reusable weapons if possible. And we don't want to make them come at us again. For all you know firing on them will cause another assault. We might as well get a breather and rest a minute between attacks."

"Makes sense," the Siren admitted.

I tapped into my magic, summoning a pair of shock runes a short way down the path. I went just past them, stepping safely through them as I had casted them, and planted a couple of fire runes just below. Walking several feet down, I cut down two Believer mages who were waiting for me, and planted ice runes. I made my way back up to the mountain top.

"I killed a couple Believers down there," I said, "Think they were listening to our plans but I'm not sure."


	89. Chapter 89: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

I strode into Solitude, gripping my blade. Those disbelievers who sought to prevent my lord and savior the Khazad from cleansing the world would fall by my blade or by my fellow Believers. I made my way to the palace. I drew my sword as I stood in front of the gates.  
"Stormblade! What are you doing?"

The Stormcloaks guarding the doors gripped their blades tighter. I strode closer, and they drew their own weapons, blocking the door. I cocked my head.

"You don't want to stand against me, disbelievers. I will gain entry to the palace, regardless of if you attempt to block me."

"We wouldn't block your entry," one of the guards said, "But you made your approach quite unusual. And when you drew your sword…We felt we had reason to be nervous."

"I tire of this," I said, "You will grant me entry into the palace or I will cut you down and gain entry. Regardless I will get into the palace."

"You won't get into that palace without explaining why you approached us with your weapon drawn and why you're behaving the way that you are."

"Then die," I hissed, launching a sudden attack.

My first strike decapitated one guard, leaving his blood splattered across the door as he fell. The other guard lunged at me, bringing his shield up to protect himself from my attacks as he approached.

" _FUS_ ," I Shouted, sending him crashing back into the wall.

I heard a loud crack as he hit the wall, and he let out a sharp cry of pain. I stabbed him through the throat and pushed open the doors.

"Stormblade! What are you doing? What's going on?"

The guards within the palace drew their blades as they saw me enter with my sword bloodied.

"Are we under attack?"

"No," I hissed, "Let me by. I need to see the High King."

"By the gods," one of the few female guards said, "What's going on?"

"Stormblade? What about the guards outside?"

"They're dead," I said calmly.

The guard woman glanced at my sword and swallowed nervously.

"Did you…"

"Yes," I said, knowing full well it wouldn't matter if they realized it was me who had felled the guards outside.

"By Talos you mean to kill the High King don't you?"

"Our lord and savior will cleanse this world of its sin and corruption," I said, "The disbelievers who stand against him will die. Every last one. Either by the blade of myself and the Believers, or by the Khazad's cleansing."

"You..need to speak with someone, Stormblade. No offense but you've gone mad."

" _YOL TOOR SHUUL_ ," I Shouted, burning the guards inside their suits.

I strode up the stairs towards where Ulfric was standing with his hand on his sword.

"Allea Stormblade. What is the meaning of this?"

"I offer you a choice, disbeliever. Join the ranks of the Believers. Stand with us to prepare this world for the coming of our lord and savior and help wash away the other disbelievers, or you will die."

"Lord and savior? You mean...Talos is coming?"

"The Khazad," I corrected, "It will wipe this world's sins clean and we True Believers will rule the new society."

"The...Khazad? What in the Nine is that?"

"Our lord and savior," I said again, "Now. Will you join us? Or will you die by my blade here today?"

"I thought we were friends, Allea. And now? You're threatening to kill me."  
"Friendship matters not in these last days," I said, "Only the Khazad matters. Only the purge matters."

"You're...not Allea," he said, "Guards! Help me! This imposter is threatening me!"

He drew his sword, lunging at me. I easily deflected his first attack, sending his blade clanging off of mine.

" _FUS_ ," he Shouted, knocking me down the stairs.

I felt the bones in my arm crack as I smashed heavily into the tiled floor, and I dropped my blade. I rose shakily to my feet, picking up my fallen blade.  
"Your Thu'um will not save you, disbeliever," I snarled as I reached into the weave of my magic to summon a healing spell.

I couldn't seem to feel the magic weave to heal myself.

"What did you do?"

"Oh, I did nothing," Ulfric said, "I think you'll find that this palace is...protected better than you expected. We had an attack recently, wild mages. We mage proofed this place. Your magic won't work here."

He advanced on me as I held my blade shakily.

"I see you're not as ambidextrous as the real Stormblade," he remarked as he observed my shakiness, "An ambidextrous individual would have no difficulty holding her blade steady."

"Maybe the pain of broken bones in the opposite arm is distracting me from my concentration," I retorted as we circled each other.

"I gave signals," Ulfric commented, "Subtle signs I was preparing to Shout. You would think a Dovahkiin would be able to sense when her opponent is preparing his Thu'um. Who are you, really?"

"I'm Allea Stormblade," I hissed through my teeth.

"You lie!"

I was preparing a snappy retort when he lunged in, sweeping his blade towards my exposed neck. I shakily deflected the blow off my sword, almost dropping the weapon in the process.

"You're weaker than she is too. Allea would have strongly deflected. She would launch a counter attack."

"If I wasn't Allea, would I be able to do this?"

I summoned up the strength in my gut and Shouted, " _FUS RO DAH_."

Ulfric stepped away from the Shout, a smirk on his face.  
"You missed," he goaded, "Who are you, imposter? What do you want with me?"

"I told you. You'll die. You will not stand in the way of our lord and savior the Khazad."

I darted in, stabbing out with my sword. He easily slapped my attack away, launching into a counter attack. He chased me up the stairs as I retreated.

"FUS," Ulfric Shouted again, knocking me back.

This time however I was expecting it, and I dug my feet in, the attack only staggering me and not knocking me down the stairs.

"You'll have to do better than that," I hissed, gripping my sword tighter, " _FUS._ "

Ulfric staggered, and I darted in, kicking the legs out from under him. I pinned him to the ground, bringing my sword up.

"Do not worry, Stormcloak. I'll give you a..dramatic death."

I brought my blade down, but a sword came down and across to intercept.

"You won't do that," a new female voice said, "What has come over you, Allea?"

I looked up as I disengaged. Kiraak, daughter of Miraak, and the second Dovahkiin stood there, gripping her sword tight as her shield hung loose at her side.

"I have had an enlightenment," I hissed, "The Khazad will come. It is inevitable. It will cleanse this world of its sins."

She cocked her head, looking at me weirdly.

"You sound like a fanatic," she observed, "This kind of talk comes from years of belief and obsession. I met you months ago. You weren't like this before."

"You will join me," I said, "Or I will cut you down where you stand."

"I don't know what you're on about, Allea. But you won't kill me. We're..friends. Even if we weren't, you're too weak. You can't best me."

I launched myself at her, swinging my blade overhead. She brought her shield up, the two metal objects colliding with a loud clang.  
"I don't want to fight you," she said, keeping her shield in position to block any further attacks, "Stand down, let's talk about this!"

"My sins have been cleansed, Kiraak. My eyes have been opened. The Khazad will come, and it has instructed me..and the other True Believers, to destroy all those who resist its coming. Join the Believers. Help us destroy the disbelievers, and your sins will be forgiven."

"My..sins?"

"You sin in your disbelief," I hissed, "And your attempt to stop me from fulfilling my duties as a loyal servant."

"I won't join your little fanatic cult," she snarled.

"Then we fight," I spat, "To the death. Only one of us will survive. And do not doubt, daughter of Miraak, it will be I who emerges triumphant."

"I won't kill you," she retorted, "But I can incapacitate you."

I lunged at her, sweeping my blade overhead. She brought her shield up to deflect the blow, slashing at my exposed legs. I stepped back, preparing another attack.


	90. Chapter 90: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

I fired an ice spike through a Believer's chest, and he pitched backwards, falling off of the mountain top. An arrow caught me in the shoulder, and I felt the cold burn of poison rushing through me. My legs went weak and I fell, starting to pitch forward and down the path before I caught myself. I did however drop my sword in the process of catching myself, and it rolled down to clatter to a stop amidst the Believers. I swore, summoning a bound sword into one hand.

" _YOL TOOR SHUUL_ ," I Shouted, sending a fireball through several driders.

Aala fired an arrow right past me, dropping a Believer. Inigo took a diving roll down the path, coming up on both feet in the middle of a group of driders. He chopped the legs out from under one, stabbing another through the throat before he pulled back. Another drider lunged at him, swinging its two swords in a circular formation which would have slipped past the defense of any other swordsman I knew aside from Inigo. Inigo swatted aside each and every strike with the same blade, darting in with the other to score a quick thrust to the drider's side. He pulled the blade back, twisting around and delivering a powerful stroke which severed the drider's left arm. The useless limb fell to the ground with a wet thud, and the creature squealed in agony. Sasha decapitated the drider with a quick backhand strike from one of her swords.

 _Allea brought her blade down in a heavy smashing blow which would have torn a crimson mouth out of Kiraak's chest, had the other woman not brought her shield up. Kiraak staggered as her shield took the blow._

 _"Stand down," the daughter of Miraak hissed, "I don't want to fight you."_

 _"Then don't fight. Just lie down your weapon and let me slay you," Allea snarled, "All disbelievers must die."_

 _"FUS RO DAH," Kiraak Shouted, sending Allea flying._

 _My wife slammed heavily into a stone building, and I heard bones cracking as she struck it. She climbed to her feet, casting a healing spell on herself as she did._

 _"You are foolish," Allea said, "This battle? It's pointless. Eventually I will get the better of you, and you will die."_

 _A drider scuttled up the stairs towards Kiraak, and Allea extended her arm towards it._

 _"No," she ordered, "Back off. She's mine."_

 _The drider retreated, launching itself at a guard._

"By the Nine," I muttered.

The driders retreated, Aala raining arrows down on them as they did.

"That...That's not possible," I muttered.

"What?"

"Allea's with the Believers," I said.  
"How do you know?"

"I had...a vision. She was battling a friend of ours," I explained, "Talking like a Believer. when one of these stupid driders showed up to help her, she commanded it to leave them alone. It complied."

"That's...Not good. Why would she believe in such a monster as the Khazad?"

"The Believers must have done something to her," I theorized, "There's no way she'd stand with them, especially with me working against them."

"Here they come," Aala called, pulling an arrow out of the snow and quickly firing it.

A drider fell and rolled down the path. Another reached the top, swinging its sword at me. I batted the sword away, firing an ice spike through its legs. I released a blast of shock magic which caused the wounded spider monster to start twitching as smoke rose of its ebony flesh. It let out a whimper of pain and then fell, rolling down the hill. A ball of black iron exploded against the ground at my feet, shards of metal piercing my limbs. The concussion of the explosion threw me backwards, and I struggled to stand up. I yanked the shards out, rapidly casting a healing spell.

"What was that?"

"I don't know," I said, "Watch out though, they could send more!"

The driders and Believers were retreating again, but this time I could tell they were preparing for another assault. I saw large wooden frames with black iron tubes on them being pushed and cranks being turned on the frames to adjust the tubes higher.

"There! Those tubes!"

"What about them?"

As we watched, one of the driders dropped an iron ball into the tube.

"Get back! Those tubes are launching the iron balls," I hissed, as the fuse ran down on the tube.

We dove backwards just as an iron ball smashed into the earth where we'd been standing.

"We need to eliminate those launchers," I said, "Especially since the balls are explosive."  
Aala nodded.

"I can try to keep them covered," she said, "pick off the Believers that try to use them, then you can destroy them with magic while I'm keeping the fanatics at bay."

"No, too risky," I decided, "The Believers have mages, they might be able to pick you off with magic. No. We'll destroy one and dodge before they can fire another."

I summoned a sphere of flame in each hand, preparing to throw. One of the tubes rumbled and one of the explosive balls launched at us.  
" _FUS_ ," I Shouted, sending it flying back down.

The ball crashed to the earth in front of the tube which had launched it, exploding. The tube was destroyed, and the shrapnel from the explosion tore into one of the other tubes, but did not destroy that one. I launched my fireballs, burning away the damaged tube's wood frame in a blast of flames. The tube fell to the ground, and as a drider went to pick it up, Aala's arrow thudded into the spider's throat.

A different drider lifted the tube onto its shoulder, aiming it in our direction. A Believer mage lit the fuse, and after a moment the drider lost its balance when the tube spat the shell. I blew it back down with a blast of wind magic, sending the shell down to smash heavily into the drider's armored torso. The impact killed the drider, but the tube was intact, until the ball exploded. A dremora went to fire one of the tubes, but Aala fired her arrow through the Daedra's chest as it leaned down. I fired two balls of frost which froze the iron tube. I followed up on the freeze attack by firing a blast of flame, which melted the tube into nothing. A drider lifted the last tube up off its frame, a desperate move to try to save the tube, but before the beast could flee with it I fired an explosive ball of flame which incinerated both the spider and the metal tube. An arrow buried itself in Aala's chest, and she fell backwards, dropping her bow and clutching at the shaft.

"Aala!"

I knew we couldn't hold the Believers off without the use of her bow, so I was frantic to save her.

"This is going to hurt," I warned her, before grabbing the arrow with both hands and yanking it.

Blood sprayed from the wound as I pulled it out, and I forced a healing potion down her throat. She started coughing on the potion, but her wound healed.

"You alright?"  
She nodded.

"Thank you," she said, picking up her bow again, "Didn't see any archers down there."

I peaked over the edge, and an arrow slammed into the dirt in front of my face.

"I don't see any either," I said, "But I just got shot at. Everyone, stay low, watch the skies. They've got archers entrenched somewhere and I can't tell where they are for us to eliminate them."


	91. Chapter 91: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

Kiraak extended her arm, palm out. A black fog started to form around the hand, and I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

A black, slimy tentacle appeared in the air next to me, and smashed heavily into my side. The blow sent me flying, and I slammed heavily into one of the stone walls. I felt my back snap as I made contact with the stone. I let out a gasp of pain as I climbed back to my feet. I quickly cast a healing spell, my bones shifting back into place. Kiraak lunged at me, sweeping her blade towards my legs. I parried the blow, striking the other Dragonborn with a blast of vampiric drain magic. She groaned as the magic sapped her life energy.

" _FUS_ ," she Shouted, knocking me to the ground and advancing on me.

She pinned me to the ground, pressing her sword against my neck.

"I won't kill you," she hissed, "You're going to stop fighting, you're going to explain things calmly, with no violence."

The disbeliever had a look of concern on her face as her blade rested against my neck. I shoved her off, and she grunted. She darted in, grabbing my fallen sword before I got a chance to do so.

"I don't think so," she snarled, "You're not getting that sword back anytime soon."

I summoned an atronach, and she turned to it. I darted in, ripping my blade free of her grasp and attacking. She muttered a phrase, dispelling my atronach. She parried my sword, catching me by the wrist. She twisted my wrist quickly, and I felt my bones snapping. I winced in pain, headbutting her to get her to release me. She threw her sword deep into a drider's chest, reaching up and grabbing me by my hair. She pulled my head down, smashing her knee up into my face. My nose cracked as it struck her knee, and I grimaced. She ripped my sword away from me, dropping it on the ground and kicking it along the bridge. She flipped me on the back, pressing her knee into my throat. A drider pulled her off of me, and she slipped out of its grasp, diving forward and grabbing my sword. She darted in, cutting the legs out from under the spidery creature. It whimpered in pain, and she stabbed it through the throat as it fell. The disbeliever Dragonborn's distraction allowed me to dart over and yank her sword out of the chest of the drider she had felled with it, and when she turned back towards me I attacked her. I slashed at her stomach, but she turned my sword around, using it to easily deflect my strike. Another drider lunged at her, and she ducked under its slash, spinning as she did. She slid under its legs, slashing a deep ugly gash out of its underbelly as she did. She came up behind the falling drider, picking up its sword and lobbing it at me. I knocked the flying blade aside, lunging at her. I kicked her in the knee, forcing her to the ground. I grabbed her by the throat, pulling her sword back and preparing to stab her. I got tackled from the side, a guard knocking me to the ground. Unlike Kiraak, the disbeliever guard was prepared to kill me, and in fact would have, had I not ripped his helm off and rolled him over, smashing his skull into a bloody pulp against the stone bridge. I picked up his short sword, lunging at the other guard who was rushing me. The other guard brought his shield up to deflect the attack, but I grabbed it, forcing it down and to the side. I headbutted him, and he staggered backwards. My next move was to stab him through the stomach and throw him to his death off the bridge. Kiraak lunged at me again, sweeping her foot into my ankles. I fell, and she ripped the imperial short sword from my hands.  
"This is madness, Allea. Pointless madness."

"You're wrong," I told her, "I'm only doing my lord and savior's bidding. Killing disbelievers so that us Believers can rule the world after He cleanses it of its sins and corruption."

"I have a proposition for you," she said.

"What would that be?"

"You call off these spiders of yours, and those mages," she said bravely, "I'll travel with you to wherever you and the Believers call your base. We'll discuss this lord and savior of yours..In a civilized manner."

I laughed.

"Bah," I said, "I'd accept your little proposition, but I'd be defying our lord's orders. He has ordered . To cut down those unbelievers who stand against Him."

"What's so wrong about letting me in? Perhaps I'd..change. Perhaps I'd become a Believer if I saw the way you work. If I were to hear about it in a peaceful environment."

I sighed.

"Alright."

I reached into the Thu'um for my next statement.

"Attention all True Believers! Stand down, we are returning to the cave," I Shouted, "The assault is over...For the time being."

* * *

"Why did you bring her here, Dovahkiin?"

"She..wishes to hear about our Lord and saviour the Khazad," I explained, "She believes that if she were...properly informed..about Him, she might become a Believer and join our ranks."

"Very well," Coarek said, ebony hands behind his back, "Having two powerful Dragonborn amongst our ranks will greatly aid us. What is your name, inquisitive one?"

"Kiraak," she said, "Daughter of Miraak, second Dragonborn of Skyrim."

"Miraak? Good to see powerful Dovahkiin joining our cause," Coarek said, "Provided you truly do join. You realize, if you see this stronghold and don't join our ranks, you'll have to die."

"Enlighten me on the Khazad, please," she said.

"The Khazad..Where do I start? He is an eternal being, almighty and strong, but not unkind. Though the Purge will wipe this world clean when He comes, those of us in this stronghold, and out in the field, working to spread His word and will? They will be spared. The True Believers will survive and rule the New World."  
"I have a question for you, sir," Kiraak said, "If I may?"

"Of course, child. We are always willing to help a new Believer into the fold."

"If the unbelievers are going to die by this 'Purge' when your lord and savior appears, why do you have warriors in the field, these spider creatures of yours, and the mages, fighting to kill them?"

"Oh no no, you misunderstood me. The Purge will not kill the majority of sinners and corruption. He does not possess the ability to directly slay mortals. This is why WE exist. We do his bidding. Imagine...We are a sword of light, striking down the threats from the shadows. These unbelievers? They possess the ability to stop Him..not all, but some."

Kiraak nodded, but I could tell she didn't understand.

"So...you fight to stop the unbelievers so they can't stop Him from coming to wipe this world clean?"

"Precisely, darling," Coarek said, a smile of pride on his face, "Do you believe now, young one?"

"I.."

"No matter," he said, "Come with me. We will open your eyes to the truth, my dear."


	92. Chapter 92: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

Arrows blotted out the sun as they arched down towards us.

"Oblivion! Incoming!"

I burned the arrows away with a massive blast of flame, before they could reach us.

"Nice work," Aala complimented, peaking over the makeshift barricade of dead bodies we'd constructed to protect us from arrows from down the path.

"We need to take out those archers," Arissa said, "That was too close."

I nodded.

 _The Khazad batted me aside with a heavy stroke from its spear tail. I drove my sword into the earth as I started to bounce down the mountain. As I came to a stop I got a look at the sky. The moon was fully eclipsed by a sphere of crimson light, and the sun...The sun was jet black, leaving the sphere of crimson light eclipsing the moon as the only light source._

I looked up at the sky, trying to gauge how much time there was before sundown. What I saw alarmed me. The sun was darker than normal, and it appeared that it was starting to turn to become the shade of black it was in my vision. That by itself didn't alarm me too much, but then I saw the sphere. The sphere of crimson light which had eclipsed the moon was starting to appear. It wasn't as large as the moon yet, and it certainly wasn't anywhere close to eclipsing.

"Guys, we need to get these Believers out of here. And quick," I said, looking nervously at the sky.  
"What? Why? We can't do anything right now, gotta get rid of those archers first!"

"I know the archers need to be our main priority, but we need to get these Believers away."

"WHY?"

"Look at the sky," I said, "Do you see that? The darkness on the sun? The crimson sphere forming up there?"

"Yeah I see them. What does that mean?"

"I just had a vision," I explained, "We were fighting the Khazad. In the process...In my previous visions I'd noticed the sky was weird, well the lighting at least. But there hadn't been enough of an, emphasis I guess?"

Melodia nodded, "Go on."

"This one...The Khazad batted me off the mountain. I mean I stopped myself, I stabbed the dirt, kept myself from falling. But...I saw the sky. Fully. That crimson sphere? It eclipsed the moon. Completely. And the sun? It was black. Completely black. I think...We don't have much time. We need to get these Believers out of here, if we're battling them AND the Khazad at the same time? I don't know we could take them all on at once."

"Right. So what do we do?"

"We eliminate the archers, then destroy the ships from up here. The Believer ships I mean. Use our magic and the like. Then we push down the path, all of us. We drive them off the island, into the ocean with no way of escaping. Then we cut them all down."

"How do you propose to deal with those archers? If we try to come up from behind this little barricade of ours? They'll spray us with arrows. Oblivion, they already almost did it without needing us to pop out. We don't even know where they are."  
"Talos preserve us," I muttered, "You're right."  
An idea popped into my head.

"I have an idea," I exclaimed, "I can change into a swarm of bats, with my vampire abilities and scout out. Maybe eliminate some of the Believers. At the least I can figure out where the archers are."  
"They'll put you full of arrows," Arissa said, "You can't be serious."  
"Do you have a better idea, Arissa?"

"No," she said, "I don't to be honest."

"I'm going to go down there. Keep your heads down, I might be throwing things or people if I start fighting."  
They nodded, and I shifted into my vampire form. I transformed into a group of bats, flying rapidly into the Believer army, quickly finding the archers. They were in a trench, with a metal roof over their heads to protect from firing from above. I shifted back into my normal vampire form, grabbing the metal roof and yanking it off of the trench. I threw it, and it sliced several Believer mages in two. I dropped down into the trench, slashing one archer's throat with my claws. I picked another up by the throat, twisting her neck. I rose out of the trench, firing bolts of vampiric drain magic into it and killing the remaining archers. I shifted back into bats and flew up the mountain again. When I came to a stop I transformed first into vampire form then a human form.

"Archers are dead," I reported, "Didn't see any more ranged units but we should watch out on the way down. Let's move. Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded and we moved out.


	93. Chapter 93: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

"You watch my back," I told Kira, who had joined the Believer ranks after the education she'd received when I'd brought her back to the cave, "Keep the guards from getting in here while I finish the job I started."

She nodded, holding her sword ready.

"And Kira? Thank you. Thank you for joining us. I would have hated to have to kill you."

The other Dragonborn nodded.

"Don't get all sappy," she teased, "Get in there..Kill the unbeliever."

I pushed open the door, sword at the ready.

"Ulfric Stormcloak," I boomed, adding a bit of Thu'um to my voice to make it sound more intimidating, "King of Skyrim. I have returned, to finish what I started. This time, there won't be anyone getting in our way. I've made sure of that."

"All you will find here is death, fanatic," Ulfric said, "We've prepared for you this time."

He smirked as guards faded into vision around me. I scanned the room, there were at least a dozen men and women of the guard surrounding me.

"You do realize all you're accomplishing surrounding yourself with this many guards is getting all these men killed, right, Stormcloak?"

"I don't know what's happened to you, but despite everything you've done for the good of Tamriel? Of Skyrim? You've become a threat. I hate to give this order, and I know you'll come out alive, that's why I'm giving these guards this order. Kill her!"  
Ulfric himself sat calmly looking at me with his hand on his sword. I lunged in at one of the guards, slashing at his stomach. He parried with his shield, but that was just a diversion. I snapped my foot into his knee, crunching it in. He fell, and I stabbed him through the chest.  
" _FUS RO_ ," I Shouted, staggering a group of guards.

I darted out of the circle of guards, turning to face them as they regrouped. I dashed towards Ulfric, thinking that perhaps I could reach him before he could react, and stab him to death. He climbed to his feet. I reached for him, but he just Shouted at me.

" _FUS_ ," he Shouted, knocking me backwards.

I crashed into his throne, dropping my sword in the process. Ulfric dodged behind his guards as they formed a line in front of him.  
"Guards won't save you," I hissed, putting on a show of false bravado.

The large number of guards made me nervous. Despite the fact that I knew I could take on the guards, I was worried their numbers would get the better of me. Two of them rushed me at the same time, slashing their swords. As I parried a sword off my own with a clang, I grabbed the other guard's wrist with my free hand, twisting it and cracking its wrist. She dropped her sword, and I snapped my elbow into her face, stunning her. I kicked away the one whose sword I had deflected, turning and driving my blade heavily through the woman's ribs. There was a wet tearing sound as my sword slid into her, but I didn't care. I pulled my blade free, lunging at the one I had kicked. I brought my blade across in a sweeping blow that took his head off.

" _FUS_ ," I heard Ulfric Shout, then I was thrown to the ground, my blade clanging heavily to the tile where I was struck.

I climbed to my feet as the guards surrounded me.  
"You think you can stop me?"

They moved closer, one smashing her foot into my face. I fell backwards, clutching at my broken nose. She brought her sword up, preparing to deliver a blow which would no doubt have laid me low if I hadn't reacted when I did. I kicked her legs out from under her, wresting the sword away from her. I drove the sword hilt-deep into her chest with a sickening crunch. I yanked the sword free, a thick layer of blood coating the blade. I turned, slashing the legs out from under another guard, and then slashing his throat with a backhand swing. I felt a heavy strike land on my shoulder, bones crunching. I dropped my stolen sword, clutching at my shoulder as I turned. The guard who had struck me brought his warhammer up again, preparing to smash in my skull, but I reached into my Thu'um before he could.

" _FUS RO DAH_ ," I Shouted, sending the man flying backwards.

He smashed into the stone wall, his neck snapping on impact. A guard tackled me from the side, and I rolled her over, smashing her skull in against the tile.

"You foolish disbelievers," I hissed, "All you're doing is getting yourselves killed."

"We're willing to die to protect the High King," one of the guards said, "Are you prepared to die for this belief of yours?"

"Whether I am prepared to die is irrelevant. You cannot kill me," I said, shifting into my vampire form.


	94. Chapter 94: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

Aala's arrow flew past my shoulder, tearing a crimson gash out of it as it did so. It buried itself in a Believer's chest, the woman falling backwards and clutching at the shaft. I smashed my elbow into a Believer's face, stunning her. I stabbed the mage through the stomach, feeling her blood rush out of the wound onto my hand. I yanked the weapon free, twisting and firing an ice spike into a drider's chest. Another drider lunged at me, sweeping its blade towards my stomach. I stepped back to avoid the blow, but I didn't completely evade. The very tip of the sword tore through the armor on my stomach and into my cold flesh. I gasped in pain, reaching into the Thu'um to launch my counter attack.

" _YOL TOOR SHUUL_ ," I Shouted, sending a massive fireball which burned the drider to ash.

I cast a healing spell, quickly closing the wound. Melodia came running out from behind me, sliding underneath a drider who was charging at me. She slashed a deep gash out of its exposed underbelly, coming up behind it. It turned to face her, apparently not having received the memo that it was mortally injured. She spun at the same time, chopping its head off with a heavy stroke from her sword before it could block her attack. It fell lifelessly to the ground, and she turned to face a Believer that was rushing at her. Sasha drove her blade clean through a Believer's chest, turning and using the other to sever a different mage's arm. The mage cried out in pain before being silenced by the hilt of Vilja's sword smashing his skull. A Believer fell, Aala's arrow buried deep in his chest. Kala brought her sword down in a heavy stroke which smashed past a Dremora's defense, the Siren staggering at the force of the impact between the two giant swords. She decapitated the Dremora with a heavy stroke from her sword, turning and letting out a high pitched scream which turned another Dremora to ash. Melodia slid between a dremora mage's legs, spinning around and wrapping her arm around its throat as she pulled it to the ground. She stabbed her sword clean through its back, burying it to the hilt in the mage's back. She ripped the blade free, blood splattering on her sleeves. A drider lifted its sword over its head, smashing it down towards me. The force of impact from the two swords meeting jarring my arm. Sasha slashed the legs out from under a drider, smashing the hilt of her other blade into its skull, killing it instantly. Kali dropped to her knees, dropping underneath a swipe from the drider she was fighting, and slashed the tip of her long, slender sword across its bare chest. She pulled back, leaping at another drider. She darted around, scoring several minor wounds to the spider creature's arms and chest, before somersaulting over it. She drove her blade clean through its chest, then ripped her blade free, rolling away. She came up into a block as the drider she was charging at brought its sword down on her. Her slender blade vibrated as it made contact with the drider's heavier claymore. Kala somersaulted off the path, landing lightly behind a Believer, and cut the man in half with a heavy stroke from her sword. She turned, dodging underneath a Dremora's warhammer. She chopped the legs out from under the Daedra, smashing her sword down on its skull. I kicked the legs out from under a Believer, picking the man up by the throat. I drove my blade deep into his chest, feeling hot sticky blood splatter on my hand and wrist as I ripped the blade weapon free. Aala's arrow whistled past my throat, burying itself between two plates of a drider's cuirass. A drider lunged at Sakari's back, swinging its sword overhead.

"Sakari! Look out! Drider!"

She turned, but was unable to deflect the blow. The drider's sword struck her in the chest, vibrating off her armor with a loud clang. The blow, though not injuring her, knocked her to the ground from the force behind the blow. The drider pushed a heavy spider leg onto her chest, pinning her to the soil. The drider brought its sword up to finish the Siren, but as it went to deliver the mortal strike, Aala's arrow smashed heavily into its skull. The drider fell, and Sakari rolled out from underneath it before it could hit the ground. A drider spun its flail as it lunged at me. It swung out with the chained weapon, the spiked ball catching me in the side of the cheek. I felt my cheekbones shattering as I fell to the ground, blood oozing from the injury. I rubbed my cheek, summoning a healing spell which stitched the broken bones back together. A Dremora brought its axe down, attempting to strike down Aala. She used her bow to protect herself, the weapon shattering on impact with the ebony axe. The daedric warrior brought its axe back up, this time to smite down Aala. It froze, then fell heavily to the ground. In its place stood Vilja, the pommel of her sword smeared with a small amount of thick black blood. Aala nodded in gratitude, glancing at her ruined bow and drawing her swords. The mage who had summoned the Dremora fired an ice spike at Aala, and she sidestepped away from the spike, darting in with her blades. I cut the legs out from under the drider which had struck me down with the flail, and Vilja decapitated it with a swift backhand swipe from my sword.


	95. Chapter 95: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

A guard swung her battle axe in a heavy stroke which I was able to evade, mostly. The very edge of the blade caught my shoulder, and I let out a low cry of pain as the weapon tore through my cold flesh. I drove my blade forward and through the guard's chest. I ripped the weapon free, turning to engage the two swordsmen that were rushing at me. I slapped aside one sword, reaching out to grab the other swordsman's wrist as I did so. The tip of his sword tore into my arm, and I could feel the blood running down my arm. I snapped my foot into the man's side, staggering him. I snapped the pommel of my borrowed sword into the guard's helm, knocking him back a little. I punched the other guard in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. I circled around, kicking one guard in the back of the knee. He collapsed, and I grabbed his helm and pushed him down. I drove the short sword I was using through his armored back. I ripped the blade free, kicking his lifeless form to the ground. I felt the other swordsman's blade tear a deep gash in my back and I whirled around, driving him back with a barrage of heavy strokes from my sword. The man blocked each and every stroke, but the power behind the blows made him lose his balance. I smashed my head into his skull, feeling the satisfying crunch as his nose cracked under the force of my skull crashing into it. I grabbed him by the arm, flipping him over and slamming him heavily into the tile floor. I heard a loud crack as he hit the ground, and I grabbed his fallen sword. He groaned in pain as I turned to face his comrades. I twisted one of my borrowed blades, knocking one guard's weapon away from him. I delivered a smashing blow which would have split the man's skull if he hadn't brought his shield up just in time to catch the strike. He staggered backwards as the shield cracked a little under the force of the blow. I kicked him in the knee, causing him to fall heavily to the ground. I stabbed him through the throat, turning to face the last pair of guards.

"Cease your hostilities immediately," one of the guards said, gripping his sword tight, "And we'll spare your life."

"Bah. I just eliminated ten of you within 5 minutes. Do you really think that TWO of you are going to bring me down?"

"No," the other admitted, "But look around you. We're not seriously trying to kill you. Where's the High King?"

I glanced around, he was nowhere to be seen. They lunged at me while I was distracted, and though I managed to turn to catch one by the wrist, the other managed to drive her blade through my chest. I gasped in pain and she pulled the bloodied sword free. Her comrade knocked me to the ground, putting his blade against my throat. He pressed the blade into my neck, and I felt a pricking sensation followed by blood dripping from the wound. I faked a gasp of pain, snapping my knee up into the man's stomach. I rolled him over, crushing his throat with my boot. I clutched at my wounded chest, reaching into my magic to summon a healing spell, the wound closing easily. The only trace of the injury was the blood on my armored chest.

"Hold," woman ordered, aiming her crossbow at me, "Drop the swords."

I scoffed.  
"Yeah right, like a crossbow is going to stop me."

"This is no ordinary crossbow," the woman said.

For the first time I got a good luck at the weapon. It had a cylinder mounted underneath the track, and there was a switch on the side of the handle near the trigger.  
"What kind of devilish contraption is that, unbeliever?"

I lunged at her, and she yanked the trigger. The cylinder spun rapidly, a sea of bolts flying my way. I slapped a few of them aside, but most of them struck me in the chest. The bolts stang against my cuirass but didn't otherwise affect me that much.

"You'll have to do better than that," I hissed, "That was pathetic."

I felt a dull aching in my skull, and my body started going numb.  
"What did you do?"

"An anti vampire poison," the woman explained with a smirk, hanging her crossbow over her shoulder and drawing a dagger as she approached, "Not fatal, but enough to incapacitate you so we can find out what has come over you, break whatever spell you're under."

"You're Dawnguard," I realized, "You disbelievers are getting cunning...Who created tha…"

Before I could finish speaking however, I collapsed, my legs failing. I felt cold as my eyes fluttered shut.

"Very good," was the last thing I heard before I fell fully unconscious.


	96. Chapter 96: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

Aala slashed a dremora's throat with one blade, ducking under a drider's sword sweep and stabbing it through the chest. I fired an ice spike through one Believer's throat, turning to decapitate another. There was a puff of black smoke and a figure appeared in mid-air, leaping towards me. She spun in midair, landing lightly on her feet and delivering a flurry of rapid strikes which I barely deflected. I pressed my counterattack, and she somersaulted over my head. I spun, preparing to meet her blade again, but when I turned she was gone again.  
"Look out, we've got teleporters, and good ones too!"

I was lifted off my feet by a blast of cold wind, and hurled down the path. I crashed heavily into the snow, my shoulder exploding with pain as it smashed into a snow-covered rock. The teleporting woman appeared again, this time directly in front of me. She grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off the ground, hissing through her teeth. Her upper teeth descended to prick her bottom lip and her bottom teeth ascended to prick her upper lip.

"You will die this day, vampire. Your strength will serve to enhance my own abilities," she hissed, her teeth descending towards my neck.

I felt her sharp teeth prick my neck, but then Vilja pulled her off of me. She teleported away, reappearing near Inigo.  
"Inigo! Look out!"

She slashed at his back as he spun, but his incredible reflexes allowed him to deflect the slash, which, had it landed, would have left a deep ugly gash out of his back. He stabbed at her stomach, but she sidestepped away, teleporting away in a puff of smoke at the same time. There was a puff of black smoke behind me and I spun, preparing to fend off her attack. It was a male this time. He charged at me, but instead of immediately attacking, which is what I expected, he launched himself over me, somersaulting through the air and landing lightly behind me. He must have swung his blade while I was turning, because as soon as I was turned around his blade lashed across my chest, leaving a shallow crimson gash. I lunged at him, sweeping my blade towards his exposed neck. He slapped aside the attack, snapping his arm down. A small knife slid down from his sleeve, and I barely saw it. His arm snaked in, faster than I could react, and he drove the knife into my stomach. He yanked it out, smashing his skull into my nose. I staggered back, clutching at the wound from the knife, which now felt to be burning. The assassin teleported again, this time landing behind me again. He knocked me to the ground, but before he could do anything else, Inigo drove his sword through the man's crimson leather armor. He ripped the sword free, and turned, swinging his sword in empty air, but at the end of the stroke, the teleporting woman teleported directly into the blow, the tip of the sword tearing through her neck. A drider swung its club, catching Melodia in the side and knocking her to the ground. The spider/elf hybrid brought its club back up, preparing to bring it down in a blow that with the strength that the creatures had would have crushed her skull with ease. It brought its club down, but I drove in between the two, reaching into my magic and blowing the club out of its grasp. I somersaulted onto its back, slicing its neck with my sword. I jumped down, and a blast of wind sucked my blade away from me. It went clattering down the path and out of my reach. I started to run towards it, but then heard a war cry. I turned to see a leather-armored woman charging at me, a spear extended. The other end of the weapon had a small hammer. I used the woman's momentum, dodging at the last split second before the spear would have driven into my chest. I grabbed the shaft of the strange weapon, ripping it from her grasp and smashing the hammer into the back of her legs. She crashed heavily to the ground and I stood over her for a second before flipping the weapon to drive the spear tip through her chest. I ripped the weapon free, turning to face a drider who had knocked Aala to the ground. I hurled the spear-hammer, and though it wobbled a bit from the weight and imbalance of its design, it flew mostly true, punching heavily through the creature's back. It shrieked in pain as it crumpled to the ground, and she nodded at me as she climbed to her feet and retrieved her swords from where they'd fallen. I dove down towards my sword, dropping heavily into the snow. I rolled to my feet lightly, directly in front of the sword. I snatched it up, turning and driving it forward through the chest of the leather armored warrior who was about to strike me down with a blow from his hammer.

"Are these thugs Believers?'

"You! Sellsword! Pull your archers back," I heard a Believer shout, "They're about to be in the way of some dangerous magic if they don't move!"

"Archers! Fall back to the water's edge," I heard, my gaze going to the source of the voices.

There were several Believers standing in a cluster, wearing ornate red and black robes, unlike the Believers we were locked in battle with, whose robes were only red, and they were more simplistic. The ones in the cluster near the beach had the Khazad emblazoned on their robes, which I guessed denoted that these were higher ranking ones. I faintly remembered seeing the Khazad on the chest of the Dunmer Believer in my first vision regarding them. There were half a dozen of the leather armored mercenaries as well, standing around with their swords hanging unused at their hips. The mercenary leader was down there too. He was an Altmer, wearing a full set of black and gold elven armor. I turned back to the combat, deflecting a Dremora's sword off my own blade. I decapitated the creature.

"Fall back! Everyone fall back," I heard a Believer shout, and the rest of the forces we were battling retreated towards the cluster at the beach.

The retreating ranks closed around the cluster, Believers forming the outside while the mercenaries clustered inside. I could tell the cultists were preparing their magic though.

"Get ready, I have a feeling we're about to get bombarded with magic," I warned.


	97. Chapter 97: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

I sat at the table in the cave, sipping on a bottle of mead that one of my brothers in arms amongst the Believers had concocted. Kiraak was sitting at the table across from me, deep in conversation with some sisters she'd become very close to in the short time she'd been in our ranks. I felt a presence enter the room and turned. Methila had drifted in, I wasn't sure what it was doing in the mess hall, but I nodded in respect, staring for a moment before I heard the sound of a sword being drawn. I turned to the sound, and everything started to go in slow motion. Kiraak rose from her seat, hurling her sword at Methila. I rose, and leapt in her direction, attempting to either knock her to the ground before she could throw, knock the weapon away from Methila, or intercept it and die to protect the creature. My reaction was too slow, however, and the sword drove itself deep into Methila's skull. Methila fell, crumpling in a pile of tentacles. I froze up for a second, a strange tingling in my brain. When I managed to unfreeze, I was confused.  
"Where are we?"

Kiraak looked at me weirdly as she picked up her sword.

"We're in the Believer headquarters," she said carefully.

"What is that thing?"

"It's called..a mind flayer apparently," she said, "Come on, we have to get out of here!"

"Why are we here?"

"Long story," she snapped, "We don't have time."

I nodded.

"Take us with you," one of Kira's friends said.

"You're Believers! Why would we take you with us?"

"No! We're not! We're like her! Methila...or whatever it called itself, it..it did the thing to her it did to us we're friends I swear it!"

She narrowed her eyes, "Fine, but you take the lead. Don't even think of turning on us."

They nodded, and we ran out of the base, weapons out.

"What now?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "But there was only one mind flayer...at least that I've seen. I've seen most of the base, I think. Which means that whoever was turned to the Believers by the mind flayer's tricks should now be on our side. We can fight back, destroy this insane cult right here and now."

"The idea's tempting," Kira said, "But we don't have the numbers. Or the strength. I mean Allea and I could probably take down the rest, especially since the main force doesn't seem to be here. They apparently went to defeat a group of unbelievers that pose a threat to the Khazad. But what if there's trouble out here? What if more Believers return? Can you guys protect yourselves?'

"I don't know," one of them said, "Let's just get out of this place."

I nodded.

* * *

"Madam?"

At first I didn't respond, thinking he must have been referring to someone else.

"Ma'am? You, with the hood."

I glanced up, remembering I had a hood on.

"I thought that was you," the barkeep said, "I have a message for you. From your wife Serana."

"What? Let me see," I said.

The Imperial nodded, handing me the letter. I unrolled it.

 _Allea-_

 _When you receive this letter, please travel to Mount Janwen as soon as possible. I will place a small map leading to the island on which the island exists at the bottom of this letter so that you can find it. Bring your most protective armor and your most powerful weapon. There will be a battle there, and you must assist us in combat._

 _With Love,_

 _Serana_

"What is it?"

"We need to hit the road. Now. I need to wipe out the Forsworn I was undercover in and we need to find a ship. Fast."  
"What's going on?"

"I'll explain on the road," I told my fellow Dovahkiin, "Let's move."


	98. Chapter 98: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Serana's Point of View:**_

I glanced up, to see that the red sphere which eclipsed the moon had approximately 3 quarters of the way eclipsed it. The sun was almost as dark as it was in my vision, but still had a bit of grayer coloring within it. There was a cold and fierce wind blowing and my instincts told me we were getting very close to when the Khazad would appear. The Believers had been inactive for the last several hours, and I was torn between thinking that we had time for me to deliver the rallying speech I'd been working on in my head and thinking we didn't. I wanted to deliver a speech before we fought the Khazad, in case we failed. I decided judging by the sky that it was probably best to deliver it right then and there.

"Can I please have your attention everybody?"

They turned to me, giving me their attention.

"I don't think we have much time before the Khazad manifests itself," I began, before hearing noises from down the path.

I paused, turning to look down. The Believers and their mercenaries were rushing back up the path.

"Oh for the love of Talos," I said, "Fine. Let's get rid of these Believers, and fast."

I summoned an ice spike in one hand, drawing my blade in the other. A drider scuttled up the path, and I lunged at it. I swept my blade under in a heavy blow which had it connected would have torn an ugly gash out of the drider's leathery chest. Melodia darted in, sweeping her shield across in a blow which caught the spider creature in the face. She stabbed it through the throat, pulling her blade free and back across just in time to deflect a mercenary's blow, which had it connected, likely would have been fatal. She kicked the mercenary in the chest, knocking him down the path. I fired an ice spike through a Believer's chest, turning and slashing the legs out from under a mercenary. I stabbed the mercenary through the chest.  
" _FUS RO DAH_ ," I Shouted, sending a cluster of mercenaries flying down the path.

Several of them landed at strange angles, bones protruding from their flesh, and lie still, at least comatose if not dead.

"This will likely be the strongest push of Believers," I warned my companions, "They want to best us before the Khazad appears, so that we pose no threat."

They ignored me, focusing on fighting. A drider lunged at me, sweeping its blade through the air. I slapped aside the blow, snapping the tip of my foot into the creature's underbelly. Aala decapitated a mercenary archer, sheathing her blades and ripping the woman's bow from her lifeless grasp and retreating up to the mountain top. I cast a ward spell, stopping a Believer's fireball before it could strike me. The heat splashed across the path, some of the snow turning to slush as it melted a bit.

" _WULD NAH KEST_ ," I Shouted, appearing next to the Believer who had launched the fireball.

My appearance caught her by surprise, and I snapped the pommel of my sword into her jaw, preventing her from launching a counterattack before I could run her through with my sword. I turned, sweeping my blade towards another Believer's side. He was currently locked in battle with Sasha, using two spectral swords to keep her weapons at bay but unable to launch an attack against her. My blade thudded into his side with a quiet thump, and he hissed in pain. I pulled the weapon back, grabbing him by the back of his robes. I spun him around, stabbing him through the stomach. I lashed out with my foot, my heavy boot knocking a mercenary's axe away from him. I slashed the man's throat with my sword, turning to engage the drider who had rushed up behind me. It swung one of its two swords towards my throat, and I ducked, not realizing that the slash towards my throat was a feint, and its follow-up attack, this one a thrust which was aimed for my stomach. I saw it at the last second, the tip pressing into my flesh. I stepped back and to the right, thus avoiding the main strength behind the stab. I grabbed the drider by the wrist, twisting it sharply. The creature's wrist snapped, and I headbutted it, slashing it across the chest with my sword. Melodia brought her shield over, smashing it heavily into a Believer's skull. The man's skull caved in as the shield caught it, and she turned, slashing the legs out from under a drider. She stabbed the drider in the throat, ripping her blade free. A shield smashed heavily into my shoulder and I gasped in pain, nearly dropping my sword. I turned to face the mercenary who had hurled his shield, wincing in pain. The man rushed at me, swinging his sword overhead. I batted aside the sword, almost not seeing the dirk he was driving towards my stomach. I stepped away from the attack, the blade nicking my armor as I did so. I headbutted him, kicking him in the kneecap. He fell, and I decapitated him. The remaining Believer forces retreated, forming a new formation. The mages lined up, forming clusters of two or three with a gap between them. In front of the mages but still within the gaps so the mages wouldn't hit them in the back with their magic, the mercenaries lined up. The driders flanked the line of mages and mercenaries, half on each side of the line. The mercenary archers were still where they'd lined up during the last skirmish. I couldn't tell if they were mustering for another attack or giving up, so I was prepared for another rush. I glanced up at the sky to see it hadn't changed too much from the last time I'd checked. I watched the Believers and their forces move back onto the ships. I couldn't tell if they were bluffing or not, but I decided now would be the time to make the speech.

"Alright, may I have your attention please?"

They turned to me again, their backs to the Believers but I could still see them on their ships below.

"Today, we will battle a foe likely more dangerous than anything any of us have previous tangled with. Not only is this a stronger foe than we've faced before, it's also a more crucial battle than any we've fought. Especially us as in this crew. We fight not for Skyrim, not for Tamriel, nay for Nirn even. We fight for Mundus. We fight for existence. If we fail, this beast will devour everything that is out there. We fight for everything which is known, we fight for everything which is unknown, everything that is real. We cannot fail this battle. Therefore, and this pains me to say, we must dismiss all emotional connections to anyone on this mountain. Oblivion, we must dismiss all emotional connections to everyone in this world in general. I know I know, this sounds harsh."

I paused for a moment, gathering my words.

"The reason we must do this...Is because this foe is so dangerous. If we do not dismiss these emotions, if one of us is killed, or severely injured, not only will we lose this person's combat prowess in the battle, it could affect the prowess of the others. I know that will be hard. Even I will struggle with it, should something happen to Allea."

I paused, vivid images running through my head of Allea dead or dying at the hands of the Khazad. Tears started forming as I imagined those gruesome scenes. I bit my lip, wiping the tears away.

"I know I know she's not here. But she will be. She's part of the prophecy, part of my visions. She will be. There's another thing. Fighting alongside all of you, it's been an honor. If something should happen to any of us, to me, or anyone else, I wanted you to know that. I don't like getting attached to people.."

I paused again, pursing my lips and thinking.

"But you four, Arissa, Inigo, Vilja, Melodia, have become...sort of like family to me I guess? Look out for yourselves, but...don't forget what I said about not letting emotions affect your combat."

The thief girl rolled her eyes.  
"Don't get sappy," she teased.

I laughed.

"I am honored," Inigo said with a nod, and I thought his lips drifted up a bit but I wasn't certain.

Vilja smiled wide, leaning in to hug me.

"Thank you," she whispered into my ear, "That means a lot to me."

We hugged for what was probably a moment too long for just friends, but as we moved apart, we were squeezed back together by Melodia hugging both of us.

"Thanks, Serana. Means a lot to me, it's good to have family again."

The three of us hugged for a moment before we broke apart. I glanced up at the sky, to see that the red sphere had completely eclipsed the sun. My gaze drifted to the sun, to see that it had not darkened at all since the last check I had made.

"I know I left you out of that last part regarding the others," I said to the five Sirens we'd only fought beside a couple times, "I'm sorry about that. I wish I could say the same. You are all wonderful people and it's been an honor to fight beside you, as I said. It's simply that I haven't spent as much time with you as I have the others. We've been working together since before we met you."

Each of the five gave some kind of signal they understood.

"I have an assignment for you five," I told them, "You're not in my vision as part of fighting the Khazad, so maybe it's best you're not part of that battle. You stay here, guard the path, push the Believers back if they try to get up here again. I don't know that they will, but we don't know we can battle the Khazad and Believers at the same time if they get up here. Actually. Go to the bottom, stay out of the way. Up here you might get caught up in the battle between us and the Khazad."

They nodded.

"Understood."

"Talos be with you," I told them.

"And with you," Sasha responded.


	99. Chapter 99: Allea's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 _ **Allea's Point of View:**_

I slid off the back of my horse, Kira dropping off her own. I drew my sword, reaching into my ice spike and hurling it through one of the Forsworn archer's chest. I glanced over to see Kira summoning a tentacle and followed her gaze. She was preparing to strike down Kara, who was standing on the balcony watching us.

"Stop! She's a friend, we were working together undercover," I told her, and she reluctantly shifted her aim to the other archer who was walking out of the door.

The tentacle darted out from her palms, impaling the archer and throwing her back against the wall.

"Kara! It's time! We're striking against the Forsworn, meet us at the main entrance," I shouted to her, and she nodded, going inside.

We pushed open the door, walking inside.

"Kara, meet Kira, Kira, meet Kara."

"You owe an explanation later," Kira warned me, "Regarding why you were with the Forsworn."  
I nodded.

"And you'll get one. Just not today. After this I have to go to an island and help my wife save the world."

We proceeded into the fortress, slashing through the few we encountered throughout the halls until we came to the main chamber.

"We have to do this quick so I can get to the island," I reminded my friends as I lunged into action.

I slashed the legs out from under a briarheart, pulling my blade back and swiftly stabbing my blade through his chest.

" _YOL TOOR SHUUL_ ," I Shouted, sending forth a fireball which burned several more of the Forsworn warriors to ash.

I somersaulted over a Forsworn, stabbing her through the back. Kara ducked under a sword, swinging her axe around and heavily into the man's stomach. She ripped the axe free, spinning and hurling her other axe into a man's skull. She darted forward, ripping the axe free as the man fell limp to the ground. Kira summoned a tentacle, wrapping it around a Forsworn's chest and hurling the man into a wall. There was a sickening crack as he slammed into the wall, and I flinched.  
" _KRII LUN AUS_ ," Kira Shouted, the wave of purple energy sweeping into a hagraven.

She darted in, driving her sword through the hagraven's chest, pulling the weapon free and slashing it across the witch creature's chest. I felt a presence behind me, and reached back, catching a Forsworn by the arm. I flipped her on her back, her back cracking as she struck the dirt. I stabbed my weapon through her chest, ripping the weapon free and decapitating another. An arrow buried itself in my shoulder and I gasped in pain, dropping my sword. I grabbed the arrow and yanked it free, blood spraying from the wound. I cast a healing spell, closing the wound.

" _LAAS YAH NIR_ ," I Shouted, trying to highlight everyone.

Aside from Makaru in his tower and another, who I assumed was likely Zembla, no one else highlighted.

* * *

I shoved open the door of Makaru's tower, storming inside.

"What is the meaning of this?"  
They stared at my bloody sword, and a look of realization crossed the king's face.

"You treacherous harlots," he snarled, "Zembla, kill them!"

" _FUS RO DAH_ ," Kira Shouted, sending the woman crashing heavily into the wall.

The Forsworn fell still, deathly still, and Makaru stared at her.

"It seems I am dead," he said with a bitter expression, "Would you grant me a final wish though?"

"I don't see why I can't hear you out."

He nodded gratefully.

"Why? Why did you do this?"  
"The Forsworn had to be stopped."  
"No, I mean...Infiltrate us, pretend to be one of us. If you were just going to slaughter us anyway why the deception?"

"It wasn't originally supposed to go down like this," I admitted, "I was sent to determine your plans. Lure you into something so you'd make a mistake and walk into a trap."

"So why the change in plans?"

"Time," I told him, knowing that though I was revealing too much he would be dead soon and it didn't matter, "There's something else I need to do, I have to finish this job and quick. So I decided to just slaughter everyone."

"Very well," he said, rising to his feet, "You were going to kill me?"

"I'll make it quick," I assured him, raising my sword.

I slashed him across the throat and he crumpled to his knees, clutching the wound. He fell forward.


	100. Chapter 100: Serana's Point of View

**An Everlasting Love**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls (Skyrim with DLCs)**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 ** _Serana's Point of View:_**

I glanced at the sky, to see that the sphere had fully eclipsed the moon and the sun had turned black. I rose to my feet, my hand closing tight around the hilt of my sword.  
"Get ready," I warned my friends, "We fight, and soon."

They nodded, rising to their feet.

"Form a circle," I ordered, "Everyone back to back with someone else, we can't let the Khazad sneak up on us."

We moved into the formation, hands on our weapons as we prepared for the fight. A chill ran down my spine for no apparent reason, and I could suddenly sense a presence.

"Anyone see anything new?"

My instincts told me that my ability to sense a new presence indicated that the Khazad had appeared or was about to appear. Each of my friends gave various signs they didn't see anything. Another chill went through me, and I felt like my very soul was being corrupted standing at the peak of the mountain waiting for the monster. I drew my blade, causing the others to become alarmed.

"Is it here?"

"No," I said, "Just trying to be ready."

They followed my example, readying their weapons. A dark black mass appeared in the air in front of me, shimmering and rippling.  
"It's coming," I hissed, "In front of me!"

They spun around, clenching their assortment of weapons tight. I swallowed nervously, knowing we had no room for failure in this battle. The shimmering black portal stretched out both in length and height. When it had grown large enough we could no longer see off the mountaintop in the direction it was blocking and the red of the sky was only on the horizon that same direction, the Khazad stepped out. The creature was larger than I'd envisioned. Each of its legs was about as wide as a Dwarven centurion automaton, with the height of two. The legs, though thick and tall in general, were still proportional to the rest of its body. Its neck was about half the size of a centurion, and its flesh had a color not unlike a wolf's wet nose. It had eye sockets in its skull, but they were empty and bottomless, looking like a never ending black hole of despair. Its tail was long and rounded with a spike on the end. It was protected by plates of what appeared to be an ebony-reinforced bone. Seeing the armor on the tail killed my hopes of maybe severing it. It had long thick arms, both the same shade as the rest of its flesh. It had long black nails that looked incredibly sharp. It circled us, its tail starting to move around. We circled back around, keeping our weapons towards it at all times, waiting for it to make a move. Finally I'd had enough of the waiting and I fired an ice spike into its chest. The spike melted away, the hole my ice spike had punched into its chest closing. The Khazad slashed out at me with its tail, and I dropped to my knees, popping back up and lunging forward. I swept my blade across in a heavy sweep, blade catching the creature in the leg. The blow connected, punching heavily into the creature's leg. The Khazad snapped the side of its heavy spear tail into my side, sending me flying backwards. I lost my grip on the sword, leaving it buried in the Khazad's leg. Sharp rocks dug into my arms and face, and I could feel blood dripping down. I climbed to my feet, darting in and ripping my sword free. I retreated, side stepping away from a blast of green webbing it spat at me. The webbing ate into the rock it landed on, and I realized it was some sort of acid. It spat another glob of webbing at Melodia, who brought her shield up. The web splattered on the shield, which began to glow blue. The webbing faded away, having done no damage to the shield. Inigo leapt at it, delivering a powerful two handed sweep from his sword. The blade tore a deep gash out of the Khazad's torso. Melodia let out a sonic scream, the barrage of energy driving the beast back.

" _KRII LUN AUS_ ," I Shouted, hoping the life draining abilities of the Thu'um would weaken our foe.

Vilja darted in, dodging under several swiping blows from the Khazad's tail, coming up each time to press forward with a quick thrust from her blade. One of her thrusts connected, the very tip of her sword sliding into the Khazad's chest. It knocked her legs out from under her with its tail, pinning her to the ground and bringing its spike up to run her through. Inigo darted in, using his sword to knock aside the tail thrust. It slashed at him with its tail, but he slapped the blow aside, driving forward. Arissa ducked under a blow that was meant for Inigo as she lunged in to back him up. Her daggers flashed as they slashed across the Khazad's chest. It knocked her backwards off the mountain with a heavy blow from its tail. I allowed myself a split second of grief over her loss, assuming that if she'd fallen off the mountain top she was likely dead or dying. The only distress I granted myself regarding losing her was the fact that she could, though unlikely, have been an important part of the battle. The Khazad darted in, picking me up by the throat. It brought its tail back, preparing to run me through.

"FOR TALOS," I heard an incredibly familiar voice shout.

Suddenly the Khazad dropped me, lunging in for an attack on the new threat. Allea ducked under a swiping blow from the creature, swinging Wuuthrad across in a blow which chopped part of one of its legs off at the kneecap. The other seven legs prevented it from falling, but I could tell my wife's blow was helpful, at least until I saw the limb starting to regrow.  
"I cut its leg off! It shouldn't heal like that!"

"This beast is a great foe," I told Allea, "Perhaps Inigo has to wound it for the wound to stick."

" _FUS RO DAH_ ," Allea Shouted, and the Khazad was hardly nudged.

I felt a new presence within my head, and not an evil one. It felt more like a guiding hand. A rush of energy flowed into me, and I felt more powerful. I rushed in, moving faster than I'd ever moved before aside from utilizing the Thu'um, striking out. My blows were more powerful and fast than I'd ever struck before, each and every one tearing a deep gash out of the monster's flesh.

Relinquish your control over yourself, a soothing voice in my head told me, With my aid you can assist in killing the Khazad, however you must relinquish your control over your body.

Something about the tone of the voice made me trust it. I let the presence take control of me and I felt another rush of energy.

"Khajiit," I heard the thing controlling me shout, though the sound was muffled, as if I was underwater, "Give me your swords, the matched ones!"

It sheathed my swords as Inigo nodded and tossed them to me/it. Through the haze of my viewing I watched my arms extend to catch the blades. I felt myself somersaulting over the Khazad, spinning through the air and lashing out. The twin blades tore deep into the Khazad's back, the blows not enough to kill or severely wound with its regenerative abilities, but enough to at least draw the thing's attention from Inigo. Inigo lunged in, pressing her assault with a barrage of heavy strokes, each and every one tearing gashes out of the Khazad. It batted him aside with its tail, and he crashed heavily into the ground. Melodia let out a blast of her Siren energy, the energy engulfing the Khazad. It froze completely, not with ice, but rather simply unable to move.

"Khajiit! You're the one that can stop the creature, right?"

Inigo nodded.

"With this sword yes."

"Strike," my possessor advised.

Inigo lunged forward, slashing a deep gash out of the creature's chest. He pulled back, slashing the legs out from under it. Allea leapt, smashing Wuuthrad into its back heavily. It batted her off, the massive axe stuck in it. Inigo decapitated the Khazad, chopping its head in two as well. I felt the warm presence that had been controlling me recede, and my senses returned to normal. I blinked in surprise that the battle had been that easy. The Khazad's lifeless form started to fade away, as I stared at it. There was a flash of blinding white light, and when my vision returned the sky was its normal color and the sphere was gone, as was the black tint on the sun. There was also a spectral Dwemer in front of me.

"It is over," he said, "At least for you. The Khazad has never been bested with this much of a sense of finality to us, however it has been bested before. Each time it has returned. It is possible that it will return, but if it does, it will likely not be in your lifetimes. Thank you, all of you. You have saved us all, at least temporarily, with your valiant efforts."

The spectral Dwemer vanished, and I remembered then the fact that Arissa had fallen.

"We should go find Arissa, or what's left of her at least," I said, "We need to give her a proper funeral. And I want to address everyone too."

We headed down the path, and when we got to the bottom I saw something that surprised me. Arissa was sitting on the ground, Kali next to her. Both women were alive, Arissa's hand resting on her side and a look of pain on her face. There was a deep ugly gash in Kali's left arm, but it appeared the bleeding had stopped at least. I looked at the rest of the Sirens. Sasha had blood running down her head and left arm, Aala's right arm looked to be broken. Sakari was sitting on the ground, rubbing her ankle, which was swollen and discolored. Kala's shoulder had a round wound in it which appeared to be a stab wound. Kira stood next to Sasha, hand resting on the pommel of her sword.

"What happened? Did the Believers attack again?"

Sasha nodded.  
"They summoned a group of Dremora, we fought them off, wouldn't have done it without your Dovahkiin friend. She knocked them out, tied them up, we decided it was best to let you decide their fates," she said, gesturing to Kira.

I nodded.

"What of Arissa? She gonna be alright?"

Kali nodded.

"She has a few broken bones," the Siren reported, "What happened to her?"

"The Khazad knocked her off the mountaintop."

"That would explain it. Is it dead?"

I nodded.

"Inigo decapitated it, cut its head in two and it vanished."

I walked over to Coarek as he knelt in the sand with his hands tied behind his back.

"It is over," I told him, "Your master is dead."

"Then we have failed," he said grimly, "Kill us."

"No. You can redeem yourselves," I told him.

"No. We can't. If you don't kill me I'll order my men to make an escape attempt. You'll just kill us then won't you? Look. We've failed. We've let down our lord and saviour. There is no point to us existing anymore."

"I won't just cut you down," I said, "All you did was fight for what you believed in. There's no need for you to die for that."

Allea darted in, stabbing him through the chest. She ripped her weapon free and looked at the rest.

"Why did you do that?"

"He kidnapped me," she told me, "Said you were going to die at his hands."

"What of the others?"

I shrugged.

"I don't trust them not to try to take revenge on us. Maybe we could destroy their ships and leave them here on this island to die. That way we're not flat out killing them and they have a chance to live. They could try to make a life here, without causing trouble."

I nodded in agreement.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I actually finished the story a while ago (when you're reading this) as I am typing this on 6/13/2017. The reason it didn't come out till July 12th is because it was 7/12/2015 when I published the first chapter. I felt that it would be an epic way to end the story if I were to actually post the final chapter on an anniversary of the original publishing. Now this part of the note is invalid IF I made a mistake and published it early or late lol. As I'm writing this I fully plan on publishing it on the 12th of July, but knowing me I could post it early. I also wanted to say that even though An Everlasting Love is finished, I am, likely tomorrow, going to begin writing for a sequel. The sequel is going to begin several months after the end of AEL, and the first chapter will likely come out 7/13. My intention is to use the month between when I'm typing this and when I am planning to post this chapter to work on the first chapter of the sequel, likely going to be called 'A Prolonged Love' though I'm still working on titles, and to work on some requests I've been neglecting out of forgetfulness. Also I do intend to post somewhat more regularly with the sequel but knowing me I won't manage to keep up with that XD. Anyway, have a good day, and I love y'all! :) 3**

 **-Cat**


End file.
